Violet Blossoms
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Violet, a color for Love. Violet, a colour for Despair. Two meanings for two hearts. I loved one with a heart of violet, pure, happy and cherished. But, another heart yet lingers for me, wanting to drag me down into despair. Two violets must battle, but only one can win. ShiraishiXOC- Rated T for violence. *Sequel to "Scarlet Blossoms"
1. Lavender

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Hey guys! Welcome to 'Violet Blossoms", the squeal to my first story, 'Scarlet Blossoms!" If you haven't read the first story, then please do or you won't know what's going on!**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! And remember to review!**

_**Chapter 1- Lavender**_

_**第**__**1**__**章 **__**- **__**ラベンダー**_

Winter, a season of pure coldness, especially here in Osaka where some temperatures drop to minus ten or fifteen. I wasn't a wintery type person, I instead enjoyed summer, when all the beautiful flowers blooming along with sunny beams streaming down, making a field of flowers feel like heaven.

But instead of the heavenly summer weather that I enjoyed so much, Osaka was instead surrounded by thick snow, icicles and freezing cold weather.

"You must really hate winter." Kura-chan chuckled at me, seeing as I jumped around the field, which was once bloomed by snapdragons and Camellia's.

"I really hate winter." I shivered, "It's just so dull."

Kura-chan bursted out into laughter as I glowed at him, bending down and grabbing a handful of snow before shaping it down to a perfect sized ball.

"Don't laugh Kura!" I exclaimed, throwing the snowball straight at my snickering boyfriend

Blocking the ball of snow with his arm, Kura-chan successfully shattered the snowball back to its original sandy form.

"Alright, alright Mrs. Shiraishi." Kura-chan joked between his chuckles, "You win."

I gaped at him, mouth hanging open like a oven door, "Do you want me to jump on you now?" I remarked, hands on my hips, "I am pretty heavy."

"If you insist so." Kura-chan sniggered

Raising an eyebrow at him, I twirled around and slowly walked for a few meters before stopping and turning back around with a cheeky grin.

"You better catch me." I called out

"Can't guarantee that sweetheart." Kura-chan shouted back, getting up from his current sitting and leaning (with a support of an arm) position.

I giggled, "If you don't catch me Captain Shiraishi," I teased, "I am going to make you run a hundred laps around your house when we get back."

"Ohh," Kura-chan made a funny face, "Scary."

"I am coming!" I warned, launching myself into a running speed before arriving near Kura-chan before throwing myself at him

A pair of hands caught my waist and pulled me into a small twirl before pushing me close into his warm chest, welcoming me into coziness

"Looks like I am not only good at hitting things away, but also good at catching things." Kura-chan murmured into my ear

I smiled, "Maybe you should play basketball as well, since you're so good at catching stuff."

Kura-chan chuckled, "You never fail to amuse me."

Pulling back out of the embrace, I gently brushed through Kura-chan sandy blonde hair, which today, seemed more like pure blonde under the reflecting rays of the pure white snow.

"Looks like your hair has grown longer." I announced, hands tangling through his soft hair, making small bits of snow roll and drop down.

"Trying to grow it out a little," Kura-chan explained, "You know, get a side fringe that covers my eye and then get the ladies going after me like mad."

Laughing, I untangled my hands from Kura-chan's hair, but instead tenderly clasp onto his cheek , "I am sure you'll succeed in that." I declared

Gently leaning into my hand, Kura-chan muttered back, "Maybe not, as I already have the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world."

"Now the sweet talk."

~_20 minutes later~_

Finally deciding to leave the snow covered field, Kura-chan caringly held my hand and began leading the way back to his house.

"Why does it have to be so cold up here?" I grumbled, wrapping my scarf around my bare neck as the freezing wind began to attack the skin

"It's the start of winter, what do you expect?"

Sighing and hugging closer onto Kura-chan's arm, I rested my head onto his comfy shoulder, inhaling in his light lavender smell at the same time.

"Ne, Kura-chan, why do you always smell like lavender?" I lightly murmured

Letting out a soft chuckle, Kura-chan replied, "Ask my mum, she's the one that does all the washing."

I grinned, "Lavender is a good smell, refreshing in a way."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way back to Kura-chan's house. Neither of us making a sound as I inhaled more of Kura-chan's lavender sweet smell.

~ _10 minutes later~_

"We're home," we both announced in synchronicity as we stepped into the warm heated house before chucking off our shoes

Yuki-chan's high soprano voice was automatically heard from the living room, "I am in here Nii-san!"

Sighing, Kura-chan took off his furry coat before trotting inside the house and straight to the living room. Quickly trailing behind him, I followed his footsteps.

"I though that you're doing your home-"

Kura-chan suddenly stopped and glared into the living room. Curiously, I glanced over his shoulder, wondering what made him stop so immediately.

Oshitari Kenya sat in the middle of the room, smirking at our reaction.

"What're you doing in my house Kenya?" Kura-chan questioned, still glaring at him, "With my sister in addition."

Oshitari bursted out into a fit of laughter, earning another darkened glare from Kura-chan.

"Ehhhh…." Oshitari sweat dropped after seeing his captain's death glare, "I-I am just here to see if I can borrow your English notes from last night, seeing that I feel asleep…"

Kura-chan let out a small scowl before hanging up his jacket on a nearby coat hanger.

"Serves you right for sleeping in English. Good thing sensei didn't catch you." Kura-chan scolded

"Yeah," Oshitari agreed, "But could just help me…just this once?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Kura-chan warned "Just this once."

Oshitari nodded back eagerly, "Just this once Shiraishi."

"I'll go get my notes." Kura-chan informed before leaving the room

Waiting till Kura-chan was out of sight, I quickly hung my coat up and sat down next to Oshitari who exhaled after holding a extremely long breath.

"Wow," I began, "Looks like you really got yourself into something. Otherwise you won't ask for help."

Oshitari flashed a smirk at me, "Yeah, the assignment is due next Wednesday and I haven't even started it!" he exclaimed

Over on the other side, Yuki-chan let out a twinkly laugh, "I never seen Kenya Nii-san in this kind of stage before." She said in between her chuckles

"You bet," Oshitari grumbled back, "If I don't finish this assignment on time, the damn sensei is going to crack."

This time, both Yuki-chan and I bursted out into laughter, "Why don't you try the method that my brother uses? Do homework first thing when you get home?" Yuki-chan suggested

"Shiraishi's method?" Oshitari repeated, "Nah, it sounds to girly."

"Ahem-"

Oshitari suddenly froze up and tensed

"What did you just call me?" Kura-chan's hollow and dark voice suddenly boomed

Slowly turning our heads around, we came face to face with a extremely pissed looking kura-chan. Immediately, Oshitari's face paled, clearly scared of his captain.

"Ah n-n-nothing Shiraishi…." Oshitari sheepishly muttered

Quickly getting up, I crossed over to Kura-chan's side and held onto his hand, "Mah, relax Kura-cha." I ushered, "Oshitari surely didn't mean it."

Raising a sharp eyebrow at Oshitari, Kura-chan handed him over the sheets of precious English notes," You better look after them Kenya." Kura-chan lectured, "Or else…"

"Y-yeah," Oshitari quietly took the paper, "Thanks Shiraishi."

"Thank Kagami," Kura-chan remarked, "If she wasn't here, your head will be rolling on the floor right now."

I frowned, "Don't scare him anymore Kura-chan." I grumbled

A soft giggle was heard form Yuki-chan who was watching us the whole time

"My Nii-san is scaring isn't he?" Yuki-chan softly muttered to Oshitari

Oshitari's cheeky grin came back on, "That's what makes him the captain." He declared in a playful voice, "And that's what also makes him my best friend."

Kura-chan chuckled and melted into a smile, "Oshitari Kenya, the speed star. Where would the world be without you?"

Grinning, Oshitari pulled out his phone, "It's already six?" he muttered, "Looks like I need to get home."

"Not so fast." I cut through, "It's snowing like mad outside."

Oshitari came and joined me next to the window, "Man." He breathed after seeing white snow falling like unending droplets of rain, "How am I going to get home? I didn't even bring a umbrella!"

From behind me, I heard Kura-chan let out a sigh, "Stay for a little longer than. The snow might stop soon." He insisted, "And besides, my parents aren't home for the weekend so your welcome to stay over."

Oshitari groaned, "Well I might stay for a little longer than. Just need to inform my parents."

Kura-chan nodded as Oshitari rushed off to make phone calls. Chuckling after Oshitari , I returned my attention back onto Kura-chan as I softly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself into his warm chest.

Seeing this, Yuki-chan let out a small 'Ugh' before turning around and flicking onto the TV, leaving us with some privacy.

"You sure do treat Oshitari like a brother." I whispered

Automatically, kura-chan encircled his arms around my waist, "I do oddly seem to care for him more than care for anyone else on the team."

"And that's what makes him a best friend to you right?" I murmured, leaning my forehead into his

Grinning a gentle grin, Kura-chan leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine, sharing a soft sweet kiss before Oshitari stormed back in.

"Eh, did I interrupt something?" he awkwardly asked, after walking in on a bad moment

Breaking apart, we both faced Oshitari, a soft blush growing on my cheeks.

"What's the news Oshitari?' Kura-chan questioned, ignoring the teasing snicker Oshitari gave us

"Dad was wondering if I could maybe spend the night here." Oshitari informed, "Seeing that the snow won't stop till tomorrow morning."

Kura-chan sighed and nodded , "That's fine Kenya, and the guest room is free anyways."

"Really?" Oshitari's eyes lit up

"I am not going to let you sleep on the streets."

Oshitari remarked, "Thanks Shiraishi. I owe you one."

"Ehhhh" Yuki-chan's voice suddenly came through, "Kenya Nii-san is staying over? Cool!" she turned around and exclaimed, eyes dazzling like stars.

Suddenly, Oshitari's face dropped and turned to me, "But where on earth are you going to sleep?" He exclaimed out, babbling like a lost child, "I mean, if I take your spot, you won't a place to sleep!"

I laughed, "It's fine Oshitari, I don't need to sleep in the guest room."

Sadly, that made Oshitari blab on more, "No, I can't do that! Just take someone's spot like that!"

Kura-chan raised an eyebrow at the flabbergasting Oshitari, "It's ok Oshitari, and she can share a bed with me."

Finally stopping, Oshitari stared at me, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Yep, so don't worry like a mother Oshitari."

"A mother?"

_~2 hours later~_

You know what I hate the most? Wet hair on a cold night. When you finally think that a nice hot shower could warm your spirits up, you get dripping wet hair clinging to your back, wetting your nice warm pajamas.

Groaning and trying to dry my absolute wet hair, I angrily stormed Kura-chan's bedroom, growling at my long damp ebony hair.

"You ok?" Kura-chan's soft voice rang through my ears, calming me down

"Yeah," I replied back quietly, still trying to wrap a towel around my drenched hair

Kura-chan chuckled and raised a delicate eyebrow at me, "I am not very convinced."

I grumbled and pointed to my hair, "I just hate it when my hair is soggy wet and damp."

Sighing, Kura-chan gently placed down the book he was reading before getting up and reaching for the towel that was wrapped around my long hair.

"I'll dry it for you." He urged, "I love you and your hair."

"But my hair is really hard to dry Kura-chan." I retorted, "Specially on a winter's night."

From behind, Kura-chan let out a small laugh,

"I don't mind at all. Your hair is perfect…Just like you."

~_Half an hour later~_

Crushing down onto kura-chan's amazingly soft bed, I dug my face into my assigned pillow, happily enjoying the lavender scent, which lay upon the surface of the pillow.

"Tired?"

Looking up, I smiled at Kura-chan who just trotted into his room after a shower, "Yeah, I am nearly dead."

Laughing, Kura-chan carefully climbed onto bed, carefully embracing me along the way.

"Sleep tight then." He whispered into my ear as I slowly closed my eyes.

"I am sorry I am falling asleep on you." I murmured back, vaguely huddling closer into my wonderful boyfriend.

"No worries."

And with that, a soft kiss met my lips before I was pulled in by a dream's blackness.

**第****1****章の終わり**

**End of chapter 1**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story! Remember to review and I'll you forever!**

**Thank you all again and see you all next chapter!**


	2. Jasmine

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Welcome back to chapter 2 everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is longer than the usual ones! **

**Thanks so much to Poohxnyah, ChocoMickey, Snowpoppy, Aisian lover, Hala and AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 2- Jasmine**_

_**第**__**2**__**章 **__**- **__**ジャスミン**_

_~Next Morning~_

The darksome night clouds cleared up as I awoke to shinny rays of the sun escaping they way through the thick window blinds. Rubbing my fuzzy eyes, I sat up straight, analyzing the morning surrounding of Kura-chan's room.

Ironically, the room was warmer than I had expected for an early winter's morning. (Probably because Kura-chan left the heating on for the night, hence knowing that I hated the cold). Yet, my body welcomed the coziness of the room, making my mood happier than a normal winter's morning.

My eyes darted around again, this time more clear and linear. The room was spotless, everything neat and tidy. Tennis gear in one corner, whiles books and other academic work were placed tidily on the desk, with Kaburiel scratching around in her box as usual.

Throwing my arms up and giving them a good stretch, my morning orbs landed onto Kura-chan, whom was calmly still sleeping away next to me. Smiling, I dropped my stretching arms down before gently stroking Kura-chan's smooth sandy blonde hair, which looked more blonde under the reflecting sunbeams.

My movement made Kura-chan shuffle his head a bit, giving me the perfect chance to kiss him softly on the cheek before hopping off the bed and out to the bathroom, grabbing my casual clothes to change into along the way.

~_10 minutes later~_

The house was quiet, only the ticking of clocks was all I could hear. Tip toeing down the stairs, I silently entered the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge, flinging the door opening to reveal anything special for breaky.

Pancake mixture, salad, eggs, rice, left over tuna fish… … and Kaburiel's food appeared inside the opened fridge. Knowing Kura-chan and Yuki-chan, they probably would enjoy a light breakfast like tea, toast or something else refreshing. But there was also Oshitari in the house

…And well Oshitari, you know him.

Sighing, I finally decided to start first by preparing Kura-chan breaky, brainstorming what Oshitari might like along the way.

_~15 minutes later~_

Humming quietly, I carefully flipped the piece of toast around in the pan. The crispy buttery aroma swarming into my nose again.

Completely concentrating on the toast, I wasn't aware of a figure behind me. Only when a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around my waist.

"Morning dearest." A voice whispered into my ear

Immediately knowing whom it was, my lips melted into a smile as I turned around, "Good Morning to you too, Kura love." I said gently

A grin appeared on Kura-chan's face, "Your up early today." He stated, "Never through you're much of a morning person."

I let out a small laugh, "You'd think that when I enjoy my beauty sleep."

Kura-chan chuckled before leaning down to kiss me on the lips, "Whatever you say angel."

"Your moody today." I declared as the kiss broke, "An unusual mood too."

Kura-chan raised a brow, "It's my ten minutes of morning mood." He explained, "Ah! Ecstasy!

Sweat dropping, I turned back to the pan and fished the piece of toast out and onto a plate before passing it to Kura-chan whom was grinning at me.

"You know me too well." Kura-chan smirked, taking the plate of toast off my offering hands, "Toast is Ecstasy for breakfast!"

Laughing, I gently placed a pot of Jasmine Tea next to where Kura-chan sat, "Tea?"

"From the flowerily aroma, I am guessing it's Jasmine?"

I sniggered, "You sure know your tea well."

"Not as well as you know me."

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, a twinkling soprano laugh was heard from the arch of the kitchen.

"You two sure act like a married couple." Yuki-chan's pitched voice echoed around the kitchen

Slowly, I felt my cheeks heating up whiles a chuckle was heard from Kura-chan

"You sure can make your future sister in law blush, Yu-chan." Kura-chan pronounced through his chuckles

That made me redden even harder, "B-b-breakfast Yuki-chan?" I stuttered, trying to change the topic

With another small laugh, Yuki-chan parked herself opposite to her older brother, "Is it toast Kaga-chan?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yep, did you want butter or jam on it?"

"I'll go for the jam." Yuki-chan stated, grabbing the small bowl of strawberry jam that was next to the stove as I passed across a plate of toast.

"Now we're just waiting on Oshitari." I proclaimed, glancing at the archway, hoping for the speed star to appear

"Kenya Nii-san is not a very morning person." Yuki-chan exclaimed, carefully spreading jam on her toast, "He hates mornings and usually sleeps overtime."

Sitting beside her, Kura-chan let out a low growl, "No wonder he is always late for tennis practice." He grumbled, "But how did you know that Yu-chan?"

Yuki-chan glanced at her brother then back at me with curious eyes, "I thought you guys already know that Kenya Nii-san isn't a morning person." She claimed, "Or am I the first one."

"Think you're the first one Yu-chan." Kura-chan affirmed, slipping on his tea

I nodded in agreement to Kura-chan's words, "Think your brother's right."

"Eh!" Yu-chan blurted, "Kenya Nii-san likes me?"

Hearing that, Kura-chan choked on his tea, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Mou don't get to exhilarated Kura-chan." I ushered, gently smoothing down his back

Yuki-chan bit into her fully jammed toast, "But I do like Kenya Nii-san as well, I think his great and has amazing speed."

Finally, Kura-chan's coughing fit died down and went back to his tea with a more pissed off expression.

"I think your brother's angry…" I softly murmured down to Yuki-chan as I walked passed her

"You think?"

Both giggling, Yuki-chan and I didn't notice Oshitari standing in the archway. Only when a small cough interrupted us

"Morning guys!" he happily chirped

I smiled, "Morning to you too Oshitari,"

Yuki-chan followed my lead, "Morning Kenya Nii-san!"

Oshitari's grinned at us before walking over and throwing an arm around Kura-chan's shoulders.

"Good Morning Shiraishi, my old friend." He announced in a loud voice

No reply….

"Ah Oshitari," I carefully warned, "You shouldn't really do that this morning…

The puzzled Oshitari glanced at me then at Kura-chan with a curious face, "How come?"

Yuki-chan let out a small snigger, "Nii-san is a little errrr… tired this morning."

"Eh?" Oshitari turned back to Kura-chan who was still slipping on this tea with his eyes closed, "Didn't sleep well Shiraishi? What did you do last night? Play tennis in your room?"

A low growl was heard from Kura-chan as he slowly opened his eyes, shooting a death glare at the team's speed star.

"S-Shiraishi?"

Oshitari gulped at the deadly glare his captain gave and shivered as the glare got deadlier every second "M-maybe you didn't play tennis in your room huh? C-cause I would've joined you-…a-and…."

"Oshitari Kenya! Sixty laps around my house now!"

Great, the volcano has exploded.

~_15 minutes later~_

"Ne Kura-chan," I began, looking out the window and out into snow-covered garden "Don't you think that Oshitari might get a cold if he keeps running around in the snow with only shorts and a T shirt on?"

Standing next to me, Kura-chan merely scowled at the figure running on the other side of the window, his soft eyes brows twitching at the same time.

Behind us, Yuki-chan terrified at her brother's sudden command on the breakfast table, sunk herself onto a nearby couch, occasionally peeping out the window to watch Oshitari freeze in the cold.

"He deserves it." Was Kura-chan's only short reply

I sighed, "I am sure Oshitari didn't really mean what he said back then."

"It's not about what he said." Kura-chan retorted

"Is it then the whole I like-" I nodded my head towards Oshitari who just completed his twentieth lap,

Kura-chan didn't reply, meaning I guessed it right. Letting out a small breath, I started, "Every girl has someone she likes," I murmured in a hush voice, hoping Yuki-chan won't hear me, "I do too."

"Who?" Kura-chan suddenly blurted out, darting his hazel eyes onto me

Chuckling, I grinned back, "The person who is acting like a overprotective dad right now."

Kura-chan frowned, "I am not saying that I don't trust Kenya," he whispered softly, "It's just that I have this feeling that he is going to take Yukari away from me one day."

Surprised, I glanced at Yuki-chan than back at Kura-chan before melting into a smile, "You, are an amazing brother."

"She is my only younger sister as well." Kura-chan answered back, "I have and always will protect her till the day I die."

Laughing, I gently nudged Kura-chan in the arm, "What a father you will be."

Kura-chan blinked at me as I walked across the room and opened the door to the porch before stepping out and calling for Oshitari.

"Hey Oshitari!" I called out

Almost immediately, the speed star appeared at the bottom, "What is it?" he asked

I smirked, "Get back into the house before you catch a fever." I directed

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that Shiraishi's order?"

"No that's my order." I announced, "Now come back in."

A small snigger was heard from the sportive Oshitari, "Yes Ma'am!"

_~20 minutes later~_

Straight after Oshitari finished off his breakfast, Kura-chan declared a field trip to the central Osaka shopping district. Hearing this, Oshitari decided to tag along to purchase some new grip tape before heading his way back home.

And now, stepping into the enormous centre, we're greeted by crowds after crowds people swarming around like bees around honey.

"It's sure busy here." Yuki-chan muttered under her breath

I silently nodded in agreement, carefully following behind everyone else, hoping not to get lost in this majestic mall.

Kura-chan twirled back around, "Where do you guys want to go first?"

Hearing his captain's words, Oshitari let out a small chuckle before a cheeky grin appeared, "Gear shop of course!" he declared in a loud voice before literally sprinting off, "Naniwa Speed Star!"

"Ah! Oshitari watch out" I warned, seeing as the extremely fast moving speed star was heading straight for a grand marble pole

Yuki-chan gulped, "Kenya Nii-san! Stop yourself before you hit!"

Turning back around to face the road he was running, Oshitari let out a sharp gasp, "Why didn't you say so earlier! Now I can't stop myself!" he cried out

Oshitari soon got nearer and nearer toward the marble brick hard pole as both Yuki-chan and I scrunched up our eyes, hoping not to catch a glimpse of the speed star crashing.

"Kenya!"

A piercing skid was heard on the marble floor, above all the chitter and chatter noises before a small light thud landed.

Slowly pealing my eyes open, I came to view of not Oshitari total crushed like ice, but instead of Kura-chan holding onto one of Oshitari's arm, refraining him from hitting the grand marble pole.

"N-Nii-san?" Yuki-chan stuttered in disbelief

Kura-chan, whom was holding a startled Oshitari away from the pole, gently dragged him back to where we stood.

"Don't run in here Kenya," Kura-chan lectured, finally letting go of Oshitari's arm, "This is not the tennis courts."

The speed star let out a long sigh, "Thanks Shiraishi." He pronounced with a smile, "By the way, how did you run to catch up?"

A chuckle was heard after that

~_10 minutes later~_

"Eh?" Oshitari, who has now caught his breath back, stared with incredulity at his captain's words, "You thinned a layer of gold on your gauntlet?"

Kura-chan, who was holding onto my hand, gave a small nod, "Yep," he began, "It can hopefully make my speed a little faster than normal."

"Speed huh," Oshitari softly muttered, his eyes dimming a bit

Seeing this, Kura-chan gently grinned, "But no matter what, I am not as fast as you, Kenya." He assured, "You're Naniwa's Speed Star, and no one can change that."

"That's right Kenya Nii-san," Yuki-chan added on, "Nii-san might be fast, but you'll always be the fastest."

A soft pink haul appeared on Oshitari's cheeks, "T-thanks Yuki-chan, you always make be feel better."

Hearing this, Kura-chan let out a low growl. Probably the scenes from this morning came back around.

"Mou, calm down will you?" I quietly murmured to Kura-chan, clinging tighter onto his arm as we stopped a few meters before the tennis gear shop, waiting for Oshitari and Yuki-chan to catch up from behind, "You've being acting all angry and scary ever since this morning."

Raising a delicate eyebrow and lips falling into a grin, Kura-chan gently leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the cheek, his sandy blonde hair brushing against my forehead, making it tickle.

"Am I really that scary today?" Kura-chan adoring whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer into his warm body

I looked up, "No," I murmured back, "You look more like an angel in the snow."

That made Kura-chan's grin widen up as he chuckled before kissing me again, this time, fully on the lips.

"Gah! Get a room would you two?" Oshitari suggested as he and Yuki-chan walked past us, both smirking like a pair of Cheshire Cats

Breaking the kiss, Kura-chan called after the Naniwa Speed Star, "You're going to pay for this Kenya!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arm and hauling me gently to catch up with Oshitari and Yuki-chan

As we entered the tennis shop, a unusual soft Jasmine scents welcomed us, making my brain fuzz a little and get a small feeling of déjà vu.

Walking further into the shop, déjà vu slowly began to eat me in down. The feeling of being here before began swarming around in my mind, the additional Jasmine scent didn't help much either.

I've being here before, I know it. But my brain just doesn't recall any memories of this. I must have zoned out, as the next thing I saw was the worried expression Kura-chan and everyone else carried on his or her faces.

"Kaga-chan, are you ok?" Yuki-chan quietly asked me

Snapping back into reality, I gave them a assuring smile and nodded, "Yeah. Just thought of something else."

Both Yuki-chan and Oshitari sighed in relief and turned their attention back to the grip tapes. On the other hand, Kura-chan still carried the concerned expression on his face, still analyzing me carefully and slowly.

"Really, I am fine Kura-chan." I reassured, "Just something popped into my head."

Kura-chan exhaled, "Let me know if something goes wrong ok?" he murmured to me

I gave in return a small grin, "Course."

Finally turning around to join the grip tape conversation, Kura-chan unclasped my arm. Slowly rotating around, I stared once again into the shop again, eyes scanning each isle, item and decoration there was in the shop.

Steadily, I left my standing spot and walked to an isle labeled "Section 2" and leaned against it. Hence feeling that very spot would give me a much clearer image of the déjà vu in my head. As I was moving, I didn't look back at the three whom was examining each grip tape cautiously, ironically not noticing Kura-chan side-glance at me.

Gripping onto the edge of the Isle for a little support, I closed my eyes and left my mind to find the correct memory that would fit with the déjà vu.

~_Flashback~_

"_Hanamaru-san," a girl's soprano's voice echoed into my ears._

_Turning around, I came to face with a short ebony haired girl, light blue eyes and a pair of clear while square glasses sitting fragilely on her tiny nose._

_My own lips moved automatically, "Maikoya-san." I mouthed_

_The girl's eyebrow's suddenly furrowed together, giving me an frustrated look, "What are you doing here?" she remarked impatiently, "You don't belong here because you're so good in tennis." _

_A sharp hint of sarcasm rang in her voice, " You think you're so good in tennis huh?" she uttered, stepping a step closer to me. Her strong Jasmine scent floating around me, making me dizzy and uneven_

"_Your tennis isn't any better as mine," my mouth moved itself again, totally losing control of what I was saying_

_The girl's brows furrowed together even more, "Nani? You think you can beat me?" she exclaimed, "I Maikoya Sato can easily beat you. Play a match with me."_

_~End of flashback~_

"Play a match with me."

The same soprano voice was heard from behind me, this time reality. Not a memory.

Immediately turning around, I was greeted by the same girl who was in my flashback a minute ago. The same black hair, eyes and glasses, like nothing has changed.

"Maikoya Sato." I breathed

"Looks like standing at the very same spot we declared each other as enemies does seem to help you memorize me," Maikoya blurted out , her eyes narrowing down at the same time "Hanamaru Kagami."

Just then, Kura-chan walked over and stepped in next to me, "What's going on?"

Maikoya's darted onto Kura-chan, "Shiraishi Kuranosuke," she announced out, staring at Kura-chan with her artic eyes, "Shitenhoji Middle, third year, class two, number fourteen. Captain of the tennis team, both singles and doubles player. Famously known for Bible Tennis/ Perfect Tennis."

Kura-chan's eyes narrowed down, "How did you know?"

Ignoring the question, Maikoya glanced behind Kura-chan and glared at both Oshitari and Yuki-chan whom were both watching like hawks.

"Oshitari Kenya," Maikoya pronounced, "Same class as Shiraishi Kuranosuke, number seventeen. Singles and Doubles player, known famously for speed."

Oshitari's eyes widened a fraction, "W-wh"

But Maikoya continued, lastly landing her eyes onto Yuki-chan, "Shiraishi Yukari, Shitenhoji Junior Campus, senior year, class three, number fourteen. Doesn't play any sports but previously played tennis for the junior team-."

"Alright enough." Kura-chan cut through, standing in front of Yuki-chan

"Who the hell are you?" Oshitari questioned, stepping forward next to Yuki-chan

Maikoya spun her head around to me,

"Who am I, Hanamaru Kagami?"

**End of chapter 2**

**第****2****章の終わり**

**Errr, so sorry for the late update….I was really busy for the past weeks… XP**

**But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, which will be the lead into something…..(Secret for later!) future into the story!**

**Please remember to review! And I'll love you all!**


	3. Amaryllis

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Welcome to chapter 3 Minna! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to drop me a review on how the story is going afterwards! I am up for all kinds of ideas!**

**Thanks a lot to Kikumarcat, Hala and CadagazuraAkasuna for reviewing last chapter! I love you all very much! **

_**Chapter 3- Amaryllis**_

_**第**__**3**__**章 **__**- **__**アマリリス**_

"Maikoya Sato," I announced quietly, "From Migachu Senior Tennis Club."

A deep chuckle was heard, "Looks like you still remember me, Hanamaru." Replied Maikoya in a hollow voice

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out and took a step closer to the girl standing before me

Maikoya's arrogant smirk dropped , as the room suddenly feel silent, nobody daring to make a sound. Only to curiously watch the short battle scene before their eyes.

"Excuse me," Maikoya unexpectedly pardon herself through the long awkward silence before closing her eyes and slowly walking out

Surprised, I shot back around and chased after her, running past a stunned Kura-chan at the same time.

"Wait!" I called after her as she stepped outside

Turning around with a cold glare in her eyes, Maikoya opened her mouth, "What do you want?" she asked in an unfriendly flat tone, making kura-chan scowl from behind.

"You never answered my question, "I said in the same artic tone she used on me, "What are you doing here?"

Maikoya's Prussian blue eyes narrowed down, "You'll find out soon Hanamaru," she specified, glancing behind my back and at Kura-chan, "You'll know very soon."

"I-"

Before I could interrogate her with another question, the unemotional Maikoya already had disappeared into the crowd of busting people. Sighing, I stared into the army of people, hoping to catch the sight of the petite dark haired girl I once knew. But it was like she completely disappeared, not even a glimpse of her was found.

"Who really is she?" Kura-chan's voice interrupted as I felt a warm hand lace through my fingers.

I lightly shook my head, "J-just somebody I used to know." I explained as Kura-chan pulled me closer to his body, "Nothing much to worry about."

~_Lunch- Pizza Hut~_

"So, what was the deal with that chick anyways?" Oshitari said in-between mouthfuls of pizza

Sitting opposite of me, Kura-chan sighed, "Don't talk with your mouthful Kenya," he lectured, "It's unhealthy."

Rolling his brown eyes at his captain, Oshitari merely went back to his slice of pepperoni pizza, "Che," he muttered under his breath

Sighing as I gently placed down the class of lemonade I was sucking on, I answered to Oshitari's question, " Maikoya Sato, a stunning, accurate and promising player to Migachu's team. She knows everything about everyone and gathers enough data to known as a stalker." I announced, "Not much people want to deal with her as she's the captain's favorite."

"Captain's favorite huh?" Oshitari chuckled as he playfully eyed Kura-chan, "Just like how I am your favorite neh buchou?" he chuckled

Kura-chan growled, "You are my favorite at giving out laps." He proclaimed as he bit on the straw linked to his glass of orange juice

Shivering, Oshitari moved a few inches away from his Captain, making Yuki-chan who was sitting next to me laugh and choke on her pizza.

"But really," I explained in a serious voice, "She isn't someone who you can deal with everyday. She's strong and unordinary in a way people don't usually think a normal sixteen year old will be."

"She sounds a little like Nii-san huh?" interrupted Yuki-chan as she winked at me

I smirked, "I think she's worse than your brother, Yuki-chan," I stated with a hint of chuckle in my voice "Her power is unbelievable."

"Ehhhh," Oshitari remarked with an interested tone, "Then what's someone like her doing in a everyday shopping centre when she's meant to be on the courts kicking some tennis player's asses?" he said as he grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat

I grinned back, "I won't say she steps onto the courts and plays tennis often, "I began, "She's rather a stay home and do research type. But it is rare seeing her outside as she hardly leaves her house and computer." I finished off and chewed on the end to my fork, tasting the metal flavor on my tongue.

Oshitari let out a snort, "Sounds like a nerdy girl to me." He declared as he aimed for another spicy chicken wing before digging his fork down into its soft flesh.

"You bet, you bet she is."

~_After Lunch~_

Straight after our appealing meal at Pizza Hut, Oshitari, who was now heading home, thanked us thoroughly for letting him stay over and grumbling inclining that he need to get home to start on his English Project.

Now, finally arriving back at Kura-chan's nicely heated house, I quickly kicked my shoes off before happily running into the house, delighted to be out of the cold wintery snow.

"You sure treat this like your own house." Kura-chan snickered as he watch me dance into the living room

Softly blushing, I turned around to face him, "T-this is t-technically like my second home to me." I stammered quietly

Chuckling, Kura-chan took my hand and gently leads me to the living room, "Of course," he mutters into my ear before pulling me into a hug and a sentimental kiss

A small "Agh" was heard from Yuki-chan, who rolled her eyes at us as she made her way up the stairs.

"Think Yuki-chan hates it when we do this." I murmured as Kura-chan let go of me and pulled me to the couch instead

Kura-chan grinned, pushing me down onto the couch, which sunk me in like quicksand, "She's going to hate it even more after we get married."

"Kura-chan!"

~_Next day~ School~_

As the usual morning routine, I tend to walk with kura-chan to school, only to accompanied by Yuki-chan this morning seeing as nobody was around to drop her off at the Junior Campus.

"Well, Captain's duties now," Kura-chan declared as we stepped into the schoolyard

Standing on my tippy toes, I swung my arms around him and laughed, "Have fun controlling everyone this morning." I murmured between soft giggles, pecking him gently on the cheek at the same time

"You want to come and watch?" Kura-chan asked quietly into my ear

Chuckling, I soothing shook my head, "Can't, have Science today and better study for it before I decided to blow the buildings up." I replied back

Kura-chan grinned at me, "I'll get Chitose to keep an eye so you don't end up getting a hydrochloric acid burn on your hand." He remarked

Letting out a tender laugh before pulling away, "You sure do watch me like a hawk Kura." I answered with small giggles

The grin merely got wider on Kura-chan's face, "Just doing my job." He pronounced before heading the other way around and towards the tennis courts

"Have fun!" I projected, as he got further away

~_1 hour later~ Locker Bays~_

As more and more students arrived at school, the louder and busier the locker bays got. Me, who usually doesn't enjoy blending in with the groups of girls who gossip about 'The good looking guys at this school' or 'who I am going to date.' Had to slowly squeeze my way across the room to get to my assigned locker.

Finally after nearly being squashed like a toasted sandwich, I arrived in front of my locker with a relieved sigh, before dealing with the locker combination.

"Ehhhh, you know that Shiraishi-san from the tennis club is pretty good looking." One girl who was leaning on the locker a few meters next to me exclaimed, to her group of friends

My ears pecked up upon hearing her sentence, "Didn't he become captain when he was only a second year?" another girl in the association declared out

"Really!" The third girl remarked in a squeaky tone, making me shiver in disgust, "That's amazing!"

"But I heard that his got a girlfriend," The girl leaning on the lockers uttered out, making me groan softly, "Although no one has seen her or has seen Shiraishi-san around with her." She finished off as her group ohed and ahed in their girly voices

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, I towed at the shuttle lock to my locker and flung the door open.

"Ehhhh!"' I yelped out as a bouquet of red Amaryllis fell out and gracefully hit the ground

A few groups of students suddenly stopped gossiping before turning around and staring at me, along with the bouquet of blood red Amaryllis that were on the ground.

I sheepishly sweat dropped as I bent down to pick up the bunch of Amaryllis, "I-It's nothing." I stuttered to the cluster of students

The students shrugged and turned back to their usual conversations, leaving me alone to attend my sudden bouquet of vermilion flowers. Frowning and returning up to my locker, I gently placed the Amaryllis on the top shelf of my locker, before finding a note written in neat handwriting on the bottom shelf.

Just like how curiosity killed the cat, I picked up the note and began to read.

The note said,

_I hope you got the flowers, love. As it took me awhile to find them blooming among the shops of Osaka. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy them._

_I forgot to give you the Bento I made for you this morning as I had it sitting in my tennis bag before Kenya found it and asked me why I had two lunches. (*Chuckle*), Well if you could come and to the usual place at lunch, I'll have it there ready for you. _

_Hope you don't get to hungry, and see you in second period,_

_Your husband. __(That was written by Kenya, not me!)_

_P.S (Also from Kenya): Better get your lunch before I eat it Hanamaru!  
_

Grinning and chuckling at the note, I folded it back into locker and neatly placed it next to bouquet of red Amaryllis before getting my books ready for first period.

~_Second Period~ Maths~_

Damn, another partner project for Maths. Great.

Sighing and chewing onto the end of the pencil, I half listened to the old maths sensei explain the instructions and rules to the fresh assignment he was handing out.

"And the work has to be completed in partners." The sensei instructed as he handed the sheets of papers out

Hearing this, I groaned and slumped my head onto the window next to me. Partner projects, god who knows you'd end up with…

Kura-chan, who was sitting in front of me merely let out a small deep snicker as he read the instructions sheet.

"Well, Shiraishi-san," the sensei acknowledged as he arrived back at the front of the room, "Since you're the dux of the class, " the sensei announced with a smile, "You may choose who your partner will be for this assignment."

Kura-chan grinned at the offer, "I don't mind who'll be my partner, sensei." He retorted back

"In that case then, "The sensei declared to the class, "Who would like to be Shiraishi-san's partner?

All the girl's in the class shot up their hand, "Me!" they cried out in unison, earning a chuckle from Kura-chan

"Really?" I muttered under my breath, as I was the only one who didn't put my hand up

Seeing the popularity, the sensei sweat dropped, "I-I'll let Shiraishi-san pick…" he stated before turning to Kura-chan

Kura-chan grinned as he twirled around in his seat, "Hanamaru-san," he greeted me with a wink, "Be my partner huh?"

The girls around us suddenly all gasped and jaw dropped at me. Blinking, I nodded back with a smirk,

"S-sure ku-…. Shiraishi-san."

**End of chapter 3**

**第****3****章の終わり**

**Hope that was cute for you all! Don't forget to leave me a review on how the story is going and any ideas or side stories you'd like me write! I am all-open for cute mini Kura-chan and Kagami's side stories!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Daphne

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Chapter 4! Minna Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4- Daphne**_

_**第**__**4**__**章 **__**- **__**ダフネ**_

As the rest of the girl's population glared and sighed at me jealous expressions, Kura-chan grinned as he gabbed his books before pulling a chair around to sit next to me.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kura-chan began with one of his teasing tones, "Shiraishi-san." He whispered the last word into my ear

I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Think some girls are a little envious now." I muttered out upon seeing a few scowls and glowers from the tables around us

"No one dares to hurt my beautiful wife, " He murmured back in a velvety voice, making me shiver from head to toe

Blushing, I quickly picked up my pen and the instruction's paper and began to read, hoping to hide my reddened face. Instead, a low chuckle was heard from the person sitting next to me, his gentle hazel eyes gazing at my face.

"It's strange to see that no one suspect a thing with our relationship as we've been going out for nearly five months now." Kura-chan remarked between his chuckles

A smile melted on my lips, "Guess everyone we know does a good job at keeping secrets." I stated

Snicker this time, Kura-chan's bandaged hand tugged at my sleeve as he leaned into me and whispered,

"If there wasn't so many people around, I'd kiss you and mark you mine."

~_End of period 2~_

After bidding Kura-chan good luck on his Extension Class Chemistry Exam, I quickly hurried back to the locker bays to fetch my books for Geography, pumping into Oshitari along the way.

"Hey Yo, Hanamaru! " he mischievously greeted me with a wink

Laughing, I stopped and turned to the speed star, "Hey Oshitari," I grinned, "I got the note that you and your captain wrote."

Oshitari's smirk widened, "Of course, did you enjoy it?" he pronounced with a small flip of his hand

My laughter merely becomes louder at his actions, "Yes I did, but did you really have to write the husband part in?" I asked between small giggles

"My master piece of course." Oshitari announced back, "Shirashi couldn't be bothered to write it so I wrote it instead." He explained in his mocking voice

Smiling, I said answered back, "Well, I am going to put my books back. See you in Geography?"

Oshitari gave an assuring nod, "Geography it is Hanamaru, I'll save you a spot." He promised with a grin before dashing off in groundbreaking speed

I jaw dropped and stared after him, "Your not the speed star for nothing huh?" I muttered

"Hanamaru…" A high female voice suddenly interrupted as a layer of shadow covered my light

Twirling my head around, I came to sight with six girls and two boys glaring down at me with murderous eyes and frightening aura.

"What a whore you are, first Shiraishi-sama and now Oshitari-sama." The leading girl roared out in her squeaky voice, "Who do you think you are? You little slut."

Ah yes, fan girls who think I was going to take away they precious Shiraishi-sama and Oshitari-sama

But seriously, whore? Who the hell are they calling a whore? Look at what they wear and do!

I raised an eyebrow as I eyed them from head to toe, examining their attires. Skirts, which were way shorter then the legal length hung around their legs, revealing more skin then expected. Three buttons undone on their blouses, showing off their bras and the amount of makeup and vanilla perfume their wore simply made me want to puke on their _gorgeous _faces.

"Please move out of the way," I retorted in a stony tone, "I have a class to get to unlike you."

The group of people stepped forward, the lead girl shoving her colorful face into mine, "Who do you think your talking to, you slut!" she yelled, "Pay some god damn respect and don't you ever try to get close to Shiraishi-sama or Oshitari-sama you hear me!"

"This is just childish, move please." I glared back, eyes turning sharp like daggers

That's when the leading girl got more infuriated and smiled evilly at me, "You know what we do to girls like you?" she spat out, "We teach them how to pay respect."

As she finished speaking and stood back up straight, the two boys who stood at the back of the group this whole time, suddenly approached me with a wicked grin.

Ok, I certainly wasn't expecting this. There wasn't a gang of fan girls who I faced before had ever included boys. Two extremely _powerful _and _muscular _boys who reminded me a little of Gin-san.

I gulped as they stood next to me, one on each side before a hard pull awakened my arms, making me drop my books onto the ground with a loud 'Bang.'

"H-hey! What are you doing!" I cried out as the two boys dragged me into a nearby narrow corridor before I was slammed against the wall.

"This should teach you not to go near the tennis club members anymore!" The leader girl remarked as she stood in front of me along with the rest of her association

I glared at them, "This is going too far." I remarked and tried to move my hands, only to find them gripped tightly by the boys

A sudden loud strike to my face made me shut up in surprise. The cheek turned numb as a tickle of blood made it's way down.

"Aren't my nails the perfect match to your delicate skin?" the lead girl harshly growled out, a hint of sarcasm rolling of her tongue.

My body shivered and squirmed under the restrains.

"This is only the beginning."

~_Lunch~_

I hate fan girls. I really hate them and wish they can go die at the ends of this earth.

After spending the last fifteen minutes treating my wounds in the infirmary, I now headed towards the rooftop with a grumbling tummy. Well, I'd like to have crawled due to the muscle strains I had in my legs after being hit there numerous times, but I decided against that idea as I might freak students out and be called as "The alive grudge." Or something else horrifying.

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, I groaned as I pushed the door open to the rooftop open, revealing bright shinning sun and little bits of dry leaves flying in the wind.

"There you are Hanamaru!" Oshitari called out as I stepped in, "Where on earth were you during Geography? You never turned up!"

I sighed, "Just something happened, and it took up most of the class time." I explained in a tired voice

Oshitari eyed me seriously, "You ok?" he asked, gazing at the bandages that were wrapped around my arms and legs, "What's with the bandages?"

Groaning again, I replied, "N-nothing, fashion statement like your captain."

"My fashion statement with bandages?" Kura-chan's voice interrupted as he came forward with a risen eyebrow

I gently smiled at him, "Hey Kura," I greeted as he wrapped his around me and pulled me into a hug

Usually, I didn't mind Kura-chan's hugs as they were strong and me feel more close and safe. But today, these hugs nearly crushed me and made my aching bones and muscles hurt even more. Sucking in a breath, I softly whimpered as my body screamed in pain.

Hearing my painful whimper, Kura-chan quickly let go of me and stared at me with worried eyes

"Are you ok? I am sorry if I injured you," He said anxiously

I merely replied with a small smile, "I am fine kura-chan, you didn't hurt me one bit."

"Don't lie to me Kagami," Kura-chan remarked back in a concerned tone, "Your really wounded aren't you?"

Knowing that I couldn't hide from the person I love, I turned away and avoided further eye contact before taking a few steps past Kura-chan.

"Senpai, your really hurt." Zaizen's voice echoed towards me, making me stop and exhale.

"I know that Zaizen." I huffed back, "I think everyone knows."

Zaizen, who I glanced through the corners of my eye, shook his head, "I mean you've injured at least three hamstrings each on your legs, two muscles in your arms and shoulders along with a few bruises and cuts on your cheeks like you've being slapped by someone like Gin senpai." Zaizen described

Eyeing the young tensai, I continued to walk but was stopped when an arm caught my wrist. Knowing who the hand belonged to, I didn't even bother to turn around

"Kura-"

"Who did this to you Kagami?"

Silence. Everyone's eyes on me.

A light flowed through, ruffling up my hair and revealing the upper part to my bandaged shoulders.

"Kagami,"

"Hanamaru…"

I hated when everyone was worried, just because of me. Me, someone pathetic enough to fall into noticeable traps.

"I-I am s-sorry," my voice broke as I felt tears blur up my image, "I-I am s-s-so sorry."

Almost immediately, I felt arms around me again, this time much more gentle and soft. Kura-chan wrapped me into his chest as I sobbed uncontrollably, finally letting the breath I've being holding so long out.

"You're going to be ok now," Kura-chan murmured, "We're all here for you."

"It's the fan girls senpai," Zaizen confirmed, "The ones with two male regulars of the softball team."

"Tennis against softball huh?" I heard Oshitari pronounce, "This sure would be fun."

I looked up at the speed star, "No more fighting. I had enough for one day." I announced through sobs

Oshitari frowned but nodded down, "I understand."

"But we'll get revenge for you," Kura-chan declared, "Like I said earlier today, No one hurts my wife."

_~10 minutes later~_

Soon, the sobbing died down as I dried my tears before sitting down next to Kura-chan and Oshitari for lunch.

"Hope you like it," Kura-chan uttered as he passed a well-decorated bento to me, along with a pair of wooden chopsticks, "I haven't really made lunch for some time."

I chuckled and took the bento from his hands, "Anything from you is amazing,"

The bento was wooden, carved with knife and decorated with different types of spring flowers and animals. Smiling and opening the lid, I was greeted by a light pink Daphne blossom sitting in the centre of the bento, rice and other dishes surrounding it.

"Wow Shiraishi," Oshitari exclaimed as he watched me unravel the bento, "Can you make me one?"

Kura-chan glared back, "You wish Kenya."

Oshitari let out a chuckle before returning back to his bento.

"T-this is amazing Kura-chan," I awed as I stared at the wonderful meal sitting in front of me, "Thank you so much."

Leaning in, Kura-chan kissed me on the cheek, "Anything for you love,"

Digging into my delicious lunch, I began firstly by munching on the prawn tempura with a happy grin. Kura-chan who watched me, slowly stroked the Band-Aid on my lower cheek with a small frown.

"I am really going to get whoever did this to you." He divulged in a serious, but yet soft voice

I shook my head, "There's no need Kura-chan, they won't listen. After all, they are just a bunch of jealous freaks who won't grow up." I articulated carefully

A small smile appeared on kura-chan's lips, "But I care about you and I want you to be safe," he retorted,

"Because I love you more than my own life."

**End of chapter 4**

**第****4****章の終わり**

**Gah* I've nearly fainted every time I hear Kura-chan rap in "Speed Star" (Sung by Shiraishi Kuranosuke but featuring Oshitari Kenya) and I love the song to bits! Do check it out if you have the chance cause it's amazing!**

**Well, back to this story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review! I always enjoy feed back weather they're good or bad. They help me improve!**

**Thank you all!**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Buttercups

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Gah! In another fan girl mode as I just finished watching the 7****th**** Tenimyu, Shiraishi Kuranosuke (acted by Sasaki Yoshihide) perform "Ecstasy" **

**Total nosebleed!**

**Anyways, enough of my fan girls talk. Many thanks and love to Hala, Aisian Lover and ChocoMickey for reviewing last chapter! You guys are simply stunning at reviewing!**

**Now onto chapter 5! **

_**Chapter 5- Buttercups**_

_**第**__**5**__**章 **__**- **__**キンポウゲ**_

~_After lunch~_

"Are you going to be ok?" Kura-chan faintly asked as we reached the bottom of the winding staircase

I nodded with a smile, "I am going to fine, and it's just Japanese History last period. I can deal with that." I assured

Kura-chan glanced at Oshitari who stood behind me, "Kenya," he acknowledged, "I am leaving her on you." He ordered

I sighed, why did I have to classes with almost every single regular on the team?

"It's really ok Kura-chan," I quickly put in before he decides to throw another order at Oshitari, "It's just minor injures."

Kura-chan merely smiled, "I know, but we still need to have you protected." He announced as he gently kissed me on the forehead

"Mou, Kura-chan!" I complained, standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss back on cheek, "Your to protective sometimes." I muttered cheekily

"Ma, that's what boyfriends are for."

~_Locker Bays~_

"Take your time Hanamaru!" Oshitari protested as he slumped next to my locker with his books, "Your such a slow poach."

I groaned at him, "I am not Naniwa's speed star." I argued, "Deal with it."

A snort was heard from Oshitari as he continued to wait over me. Grabbing my last few bits and pieces, I slammed the locker door shut before turning around to Oshitari.

"Let's go speed star." I declared

Oshitari grinned back, "About time Hanamaru."

~_Classrooms~_

"So we're facing the Kanto this weekend, "Oshitari explained as we stepped into the classroom, "You coming to watch?"

I nodded in response, "Should be, but I need the information first."

"Yeah, Shiraishi will give it to you." Oshitari uttered back, "It's going to be an exciting match! If we defeat them, we can proceed to the regionals and if we win then, we'll be at the finals!"

I let out a laugh as I sat down to my assigned seat in the middle rows of the room, Oshitari's next to mine.

"You sure are excited for it." I chuckled, "Naniwa's speed star."

"Ah, No speed, No life!" Oshitari claimed back his catchy phrase, making me laugh harder until a I felt a light tap on my shoulders.

Slowly turning around due to my damaged shoulder muscles, I came face to face with Hideyoshi Kaito, a member of the bookworms club. His a really nice guy, shy but polite and extremely friendly.

"Yes Hideyoshi-kun." I smiled warmly

A faint blush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he saw my smile. From hearing my friend Sayuri, he had a crush on me ever since I met him in the library on the first day of school. Unfortunately he, like most of the school's population, didn't know I was going out with the Captain of the tennis team, had kept his heart beating for me.

"I-I was w-wondering i-if y-your free this s-s-Saturday." He stuttered, the blush reddening as he looked down to avoid my eye contact

I blinked at him, but still kept my smile on, "I am not sure Hideyoshi-kun, as I might be going away this weekend with a few of my friends." I kindly replied

"W-well there was j-just a small f-festival n-near the school, s-so I w-was t-thinking t-to take y-you." He confessed softly, his voice getting quieter and quieter

"Ah really? A festival huh?" I uttered, "I'd love to go, but like I said, I am out that day with some friends. Sorry about that Hideyoshi-kun." I answered, the smile never leaving my lips

Hideyoshi shook his head like mad, making his black hair sway from side to side, "I-it's ok, I u-understand." He began, peeping a small glance at me, "I-its just that, I-I…..-"

"I-"

"I've liked you for a really long time!" he suddenly blurted out in one, not stuttering one word

Glancing at the tomato red in front of me, I softly flashed a twinkling beam at him, "Thank you for liking me Hideyoshi-kun. " I expressed, "But I already have a boyfriend."

Shooting his head up, Hideyoshi gasped, "I am sorry! I am sorry! I never knew you had a boyfriend." He exclaimed and apologized like crazy

"Oh no, don't be." I comforted, "Not much people know that I have a boyfriend. His…not from this school so his not very well known."

"I am very sorry Hanamaru-san!" he pronounced for the last time before turning back to his desk, still reddened with embarrassment.

Lightly frowning, I twirled back around to my desk and stared at the textbook sitting in front of me.

"Shouldn't you have said that my boyfriend is the well known Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the Captain of the tennis team who can make girls faint by just saying two words?" Oshitari whispered to me as he leaned onto the desk next to mine, examining me with his curious eyes.

I raised a brow at him, "You know I can't do that Oshitari." I stated

Oshitari chuckled as he sat back up before rummaging through his pencil case, "Ah shoot," he cursed, "I don't have any pencils on me."

"Then what've being using to write all morning?" I questioned, glancing at the speed star from the corner of my eyes

Oshitari sighed, "I've been using pen through my other class, but Ryosaku sensei hates it when we use pen to write traditional Kanji." He explained, "I am so screwed and can't even lend a freaking pencil!"

Suddenly, all the girl in the class shot out their hand and offered Oshitari a pencil. "Take mine Oshitari-san!" they all cried out

I groaned and rested my head in my palms, "Popular as ever." I muttered as the girls all squealed around Oshitari

Oshitari winked back at all the girls, "Thanks ladies, but I think I'll pick my own one." He replied, earning romantic sighs and whines from the surrounding

Surprisingly, Oshitari leaned over to my pencil case and picked out a pencil before pulling himself back to his seat with a playful smirk on his face, "Thanks Hanamaru." He snickered, "I'll return it to you after."

I grinned at him, "You better Oshitari Kenya."

~_After school~_

The bells rang and Oshitari pulled me out in full speed before rushing to the locker bays to grab our stuff and head of to tennis practice.

"Slow down would you?" I panted as my muscles ached and screamed in pain from this morning

Oshitari turned around and sniggered, "No speed, no life!" he declared as we rushed through blurry images of students dotting around the school

"And we're here!" Oshitari reported as he unexpectedly stopped, nearly making me run into him

Huffing and puffing, I gazed at the grass green tennis courts around me and sighed before standing up straight, "Looks like we're the first ones here." I exclaimed

"Not really, Shiraishi is usually the first one to arrive as he has to open everything up." Oshitari retorted, "What a captain he is."

Chuckling, I followed Oshitari down to the clubroom and stepped in when the doors opened and offered for me.

"Welcome to place where magic happens," Kura-chan's voice greeted me as I strolled in with Oshitari

I grinned, "Hey Kura." I responded and hugged him tightly, ignoring the protests in my muscles.

"You seem better than the shape you're in during lunch." Kura-chan proclaimed as I broke away from him

Kura-chan was amazingly faster than any of us, as he had already opened all the gates and had gotten changed into his tennis uniform in less then fifteen minutes after school.

"Hanamaru is popular today," Oshitari began as he opened the lock to his locker, "Hideyoshi from Japanese History asked her out."

Raising a delicate eyebrow at me, Kura-chan remarked, "And what was your reply."

I laughed, "That I already had a boyfriend, so he better back off." I responded and kissed him on the cheek, "And that my boyfriend is very good looking."

Oshitari rolled his eyes at us before slipping his blouse off, revealing his naked back

I broke away from Kura-chan and whistled at the speed star, "Not bad Oshitari," I commented and folded my arms across my chest

"Kenya! Go change behind the lockers." Kura-chan chuckled and pushed Oshitari behind the tall lockers

"Ohhhh come on Shiraishi, don't be jealous." I heard Oshitari fight back, "Your girlfriend sees hot half naked guys everyday."

My pitched laughter merely got louder upon hearing Oshitari's comments. But it soon interrupted as the door flung open, revealing Chitose, Zaizen, Kin-chan, Koharu and Yuuji. Gin-san was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Hanamaru, feeling better already huh!" Chitose grinned as he greeted me

I smirked back, "They're only small injures. Not much."

"Kaaaaaagggggggaaamiiii!" a long slurry voice came from Koharu as both him and Yuuji danced in front of me, "What are you doing here in the change rooms huh?"

"She's watching us strip….." Yuuji answered to his partner's question

I sweat dropped, "N-not really." I uttered back

"Sa then!" Koharu jumped up and down, "Let's have a stripping contest for Kagami!"

"That's adultery senpai." Zaizen muttered as he trotted past his two disgusting senpais before opening his own locker

"Mou Hikaru!" Koharu whined in a girly voice

I sheepishly laughed, "I- I don't think a stripping contest will be necessary guys…."

"Ohhhh come on!"

~_10 minutes later~  
_

"So Gin is on library duty today? I am guessing he won't turn up training then." Chitose remarked as everyone finally calmed down

Kura-chan, who now stood in the front of the room, nodded, "Yeah, but he'll be back tomorrow."

"Man that's boring!" The first year super rookie cried out as he folded his arms behind his back and swung around on the chair is was sitting on, "Library stuff are so stupid."

Everyone grumbled around before Kura-chan ordered for silence.

"We have a problem," Kura-chan announced, making all other seven regulars stop and stare

Oshitari gawked at his captain, "What's the problem?"

"That the school we're versing on Saturday is demanding a mixed doubles match instead of the normal doubles one match." Kura-chan declared, "If we don't play that match, we won't make it to the regionals."

The team was quiet for a second before shrieks and screams bursted out around the clubroom.

"We're going to lose!" they all screeched

Kura-chan sighed at his team's reaction, "Either we play, or we lose." He pronounced to his panic attacking team

"No!" Oshitari suddenly slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "We can't lose here! We have to go through the nationals!"

"Which bloody school wants a damn mixed doubles match!" Yuuji joined in

As the group panicked and cried over the upcoming matches, I groaned at the noise level and sweat dropped at the crying tennis regulars. At least Zaizen was still calm, watching is stupid senpais with a bored expression.

"Shiraishi! What are we going to do!" Kin-chan cried out before running to Kura-chan and clamping onto to him

Kura-chan raised an eyebrow at the first year, "Stay calm Kin-chan, we just need to find someone who can play with us." He explained

The bunch of weeping regulars instantly stopped and stared at their captain with wide eyes,

"Who are we going to find, Shiraishi?" Chitose asked curiously

Sighing for the millionth time, Kura-chan said, "Firstly, everyone calm down and return to your seats before I give out laps." He ordered

Almost immediately, the team returned to they seats and eagerly listen to Kura-chan.

"I was thinking Chitose's younger sister, Miyuki." Kura-chan suggested once his squad settled down, "She's a pretty good doubles player."

Chitose nodded at the mention of his younger sister, "Miyuki is capable of doubles, but she doesn't attend Shitenhoji, does that matter?"

Kura-chan groaned and slapped his forehead, "Damn she doesn't go to Shitenhoji!" he exclaimed

Everyone's hoping shoulders suddenly slumped and exhaled, "We're really going to lose huh?" Oshitari whimpered and banged his head on the table

Zaizen, who was quiet all this time, unexpectedly placed out a thoughtful idea, "Buchou, you have younger sister who plays pretty well right? She can come and play." He proposed

Head's shot back up again, "Sou! Yuki-chan!" Oshitari's happy spirits came back up

Kura-chan glared at the speed star's sudden reaction to his sister's name, "Excited Kenya?" he doomed

"N-no…" Oshitari shivered and replied back sheepishly

Sighing, Kura-chan turned back to his teammates, "Yukari is a single's player. She's not very capable of doubles." He explained

"Can't we just pick a girl from the girls team then?" Chitose advised, "It'll be easier, and they play tennis."

Oshitari gaped, "Dude! The girls hardly ever play tennis! There flaw over us most of the time." He retorted with a snort

Kura-chan nodded to Oshitari's agreement, "I agree with Kenya. The girls team barely plays any tennis."

"That means we only have one choice left." Chitose stated, closing his eyes before re-opening them on me.

Me.

"Hanamaru." He declared

"Hanamaru." The team repeated and turned their eyes onto me intrudingly

"G-guys…." I blinked and quickly sunk down on my chair as the group over shadowed me

Oshitari pleadingly stared at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please Hanamaru, help us just this once…" he begged

I weakly smiled at the supplicating group of tennis players, "I- I haven't really played for some time."

"That's ok! We can help you!" Oshitari blurted out

Glancing around, I uttered, "B-but I-I am going to bother you guys train right?"

Everyone shook their heads, "Never."

"Please Hanamaru…..I'll give you everything you want and even get Shiraishi to be a stripper for you….." Oshitari once again pleaded

I sweat dropped, "I- I don't think that'll be needed Oshitari." I kindly rejected with a smile

Knowing how bad this will end, I soon gave a sigh as I couldn't further decline the gang of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll help." I said, giving up

A loud cheer came the regulars as they won with victory.

"Thanks Hanamaru!" Oshitari winked at me with a smirk, "I'll get Shiraishi to strip for you!"

"That's just gross senpai." Zaizen, who stood a few feet away muttered under his breath

"Hey!"

I laughed at the team of regulars as they annoyed the genius second year with hair ruffles and teasing hugs.

"Thank you Kagami." Kura-chan's voice interrupted me as he walked over

I grinned at him, "I think Oshitari and Chitose convinced me pretty well." I remarked back, "Just couldn't reject them."

Kura-chan chuckled and tugged at my arm, wanting me get up. Obeying his orders, I stood up, only to find myself in his arms the next minute. His Jersey, smelling like sweet buttercups in my nose.

"You're the best," he whispered before he grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me back, "I love you."

I nodded as Kura-chan slowly leaned in before kissing me fully on the lips, making my heart melt into pieces.

Behind us, a loud "Ohhhh" was heard as I mentally slapped myself for kissing in front of all these love freaks.

"Ahn Buttercup-chan!" Koharu squealed as he and Yuuji both danced around us, breaking our kiss apart.

"We have to get you the cute mini tennis skirts." Giggled the girlish Koharu

Yuuji inclined with a smirk on his face, "It'll be so sexy and seductive." He sung out

I groaned, "You perverts."

Kura-chan grinned and tipped my chin up before me on the cheek, then on the lips. Again

"Ahn Ecstasy~!"

**End of chapter 5**

**第****5****章の終わり**

**Hmmmm Am I updating too fast?**

**But I enjoy writing and updating fast as my reviews are simply amazing. Thank you all for reviewing and I love you people to bits!**

**But don't forget to review this time! **


	6. Forsythia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Hello all! Chapter six! Get excited for Kagami is about to play!**

**Many hugs and love to ChocoMickey! The person who always reviews and is absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!**

_**Chapter 6- Forsythia**_

_**第**__**6**__**章 **__**- **__**レンギョウ**_

As the days passed, and as the Kanto Tournaments got near and near by each second, the tennis team along with Kura-chan as their captain, never failed to spend each minute and second passed to train me. Kura-chan in the basics, Oshitari in speed, Chitose in style, Gin-san in power, Koharu and Yuuji with tricking the opponent, Zaizen in reflex and lastly Kin-chan who helped with refereeing. And little by little with these skills, I soon learnt the real meaning and formation to both doubles and singles, improving my knowledge and enjoying the amazing feeling to tennis once again.

~_Thursday- Lunch~_

It was already Thursday, only two days left before the tournament. Kura-chan who I begged to open the farthest tennis courts from the school during lunch, leaned by the short fence along with the rest of the team, thoughtfully watched me play a brief game with Chitose.

"15- love" Gin-san announced from the sidelines as Chitose scored a point

Panting as I turned around to glare at the spot the ball bounced out, I stared back Chitose as I slowly began catching my lost breath back.

"Don't forget what I taught you about foot movements Hanamaru!" Oshitari called out from the fence

Looking up, my eyes met at Oshitari who grinned back like the Cheshire cat and gave me thumbs up along with a wink. Sighing out one last breath, I stood back up straight and gazed straight ahead to Chitose with confidence.

"The next point will be mine Chitose." I declared as I took a tennis ball out from my sport shorts. It was a good thing I had Sport before this, or else I wouldn't have dared to play in my school dress.

Chitose smirked back, "Bring it Hanamaru." He remarked and got ready diagonally across from where I stood to serve

I chuckled before tossing the light colored ball into the air before bringing my racket up to hit it.

"15 all."

Eyes darting at the corner the tennis ball flew off, Chitose muttered, "Serve's ace huh," he grinned, "Che."

"Hmmm. 217 km." I heard Koharu calculate like a scientist, "That's pretty fast."

My smile widened, "Get ready Chitose, this one isn't going to ace." I warned before firing the ball up again

The sphere of green bounced across to Chitose as I carefully watched his racket movement, something to be aware of to predict his next action. Chitose's racket turned for a slice, startling me to run forward to the net.

"Are you fast enough Hanamaru?" Chitose exclaimed as he hit a drop shot, the ball slowly crossing down on my side of the net

Pushing my feet faster along the ground just like what Oshitari taught me, I raced forward towards the ball in dashing speed before successfully hitting it back to Chitose's side

"Your able to catch that huh? Not bad." Chitose said with short chuckle, "But still to far to beat me!"

I gasped in surprise as Chitose soared high into the sky, ready for a smash back down. Gritting through my teeth, I turned back around and bolted back to the end of court, ready for this smash.

The ball crashed down. Chitose's strikes were strong and hard to return, but using Gin-san skills, I went doubled handed onto the racket and whacked the ball back. But that was nothing for Chitose who was able to rally back.

Seeing the topspin, I grinned and smacked the ball back with a backhand. Catching it with his racket, Chitose strikes back in full power.

Smirking, I darted back to the net again, readying my racket for a forehand. Only to snicker as Chitose ran back to the middle of his court. Cheekily, I spun my racket in my palms, hitting out a slice drop shot instead of a forehand.

The ball bounced on the net before dropping onto Chitose's court.

"30-15."

I grinned, "Ahn- Ecstasy!"

Chitose stared at the ball fallen onto his court in disbelief before returning his gaze back on me. A clap suddenly interrupted us as we both glanced up the fence. Kura-chan along with Oshitari applaud while the rest of the team was all smiles and grins.

"Nice point, Kagami." Kura-chan pronounced with chuckles

Oshitari nodded in agreement, "Could even trick Chitose."

I smiled back, "It's only the beginning!"

~_After school~_

"You did great today, certainly a professional player." Kura-chan graduated as we walked down streets lit by the dusky afternoon sun, arms linked together like fated strings tied together.

I shook my head, "Hardly anything compared to Chitose who played tennis all his life." I retorted back

Kura-chan laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "Don't go to hard on yourself, you still have injures I am going to get back to after the tournament." He lectured

Sighing, I closed my eyes, "There's not need, and I am over those guys."

"I am not." Kura-chan stated back, "I am still going to kick those guys asses for hurting my girlfriend."

I merely groaned and leaned my head onto his shoulder, "You can be such a badass sometimes Kura." I murmured

"Is that a compliment?" He teasingly questioned back

I chuckled, "Yes it is."

Snickering as we walked onto the avenue filled with shops and restaurants, Kura-chan soon gently led me to the florist my family owned.

"Thank you Kura for taking me home," I expressed as I pushed opened the door to the florist.

The scent of exotic flowers and freshly cut leaves suddenly swarmed into my noise, waking me up instantly. Surprisingly, my older brother, Kakoto was leaning behind the counter, grinning at us as we walked in

"Well, do try the uniform on and see if it fits," Kura-chan gestured towards the brown paper bag I was holding, "Also, remember to take photo so I can keep it as my wall picture." He mocked and smirked at me

I lightly nudged him, "Kura-chan!" I exclaimed

Cracking up in laughter, Kura-chan pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek, "See you tomorrow then love." He whispered into my ear

I smiled, "Tomorrow it is." I replied back with a smile before pecking him back on the lips.

Kura-chan gave me one last chuckle and a small nod to my brother before leaving.

"Don't get lost!" I called after him

Without turning back around, Kura-chan lifted his bandaged hand and gave me a small wave.

Grinning, I returned back into the shop and hummed my way past the counter where my brother was interestingly glaring into his Geography textbook.

"The bracelet you ordered came in today," he remarked as I trotted past him, "It's on the table when you walk in."

Snickering, I quickly rushed into the backroom to examine gift.

~_Saturday Morning~  
_

Staring at the reflection in the mirror for the last time that morning, I sighed to myself and did the last few adjustments to my hair before heading out. The tennis uniform Kura-chan and his team _designed _for me was a perfect fit. A polo shirt that was the same to the ones Kura-chan wore hung around my upper body, a white pleaded skirt with two green lines down the left and right sides wrapped just a few inches up my knee while the same green and yellow the regulars had was hanging of my shoulders.

I looked so like a tennis ball. The green and yellow effect really did stand out, no wonder Shitenhoji was famous under the lights.

Reaching for the clips, which laid on my dressing table, I quickly clipped a few Forsythia blossoms into my neatly low bun hair, it's flaxen petals and jade green center matching the clothes I wore.

Lastly, I slipped on the bangle that came in on Thursday onto my right hand. The special sterling sliver metal bangle carved with the word, "Shitenhoji" in the middle spun around my wrist, its cool metal brushing onto my skin.

All done. Now I really stood out to the crowd clearly what school I was playing for.

~_10 minutes later~_

Upon hearing voices around the corner of the street that led to the gates of Shitenhoji, I quickly took in a deep breath before stepping out onto the main road with a slight blush.

"Ara Hanamaru." Oshitari greeted with a smirk as he spotted me walk down

Hearing Oshitari's fine addressing, everyone turned their heads towards my direction and grinned at the nervous me.

"Ahn! Kawaii!" Koharu squealed after seeing me in the tennis skirt

Flushing and looking down at my shoes with a reddened face, I groaned softly and avoided further eye contact.

Oshitari's laugh suddenly interrupted, "Cute Hanamaru," he snickered, "I might even be into you."

From the corner of my avoiding eyes, Kura-chan nudged Oshitari in the arms and glared at him, "Don't you dare Oshitari, or you'll be running laps for the rest of your life." He warned

The snicker merely got louder at the sound of his captain's word, "Oh come on buchou, don't be selfish." Oshitari mocked, gently punching Kura-chan in the arms

"Must say, she does look pretty adorable in a way," Chitose joined in with a grin, "Worth something to fight for."

Kura-chan chuckled as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me in,

"Quit teasing her guys," he informed, "She's mine."

~_20 minutes later~  
_

Finally arriving at the tennis court gardens after a long traffic jam, the team, along with me, hurried they way around the large garden to sign up and report before heading off to the assigned court.

Surprisingly, we bumped into Miyuki, Chitose's younger sister along the way and soon learnt that she was playing her state single matches here today, not to mention that she'll cheer her brother on later in the day.

"Court five huh…" I murmured as we settled down along the benches behind the large iron gates, which lead to the bright green court we'll be playing on shortly.

As I gazed around, I soon spotted the other team arriving on the other side directly opposite to us. Very much like the shape we're in today, the opposing team had a female member amongst the regulars. Narrowing my eyes and frowning slightly, I turned back round to listen to Kura-chan read out the match orders.

"Well, the other school has messed up the order of matches so things are going to be different today." Kura-chan began as everyone gathered around him

Everyone grumbled and looked at each other before Kura-chan signaled for silence.

"The match will begin with Zaizen playing singles three, following singles two, Chitose" Kura-chan glanced towards the two players who responded with a sharp nod.

"Ehhhh I thought that Kenya would be playing singles two today," Chirped Kintaro as he folded his hands behind his head

Oshitari let out a chuckle, "Obviously not." He replied

Kura-chan continued, "Then kin-chan will play singles one before lunch."

"That's strange," Gin-san remarked out as Kura-chan finished, "All singles sessions in one lot."

Nodding to his agreement, Kura-chan declared, "But all doubles session will be straight after lunch, doubles two and mixed doubles one." He stated

"Which will be our cute Hanamaru-chan today!" Koharu giggled and jumped around behind me along with Yuuji

Oshitari blinked back at his captain, "What about the doubles matches Shiraishi, who's playing those?" he asked

"Ah sou." Kura-chan returned to his sheet of paper, "Doubles after lunch will be Kenya and Gin-san for doubles two and-" his eyes darted onto me and smiled, "Me and Kagami for mixed doubles one."

That made Koharu even more excited as he danced around me with love hearts flying around his head, "Couple's specialty!" he cried out

"Really? Couple's specialty?" I groaned out and pinched my forehead

Everyone in the surrounding cracked up in laughter,

"Oh come on, it's rare for a mixed doubles match!"

~_10 minutes later~_

"Kanto Final Matches, Shitenhoji Middle School against Shikauki Gakuen." The umpire announced from his seat as the teams lined up opposing each other across the net.

Standing in the middle between Oshitari and Zaizen, I carefully glanced at the team opposite of us. They wore black jerseys with white lines going down the shoulder blades, matching black shorts for the regulars while the girl standing in front of me wore a navy blue tennis skirt. She was a little taller than I was, blonde hair and light brown eyes. Although she was considered to be 'pretty' in some ways, she didn't appear to be friendly as she shot a disapproving glare at me. Frowning and raising a brow, I glared back with cold eyes.

The two of us had a massive staring and scowling competition while the rest of the teams shook hands and welcomed each other onto the courts.

"Pleasure to meet you." I intensely said and stuck out my hand, yet my eyes never leaving her face

She took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "Ah." She responded, "Pleasure it is." And continued glaring at me

"Right then," the umpire suddenly declared out, making us end the unfriendly shake, "We'll start with singles three. Shitenhoji Zaizen Hikaru against Shikauki Mikoyu Takashi."

Giving her one last smirk, I twirled back around to exit the gates with the rest of the team.

"So what do you think?" Oshitari grinned as we trotted out

I chuckled as I stepped out of the gate, "Game on."

Oshitari blinked at me before stopping in his tracks,

"Already? God you move fast."

~_Hour later~_

"Game and Match Shitenhoji Zaizen. Seven games to five." The referee announced as Zaizen shook hands with his rival.

I lightly frowned, rethinking the tough match Zaizen went through. Five deuces with two tiebreaks, and it was only singles three. Not to mention that the opponent the strong and dangerous, several of his balls had sliced open Zaizen's cheeks and hand.

"Good job Zaizen." Kura-chan congratulated and patted the genius second year on the shoulder as he gathered up his belongings

Oshitari, who was sitting next to me, muttered out, "Close call though, if that guy didn't hit the last ball out, he'd have won."

I nodded to his agreement as I glanced at Zaizen who was packing his drink bottle. But suddenly, my eyes widened as he dropped it, a loud clatter sound made as it bounced onto the ground.

"Zaizen?" Kura-chan turned and stared at his genius player

All eyes where turned onto Zaizen, "What's wrong?" I heard Chitose ask as he leaned onto the fence

Not replying, Zaizen merely brought up his left hand stared with wide green eyes. I followed his stare and frowned deeper after seeing his hand tremble.

"Zaizen's hand is-" I softly gasped

I yet continued to watch Zaizen closely, as soon, the raw cuts on his cheeks and hands began sleeping out red blood.

Seeing this, Kura-chan stood up from the bench and gently took Zaizen's trembling hand and examined it, "What happened?" he questioned

"Ah yes I forgot to mention this earlier," the regular who just played Zaizen remarked as he zipped up his bag on the bench a few meters away from Kura-chan, "Your body will suffer from pain and bleeding ten minutes after the match." He explained with a smirk

"What!" Oshitari pounced up from his siting position

A chuckle came back, "Your arms, legs, shoulders and feet will suffer from muscle pain and bleed from raw cuts." he pronounced, "Brilliant isn't it?"

"More like childish." I heard Oshitari murmur back

Ignoring the explanation before, Kura-chan turned his attention back onto Zaizen, "Can you walk?" he asked

Zaizen gave back a short nod before taking a step forward. Only to be surprised as pain instantly ran through his legs, making him lose balance and fall back.

"Hikaru!" kura-chan exclaimed out as he caught Zaizen in the shoulder and gently knelt him to the ground.

Everyone was horror stuck and quickly ran onto the courts, all-circling around the fallen tensai. I followed after Oshitari who was the first one to dash in like the wind.

"Zaizen, hold on!"

~_15 minutes later~_

It was Chitose's turn now, facing another coldhearted opponent on the courts with more care and warning this time.

Zaizen's wounds were treated after we carried him off the courts and brought out the emergency first aid kit. Kura-chan treating all the strained muscle injures while I wiped and cleaned Zaizen's bleeding cuts before sticking a Band-Aid on.

Now leaning onto Oshitari's shoulder, Zaizen quietly enjoyed a mini lap as requested by Kura-chan while everyone else cautiously watched Chitose' s singles two match.

~_Lunch~_

As another hour and forty-five minutes passed, all three singles matches were completed with Chitose winning eight games to six and Kin-chan winning six games to four. Shitenhoji was currently in the lead, but there were still the double matches that were yet to come.

"Lunch!" Oshitari cried out and threw an arm into the air, nearly waking Zaizen who was still in dreamland on his shoulder.

Kura-chan frowned as he trotted out of the court, "What're we going to do with Zaizen while everyone is on lunch?" He stated, "We can't just leave him here."

Oshitari growled, "How long does he need to sleep? Can't we just wake him up?" he grumbled

Shaking his head, Kura-chan replied, "We can't. Zaizen has strained nearly ten muscles in total. He needs to sleep."

More muttering and groaning was heard from Oshitari before I stood up and walked up to Kura-chan with an idea of help.

"You guys go, I'll look after Zaizen." I volunteered

Everyone's eyes turned to me, "You sure?" Kura-chan remarked as he watched me gesture Oshitari to move while supporting Zaizen's head with my hand

I nodded as I settled back down, gently lowering Zaizen's head onto my lap "I got him."

Kura-chan blinked at me and then at Zaizen before a smile crept onto his face, "Well then, I'll fetch you some lunch then." He pronounced before walking over and kissing me on the cheek, "Thank you." His whisper rang through my ears

I smiled back and grinned at the rest of the team, "Have fun munching!" I teased

Oshitari winked back at me with a playful smirk, "You bet Hanamaru."

Chuckling, I watched as the group departed for lunch, leaving me with a sleeping Zaizen on my lap.

It was a good thing the weather was warm, bright sun and a little breeze, which carried through my hair, ruffling the flower ornaments. Staring down at Zaizen, I grinned and softly played with his hair, knowing that he'd be annoyed when he wakes up.

"Ehhhh, what is exactly your relationship with this team huh Hanamaru?" A voice suddenly doomed at me, a shadow over shading me, blocking me from the sun, "First the buchou, then the genius."

I glared up, "What are you going here?"

**End of chapter 6**

**第****6****章の終わり**

**Hmmmmm…. A little tense huh? We'll see what happens next….**

**Remember to review! I love you all very much for dropping such kind reviews!**


	7. Dandelion

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**I absolutely love my reviews. Thank you all so much for supporting me. I love you all so much! But today, I'll like to thank ChocoMickey and Hala for reviewing last chapter. I really appreciate your reviews and I always look forward to be seeing some more!**

**Now onto chapter 7! *cheers!**

_**Chapter 7- Dandelion**_

_**第**__**7**__**章 **__**- **__**タンポポ**_

The mysterious Maikoya Sato once again stood me, a dangerous smirk plastered on her face.

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but only to be stopped as Maikoya suddenly shot out a hand towards the sleeping Zaizen.

"What-" I grabbed her hand, restraining her to touch Zaizen, "Are you doing?"

Maikoya took her hand back, "Protective Hanamaru, who is he? Boyfriend number two?" she replied back with smug face

I glared at her, "No." I sternly answered back, "His just a friend."

The smirking Maikoya chuckled back in an unpleasant tone, "He must be a very good friend to you then, otherwise you won't let him sleep on your lap." She hummed out

Sighing, I glowed at her, "What are you doing here?"

Maikoya frowned, but didn't reply. Instead, she stared down at Zaizen again, "Zaizen Hikaru, second grade, Shitenhoji Middle School, class two-"

"Enough!" I yelled out, "We've being through this."

My voice must have been too loud, as Zaizen fluttered soon fluttered his eyes open and gazed at me with his jade eyes.

"Zaizen," I muttered, more softly this time, "Your awake."

Zaizen slowly sat up and sat up, " I remember leaning on Oshitari senpai's shoulder, and now I wake up in your lap," he raised a brow at me, "What on earth happened?"

I shook my head, "Nothing Zaizen, you were just tired." I answered, returning my cold hard stare back onto Maikoya who watched Zaizen with a close eye

Quietly scowling at my unhelpful response, Zaizen glanced around his surrounding and frowned after his eyes met with Maikoya.

"So this is Zaizen Hikaru huh?" Maikoya turned her attention away from me and onto the second year sitting next to me, "What a pleasure on finally meeting the Tensai of Shitenhoji." She announced in a low, deep tone

Zaizen blinked at her, "And who are you?" he asked with slight confusion

Maikoya began to laugh, earning another glare from Zaizen, "Your weird." He declared out in his usual bored voice

"What did you just say to me?" Maikoya stopped her laughter and glowered

Merely shrugging his shoulders, Zaizen repeated himself, "I said your weird, and it's unnatural."

Gritting through her teeth, the now angry Maikoya remarked out in a stern tone, "How dare you speak to me in that manner!" and shot a hand out, ready to deliver a slap to Zaizen

"Zaizen!" I warned as he hand shot closer and closer

Without moving a hair, Zaizen surprisingly managed to catch Maikoya's inbounding hand just a few centimeters away from his face.

"If you wanted to me to talk to you, at least be polite and not blurt out someone's personal details." Zaizen stated, "It just turns people off."

Maikoya simply blinked and stared with disbelief and slowly took her hand back as Zaizen loosened his grip.

"Y-you."

"His not a genius for nothing." I exclaimed back and glared at Maikoya, "Now get the hell out of here."

Giving me a frown, Maikoya turned around and pronounced out, "We'll see about that." She claimed before walking off, defeated by someone two years younger than her.

I relaxed as Maikoya left and gave Zaizen a smile, "Thank you Zaizen." I expressed

"I didn't do anything senpai," he replied back

Sighing, I twirled my head back to face the big iron court gates in front of me and softly said, "Please don't tell anyone about what you just saw Zaizen." I pleaded, "Not even your Buchou or senpais."

Zaizen rolled his eyes, "As if I'd want to talk to my two stupid senpais." He uttered back

I softly laughed, "You should sometimes respect them Zaizen, after all, they are your senpais." I gently lectured

Glowing, Zaizen fetched for his tennis bag that sat just a few meters ahead of us and rumbled for his drink bottle.

"We're back!" Oshitari's voice suddenly rang through the air as a group of yellow and greens approached us.

Quickly putting on a smile, I stood up and welcomed the group of regulars back.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around Kura-chan as he walked into my arms with a grin

"Enjoyed your time with Zaizen?" he murmured and tenderly pecked me on the cheek

Letting out a small laughter, I retorted back, "Some quality Kouhai and Senpai time." I remarked between short giggles

Kura-chan chuckled and passed me my brought lunch, "Chicken and lettuce sandwich?" he offered with a wink, "Companied with a bottle of water."

"Will do."

Grinning even wider now, Kura-chan gently linked his arm with mine before stating, "Let's go for a walk," he suggested, "the weather is beautiful today."

I nodded and let him lead the way when suddenly, Zaizen exclaimed out my name,

"Hanamaru senpai." He blurted

Turning around, I glanced at Zaizen, "Yes?"

"Ano…" he began and stared around his senpais whom all caught his attention, "I'll promise you to keep quiet about what happened earlier." He finished and lowered his eyes

I smiled, "Great then, thank you Zaizen." I implied before twirling back around to Kura-chan, whom gave me a small surprised stare

"What happened earlier huh?" he asked with a small hint of envy in his voice

Laughing, I shook my head, "Nothing for you to worry about Kura." I replied back as we walked away

"But I want to know.." Kura-chan whined and tugged at my self like a puppy

"It's nothing important." I retorted

Kura-chan snorted, "Did you kiss him or something?"

I widened my eyes at him and broke in a giggle, "You're the only person ever in the world who has kissed my lips." I notified him, "You better remember that."

Kura-chan chuckled as he lead me away, "I'll take note."

~_20 minutes later~_

"It's beautiful here," I breathed as I leaned onto Kura-chan shoulder, both of us nesting under a big shady tree

Kura-chan murmured back into my ear, "Just like you." And kissed me bit below my left eye

Sighing as my heart felt it was about to burst into a thousand happy little pieces, I glanced out into the distance filled with people and tennis courts. Kura-chan took me to this spot as he declares it was peaceful and calm, on top of a small slope and away from all the noisy cheering crowds.

As I laced my hands through the soft grass, my fingers suddenly met with a stalk of dandelion. It's big white fluff like ball of petals gently swaying amongst the wind.

I smiled and bent forward, "Dandelions," I announced as I picked it off the ground

"Rare for winter." Kura-chan remarked as he amusingly watched we twist around the stalk

"I am going to make a wish." I announced and bought the flower up to my lips

Kura-chan smirked, "What are you going to wish for?"

I chuckled, "That we'll win this match"

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

My smile widened,

"That I'll spend forever with you."

~_After lunch~_

As we arrived back at our assigned court, we're surprised to be greeted by Miyuki, who was talking to her brother and Oshitari about her matches this morning.

"Hey Kagami!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug as Kura-chan and I arrived back

I grinned and fell into her hug, "Hey Miyuki" I addressed back, "How did your matches go this morning?"

Miyuki's eyes shone like stars as she let me go, "I am into the Kansai regionals next week!" she cried out with excitement, "I can't wait!"

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed and pulled her into another hug, "That's so good!"

She squealed, "Thank you Kagami! I wish you all the best for your mixed doubles match with well," she took in a breath, "Your husband!"

Blinking, I pulled myself away, "D-don't say that Miyuki!" I gaped, "I am not married to him…"

Miyuki chuckled and watched me blush with her light grey eyes,

"N-not yet married to him…" I stuttered and looked away from the smirking Miyuki

"But you will marry him right?" Miyuki urged on

I jaw dropped, "W-w"

"Who is she going to marry?" Kura-chan suddenly came through after organizing Oshitari and Gin-san's doubles match. A grin plastered on his lips.

Miyuki laughed, "Who do you think Shiraishi Nii-san?"

Kura-chan grinned at me, "I think I have a pretty good idea…" he stated, making me pout.

"You guys make me blush!"

~_An hour later~_

"Game and match, Shikauki Kokimura, Sayuko pair, seven games to five."

"Uso…" Miyuki, who stood next to me breathed, "Kenya Nii-san and Gin Nii-san lost?" she muttered out with disbelief

I narrowed down my eyes as I watched Oshitari and Gin pack up their equipment. Oshitari who had a few raw cuts on his legs, frowned at Kura-chan.

"I am sorry Shiraishi." He apologized, "We could've done better."

Kura-chan shook his head, "No Kenya, you did great. Thank you." He retorted

Oshitari's frown merely got deeper, "But we're going to lose." He exclaimed with light anger in his voice

"We still have one last match Kenya," Kura-chan reminded, "We can make it."

Oshitari sighed as he picked up his bag and swung it around his shoulder before leaving the courts, Gin-san and Kura-chan both trailing after him.

"Get ready Kagami," Kura-chan warned as he stepped off, "We're up next."

I nodded and quickly turned around to fetch my tennis bag, checking my surroundings to see anything I left out.

"Good Luck Hanamaru," Chitose remarked with a grin, "We're counting on you."

Looking up, I smirked back, "Ah. Leave it on me. I promise to win this so you guys can go to the nationals."

"We hope so, Hanamaru." Oshitari joined in from behind, "This match is important."

"You bet Oshitari."

~_10 minutes later~_

"Mixed doubles one match. Shitenhoji, Shiraishi, Hanamaru pair against Shikauki Kisumono, Yamato pair."

Half smiling, half smirking at the girl standing before me, I gladly shook her hand.

"Let's make this a memorable match, Hanamaru-san." She declared

Smirking even wider, I replied, "No regrets, Kisumono-san."

We both gave each other one last simper before heading away to the back of the court, along with our assigned partners.

"One set match, Shitenhoji to serve."

Damn. Me serving first up?

Groaning softly, I took the two tennis balls Kura-chan offered me and trotted back to the serving line, bouncing them with my racket along the way.

"Try your best Kagami," Kura-chan murmured into my ear, "We can do this."

Recapping these words, I shoved the extra tennis ball into my skirt pocket before throwing the other one up into the air.

Bending my knees, I released all the energy into my right hand as the ball soared back down. Raising my racket, I smacked the ball with my might and watched it fly through the air before landing onto the diagonal square and bouncing off.

"15 love.' The umpire announced out the first point

"Yoshi! Serve's ace." I heard Oshitari exclaim out from behind the gates

Smirking, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the extra ball, bouncing it with my racket and getting ready for my second serve.

"30 love." Another ace hit.

Turning around, Kura-chan gave me a wink and a small thumbs up. I grinned back whiles the other team gave a cold glare.

"This is only the beginning."

~_30 minutes later~_

"Game, Shitenhoji three games to one."

Giving me a hug, Kura-chan lead me off the court and to benches for half time. Behind the fences, the group of regulars all grinned and smirked at us, while Kintaro cheered.

"You guys are doing great!" Miyuki pronounced with a huge smile on her face, "And I never thought you could no serve aces Kagami!" she squealed

I chuckled as I watched the team harassed their captain with teasing words. But my chuckling stopped as my right hand suddenly tensed and began to feel numb around the drink bottle I held.

Glancing at Kura-chan who was laughing at his team, I gazed at his left bandaged hand, seeing if he had the same symptoms as I did. But nothing seemed to bother him as he was able to move his hand around without any trouble.

Shaking the feeling off, I replaced my lips with a smile and joined in with the conversation, hoping the numbing and tension will soon depart from my hand.

~_20 minutes later~  
_

This feeling, it was strange. It felt like I lost my sense to touch a feel things. My right hand was completely numb by now and every time I used a forehead, the ball on my racket didn't feel like anything, not even heavy or lightness.

I stared at Kura-chan who sliced a drop shot, he didn't seem to be effected at all.

"Dazing out?" Kisumono remarked out as she rallied back Kura-chan's drop shot, hitting the ball straight to me.

Gritting through my teeth, I reached for the ball, ready to punch it back. The ball successfully landed on my racket, but my hand suddenly turned fully senseless, making the racket fly out of my hand.

"15- 30."

Lifting up my numbed hand, I carefully examined it. It was shaking, quivering from fear and numbness.

"Are you ok?" Kura-chan asked as he approached me with a worried face

I glanced at him, then back at my hand, "Y-yeah." I stuttered, "Just lost power for a minute."

Lie, I had overwhelming power in my body, ready to be used out to win this match. But Kisumono and Yamato's balls were dangerous, they kept on numbing my hand, making me lose control of my racket.

"We'll start from now." Kura-chan smiled at me "We'll win this."

I gave back an assuring nod, "let's do this."

Returning back to our places, we readied ourselves for the next ball, for the next match. For the next winning point.

~_15 minutes later~_

"Game, Shikauki, four games to three."

Curse those two players. Both of my left and right hands, arms and shoulders we're now numb. Was tennis really this painful to play? Was this the same tennis I played back then?

From across the courts, Kisumono gave me a wicked stare, her blue eyes narrowing down and her lips curling into a smirk. I glared at her, eyes piecing at her ever so gorgeous face.

Standing ready to serve, Yamato also flashed a nasty grin at me, before throwing the ball into the air and smashing it across.

Running for the ball, I swung my racket around….but missed. The ball instead landed on the ground before twisting up like a snake, but sharp as a knife. Flying past my face and cutting through my hair, snapping my hair tie in half.

"15 love."

My eyes widened in terror as my long hair loosened and flew into the wind like strings of hay. What as this? Was this tennis? Why was it so scary? I thought tennis was a fun sport?

"Oh I am sorry." Yamato slurred in a sarcastic voice, "But your hair was to beautiful to resist."

I growled and glared at the two dangerous players on the other side of the net. They dark T-shirt color reminding me of darkness.

Everyone was quiet, until I heard Zaizen's soft voice from behind,

"Hanamaru Senpai is losing her senses." I heard him announce

"Eh? What are you talking about Zaizen?" Oshitari questioned in a surprised voice

Zaizen sighed, "It's a form called Yips. When a player takes out-"

What! Zaizen? Keep talking! Why can't I hear you anymore?

Shooting my head around, I gazed around my surroundings. But everyone was talking, Zaizen, Oshitari. Miyuki, Chitose, even the referee was talking! Then why couldn't I hear?

I returned my vision onto the court. Yamato and Kisumono were both staring at me with murderous expressions. Kura-chan ran to me and circled his arms around my shoulders. But I couldn't feel him, even his usual warm touch couldn't be felt.

Kura-chan looked worried, his brows furrowed together. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear. My eyes were only the object that greeted the world around me, the rest of my body all numb and useless.

My eyes. Wait! Are they going to take my sight away too?

~_30 minutes later~_

Ne Kura-chan, we're losing right? I could see it on your face. I am sorry.

Everyone around me was saying something, wanting me to be strong again. But I couldn't, I've lost my hearing, touch and now, my site was blurring.

But I am not giving up. I promised everyone we'd win this and bring them forward. Bring this team, this school…

Kneeling one knee onto the ground, I softly closed my eyes. Knowing it was halftime and I had time to think by myself.

Locking myself into darkness, I recapped everything that happened during that set. Kura-chan having to play all by himself while I stood like an idiot. I want to say sorry, to say I was a horrible girlfriend and that he didn't deserve me. There was also Kisumono and Yamato, those two heartless players who was also now trying to take out Kura-chan senses, but failing.

What was my deed here? I stopped playing tennis a long time ago. Then why was I here? Standing here, losing all my senses and watching the person I love block me while nearly injuring himself.

I was horrible, I hated myself and I hated tennis. Tennis, the sport that ruined me. Tennis, the sport that made me make enemies with Maikoya, made me fight and argue with my friends.

But yet, amongst all these feelings of wickedness, was the one light that shone straight at me. His light, they light.

Kura-chan's light. The person who I fell over and over again just by staring at him and admiring him. The first person in the world that made me feel loved, loved by tennis and loved by his bright light.

There was also everyone else. Everyone who helped me train, everyone who supported me and showed me how fun tennis really was. How it brought people together, how it made a new family. Yes, they're different from my old team, but they're more caring, loving and happy, teasing each other and acting like a big cheery family. I envied them, the care they received from one another, they never fought, never argued and always loved each other. The light and power of a family.

But, I was part of this family as well. I was also a member of this teasing, loving and kindhearted family. The darkness was fading, light was taking over again, recharging me with energy. Each one of them giving me a share of their special vitality.

Yes them. The group I promised to win, the family I promised to be part of, the _team _that I promised to lead them to the nationals. Them…each special member,

Oshitari, Chitose, Zaizen, Koharu, Yuuji, Gin, Kintaro and well…..Kuranosuke.

Sou, I couldn't fall here. Not when there was dream to be accomplished. A dream of nationals. A dream that every team wants, but only Shitenhoji can take it.

Shitenhoji. The school, the team, the family where I live…..where I belong.

Light finally won over darkness, bursting me with energy, with laughter, and with the power that all eight players gave me. The senseless disappeared, I could hear, feel and see again. See this world, feel the love and hear the cheering and support my family offered.

I was able to stand up, stand tall and face this match once again.

"Kagami?" Kura-chan's voice welcomed me back to reality.

He had his arms around me and stared down at me with his hazel eyes,

"Kura-chan." I breathed and glanced up at him

"Can you hear me?" he asked after hearing his name from my lips

I nodded, "I can hear you, and everyone else." I answered

Kura-chan pushed me inside his arms, "God your back." He whispered

He was shaking, I could feel his chest trembling against my body. It was the first time I ever seen him like this, scared and worried for me.

"I am sorry I left you." I apologized, slowly standing up

Kura-chan shook his head, "No, it's good your back."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and glanced at the team standing behind us. Everyone seemed worried but dropped they anxious expression after seeing me stand up, instead, it was replaced by their usual grins and smirks.

"About time you returned to us Hanamaru." Oshitari remarked

I laughed and twirled back around to Kura-chan with light in my eyes, "Now let's win this. So the dream will come true."

Kura-chan was all smiles, "Ah, let's do this!"

Smile widening, I gently took his hand and turned back to our opponents, "I'll accomplish this team's dream." I declared

And then I felt the sudden ball of energy inside my chest explode and circle around us like dust, sprinkling down golden sparkles.

"This is my wish, my dream, the dream that will come true."

**End of chapter 7**

**第****7****章の終わり**

**Gah! I was nearly crying while writing that part. ****Sniffs**** * I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry if it was a little bit sad….**

**Well, remember to review huh? Tell me what you thought of that chapter!**


	8. Gardenia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Chapter 8 now! Get excited!**

**But firstly, I'd still like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. So ChocoMickey and Hala! You guys are awesome and I love you to bit. Hope to see more of you this chapter! **

_**Chapter 8- Gardenia**_

_**第**__**8**__**章 **__**- **__**ガーデニア**_

"Game and Match, Shitenhoji, Shiraishi Hanamaru pair, seven games to five."

The crowed cheered and everyone clapped. I turned and glanced at Kura-chan who was approaching me, his hazel eyes filled with warmth.

Grinning as I felt a pair of arms wrap protectively around my waist, I looked up and gently kissed Kura-chan on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me," I whispered to him, "Otherwise, we'd never have done it."

Kura-chan smiled back, "No thank you," he retorted, "You opened the door to the nationals."

I chuckled, "But you still have the Kansai Regionals to defeat." I reminded

"Ah," he replied, "But today was the main door, and you opened it."

Laughing, I quickly dodged out of his arms as the other two players stepped forward to shake hands.

"How did you manage to get your senses back after losing them?" Yamato curiously asked as we shook, "No one hardly is able to do that."

I shrugged, "I just found a way out. Saw light in darkness again." I answered

Yamato frowned but moved on to Kura-chan while Kisumono crossed over to me.

"You have an unusual power," she declared and shook my hand, "I envy it."

I blinked at her, "What do you mean by unusual?"

Kisumono merely stared at me, "A light that is able to pass the toughest walls of unconsciousness. Rare and hard to find in a tennis player." She explained before walking away, leaving me in slight confusion

"Toughest walls of unconsciousness?' I repeated in a low mutter to myself, "What's that?"

But before I could do any further thinking, Kura-chan came over and lightly took my hand before leading me off the courts,

"Let's get packing," he insisted, "There's still some announcement that needs to be made."

I nodded and followed after him, "Whatever you say Captain Shiraishi." I teased

~_10 minutes later~  
_

"Man, you two are like professional mixed double players." Oshitari remarked as we stepped arrived back in the group

Miyuki suddenly threw herself on me, "You did amazing Kagami!" she cried out and gave me a big bear hug, "How did you manage to break through after losing almost all your senses?"

I dropped my head to the side and stared at Miyuki, "Huh?" I began, "What do you mean break through?"

Miyuki eye's fluttered with amusement, "You don't know Kagami?" she asked

I shook my head and tucked a piece of los hair behind my ear "No? I just seemed to see a light beam through darkness," I described, "And I decided to follow it."

Clapping her hands together, Miyuki's eyes was filled with diamonds, "You saw Shiraishi Nii-san's light!" she exclaimed, "How cute!"

I was more confused than ever, damn I don't tennis players.

"She's something special," Kura-chan tugged at my arm, which made me turn around from Miyuki, "Managed to escape without any help."

Frowning, I gazed up at him, "I don't get it. First Miyuki, now you." I stated, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kura-chan shook his head and laughed, "No, of course not. You actually did better than any of us expected. Breaking through yips."

"Yips?" I inquired

Raising an eyebrow at me, Kura-chan explained, "Yips is when you lose all your three senses just by rallying in tennis. It is very hard to accomplish, almost impossible, but some people are able to do it." He informed

"And I managed to break this and get my senses back?"

Chuckling, Kura-chan nodded, "It's difficult to do, but you seem to inherit this power." He admired and tickled my chin, bringing it up so I could see him more clearly.

"Kiss!" "Kiss!"

I softly groaned at the bunch of hyper regulars in the background. Hearing my low groan, Kura-chan snickered and slowly bought my chin closer and closer. Closing my eyes, I soon felt Kura-chan warm tender lips on mine, the feeling making my heart melt like chocolate.

A bunch of 'Ohhhs' was heard as our kiss continued, never missing a beat of our hearts.

"I love you, you're the only person in this world that can make my heart beat his fast," Kura-chan whisper was heard as soon we broke apart, making me smile foolishly

It's been said that you only truly fall in love once, but I don't believe it." I murmured back, "Because every time see you, I fall in love all over again."

The two of us automatically leaned back in again, before our lips met and melted into a real kiss, losing ourselves into a world of love.

"I love you."

~_20 minutes later~_

"Yes! We're through to the Kansai Regionals!" Oshitari cheered on as he punched a fist into the air, "Going to kick more asses now!"

I laughed at Oshitari's exclamation and leaned down onto Kura-chan shoulder with a sigh. We're finally leaving the courts with the sun slowly setting behind us, a long day has passed and everyone was extremely tired.

"Sorry I can't walk home with you today," I quietly uttered to Kura-chan, "We have guests over for dinner and mum expects me to return on time."

Kura-chan merely shook his head," That's fine. I understand." He replied

Sighing deeper, I closed my eyes for a few moments and re opened them when we suddenly stopped walking. Groaning, I unleashed myself from Kura-chan's neck before departing home.

"You'll be fine going home yourself?" I faintly asked and wrapped my arms around his Kura-chan's neck, pulling him closer to me

Grinning and kissing me lightly on the forehead, Kura-chan answered, "I'll be fine, unlike you who'll get lost easily."

I chuckled, "Then just don't get into trouble, knowing how wild you can be." I ushered back

Kura-chan gave me a reassuring nod, "I promise." He remarked, "For you."

Smiling, I placed a sympathetic kiss on his cheek before unwrapping myself from him, "I'll text you tomorrow?" I murmured

"Sure." Kura-chan responded, "I'll be around."

"Great." I grinned and turned around to follow Chitose, Miyuki and Oshitari,

"See you soon."

~_3 hours later~_

Sighing, I slammed the door to my bedroom shut before flopping down onto the chair that sat before my study desk. The dinner guests had finally left and the house was quiet again, only the sound of light clocks ticking away rang through the top half of the house.

Sitting back up straight, I leaned onto my wooden study desk, folding my arms and supporting my head with a hand, I glanced across my desk, smiling at the photo of me and Kura-chan during the Osaka Spring Festival. Chuckling, I carefully brushed my finger across the frame, tracing around the 3D Gardenia shaped flower that was pinned against corner of the frame.

As I enjoyed admiring the handsome Kura-chan inside the photo, my red cellphone that sat next to the photo suddenly rang out my ringtone, making me jump in surprise.

I raised a brow in curiosity at the caller's ID…. Yukari. Flipping the lid open, I bought the phone up my ear,

"Hello Yuki-chan?" I asked

Yuki-chan's voice came back loud and clear, but a sense of fear and hurry was also mixed among.

"Kaga-chan?" she exclaimed over the phone, "Are you with Nii-san?"

I frowned at the term, "Kura-chan? No I am not with him." I answered back, "Why?"

A frustrated groan was heard over the phone, "Nii-san hasn't come home yet! And it's nearly eight! I thought he was with you!" she blurted out in one, making it hard for me to understand

"W-wait," I breathed, "You said Kura-chan hasn't come home yet?"

Yuki-chan's tone suddenly turned shaky, "Y-yes, I don't know where he is and my parents aren't home yet. Apparently they're stuck in traffic." She responded back

My eyes widened with fear. It has nearly been five hours since I last saw Kura-chan, and now his sister is calling to report that his missing! What on earth was he doing not going home!

"Have you tried calling him?" I questioned through the phone, hoping a good response will come back

A small sniff was heard, "I've tried both calling and texting, Kaga-chan." Yuki-chan announced, "But he has neither replied to any."

I groaned and remarked back, "Wait for me Yuki-chan, I am coming around."

"I'll wait for you."

Slamming the phone shut, I quickly pulled out a jumper from my closet and hurried out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Hearing my cluttering, my mum walked out from the kitchen with a worried face on,

"What's wrong Kagami?" she questioned whiles drying a freshly washed plate

Slipping my jumper on and stuffing my feet into my runners, I shoved the front door open,

"Boyfriend gone missing." I yelled back to my mum before storming down the street in full speed, possibly even faster than Oshitari then…

_~10 minutes later~_

"Yuki-chan!" I called out as soon I saw the glimpse of a short girl with chocolate brown hair standing in front of her house, her hands clinched into small fists

"Kaga-chan!" She exclaimed upon seeing me run towards her, "Your finally here!"

As I arrived up to Yuki-chan, I immediately shot my head up as a billion question landed into my head, "Any news from Kura?" I asked through my huffs and puffs

Yuki-chan sadly shook her head, "No." she answered in a distraught voice, "Nothing at all."

Finally getting my breath back, I stood back up straight and glanced around the spotless street, "Where could he be?" I muttered to myself

Hearing my comment, Yuki-chan whimpered, "I am worried, Kaga-chan." She declared, "Nii-san has never done his before!"

Smiling a gently at her, I replied, "I am worried too, but we'll find him." I determined

Giving me a brave nod, Yuki-chan opened her mouth to respond, only to be stopped when a hoarse voice suddenly came from behind, interrupting her and distracting the both of us.

"O-Oshitari." I murmured and blinked in surprise as the speed star came flying to us

"Hanamaru! Yuki-chan!" he greeted after skidding straight in front of us, "Is it true that Shiraishi has disappeared onto mars?" he questioned with an amused expression

I sweat dropped along with Yuki-chan. "No, his only gone of radar and no one can find or contact him," I retorted

"Oh really!" he stated back, "Does that mean I get to be buchou now?"

Growling and softly kicking Oshitari in the leg, I exclaimed, "You wish, Oshitari."

"What are we going to do?" Yuki-chan remarked, "I've tried almost everything and still can't find him."

Sighing, I stared down the dark and half lit street, "I'll go for a run around here, he has to be somewhere nearby." I declared

Oshitari raised a brow at me, "How can you tell? " he asked, "Are you two linked or something?"

I shook my head, "I can sense him, like there's some connection between us." I explained, "Just like tennis this morning-"

Glancing down at my hand, I suddenly remembered Kura-chan's warm hand grazing against mine, just like when we played tennis. I frowned lightly, a connection, a sudden jolt of lightening that brought the two of us together into one.

"What's wrong?" Yuki-chan curiously inquired after seeing my frown

Snapping back, I gave my head a small shake and turned back to Yuki-chan, "Well I am going to do that, see if there's anything around." I announced and began to fall into a small jog

"Wait!" Oshitari suddenly called out after me

Twirling around, I gave Oshitari a small glare.

"It's not safe this time now," Oshitari notified, "I'll come with you." He volunteered, making me blink in surprise

Slowly, I nodded and stared at Yuki-chan who watched us eagerly, "Yuki-chan, you go back into the house," I ordered, "It's getting cold out here."

Yuki-chan softly inclined, "Stay safe, Kaga-chan, Kenya Nii-san." She uttered, "Call me if anything happens."

Both giving a small nod, I returned back to my jog while Oshitari joined me from behind.

"Let's do this Hanamaru!"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Anything Oshitari?" I yelled out to the speed star he trotted around the garden Kura-chan usually took me to when we went out

A chuckle came back, "There's a banana peel here if you count that as Shiraishi." He responded

Mouth curling into a grin, I rolled my eyes at his reply, "Anything else apart from a banana peel?" I retorted

Oshitari laughed, "This is called looking for Shiraishi, not a crime scene investigation." He stated back, "And besides, what is this place? It's totally deserted."

"It's our date spot Oshitari," I explained, "He takes me here every time we go out."

"Here?" Oshitari repeated with disbelief, "I thought you two would be more of a local tennis court type."

I raised a brow at him as I crossed over a couple of rocks, "How come?"

Oshitari shrugged, "Considering how you two played during today's matches," he answered, "Anybody would think you two are some kind of pro tennis players or something."

Frowning, I jumped across the garden and landed next to Oshitari, "What did you think of today's matches?" I asked as I watched him pick a leaf off a nearby Water Hemlock tree

"Exciting and well played," the speed star replied as he twisted the leaf around his fingers

Eying him and the leaf he played with, I remarked, "Careful Oshitari, Water Hemlocks are poisonous," I warned, making him drop the leaf and jump away

"You could've told me earlier!" he cried back, making me chuckle

"You'll be fine, " I assured and began to head out of the garden, "Just wash your hands when we get back."

Muttering to himself, Oshitari followed behind me,

"You're turning into Shiraishi."

~_10 minutes later~_

"Is this another one of your date spots?" Oshitari asked in a bored tone as we trotted down a small bike lane surrounded by tall trees and night blooming flowers.

I shook my head, "Nope, just a trail we take when we walk home together."

Oshitari sighed, "You guys choose the most boring date spots," he groaned, "Can't you do something like roller coasters or break dancing battles?"

My eyebrows wagged together at Oshitari's words, "Roller coasters are too fast and noisy, and break dancing-" I let out a breath, "I am not even going to bother."

Snickering, Oshitari pulled me into a sudden run, "Good thing you're not my girlfriend then," he exclaimed, "Or you'll hate going out with me."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Oshitari Kenya?" I smirked back and trailed after him

"Yes!" he yelled back, "My hobbies!"

I groaned at him, "You speed obsessed abnormal human being!"

As we continued to run down the forest like bike track, my phone unexpectedly rang and buzzed in my jacket's pocket, sending vibrations onto my stomach.

"Hold Oshitari," I called towards the speed star who was dashing his way out, "I got a call coming in."

Oshitari, who stopped at the sound of my voice, turned his head around and gave me a glare for interrupting his running. Ignoring his glare, I stared down at the caller's ID and blinked in surprise.

_Incoming call- Kuranosuke_

"It's from Kura." I muttered and continued to stare down at the buzzing phone

"Eh!" I heard Oshitari exclaim as he was standing next to me in a flash, his brown eyes gazing down onto my phone, "Pick it up." He ushered

A sudden rush of anger washed into me as caller's ID flashed before me. Did he know how long we had being looking for him? And now he calls!

As my brows twitched I flipped open the phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Kuranosuke!" I loudly screamed into the phone, scaring the wits out of Oshitari who stood next to me

"That was unexpected…" Oshitari whispered to himself as he cringed

I frowned as a few birds around us suddenly flew off from their nests after my loud scream awakened them.

But, my anger and frustration died down as I heard Kura-chan soft mellow voice sing back at me, nearly melting me into pieces.

"That nearly bursted my eardrums, Kagami." His voice replied back, a light hint of laughter was added in

I sighed, "Where are you Kura-chan? We've been looking for you." I pronounced at the phone

"I am…." There was small breath, followed by a cough, "Never mind Kagami, I'll be home in ten minutes." He answered, followed a line of coughs after

My brows softened as I heard him cough over the phone, "Are you ok?" I lightly asked, earning a worried look from Oshitari

"Fine." He whispered back, "Just tell Yuki that I'll be home in ten, so she can stop worrying."

I nodded to myself, "I'll pass that on to her." I promised

"Hmph." A small sigh was heard across the phone,

"Kagami…" his voice suddenly turned hollow and deep, making him sound unlike the usual him

"Yes?"

"I-"

"I am sorry…."

The phone then was cut off-

**End of chapter 8**

**第****8****章の終わり**

**Hmmmm cliffy? What do you think will happen next? Let me know with your ideas!**

**And well, I think you know the drill with the box below huh? ^. ^**


	9. Blue Star

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Hmmm, I am actually meant to be completing my major assignment now, but I got sucked into this again….Maybe I love you all amazing reviews to much!**

**Well anyways, thanks so much to Nai Light, Aisian Lover and Hala for reviewing last chapter, even though it was a little cliffy. But thank you all and I love you to bits!**

_**Chapter 9- Blue Star**_

_**章**__**9 - **__**ブルースター**_

_-Beep- Beep-_

"W-wait-"

Eyes widening, I slowly took the phone off my ears and stared at the screen. The photo of Kura-chan looking handsome in a suit merely gleamed back, making me more worried than ever.

Oshitari, who stood by me this whole time, raised a delicate brow at me, "What's the news?" he asked in a curious voice

Sighing, I slammed the lid back against my phone and shoved it back into my pocket before looking up at Oshitari, "He said that he'll be back in ten minutes, told us to stop worrying." I explained

Oshitari scowled, "Really? Gone through all those trouble and now he calls saying he'll be back in ten?" he remarked, "A little credit please!"

Rolling my eyes, I began heading back along the track, "Let's get going Oshitari," I demanded and fell into a jog

"Oi!"

~_10 minutes later~_

"Is he back yet?" I yelled and stormed into house, startling Yuki-chan who stood at the entrance

Giving me a confused look, Yuki-chan shook her head, "N-no, " she answered, "Not even a glimpse."

Turning around with a groan, I stared past Oshitari and at the front door, wanting to burn a hole in it so I could see if my wild boyfriend has turned up.

"Shiraishi called about ten minutes ago," Oshitari suddenly stepped forward to Yuki-chan, "He said he'll be back around ten."

Yuki-chan blinked at Oshitari then at me with a confused expression, "Whom did he call?" she wanted to know

Oshitari nodded his head towards the direction I was standing, "Hanamaru's cell," he replied, "She picked it up."

Stuffing into my pocket and pulling out my phone again, I flipped the lid open and glared at the time shown. He was five minutes late.

"Well, since we know when Nii-san is coming back," Yuki-chan stated out, "I might as well go and make a few hot drinks, hence it is freezing outside." She announced before running back into the house, Oshitari following a few steps behind her

"Coming Hanamaru?" Oshitari twirled his head around to me

I gently nodded, "In a minute Oshitari, you go first." I responded

Giving me a light frown, Oshitari headed his way in again, leaving me all by myself to watch the front door like a guard dog.

Sighing, I flipped my phone open again, carefully rubbing my thumb across the rectangular screen, tracing Kura-chan figure that stood inside. Where was he? Where the hell did he run off to?

Slumping and leaning against the wall, I brushed a hand across my eyes as I felt tears whelming up, making my vision blurry.

"Your really worried about him huh?" Oshitari's voice suddenly echoed next to me, making me look up in surprise, "Aren't you?" he raised a brow and leaned next to me

I shook my head and flopped my hands down, "I-I am just scared what might've happened to him." I breathed out, "His not usually like this."

Oshitari glanced at me, "He'll be fine," he assured, "Its Shiraishi, the bible of Shitenhoji, someone who know what's wrong and right."

I stared at the serious Oshitari. For once, his mischievous and 'Happy go' attitude was dropped, "He always makes the right decisions, and that's what make everyone else believe him." He pronounced

Letting in a deep breath, I nodded, "I know that Oshitari-"

"Then you should trust him," Oshitari suddenly cut through, "His not reckless like I am."

Now that made my lips curl into a smile, "Calling yourself reckless huh?" I chuckled, "That's unusual."

Oshitari simply gave me a small frown back, "I am just clumsy." He retorted with a snort, "Unlike Shiraishi who is _perfect_."

"Perfect," I murmured the word to myself, "Perfection."

"Ah." Oshitari joined in, "Perfect tennis, perfect academics, perfect family-" then he eyed me, "And perfect girlfriend."

I sighed and closed my eyes, unwilling to argue to against Oshitari. But my eyes fluttered back open once my ears welcomed the sound of the door locks clicking.

"Is that-"

Nodding to Oshitari small commented, my eyes flicked to the door, staring at it like some magic portal that will open any minute.

Kura-chan flung the door open and stepped inside. He looked tired, almost like he can crash anywhere. Yet, he was still smiling, the heart warming smile that could make a hundred girls melt like chocolate.

"Sorry I am late guys." He whispered and slowly slipped his shoes off, gently placing his tennis bag next to him

"Kura-chan," I muttered to myself, assuring myself that he was real, "Kura…"

I flung myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a hug, digging myself into his neck. Slowly shutting my eyes, I inhaled his soft lavender scent that I lingered for.

As I hugged kura-chan tighter, I heard the soft footsteps behind me quietly disappearing back into the house. Oshitari leaving us for some private time.

"Kura-" I breathed

"K-Kagami," he murmured back into my ear, "You waited, I am so sorry."

I cringed and felt small drops of wet tears suddenly roll off my eyes and down my cheek, leaving a light trail behind.

"Where on earth have you been?" I asked, my voice breaking, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Kura-chan let out a small sigh, "I am really sorry Kagami, I should've called you earlier." He apologized in a gentle voice

Finding more tears rolling down, I silently sobbed into his shoulder, my body shaking uncontrollably. A pair of hands soon found their way around my back, pushing me into more warmth and comfort.

"Are you crying Kagami?" Kura-chan muttered, "Please don't cry, you're too beautiful."

"B-but I am worried," I took in a deep breath, "W-where d-did go." I replied back

Kura-chan drops his head onto my back, "I went for a little tennis training after the matches. But I lost track of time." He answered, "I am really sorry Kagami."

"Y-you-"

"Now please don't cry anymore. You're breaking my heart."

~_Monday~ Lunch~_

Finally, the worrying hearts from both Yuki-chan and I were put to a rest after Kura-chan assured us he was fine and that his coughing was merely just a small bit of wintery wind in his throat. But knowing him, I yet still kept an eye out for him, just in case he decides to do something totally wild again.

The news of him disappearing was also kept quiet to the rest of the team. No one apart from Oshitari knew what happened and still acted normally around their beloved captain.

Nonetheless, things didn't seem to take a turn until I found Yuki-chan in the corridors, a group of second year boys crowding around her, teasing her as she was yet from the Junior Campus that was just across the garden from the Middle School.

"So, what are you doing here, cutie?" one boy who was taller then her, bent down and gave her a toothy grin, whiles the rest of his friends stood around her in a circle.

"I am just looking for someone," I heard Yuki-chan cry back, "Now leave me alone."

Me, who stood from the corner of the corridor, carefully watched and examined before finally stepping forward as one boy mockingly pulled her pony tail, making her wince.

"You got nice hair," the boy said, "What's your name?"

Yuki-chan frowned back at them, "I think that's a little private." She remarked with a cold stare

"Oh come-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed and trotted forward to them, "Leave her alone."

The group of boys all turned around and immediately tensed up upon seeing me, they senior.

"A-Ah senpai!" they cried out in unison before dashing off in a hurry

I sighed after them and slowly turned my attention onto Yuki-chan, who grinned after seeing me lecture the boys like a teacher.

"What are you doing here Yuki-chan?" I asked and glanced down at the petite girl that only reached my waist.

A broadening smile came back, "I am looking for Nii-san, do you know where he is?" she responded

I blinked at her with curious eyes, "Kura-chan?"

She nodded and lifted up a bento box, "He left his lunch on the table this morning when he left." She explained, "Mum told me to bring it to him during lunch."

"But don't you think it's a little dangerous wondering around here by yourself?" I stated, "You could've just texted your brother down to your campus and get it."

Yuki-chan raised an eyebrow at me, "Nii-san down at Junior Campus?" she said with a small chuckle, "I think the girls population down there will all pass out."

I laughed and gently led Yuki-chan the way to the rooftop, the place I knew the Shitenhoji regulars hung out.

"Come on Yuki-chan, I'll show you the way."

~_Rooftop~_

The sound of Kintaro's loud voice was heard as both Yuki-chan and I arrived at the top of the winding staircase. Grabbing the door handle and giving it a twist, I tossed the door out, revealing to the world, the captain's younger sister.

"Hanamaru!" Oshitari's joking attitude greeted me, "And…..Yuki-chan…" he blinked at the younger girl

"Ahhhhh!" Koharu danced around us with love hearts, "So cute! Mini Shiraishi-kun!"

Groaning, I pushed the dazzling Koharu aside and made my way across the bare concrete, heading for the small platform that Kura-chan laid on, a hand covering his eyes.

I frowned at the sight and turned back to Oshitari for a explanation, but the speed star only shrugged back and shook his head.

Sighing, I approached Kura-chan, softly placing a hand onto his arm, intending to receive attention from him.

"Kura." I murmured to him, "It's me."

A small whimper was heard as Kura-chan dropped down his covering arm and opened his light hazel eyes. He blinked at sight of his younger sister.

"Yukari." He muttered, "What're you doing here?"

A grin came onto Yuki-chan's face, "Lunch Nii-san," she announced and offered out the bento box in her hand, "You forgot it this morning."

Kura-chan quietly smiled and took the box, "Ah, thank you Yuki-chan. Not letting your Nii-san starve." He remarked in a light voice

Yuki-chan replied with a chuckle, "Course not, Nii-san." She declares, "I am not that bad of a sister!"

Grinning at the two, I steadily sat down this to Kura-chan and watched as Yuki-chan sprint off back to her Campus, before any other student could question her appearance. Waving the team goodbyes as she left.

A soft groan was heard from Kura-chan as he placed the bento box down and slumped back against the fence, hiding his eyes among his fringes along the way.

"Not going to have lunch Kura?" I asked in a faint voice

Kura-chan merely shook his head, "Don't feel like it." He responded

I frowned at his actions, "That's not healthy Kura," I lectured, "You need to get something into your systems."

"I'll eat it later," he retorted in a low voice, "I can't be bothered now."

Hearing and seeing food, the mischievous Kintaro suddenly ran forward to us, clearly not predicting the mood his captain was in.

"Shiraishi!" he cried out in his usual noisy voice, "Got free lunch ya!"

Almost immediately, Kura-chan frisked out his bandaged hand and landed it only a few millimeters away from Kintaro's face, making the first year rookie scream and run the opposite direction in fear and hide behind the muscular Gin-san for protection against the so called, 'Poisonous Hand'.

I sighed at the rookie's movements and turned my attention back onto my unusual moody boyfriend.

"You ok Kura?" I asked in a light velvety voice

A small nod came back, "Just a little tired." He answered, "Not much sleep last night."

I smiled and smoothed down my skirt before patting my lap, "Cushion, Kura-chan," I offered, "Be better than sleeping against the fence."

Kura-chan hazel eyes came back as he glanced at me before sighing and shuffling over to me, slowly lowering down his head onto my lap.

"What's wrong love?" I ushered, "You're not your usual self."

By now, I've totally lost everyone else on this rooftop but instead focused onto Kura-chan who laid comfortably in my lap.

"Nothing," he replied, "I am fine."

I raised a soft eyebrow, but dropped it as my I gently brushed a hand across his cheek, feeling his warm skin underneath my fingers.

"By the way," Kura-chan suddenly spoke out, opening his eyes and gazing up at me "I have something for you." He announces

"What is it?"

Digging into his pocket, Kura-chan pulled out a origami made Blue Star flower and offered it to me, the color of the light metallic paper reflecting into the sun.

"For you." He whispers

Taking the piece of artwork from his hands, I slowly examined it with curious eyes, "Did you make this?" I questioned and stared down

A nod came back as a response, "I did," he says, "In History when I got really bored."

I felt my lips curl into a grin as I turned the flower around, my fingers brushing over the cool metallic paper, enjoying the lovely color and interesting style the paper was folded in.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "Thank you Kura."

A gentle smile replied my expression, "Just like you." Kura-chan uttered, "Simply alluring."

I smiled as I slipped the paper flower into my pocket and leaned down to give Kura-chan a kiss on the lips, in graduate of saying thank you.

"I will love you till the moment my heart stops beating Kuranosuke…"

**End of chapter 9**

**第****9****章の終わり**

**I think I might need to go back to my assignment now, well see you guys all next chapter ! And don't forget to review of course! I love hearing from you all amazing people!**


	10. Orchid

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Sorry Minna! I am late for updating this chapter. My assignments and exams just keeps on coming in! yet, I still hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Hug and kisses to Hala and Nai Light for reviewing last chapter! I love you all!**

_**Chapter 10- Orchid**_

_**章**__**10 - **__**オーキッド**_

Lunch soon ended as everyone rushed back to class, grabbing their books along the way. Kura-chan, who after such a long lunchtime, still yet refused to touch his lunch, trotted to his next class in a tired manner, worrying me even more.

"You really need to eat Kura-chan," I urged to him as I leaned against a nearby locker, waiting for him to fetch his books for class

"I will." He assured, "But not now."

I frowned at him, "That's not very convincing." I uttered

Kura-chan sighed as he slammed his locker back shut and departed to his next class, me trailing after him like a puppy.

"I'll eat my lunch before tennis training, how's that sound to you _Mrs_ Shiraishi." Kura-chan teased and grinned at me playfully, his usual cheeky attitude returning

Raising a brow, I gently nudged him in the arm, "You better eat it Kura, or else I am shoving it down your throat." I warned

Chuckling, Kura-chan pulled me into a small hug as we arrived in front of the science classrooms, "Don't blow anything up love." He whispered into my ear, "I'll be next door if you really need me."

Rolling my eyes, I smirked back, "Oh I'll be running to you if something does blow up." I stated, "Mr. PhD in Chemistry."

Kura-chan leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Be a good scientist." He declared before moving onto the classroom next door, giving me a small wink along the way.

Groaning, I turned around and glared at the door entering the science labs. Science. My worst subject just had to be on the last period of a happy school day.

~_1 hour and 15 minutes later~_

Damn Science, Damn Chemistry. Damn that guy who accidentally dropped a spatula of hydrochloric acid onto my left hand. At least it was lightly acidic, only leaving a small part of raw red itchy skin. Nonetheless, it hurt like hell and is a little bit bleeding now, probably due to me scratching my hand like mad fire. The sensei had already placed cream on the spot and faintly bandaged it up, but the progress didn't really help as it still hurt and itched like crazy.

Sighing as the bell for class to end finally rang across the school, I quickly picked up my books and trailed after the line of students urging to get out, Chitose only a few feet behind me.

"Being waiting for you," Kura-chan greeted me as I finally managed my way through the crowd

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I was getting medical treatment." I explained

Kura-chan's brows furred together after hearing the words 'Medical Treatment' and glanced at me from head to toe, before finally spotting my bandaged hand.

"What happened?" he asked and placed his books down against the window ceil before taking up my hand to examine

I shook my head, "Nothing bad, just a little hydrochloric acid burn." I answered back and watched as Kura-chan frown at my hand

"Hydrochloric acid!" Kura-chan exclaimed out as he shot his head back up to stare at me, "That's extremely acidic!" he then turned towards Chitose who was standing behind me and glared, "Chitose-"

Chitose shivered under his captain's death glare, "I-it wasn't me-"

I quickly stood between the two, "It wasn't Chitose's fault," I blurted out, "It was mine."

A small grumble was heard from Kura-chan, "Your clumsy sometimes." He remarked and gently grabbed my hand again, his fingers brushing softly against my skin

"I am sorry for worrying you Kura-chan," I uttered, "But accidents do happen."

Sighing, Kura-chan turned towards Chitose, "Bring Kagami down with you to the clubroom," he ordered, "I have a short meeting with the sports department but I'll be back around fifteen minutes.

Chitose nodded at the order before dragging me out with him, leaving Kura-chan to deal with the sport department or something.

~_15 minutes later~_

"So where's Shiraishi?" Oshitari asked as the regulars gathered around the clubroom, awaiting for they captain to return.

"Isn't he meeting with the school's sports department or something?" Chitose replied

I nodded to Chitose's agreement, "Yeah, and that he'll be back in around fifteen minutes or so?"

Oshitari flipped open his phone, "That means he'll be on his way back now." He declared to the team

"Che," Zaizen, who stood in the corner muttered, "Are you sure you checked the time right senpai?" he questioned, "Last time I asked you what time it was, you gave me the wrong time. Stupid."

"What did you just say Zaizen?" Oshitari growled back at his Kouhai

"I said you're stupid senpai," Zaizen replied in a firm tone

"You brat Zaizen!"

I sighed, "Will you two cut it out?" I claimed, "You two are worse then when I fight with my brother."

Oshitari snarled and looked away while Zaizen remained his bored expression. The two would really get on each other's nerves sometimes…

Just then, the door opened, breaking the silence that rang through the clubroom. Kura-chan stepped into the office, closed the door behind him and glanced at his silent team.

"Did something just happen?" He asked, raising a brow at his unusually quiet tennis team

I glanced around the room before replying, "Nothing much, just gave Oshitari and Zaizen a small lecture." I answered

Kura-chan chuckled before throwing a white envelope onto the wooden table sitting in the middle of the room. The team automatically all bent forward to examine the freshly thrown information.

"What's this?" Koharu squealed out, "Is it a love letter to us?"

"It's too formal for a love letter." Chitose pointed out

"Then what is it Senri-chan?" Koharu giggled out

Kura-chan, who was grabbing out his uniform grinned, "Why don't you read it," he suggested, "It's pretty interesting."

Oshitari, who had been silent all this time picked the envelope off the table and pulled out a piece of paper from inside.

"What does it say?" Yuuji hovered around the speed star, poking his head around Oshitari's shoulder

"Dear Shitenhoji Middle School Tennis Team," Oshitari began, "Congratulation on proceeding into the Kansai Regionals. For your best wishes in the upcoming tournament, we are offering you a ten day training trip to-"

"To where?" Kintaro, who had been patiently listening all this time remarked out

Oshitari ignored the super rookie's question and continued to scan his eyes down the page before gaping in surprise.

"What?" Kin-chan continued to force poor Oshitari out the answer

"Training trip to Shiraishi's Island!" Oshitari finally cried out

"Ahn! Ecstasy!"

~_After training~_

"So we're going to Shiraishi's Island for a ten day training trip?" Chitose repeated the question for the millionth time

Kura-chan sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yes Chitose, we're going." He pronounced

Chitose muttered to himself before joining ahead with Oshitari and Gin-san, leaving me and Kura-chan alone.

"Shiraishi Island neh?" I chuckled and stared after the bunch of regulars running ahead.

After hearing the whole 'Shiraishi Island' news, the super first year, Kintaro, who had self proclaimed the team to be the national winners, and demanded a 'Tennis Treat' down to the central Takoyaki, chirpily made his way down the street, dragging everyone else along with him.

"It's going to be hectic, " Kura-chan uttered, "Especially with this group of people."

I gently laughed and hugged onto his arm, "Have fun spending time with them!" I teased

"Mou," Kura-chan rolled his eyes, "Your coming to."

I blinked and stared at him, "W-what do you mean I am coming to?" I questioned, looking confused

Kura-chan laughed at my reaction, "The invitation said you can bring other people too, so I thought of bringing you around. " he explained, "You know, just to keep me company."

Groaning, I slapped my forehead with my freehand, only to wince after realizing it was my burnt sore hand.

"Man, I am going to be having the best time of my life then." I announced, a little sarcasm rolling off my tongue

Kura-chan's laugh got louder, "Oh come on, and it's only a week and a bit." He ushered, "But we leave this weekend…"

I smirked and turned to Kura-chan, "Fine, I'll go with you." I declared, "But your treating me Takoyaki today."

Jaw dropping, Kura-chan gapped at me, "B-but, I am already treating Kin-chan!" he exclaimed, "And now you!"

Grinning, I replied back, "Being the father of a family isn't easy Kura-chan." I mocked and laughed

"Can't you just ask Kenya to treat you instead?" he retorted, "He has more money then me!"

I snickered, "Oshitari isn't my _husband _is he?"

Now that shut Kura-chan up, but really. God Bless his purse.

~_Osaka Main District- Food Court~_

"Mou, those four." Kura-chan muttered after watching Koharu, Yuuji and Chitose being dragged off by a hyper Kin-chan, leaving Oshitari and Zaizen behind along with Kura-chan and myself. Yet, tension still holds between the speed star and the tensai after earlier events in the clubroom.

"Kin-chan is sure excited." I proclaimed as I watched poor Chitose literally being dragged around by Kin-chan

Oshitari chuckled at my comment, "Isn't he always."

As the four of us continued to trail after Kin-chan, a certain high-pitched voice suddenly interrupted us, brining us all to a halt.

"Kagami-chan!" the voice squealed

Blinking at the voice, my eyes darted around my surroundings, and soon, I spotted Haru-chan, the daughter to the owner of the bakery that was just across our family florist. My family was good friends with them, as I've known Haru-chan for quiet a long time, even though she was younger than me.

But nonetheless, I never expected to see her here. Here, with a bunch of Shitenhoji regulars surrounding me like bodyguards.

"H-haru." I muttered as Haru approached me, her curly brown hair bouncing as she ran

"Kagami!" she cried out and through herself into a hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

I gently patted Haru on the back as she let go of the breath-taking hug, "I am so glad to see you again!" she exclaimed, but glanced around me and blinked at the three Shitenhoji players standing behind me. Good thing at least they wasn't wearing they tennis uniforms, or well, that could end badly…

"Who are they Kagami?" Haru-chan blurted out and turned her sight back onto me, "I never knew you had cute guys following after you everyday!"

I blushed as I heard Kura-chan and Oshitari chuckle from behind me, "T-they just-"

"Hm? Bodyguards?" Haru-chan declared out

I frantically shook my head, "No Haru-chan," I remarked, "They're not bodyguards."

"Then who are they?"

I sighed, "Ones my husband, the other one is my brother in law and well," I turned my head around and glanced at Zaizen, "Then the last one is my cousin."

Haru gasped, "You're married?" she cried out, "You never told me!"

"It's actually a secret Haru-chan," I explained, "Don't tell anyone ne?"

Nodding, Haru replied, "Ok! I promise to keep it!" she uttered in her high voice.

I smiled, "Great then," I stated, "I need to get going now, my son is waiting for me ahead."

That made Haru's mouth drop even more, but ignoring the gasp, I twirled around and grinned at Kura-chan, "Come on now Anata, our son is waiting for us." I announced and winked, asking him to play along

Catching my signal, Kura-chan stepped forward and circled an arm around me and pulled me closer into his body, "Of course my Oku-san."

Seeing Kura-chan's handsome looks, Haru nearly fainted, "W-well we'll see you around ne, Kagami?" she spoke

I nodded, "Sure Haru-chan. Come around sometime to visit!" I claimed

Haru-chan gave me one last smile before running off back home. I watched her go before sighing and slumping my shoulders down.

"When did I become your brother in law, Hanamaru?" Oshitari smirked and walked up to me, Zaizen following behind him.

I grinned, "I couldn't really think of something else so I just said you're my brother in law." I specified, "Hope you didn't get to offended."

Oshitari let out a laugh, "It was funny actually. I enjoyed the act." He said in between chuckles

"But really senpai?" Zaizen, on the other hand, gave me a small frown, "Me as your cousin?" he muttered, "That's unusual."

Sniggering, I ruffled Zaizen's hair, pissing him off a little, "Get over it Zaizen, you're cute as my cousin."

Zaizen continued to mutter to himself as Kura-chan lead me towards Kin-chan and rest of the group whom have finally stationed themselves at the Takoyaki shop.

"Oi Shiraishi!" Kin-chan's voice rung out, "What took you so long?"

Kura-chan chuckled before sitting down next to Chitose, pulling me into the free seat next to him, "Ah, sorry," he apologized, "We had some family troubles."

I giggled at the term and rested my head onto Kura-chan's shoulder, "_Unusual _family troubles, ne?" I smiled

Chitose blinked at us with curious eyes, "What family troubles?" he asked

Falling into laughter, I gestured towards Oshitari, "Let my brother in law explain."

All eyes turned onto Oshitari, who chuckled, "When did you become Hanamaru's brother in law, Kenya?" Chitose questioned with confused eyes

"Long story, Chitose. Long story." Was all the speed star's reply

~_After Takoyaki~_

"So you'll be coming with me huh?" Kura-chan questioned, whiles grinning at me like a Cheshire cat

I chuckled in response, "I'll ask my parents tonight Ku, but I am pretty sure I am able to." I answered and hugged closer into this arm

"Good, or else I won't know what to do without you." He whispered into my ear, making me turn beat red.

I rolled my eyes, "Your so full of it Kura." I sighed, "I am sure you can survive a week without me."

"Hmmm, Yes I can." Kura-chan murmured back, "But by the end of that week, I'll be on the ground crying for you."

Grinning, I carefully nudged him back in the arm, "Hell you would, "I retorted, earning a smirk back from the teasing Kura-chan.

Just as we walked, Kintaro, who was still hyper and running around, suddenly stormed up to us with an intrigued expression.

"Ne, he Shiraishi," the super rookie started, "Are you the prince of Shiraishi Island?" he asked, making both Kura-chan and myself blink back in surprise

"W-why do you ask Kin-chan?" Kura-chan replied, staring at the first year with curious eyes

Kintaro shrugged, "Kenya told me that your family owned the Island. So then you must be the prince to that Island!" he exclaimed and jumped from one feet onto the other, "Am I right? You are the prince!"

Kura-chan sweat dropped, "N-no kin-chan, my family doesn't own the island and certainly am not the prince." He remarked, hoping to calm down the energetic player

"Eh?" Kin-chan cocked his head to the side, "But you have the same name as the Island!"

Watching the two, I couldn't help but to let out a small laughter. It was amusing, poor kin-chan didn't know that he was tricked by the mischievous Oshitari who was snickering away in the background.

Finally, Kin-chan who was satisfied with annoying his captain, ran back to Oshitari and Chitose while Kura-chan sighed after him.

"He can be naïve sometimes." I observed, chuckling at Kura-chan who groaned.

"You'd think that only when Oshitari tricks him easily." He uttered back

My grin widened, "Prince of Shiraishi Island," I raised a brow, "Really?"

Kura-chan rolled his eyes, "In a million years, no."

"Actually," I began, "I can tell you that you a prince to something."

A surprised smirk returned, "What?"

"The prince to my heart."

~_Home~_

"Well, thank you for Takoyaki today Kura," I declared, "Even though you nearly spent all your money."

A laugh and smile responded as arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "Anything for you." Kura-chan whispered into my ear before pecking me gently on the cheek

"Get home safely today. Don't disappear off again." I lectured and pulled myself out

"I promise not to do that again." He murmured back

I grinned, "Good," I proclaimed, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Our warmth flowing into each other.

"Remember to rewrap does bandages after you had a shower tonight," Kura-chan reminded after our kiss broke.

I winked, "I'll keep that in mind."

Giving me one last smirk, Kura-chan turned around to reunited with Oshitari whom left us with some privacy and waited at the end of the street.

"Nice winter Orchids by the way," he exclaimed with a small chuckle before walking away

Blushing, I twirled by head towards the small bed of winter Orchids growing under the winter ceil. They're planted at the very start of winter, me who had a strange love for Orchids, seemed to admire them everyday, sometimes picking a few off to decorate my room.

Yet, I turned by head back and grinned as Oshitari waved goodbye, "See ya tomorrow, sister in law!" he joked before departing with kura-chan

I laughed at his term before waving back, waiting until they turned around the corner of the street before heading into my house.

It was unusually noisy. Upon seeing several pairs of school shoes lying around the front door, I automatically knew that my brother had a bunch of friends over for study period.

"I am home." I called out, kicking my shoes and storming into the kitchen

My mum looked up and smiled at me, "Welcome home Kagami, how was school today?"

I nodded and glanced around the busy kitchen. Instead of the usual quietness, today, it was alternatively replaced by four high school students, all sitting around the table and nibbling onto my mum's homemade snacks.

"Ara! So you're the younger sister!" a girl cried as she soon as she laid her eyes on me

Sweat dropping, I smiled back in response, "Y-yeah. Nice meeting you." I greeted

The girl was a little taller than me, her long brown hair trailed down to her waist, whiles her light green eyes sunk me in with curiosity. Seeing the uniform she wore, she was in the same year level as my brother.

"Your cute!" she squealed as she stood up and trotted over to me, "I am Wakato Kikyo."

I forced a gentle smile onto my face, trying to cut though the small awkwardness that rang through Wakato and me.

"Ah. I am Hanamaru Kagami." I replied back

Wakato grinned at me, "So? So?" she urged her head forward to me, "Are you in any clubs? If not join the drama and acting club!" she exclaimed, "We could really use someone like you! Your so pretty!"

Knowing what most girls from the drama and acting club were like, I sweat dropped at Wakato's offer, "I-I'll think about it senpai…" I softly answered

On the opposite side of the table, my brother suddenly remarked out, "She's not really interested in club activities." He described, "Although she does have a minor relationship with the male tennis club."

I jaw dropped at my brother, "Nii-san!" I warned, "I don't have a relationship with them!" I yelled

Hearing this, Wakato merely stared at me with wide eyes, "You know the regulars off the team?" she asked

_I am dating the captain. _I thought. But kept my mouth shut and instead shrunk back, "N-no I don't." I countered, "My brother's lying."

The grin returned, "In that case! Please consider to join the drama club! I'll defiantly persuade you!"

I groaned inaudibly, this is going to be a long night…..

**End of chapter 10**

**第****10****章の終わり**

**Hmmm, just a little trivia now!**

'**Shiraishi Island' is actually a real place in Japan. It is located around the Inland Sea of Japan and is one of the six islands to the famous 'Kasaoka Islands' chain. The island could be easily reached from Osaka and the port city of Honshu. **

**Another thing is the terms 'Anata' and 'Oku-san.' The two words have the some kind of meaning but used differently in some ways. 'Anata' meanings 'dear', 'lover' or in Kagami's term, meaning 'Husband' and 'Darling.' But on the other hand, the term 'Oku-san,' strictly means' My beautiful wife.', yet some people also uses to represent, 'sweetheart' or 'beloved'.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry once again that it's a little late. (Too much assignments and exams!)**

**And well, I think you all know what to do at the box down below huh? **


	11. Azaleas

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much to Hala for reviewing last chapter. I certainly did enjoy reading your wonderfully written review :)**

**Now onto chapter 11! **

_**Chapter 11- Azaleas**_

_**章**__**11 - **__**ツツジ**_

The noise in the next room was unbearable, why the hell did my brother invite his friends over for a sleepover on a school night? Didn't they know that there was the magical thing called 'School' the next day?

Groaning and pulling my blankets up past my head, I curled myself into a ball, wishing that Kura-chan would be here to share some warmth. Calming myself and closing my eyes, I slowly began to drift off to sleep….

And just as I about to doze off….

-BANG-

I shot myself back up and glanced around, only to glare at the wall separating my room and brother's room after a loud laugh was heard.

Damn you people!

~_Next Morning- School~_

I sighed, last night was the worst night ever in my life. I hardly got any sleep as the group of people next door kept on laughing and talking like a gossip club. And what's worse, was that they're staying over tonight as well, meaning another night of no sleep. Ah great.

First looking like a zombie who just came back to life and now with more frustration added onto my head, I stormed down the school's hallway, scaring the wits out of some students as I passed.

Slamming the door open to the geography classroom, I glared at the group of student who were standing in my way. They all shivered at my sight and quickly moved to the corner of the room before I could give them another cold hard stare.

Grumbling and continuing to proceed through the classroom, scaring more people along the way, I dropped my books down onto my assigned table, making Oshitari, who was chatting with a boy behind turn around.

And like most student's reactions, Oshitari jumped and nearly fell off his seat, "D-d-dude! That's scary." He exclaimed, "What on earth happened to you?"

Sighing, I slumped down onto my chair and buried my head into my arms, "Don't ask Oshitari," I muffled in a low tone, "It's not even worth telling."

Oshitari steadied himself back onto his seat, "But man, it's like seeing a zombie first time in my life." He muttered back

I growled at him, "Oh shut it Oshitari, I've already heard enough." I retorted back

Oshitari chuckled before replying, "Just checking to make sure you're actually alive."

~_Lunch~_

Ah finally, a time for me to relax. Half of the day had gone with me looking half dead. I mean even the Geography sensei asked me if I need to go to the infirmary for some medical treatment. Good thing I rejected her offer, or I'll never hear the end of it from Oshitari…

My head yet groaned softly as I found my tracks to the rooftop for lunch. The one thing I hated was having headaches and a throbbing brain that lasts through the whole day, ruining my mood and everything around it.

Pinching my forehead with a freehand, I sighed and trotted down the hallway in a hastily pace, hoping to get the rooftop quickly as possible. As I continued to rub my forward, I was completely unaware of where I was walking and soon found myself pumping into someone.

"A-ah sorry." I apologized and dropped my pinching hand

Though, I certainly didn't expect Zaizen to be standing in front of me with a small frown, "Watch where your going senpai," I heard him mutter

I looked up at the genius second year, "O-oh, I am very sorry Zaizen. I didn't see you." I stated, unwilling to argue against Zaizen

Zaizen's frown deepened, "You look awful today senpai," he says, "Are you sick or something?"

Blinking back, I slowly shook my head, "No, I am merely tired," I responded, "Didn't sleep much last night."

A small sigh was heard from the genius's lips before he turned around and began to lead the way, "Come on senpai, I am hungry." He declared

Nodding after the second year, I trailed after him, my hand returning onto my stinging forehead.

~_5 minutes later~_

The door to the rooftop opened as both Zaizen and I walked in. Me, who tired to drop the 'I hate headache' attitude, forced a smile onto my lips as I trotted in behind Zaizen.

Much like always, everyone was talking, chatting or in Koharu and Yuuji's case, were trying to feed each other food with a grinning Kintaro sitting nearby. Finally, was I able to relax in this kind of environment.

"Looking a little better Hanamaru," Oshitari chuckled as he nibbled on chicken dumpling, "But still like a zombie though,"

I raised a brow at the speed star, "I appreciate that Oshitari," I remarked with slight sarcasm rolling off the tips of my tongue

As I walked on, leaving Oshitari with a fit of laughter, I soon found my body nested into a warm comfy chest. I smiled to myself, "Kura-chan," I murmured as the scent of lavender entered my nose

"You look dreadfully tired today Kagami," His soft voice whispered back, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Sighing at the word 'Sleep', I gently pulled myself out of the hug and stared at Kura-chan with a small smile, "Not really, my brother's friends had a sleep over and they're pretty noisy." I replied as Kura-chan led me to sit down next to him

"You should've slept in the guest room or something, hence your room is right next to your brother's," Kura-chan suggested, lightly pushing my head against his shoulder

"I guess I should've," I replied in a quiet voice, "But they're staying over tonight as well, it's going to just get worse."

"Eh?" Kura-chan exclaimed in surprise, "They're staying over for two nights?"

I nodded, "Yeah, some study thing my brother calls it." I uttered, "It's going to be worse than tonight."

A tiny hint of frowning appeared on Kura-chan face, "Well, we can't have not sleeping at night." He began and paused for a second, "How bout you come over tonight at my house?" he urged

I released my head off Kura-chan shoulder and glanced up at him with wide eyes, "B-but, then I am going to bother you again!" I exclaimed, "And I hate bothering people."

Kura-chan let out a light chuckle, "It's fine," he states, "My family loves you, and besides, my mum really wanted to have you over for dinner again."

I felt my head throb and spin again, making me slump back against Kura-chan shoulder, "Wouldn't it be too late now?" I retorted, "It's not nice giving someone such short notice."

Kura-chan responded with a small laugh, "My family likes last minute surprises," he insisted, taking out his phone from pocket and flipping it open, "Specially when you're coming around."

Curiously, I watched Kura-chan fondle with the keys on this phone before clicking the 'send' button and flipping the cover back down again, "See?" he remarked, "All done."

Smiling like a fool, I leaned up and kissed kura-chan gently against the lips, "You've done your part, now I have to do mine." I pronounced, getting out my phone from my dress pocket, "Though, I am not sure how to write this news to my mum."

Grinning, Kura-chan took my phone from my hands and flicked the cover open, his Cheshire grin widening after seeing my wallpaper. A picture of him.

"Stalking me are you," He murmured into my ear, making me blush

"W-well, it was just as a memory," I stuttered back, my face turning as red as a tomato

Snickering, Kura-chan pressed the button to my messages and began scrolling down for my mum, "Hmmm, me, me, me," he muttered, skipping past all the contacts that read 'Kuranosuke', but raised a brow after seeing Oshitari's contact, "You even have Kenya's number?" he uttered out in amazement

Hearing his name, the speed star shot his head around from a distance and glared at us, "You lovebirds talking about me?" he yelled

I chuckled at his loud interruption, "We said you're good looking." I shouted back, making the speed star smirk and turn back to his conversation with Gin-san.

"Now, let's do this." Kura-chan exclaimed after he clicked into my mum's contact.

~_After School- Home~_

Following the events at lunch, my mum soon sent me back a response, indicating it was perfectly fine for me stay over at Kura-chan house, thus making me travel home first thing after school to gather up a change of clothes before Kura-chan picks me up after his tennis training.

"You might want to hurry up sweetie," my mum called through the kitchen doorway as I rushed from the laundry back up to my room, then back down again, "Kuranosuke's going be here any minute."

"I know!" I yelled back, "I'll be just another minute."

Quickly grabbing my prepared school bag, I dashed my way down the stairs and into the lounge room where I remembered to fetch my science text book before heading into the kitchen to nibble on some afternoon tea.

"Don't bother Kuranosuke's family too much ok?" My mum reminded as she passed me a cup of green tea, "Especially when it's the last minute."

I nodded, softly chewing on my mum's famous double chocolate cookie, "I promise to be good." I assured her

Chuckling, my mum went back to her chopping board, only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell unexpectedly ringing.

-DING-

"Ah that must be Kuranosuke." Muttered my mum as she trotted out of the kitchen and to the front door to greet the possible Kura-chan.

Quickly gulping down my tea and doing a final rumble through my prepared bag, a sudden remembrance of my school jumper shot through my head, making me jump up from the seat I was sitting on and run back down the hall and charge up the stairs and back into my room.

"Just a second Kura-chan!" I yelled as I ran past the front door in a mad flurry, earning snickers from the two figures who stood in the door way

Slamming the door open, I rushed inside my room to fetch my jumper before storming back down again, panting as I finally reached the front door.

"S-s-sorry to kept you waiting," I huffed, bending down to reach for my shoes

"About time Hanamaru," I heard Oshitari's voice laugh through, making me look back up in surprise

I lightly frowned, "What are you doing here Oshitari?" I eying the speed star who stood before me along with Kura-chan

Oshitari merely shrugged in response, "Followed Shiraishi here," he uttered, "Since this is the route back to my house."

Sighing, I swiftly slipped on my shoes before standing back up again, "Well, I am off now mum," I remarked and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow afternoon!"

A smile dazzled back, "Have fun Kagami, remember to be good!" my mum exclaimed back

Kura-chan chuckled at me before both he and Oshitari bowed, "See you next time then, Hanamaru-san." They insisted

"But of course," my mother replied back, "Stay safe then, Kuranosuke-kun, Oshitari-kun."

And with that, Kura-chan grabbed my hand and led me out of the house, Oshitari trailing a few feet behind us, "I promise to take good care of her, Hanamaru-san." Kura-chan gave my mum back an assuring, but yet handsome smile

"I bet you will Kuranosuke." Was all my mum's reply before Kura-chan literally dragged me out the door

Waving back a short goodbye, I landed onto concrete streets whiles my mum bidders us farewell.

Kura-chan grinned at me, "Got everything?" he asked, clutching onto my arm

I sniggered and nodded in response, "Yep, let's go!"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Well, I am off here." Oshitari announced as we arrived in front of his house

"See you tomorrow speed star," I snickered, "Don't forget to finish off your Geography homework."

Oshitari flashed me a smirk, "Trust me, I won't forget this time." He winked, "Not when the sensei is bugging me everyday."

Beside me, Kura-chan rolled his eyes, "Learn to organize Kenya, or you'll never get a girlfriend." He chuckled and pulled me closer to his body

I laughed and gently nudged back, "Don't ruin Oshitari's hopes, Kura." I muttered

Oshitari snorted at the comment, "I just haven't found the right person yet," he turned his onto Kura-chan, "Unlike you."

Kura-chan's grin widened, "You'll get there someday Kenya," he retorted, "Not everyone is perfect."

"This coming from you," Oshitari implied, trotting to his front door with a snigger, "See you guys tomorrow morning!" he exclaimed before opening the door to his house and walking in

"Well, it's time we head back as well." Kura-chan announced as Oshitari disappeared from our view

Chuckling, I turned back onto my tracks, lacing my fingers through Kura-chan's bandaged hand along the way, making him follow behind me

"You have no idea how special you are to me." I smiled and turned my head back around

~_10 minutes later~_

"We're home." Kura-chan called out to the house as we stepped through the front door and began taking our shoes off

"S-Sorry to intrude," I uttered before following Kura-chan into the house

"Oh Kagami!" Eri-san, Kura-chan's mum, swiftly ran out of the kitchen and pulled me into a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages." She remarked, pushing me further into her light sandy locks

Eri-san was the kind of women that was considered to be beautiful. She looked young, a nice delicate figure, pale skin, shining sandy blonde long hair that traveled to her waist, and a pair of hazel eyes. She was the kind of mother that made girls jaw drop and boys drool.

And yet, her genes were passed onto her son, Kura-chan. The two looked very alike, anyone off the streets would say they're mother and son. Nonetheless, these similarities certainly did make things easier in my life, hence seeing how good-looking Kura-chan was.

"It's good seeing you again Eri-san," I greeted as soon as she freed me from the hug

Eri-san was all smiles, "Haven't you gone prettier!" she exclaimed, "No wonder my Kuranosuke is so protective of you all the time!"

"Mum!" Kura-chan, who stood next to me, rolled his eyes

I chuckled and raised a brow at Kura-chan, "Protective huh?" I snickered, "Certainly sounds like him."

"See?" Eri-san replied back, "Even Kagami agrees with me huh? Ku-chan."

A faint blush appeared on Kura-chan's cheeks as he looked away, making me burst into strings of giggles. Eri-san joined in with the laughter before ushering us both upstairs, "Right," she says, "I'll leave you two alone now." She declares before heading back into kitchen, humming a soft tune at the same time

"Let's head up to my room," Kura-chan insisted, after returning back from the slight blush, "We still need to get your chemistry tutoring on the roll."

God, chemistry…

~_Hour and a half later~_

I blinked at the textbook filled with chemical symbols and equations. It didn't make sense….no matter how many times Kura-chan went through it with me, it still was like blank paper to me. Slumping my forehead onto the table and giving up, I let out a frustrated groan.

"I am really stupid Kura-chan," I mumbled and sighed, "I am never going to get this."

Sitting next to me, Kura-chan let out a soft chuckle, "No your not stupid Kagami," he riposted, "Chemistry just doesn't seem like your favorite topic in science."

I pulled my head back up, "Neither three topic are my favorites," I remarked back, "Chemistry is a fail to me. Biology and Physics are even worse."

"You'll get there Kagami," Kura-chan comforted, "Everyone has their own weaknesses."

I shot a small glare, "Not you," I argued, "You succeed in almost every class."

Kura-chan's chuckle loudened, "Not every class Kagami," he retorted, "Music is one class that I don't get." He uttered, "The notes and pitch is simply confusing."

My lips suddenly melted themselves into a grin, "Looks like I just found out your one and only weakness." I snickered, earning back an amused smirk from Kura-chan

"W-well-"

-Knock-

I jumped and glanced at the door, "Come in," Kura-chan answered.

The door to the bedroom cracked open and in popped in Yuki-chan's head, "Nii-san, Kaga-chan," she greeted with a playful smirk, "Dinner is ready"

Kura-chan nodded, "We'll be a minute." He replied

Smirking even wider, Yuki-chan disappeared from the door and trotted down the stairs, her footsteps echoing back up the house.

"Saa then, we'll have a break now," Kura-chan announced, standing back up and offered a hand to me, "Shall we go to dinner? My Kagami."

I blushed and took his offering hand before being pulled out of the room, down the staircase and into a lively dining room.

~_45 minutes later~_

Dinner was absolutely delicious and filling, Eri-san was certainly the best cook alive on earth as she was able to make the best Teriyaki chicken _ever_. Yet, after a fulfilling meal, I hurried back up to Kura-chan's room to gather my clothes for a quick shower before finishing off the final parts to my Science Homework.

And now, as I stepped into Kura-chan's bathroom stacked with exotic brands of shampoo and conditional, I let out a loud yawn and stretch before turning the shower on and stripping my uniform off.

I was dead tired and a hot relaxing shower unquestionably made me bright up again. Nonetheless, my muscles loosened up and my body sunk under the hot water, sucking in all the freshness and soothing feeling.

~_20 minutes later~_

Finally turning the shower off, I sighed before wrapping myself in a long white towel and stepping back out onto the marble floor, small droplets of water rolling off my hands and legs before splatting across the floor.

Rummaging my hand into the pile of clothes I bought from home, I desperately tried to fish out my Pajama top, only to soon realize I must have left it back in Kura-chan's room and forgot it on my way for the shower. My brain mentally groaned for not being carefully and leaving such an important article behind.

Slapping my forehead, my head swarm in different direction, thinking of ways to fetch the top without being seen by Kura-chan or any of his family members. But of course, everyone was still around the house. Yuki-chan was in her room, Eri-san was downstairs with her husband and Kura-chan, who was probably in his room. And well, I surely couldn't just walk out with a short towel on and go "Oh I am just getting my Pajama top," move as this was after all, not my real home, even if I do get married into the household.

And well, the best thing I could now was probably sticking my head out the door and calling for someone to bring me the top. Sighing and opening the bathroom door with only a small slight crack, I glanced around the house and thought of the nearest person that I could call for. Eri-san, who was the best option, was downstairs and had a high likely chance that she won't hear me, Yuki-chan was busy on the phone with one of her friend so the last option was….Kura-chan.

My face scrunched up at the thought of Kura-chan seeing me like this, but quickly shook the image away as I was merely wasting time.

"Kura-chan," I called out to the room, which were just a few meters away

No response

I frowned, "Kuranosuke," I yelled a little louder

The bedroom door flung open as Kura-chan poked his head out and gave me a confused stare. But the stare soon turned into an interested gaze after seeing me in the shape I was currently in, "Yes?" he raised a brow at me

I groaned to myself, knowing how embarrassing this was, "C-could you just fetch me my Pajama top which is sitting on top of my bag," I asked, turning tomato red

Kura-chan chuckled before returning back into his room. A few seconds later, he returned with my pale blue top and grinned as he approached the bathroom door, "Here," he offered

"T-t-t-thanks," I stuttered and gently took the top from him

Kura-chan snickered, "Are you even wearing anything under that towel?" he questioned in a mocking tone, making me turn red and nearly faint

"N-n-no," I replied, itching myself behind the bathroom door

The snicker widened, "Certainly would be a breath taking scene to watch." He teased

Blood suddenly rushed into my face as it colored up a deep wine red, "Y-you pervert Kura-chan!" I exclaimed and slammed the door shut

"Your married to the pervert," I heard him retorted back with a hint of laughter in his voice

"I am not even married to you yet!" I cried back

"Oh trust me Kagami, you want to."

"Not yet you Bible of Pervert!"

A long series of laughter was heard after that.

~_15 minutes later~_

"Done my dear?" Kura-chan mocked with a mischievous tone as I walked through the bedroom door

I growled at him, "You can be such an annoying person sometimes," I muttered as I quietly closed the door behind me

Kura-chan's brows raised in unison. Standing up from the chair he was sitting on, and ignoring Kaburiel who was trying to catch her master's attention, Kura-chan caught my shoulders and pushed me back against the wall which was just behind me, his body hovering close to mine.

I blinked back at his movement and stared into his soft hazel eyes, "K-ku"

Kura-chan pressed a finger against my lips, "Hush my Kagami," he whispered into my ear, "You wanted me to be a badass, then I shall be one."

I squirmed and tried to wiggle under his grip, but nonetheless failed as Kura-chan was much stronger than I was, and held me tight, "Be a good girl and finish your chemistry homework," he unexpectedly pronounced out, his lustful tone dropping

I sighed, "Really?"

"Why?" he implied, "Were you expecting more?" he slurred the last sentence, the sexy tone kicking back in again

Slumping my forehead against his, I replied back, "Much, much more." I ushered in a murmur

Kura-chan smirked and leaned in to kiss me on the lips, "Maybe in another few years time." He mumbled

I chuckled as he broke away from me, his hands falling off my shoulders before grabbing his sleepwear and pointed to the science homework, which still laid neatly on the study desk, "Chemistry. I'll check it after my shower." He remarked

My chuckle soon turned into a groan, "I hate it when you tease me!" I exclaimed as he left the room, a short laugh flowing down the hallway.

~_15 minutes later~_

My eyes began to drop, my head bobbed. I was on the very edge of falling asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at Kaburiel, who was scratching around in her glass box. Whimpering, my eyes soon gave up as my head dropped on top of the thick science textbook with a loud bang, my arms gently supporting around the book to keep it a nice cushion.

~_30 minutes later~_

(**Note: This part is a little Kura-chan's POV)**

Letting out a relieved sigh, I trotted back down the hallway and into my room after a steamy shower.

"Hey Kagami, have you-" I uttered as I flung the door to the bedroom open, only to quiet down after seeing her sleeping like an angel on the study desk

Almost immediately, I felt my lips falling into an automatic smile as I watched her heavenly face sleep. I loved her, I really did. If there was anything in the world that I could replace, the one thing that I wouldn't let go would be her.

I carefully studied her sleep, but sighed after seeing her in a simple long sleeved top. Even though the heating was on around the house, it was still cold and knowing her, she'd easily catch a cold and possibly a flu later on. Reaching for my black school coat, I gently draped it around her back, wrapping her heat in just in case she wakes up with sniffs and coughs.

"Hmmmm," she suddenly mumbled as her brows twitched, "I can't mix a poison and krypton together Kura-chan." Soft light murmurs and mutters escape her mouth, "It'll turn icky."

I quietly chuckled, "It'll actually explode silly," I corrected her in a hush voice, slightly adjusting the coat onto her back

Another few chemical and elements left her whispering lips, making me laugh inaudibly and wonder what kind of strange chemistry dream she was having.

"I love you," she suddenly went a change of topic, amusing me, "I love you, Kuranosuke."

I felt myself smile ridiculously and grin like a complete fool. Leaning forward, I planted a light feathery kiss onto the side of her forehead, "I love you too, Kagami, I love you too." I murmured

Giving the sleeping figure one last smile, I quickly trotted through the door again, leaving Kagami in some peace to nap.

~_20 minutes later~_

(**Note: Back to normal POV)**

I shot up, my head automatically flying back up from the desk. Rubbing my eyes to clear up the foggy vision, I blinked around the room. Kura-chan didn't seem to have returned yet, hence seeing the room was dead quiet, with only a minor sound of Kaburiel nudging around her glass box.

Sighing and staring back down at the textbook I just slept on, I threw my arms up for a good stretch, only to be surprised as I felt something on my back slide off. Twirling my head around, my eyes met with Kura-chan's black school coat.

I groaned softly, knowing that Kura-chan probably came in here after his shower and saw me sleeping…..well more like watching me sleep, as he tend to call me 'cute' and 'adorable' when I was in my own dreamland

Gently folding the coat back and placing it back with his school uniform, I returned back to my seat and picked up a pen to continue with my Chemistry homework, only to be interrupted when the door to the bedroom suddenly swung open.

"Oh your awake," Kura-chan grinned as he walked in, carrying a freshly cut vase of light pink azaleas

I blinked at him, "H-hey," I began and frowned at the sight of the azaleas, "What's with the flowers?"

"Hm?" Kura-chan raised a brow, "Azaleas help you refresh your brain while you sleep," he explained, "A beautiful healing flower,"

"Ehhhh?" I stood up and rubbed my eyes, "Never actually knew that," I yawned

A playfully smirk played upon Kura-chan's face after seeing my yawn, "Tried Kagami?" he uttered, "You should get to bed early,"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I still need to finish my science homework," I turned around and gazed at the pieces of paper waiting for me to attend to

"Since you got the hang the of it, I think you can finish them off tomorrow," Kura-chan implied, "Sleep is important, you need to rest."

Sighing, I faintly smiled before turning back around and packed up my books and pen, Kura-chan who was behind me, started getting ready for bed. Picking up my heavy books with my left hand, I quickly reached for my school bag before stuffing the books in and clasping it back shut again.

"God I am tired," I yawned again, adverting my eyes on Kura-chan who was undoing his bandages

Apart from seeing him undo the first layer of his bandages to lecture kin-chan, I had actually never seen Kura-chan unwrap all of his left hand. This was certainly the first time and you could say….I was interested and curious.

Just as the final layer came off and the golden Gauntlet hidden underneath was revealed, my eyes become more intrigued as I carefully watched Kura-chan slip his hand through the gauntlet before eventually taking it off. The bottom half of the arm was divulged, the skin was unusually red, a couple of purple bruises also appeared around the wrist, probably due to the heavy weight that the gauntlet held.

I frowned at the sight, "Does it hurt?" I softly asked, kneeling down to his sitting height before cautiously grazing a hand over his wrist.

"N-no, not really," Kura-chan assured, his eyes staring into me, "I am used to it."

My frown merely deepened at his usage of words, "What do you mean your used to it?" I remarked in a small voice, "It's unnatural to be used to pain."

I felt Kura-chan's eyes soften as he gently slipped is arm away from my examination, "It's ok Kagami," he convinced, "Minor injures."

Raising an eyebrow at him as I stood back up, I stated out, "Don't over do yourself, I still need you in the future."

Kura-chan's laughed as he began wrap a fresh layer of bandages around his arm, leaving the gauntlet out on the bedside table for tomorrow morning.

"I can assure you Kagami, our future will be perfect together."

~_15 minutes later~_

Quickly bouncing out of the bathroom and closing the lights and door behind me, I rushed back into Kura-chan bedroom after brushing my teeth, eager to jump into bed and meet with my beauty sleep.

"Your fast with your teeth," Kura-chan chuckled lightly as he glanced over the novel he was reading and grinned at me

"I am keen to get to bed," I retorted back with a small snort, pulling the hair tie out of hair and letting my ebony locks cascade down my back and fall just a little up my waist

Kura-chan's grin widened, "Come join me then," he ushered and opened the blankets for me

Smirking and swiftly flicking the lights to the room off, only leaving a bedside lamp on for Kura-chan's reading, I briskly hopped in next to Kura-chan who tucked me in and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep tight then my sweet Kagami," he murmured into my ear

Snuggling closer into his warm body and resting my head against his shoulder, I gently nuzzled him in the neck, "I love you," I mumbled lightly

I felt a chuckle vibrate through his neck, "I love you too Kagami," Kura-chan replied back, "More than anything in the world."

Following that, all I could feel was his warmth and a sweet loving dream welcoming me….

**End of chapter 11**

**第****11****章の終わり**

**Cute? Sweet? Or simply boring? Let me know huh? I love hearing from you all beautiful people! **

**Oh and just thought I'd share a small secret with you, if you all leave me a review, I'll write a Valentines Day special dedicated to you all!**

**Hope you hear some responses!**


	12. Peony

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Yay! Welcome to chapter twelve! **

**I'd like to thank ChocoMickey, Kikumarcat, Snowpoppy, Nai Light, Hala and Guest for all reviewing last chapter! You guys are absolutely my favorites and I love you heaps! Thank you!**

**Another special mention to Hala for reviewing to my Valentines Day story, 'Valentine Blossoms', so thank you for that as well!**

_**Chapter 12- Peony**_

_**第**__**12**__**章 **__**- **__**牡丹**_

~_Next Morning~_

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Frowning in my sleep and digging my head further down into the squishy pillow, and trying avoid the annoying beeping noise, I softly snuggled myself deeper into the warm and comfortable blankets.

Next to me, a sigh was heard as I felt the bed move a little, Kura-chan probably trying to turn his buzzing alarm off.

"Are you awake Kagami?" a whisper echoed into my ears, passing the message straight to my sleeping brain

I felt my brows soften and my lips curl into a smile after hearing the beautiful melodic male voice. Turning my body around to follow the voice, I opened my eyes as I flipped over to face Kura-chan.

"I might never have said this in my life," I murmured as I fluttered my eyes open, "But I want to wake up in your arms like this every morning."

Kura-chan grinned as he slipped his hands around my waist, pulling me into his chest, "You will," he assured quietly, "We have a whole life together waiting in front of us."

I blushed and looked back up, "We're not even married Kura-chan," I remarked as I gently threaded my hands through his messy morning sandy blonde hair.

He chuckled back in response, "But you want too," he raised a delicate eyebrow, "Don't you?"

Smiling like an idiot, I replied, "And if I really do?" I smirked, my hand tracing around his facial features and down the side of his cheek, "What will you then do? Ku-chan?"

The grip on my waist tightened as Kura-chan leaned in and slumped his forehead against mine. He grinned, "Then you'll officially be my wife and be famously known as Shiraishi Kagami." He stated, brushing a hand across my lips before clasping onto my cheek and pulling me in for a kiss.

By now, I was fully awake, but yet, a small part of me still wanted to remain in deep sleep and continue to enjoy the comforting warmth that Kura-chan radiated into my body. But this relaxation didn't last long as soon, Kura-chan threw the blankets up and hopped out of the bed, making me whimper at the unwelcoming cold air.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Kura-chan chuckled as he watched me curl up into the bed, "Don't fall asleep again!"

And with that, Kura-chan fetched out his school uniform before exiting the room accompanied by a small yawn and stretch. Me, who remained in bed, merely nested myself comfortably back into the bed.

~_15 minutes later~_

"Your still in bed?" Kura-chan's voice echoed the room as I snapped one eye open and glanced at the figure that just walked in his changed school uniform.

I whined a little, "It's too cold," I muffled, "I can't get up."

Kura-chan rolled his eyes before snickering and gently perching himself on my side of the bed, his hand softly brushing away baby hair that stuck to my forehead.

"It's not that cold, I have the heating on." Kura-chan retorted with a grin

I groaned, "But this is really comfortable," I responded with a small shake of my head, "I don't want to get up."

Softly chuckling, Kura-chan leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "What if I give you a kiss?" he suggested in a husky voice, "Would that help my sleeping beauty rise and shine?"

Almost immediately, my lips curled up into a small smile, but still yet hid my face in the pillow, "Maybe," I murmured back

Hearing a small snicker, I soon felt Kura-chan's warm lips against my cheek, lightly pecking it before breaking away again, "Wake up my darling," he sang

I shook my head, "No."

Without looking, I knew exactly that Kura-chan would be raising an amused eyebrow at me. But this hypothesis was disturbed as I suddenly felt a hand dig through the blankets and wrap around my knees, as another hand snaked their way up my back.

"Captain Shiraishi wants you to get up," Kura-chan remarked in a teasing tone before he heaved me out of bed, and into his warms.

Both of eyes snapped open as cold air rushed into my skin, sending Goosebumps around my skin. I stared up at Kura-chan with a surprised face, only to fall into a smile as I saw his handsome smirk.

"Aren't I heavy?" I remarked and slumped my head against Kura-chan's shoulder

Shaking his head, and sending his sandy blonde hair to brush against my face, Kura-chan replied, "Never, your the lightest thing on earth." He stated before twirling around on his feet and carrying me out the door

"I can walk you know," I uttered softly as Kura-chan kicked the bathroom door open

A soft chuckle responded, "But it's more romantic like this," he declared, sitting me down along the side of the marble bath tub

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes as Kura-chan knelt in front of me with a grin on his face, "Now do you want me to undress you and dress you?" He offered, "I am sure that'll be interesting."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Trying to perv at me again?"

Kura-chan grin widened, "Nope, just preparing for the future." He insisted

The words repeated itself in my head over and over again before my mouth suddenly dropped open and my eyes blinked at fluttered like mad, "Y-you pervert Kura-chan!" I cried out, face turning tomato red

A string of laughter rang through the bathroom as Kura-chan stood back up again, "Trust me, it'll be a night of ecstasy," he purred in a teasing tone

My mouth hung wider, "I hate you!" I exclaimed

"Oh you love me Kagami, I know it." Kura-chan snickered back

I glared at him, "Your such a pervert," I pouted, "Why out of all people did I become the Bible of Pervert's girlfriend?" I muttered, making Kura-chan laugh again

"Your so cute when your hopeless Kagami," he announced back in between small chuckles, "And it's just how I like it," he purred the last sentence, "Such ecstasy…."

I blushed and quickly pushed kura-chan towards the door before he could think of something else smart to say, "J-just go and get my school uniform please…" I stuttered with embarrassment

Snickering, kura-chan gave me one last smirk before trotting back onto the hallway, "Of course my kitten," he whispered, making me blush and redden even more.

"Kuranosuke!"

~_15 minutes later~_

"You have no idea how much I hate you this morning," I grumbled as I walked back into Kura-chan's room, stuffing my pajamas into my free bag

Perched on the study desk and feeding Kaburiel her breakfast, Kura-chan grinned and chuckled after seeing my still flushed face, "Your going have to deal with me for the rest of your life," he stated

I groaned and slapped my forehead, "Damn, I might just divorce you now." I mockingly replied

Kura-chan looked away from Kaburiel after hearing my statement and gave me a hurt look, "But I love you Kagami," he whimpered back, "Please don't leave me."

Laughing, I trotted away from my bag and approached my sulking boyfriend. Leaning in, I gave him a peck on the cheek, "You know I'll never leave you." I murmured, "That's a promise."

Almost immediately, Kura-chan's grin came back, "You truly are a magnificent creature," he announced, "No wonder we met each other."

I felt my lips curl into a smile at his words, "Because I can't live without you." I whispered in response, smiling even wider as kura-chan's lips met mine

"So this is the beginning to forever…"

~_10 minutes later~_

I growled at my long hair that kept on losing after I tried plaiting it into a twist. Frustrated, I ran a hand through my locks and sighed at my current progress at hair styling.

Yet, just as I was about to give up and change into a different style, the door to the bedroom suddenly flung open, revealing Kura-chan who returned from his morning trip down to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes," he announced, glancing at me from head to toe with an amuse expression after spotting my messy hair

Raising an eyebrow, Kura-chan chuckled before stepping forward and lacing his fingers through my strings of hair, "Need help?" he asked, playing with the tips of my ringlets

I exhaled, "I am trying to plait it, but it's not working," I huffed and stared at the reflection in the mirror

A small grin appeared on kura-chan lips as he gently smoothed his hair down my hair, straightening it back into it's original shape, "You want me to try?" he suggested, "It might work."

I blinked at him through the mirror, "Can you even plait?" I questioned

He smirked and rolled his eyes in response, "Don't be that harsh."

~_10 minutes later~_

I gaped and pouted at the reflection the mirror, how can someone who doesn't have long hair and do hairstyles everyday be so good at plaiting?

"There, done." Kura-chan uttered as he pinned on last strand of my plaited hair into place, forming a nice bun at the back of my head

I turned around and gave him a surprised glance, "W-where did you learn to do plait like that?" I breathed

Kura-chan snickered, "Yuki-chan usually makes me do her hair," he answered with a small chuckle, "Seeing my mum is busy around the house and hardly has anytime to care about Yuki's hair do."

"Pretty experienced then huh?" I smirked back, pulling Kura-chan into a hug, "But thank you, you're amazing."

"I won't be that amazing if we don't keep me hungry…" a grumbled replied, making me laugh

~_30 minutes later~_

"Thank you once again for letting me stay over," I bowed to Eri-san as both Yuki-chan and I waited for Kura-chan to put his shoes on, "I really appreciated your hospitality."

"Oh what are you saying Kagami," Eri-san replied with a smile, "This is your own home, no need to be so formal."

I lightly beamed back, "But really, thank you." I expressed

"You're always free to come over you know," Kura-chan announced as he stood up, throwing his tennis bag over his shoulder before he leaned in and gave Eri-san a kiss on the cheek

"Have a good day at school," Eri-san exclaimed as she kissed Kura-chan back, followed by Yukari and then finally giving me a small kiss on the cheek as well.

"We will," Yuki-chan responded before pushing open the front door

The three of us all piled out onto the cold morning air, Kura-chan dragging me by the hand as I was on the verge of running back into the nicely heated house, "Come on Kagami, you'll get used to it soon," he ushered and tugged me by the arm

Growling, I followed after Kura-chan, making Yuki-chan who stood behind me laugh and giggle in her high-pitched voice, "You guys are such a married couple." She declared

"Yuki-chan!"

~_10 minutes later~_

Soon after turning and twisting a few streets around the neighborhood, we met up with Oshitari who didn't mind the cold frosty air, as he was already wearing his tennis uniform and shorts, instead of his usual school uniform. And now, as we made our way through the local district, several groups of girls from nearby middle schools all drooled at the sight of two _very good-looking _boys walking past.

"Oh my god, they're so my type." I especially heard one girl sigh out as both Kura-chan and Oshitari trotted past her and her group of friends

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the amount of attention the two was getting by the clumps of students dotting by. But as usual, neither Kura-chan nor Oshitari returned this awareness and continued they walk down the streets, both Yuki-chan and I following close behind them

"Well, I am off here now," Yuki-chan suddenly blurted out as we arrived at the front gates to Shitenhoji Junior Campus, a bunch of three to four girls waving at Yuki-chan upon seeing her.

"Yuki-chan! We're here!" they all cried out in unison

Yukari wave back at her friends before turning back to us, "See you later then, Nii-san, Kenya Nii-san and Kagami-chan!" she exclaimed before taking off to catch up with her group

Kura-chan grinned after her, "Don't get into trouble Yuki-chan," he reminded, "I'd hate to be called all the way down from Middle School."

Twirling her head around, Yukari smirked back in response, "I'll try not to, Nii-san!" she yelled

I frowned a little, "What do you mean get into trouble Kura?" I asked as we took off into a walk again

"Ah that," he answered, "Yuki-chan usually gets teased at school because her older brother is the Captain of the tennis team." Kura-chan explained

Next to him, Oshitari nodded in agreement to his captain's words, "The girls in Yuki-chan year level are jealous of her relationship with her brother." He added on

My frown deepened a little, "But they're siblings. That can't be helped." I retorted, "Isn't that just a little overboard?"

Oshitari shrugged, "They girls. Who knows what goes on in their brains."

"Hey! Watch what your saying, Oshitari."

~_1 hour and half later~_

"So, the drama club is having a party this weekend," Sayuri, my only girl friend I had here at Shitenhoji declared as she leaned across my desk.

It was first period, and like most of the time, our English sensei was late, which meant more gossip time for the class of students. Sayuri, a member of the drama club and a close friend to me suddenly announced the upcoming weekend party for the drama club, intending me to go along with her as the invitation said brining friends was allowed.

"I am going somewhere this weekend Sayuri," I replied with a small apologetic smile, "Sorry about that."

Sayuri pouted, "Oh really?" she grumbled, "Not even a minute?"

I shook my head," I wish I could, but sadly, I can't," I uttered

Rolling her eyes, Sayuri unexpectedly grinned, "But there's going to be cute guys there as well!" she insisted, still trying to persuade me, "I heard some regulars from the Volleyball and Badminton team are going," she then glanced at me and nudged me in the arm, "We might get you someone to share some love." She winked

I sweat dropped. Sayuri, like most of the population at this school, hardly knew anything about me and the tennis regulars. Yet, even if she was one of my closest friends I had here at school, I still never told her about the relationship I had with Kura-chan.

"N-no thank you," I retorted back, an image of Kura-chan bashing the Volleyball and Badminton team up popped inside my head, making me shiver and shake my head.

Sayuri sighed and twirled around back to the front, "Man your no fun…" she grumbled

~_Lunch~_

I blinked, then stared, and then blinked again.

"S-so we're going i-ice s-skating tomorrow after school?" I stuttered and continued to gaze at Kura-chan with wide eyes

Replying back with a nod, Kura-chan uttered, "Yeah, me you and the tennis team." He announced, "At the newly open ice rink in central Osaka. They say the rink there is amazing."

I felt my face pale and my heat begin to spin at the thought of Ice-skating. Why did all the available sports in the world, did the team had to pick ice-skating? But, don't get me wrong! I loved watching ice-skating on TV, the moves the dancers did were beautiful. But me, ice-skating on me? It was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs…

Seeing my face pale, Kura-chan gave me a worried look, "Are you ok Kagami?" he asked and gently brushed a finger against my cheek

Giving my head a shake, I snapped myself back into reality, "Ah w-well," I blushed and looked away, "I-I can't r-really ice-skate…" I stuttered in a small voice

Kura-chan broke in laughter, making me redden and blush even more, "Really? You never skated before?" he stated amusingly through chuckles

"W-well I have," I argued back, "Back when I was seven, and that ended badly with a twisted ankle."

The string of laughter continued into small snickers, "I promise we'll keep you safe this time," Kura-chan assured with a wink

I sighed and leaned back against the fence, my eyes darting down onto the finished bento box, which sat in my lap, "So it's the newly established ice rink huh?" I softly repeated to myself

"Ah, I heard it just opened last week," Kura-chan replied before lightly frowning, "It seem like it's pretty famous as well, seeing how it's been on TV quite lately,"

I shot my head back up and stared at Kura-chan, "Then if the rink is so busy, how did you manage to get the tickets?" I questioned with a risen brow

Kura-chan grinned, "Oh it wasn't me who got the tickets," he chuckled, "I certainly wouldn't even have gotten near them, although I am pretty famous in the tennis world."

I gave back a confused expression, "T-then who got the tickets?" I asked in a curious tone

Gesturing towards Oshitari, Kura-chan smirked, "Him."

I followed his signal as my eyes landed onto Oshitari, who was talking and laughing to both Koharu and Yuuji about something that happened in third period, "Oshitari?" I gaped, "he got the tickets?"

Kura-chan nodded, "Ah, Kenya is the very person," he declared

I frowned, "How?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Kura-chan eyed me intriguingly, "You don't know that Kenya's uncle is the current successor to the Oshitari Company?" he began

"Nope," I shook my head, earning another amused stare from my bible boyfriend," They even have a company?" I muttered

Kura-chan continued with a soft sigh, "The Oshitari's have recently began help develop high technology for the Japanese Government," he explained, "They main headquarters is in Tokyo, but a small branch were Kenya's mum controls is located here in Osaka."

"Wait, wait-" I cut through, "Then where does the ice skating tickets come from?"

A groan escaped Kura-chan's lips, "I am about to get there Kagami, calm down." He lectured

I snickered and carefully nested myself back down onto kura-chan's chest, "Fine," I muttered, "My ears are yours to listen."

Kura-chan nodded and grinned, "Well, according to Kenya, the Oshitari's are pretty good friends with the company that owns the newly opened ice rink," insisted Kura-chan in a light voice, "And that the company sent free tickets to the Oshitari main headquarters in Tokyo, and gave them to Kenya's cousin."

"But then-"

Placing a finger on my lips to refrain me from blurting out again, Kura-chan proceeded, "But as Kenya's cousin couldn't go due to their regional finals this weekend, the tickets soon flew over to us." He finally finished with a sigh

I raised an eyebrow and kissed Kura-chan on the cheek before chuckling and glancing across to Oshitari, "Never knew his family actually owed a company," I breathed, "It's kind of strange to think that Oshitari is somehow linked to them."

Kura-chan laughed, "Oh trust me Kagami, Oshitari Kenya isn't someone you should look down onto." He reminded, taping me cutely on the nose

"You lovebirdies talking about me again?" the speed star called out from a distance as he turned around and glared at us, "When did I become so popular in your love life?"

Both Kura-chan and I broke into chuckles, "We merely said that you're an awesome friend for getting us the skating tickets." Kura-chan grinned back

The speed star smirked, "Anytime!"

~_Afterschool~_

Like usual, Kura-chan along with the rest of his team had rushed off for tennis training straight after the bell rang. Me, who tend to either study in the library or watch the regulars train, today instead, found myself standing a few feet away from a large group of fan girls who had taken over my habitual spot.

It was really abnormal to see such a gigantic group of fan girls crowding around the tennis courts, as there wasn't normally this much fan girls during afternoon training. I lightly frowned at they presence, making me wonder why there was such a sudden population of girls.

Yet, just as I was about to leave and head to the library, a unexpected loud squeal from the girls made me turn back around.

"Excuse me, ladies." Oshitari's voice interrupted through the throng of fan girls

"Kya! It's Kenya-sama!" one girl cried out and fainted in her friend's arms, making me raise an eyebrow at the over emotions the group carried

Giving his fans one last wink, Oshitari suddenly approached me with a handsome smirk on his face, "Hey, I've been looking for you Hanamaru." He remarked and threw an arm around my shoulders.

Almost immediately, the crowd of girls behind me all let out deathly auras, their eyes gleaming with hate and jealousy. I shivered and glared at Oshitari who still had his arm around wrapped around my shoulders, "You just gave me my death wish," I grumbled to him

Oshitari glanced behind us and shook his head, "Ignore them," he stated, "They just jealous freaks."

I sighed and unleashed myself from his grip and stared at the speed star, "Aren't you meant to be at training?" I asked with a small frown, "Then what are you doing here?"

Snickering, Oshitari swiftly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a run.

And well, you know his speed…..God bless my legs…

~_10 minutes later~_

Leaning against a tree, I huffed and puffed, trying to catch my breath back after the turbo rated run with Oshitari. I growled at the speed star who stood a few feet away from me, grinning like a idiot. How on earth did he manage to run this fast and not get tired?

"Oh there you are Shiraishi," I heard Oshitari remark out

Gazing up at an approaching figure, my lips melted into a smile as Kura-chan pulled me his chest, making Oshitari who stood behind me chuckle and laugh. Kura's sweet lavender smell soon entered my nose, forcing me to sigh and dig into his comfortable chest even more.

"Looks like you just had a major speed contest with Kenya here," Kura-chan's voice vibrated through his body, making me smile foolishly at the gentle and calming tone he had.

Yet, from the other side of me, I heard Naniwa's speed star laugh in his mischievous timbre , "I think I was dragging her more than actually running beside her," he declares

I snickered and pushed my broke away from Kura-chan's hug, yet my fingers were still laced with his, "You sure made the fan girls jealous," I smirked with a risen eyebrow, "If I get ganged by those girls tomorrow, I am blaming you, Oshitari Kenya."

Kura-chan suddenly sneaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "I'll be here to defend you," he whispered into my ear protectively, "You'll belong to me, and only me."

~_30 minutes later~_

Nesting carefully under a shady tree, I gazed ahead to the bunch of regulars dotted about the secretly hidden tennis court. It seemed after hearing a small lecture from Chitose that Kura-chan purposefully opened this rarely used tennis court to hide away from the previously seen fan girls who was based back at the main courts.

And me, who somehow got pulled into this untold mess, was dragged here by Oshitari and now had aching legs. Sighing, I brushed my hand across the grassy lawn, my eyes blinking at the sight of several blossoms of Peony growing beside the roots of the tree I as leaning on.

It was unlikely to see Peony's growing through winter, knowing the flowers usually enjoyed blooming under the spring sun or summer heat. Yet, the small blossoms of light pink and purple was beautiful to see, making me to urge and pick them off.

Growing and pitching my hand, my mind yelled to itself and jolted my nerves, sending my hand to back away from the flower, sparing it's life.

"Admiring flowers again huh, Hanamaru?" A deep voice interrupted me, making me look up and grin at Chitose who walked pass along with Yuuji trailing after him

I glanced at the small population of peony's before chuckling, "Not really, just amused by how they can survive in winter." I retorted

A small snort was heard from the figure next to Chitose," Shouldn't you really be admiring the person standing on the tennis courts instead staring at flowers all day?" Yuuji remarked with a roll of his eyes

My grinned merely widened into a smirk, "Oh trust me guys," I chuckled," Admiring him everyday isn't something that is too healthy."

Chitose blinked at me, "Don't tell me your turning into a health freak like Shiraishi!" he suddenly cried out, making Yuuji crack up into laughter.

I blinked and sweat dropped at the two's unexpected outburst.

Ah men…. Those creatures that can't think with both sides of their brain…

**End of chapter 12**

**第****12****章の終わり**

**Well there's chapter twelve for you! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter! Kagami goes ice-skating! What will happen? See you all then!**

**Don't forget to review minna! You guys will be loved by me forever!**


	13. Heather

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**I am back! With chapter thirteen on the roll! **

**A thousand hugs and kisses to ChocoMickey, Kikumarucat and Hala for reviewing last chapter! I really love all your support!**

**Now onto chapter 13! (*Rubs hands*) **

_**Chapter 13- Heather**_

_**章**__**13 - **__**ヒース**_

~_Next Day~_

Great, ice-skating today….

Sighing, I dragged myself through the school corridors, slumping my way towards second period class which was Japanese History with the infamous Naniwa's Speed Star.

Letting the name run through my head, I merely groaned and felt a headache kicking in. Why out of all the people in the world did I have to be stuck with that tennis obsessed speed freak?

"Aren't you excited for ice-skating tonight?" Oshitari immediately exclaimed as I entered the classroom and slammed my books down onto my assigned table, which was_ luckily _next to Oshitari's, much like my geography class.

I rolled my eyes and sunk down onto the chair with a grumble, "That's the least thing I want to do on a Friday afterschool." I muttered

"Oh come on," the mischievous Oshitari grinned back like a Cheshire cat, "It's not going to be that bad." He urged

Resting my chin onto a supported hand, I glared out the window and onto the snow covered schoolyard. Surprisingly, the weather seemed to make a turn last night, as snowed poured down from the sky throughout the long night and shielded the concrete ground with a layer of thick white shiny blaze of snow.

Of course, me who usually hated the cold freezing wintery weather, was literally hauled to school by both Kura-chan and my older brother this morning, hence seeing they both knew my habitual disorder with Mother Nature and her spells with the bleak cold forecast.

"Have you even skated before?" Oshitari suddenly asked, brining me back from the daydream I was into

I glanced at the speed star through the corners of my eyes, "W-well-" I stuttered and felt myself blush, "N-n-not r-really."

Oshitari cracked up into a fit of laughter, making me frown and kick the stupid speed freak's chair, "Oh shut up Oshitari," I gritted through my teeth like a dog

The laughing continued as I felt my head go hot and my frown deepening, "Oshitari…" I warned

Still snickered like an idiot.

"Kenya!"

~_Fourth Period~_

"Right now, when you add another lot of 'x' squares onto the equation, the answer should then correspond to the answer in question five," the maths sensei explained as the class quickly took down notes and flipped through their text books.

Sighing, I gently jotted down the notes and glanced out the window. It was snowing again, the sky was abnormally dark outside, accompanying the drifting white bits of snow that fell to the ground.

"Snowing again huh?" Kura-chan, who sat next to me chuckled as he amusingly watch me glare outside the window, "Looks like tennis training would have to be cancelled if it continues." He frowned

I twirled my head back around, "Too bad the courts are outside, " I remarked, "Won't it be better if they're inside the gym or something?"

Kura-chan shrugged, "It'll be more dangerous if they were in the gym." He retorted, "Specially with that bunch of wild people who does random stuff everyday." He stated with a roll of his hazel eyes

I laughed at his definition, "Not the best idea then huh?" I snickered and bit onto the end of my pen

Studying me for a minute or so, Kura-chan eyed me carefully before saying in a light, but serious tone, "There's a new Korean movie coming out tomorrow," he began and continued to eye me, "I have the tickets, so do you want to come and see it with me?" he asked

I blinked at the solemn tone he had, "S-sure," I replied, "But why so serious Kura-chan?" I cocked my head to the side, "It's not like the first time you asked me out."

Kura-chan merely blushed and turned his head away from me, making me chuckle, "Your embarrassed Kura-chan!" I exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at him

"W-what!" He immediately flipped his head back around, making his sandy blonde locks to sway from side to side, "I am not!" Kura-chan declared, "I was just scared you might reject me!"

I stared at him with disbelief eyes, "W-why would I do that?" I uttered, "We've been going out for nearly six months now and I haven't rejected you one bit."

"W-well," Kura-chan avoided my eye contact, "I usually get scared when I ask you out…" he admitted in a soft voice

I felt my lips pull themselves into a smile, "You're cute." I muttered

"I've heard that many times from you," Kura-chan insisted

I chuckled and grinned like an idiot, "So tomorrow is a date then?" I asked with a risen eyebrow

Kura-chan responded with a handsome smirk, "When hasn't it been?"

~_Afterschool~_

As the snow continued to fall throughout the rest of maths class, Kura-chan had to end up cancelling the afternoon's tennis training, as a heavy layer of ice and snow covered the tennis courts, making it hard and dangerous to train under. Yet instead, Kura-chan announced that we should all start heading to the ice rinks, considering how busy the traffic can be during rush hour.

Now, groaning as I finally slumped onto the platforms, I quickly trailed after the bunch of regulars, not wanting to get lost amongst this crowd of people. Although surprisingly, the regulars decided take the local Metropolitan Trains, instead of the usual bus, Koharu claiming the train would be the fastest option, Oshitari naturally agreeing with him after hearing the word 'fast.'

And well, it wasn't like I hated train rides or something, but the platforms was just crowd with too much people rushing off and on trains, students around various of schools all clumped together and dotted about the platform, all creating a occupied and noisy atmosphere, making it hard for me to know where I was going.

Yet, the bunch of regulars walking in front of me was easy to spot, as all of them had the Shitenhoji school key ring hanging off their tennis bags, it's bright greens and yellows standing out against the cluster of people. Hurrying to follow after the luminous color, I soon caught up behind Kura-chan, but suddenly stopped as a bunch of tennis fans nearby unexpectedly called out the school name.

"Isn't that Shitenhoji?" I heard one member call out as the rest awed

The members around blinked and stared with admiration, "A-aren't they the strongest team in Osaka?" another member announced, "They went to Tokyo last year for the National Finals right?"

Hearing the gossip, the team glanced at the group of fans and gave them a small smile, before walking off again, making the fans watch in wonder and respect.

"Popular as ever," I chuckled with a grin as I caught up next to Kura-chan

Kura-chan smirked back, "No need to say Kagami." He muffled, "No need to say…"

~_Osaka Winter Wonderland Ice Rinks~_

My dropped open, I gaped like a mad dog at the stadium.

It was humongous. The whole place was nearly all covered in shimmery ice, only a few rest stations and the main reception was still carpeted in light blue. Glancing around the gigantic stadium, my eyes came crossed some groups and club of people already began circling around the ice rink, and well, all of them looked pro. I gulped, knowing how bad I was going to look when I hit the rinks…

"Welcome to Winter Wonderland Ice Rinks," a receptionist greeted us with a bow as our turn in the line finally met arrived, "May I have your name and tickets please?"

Oshitari stepped forward with a smile, "We have nine tickets today," he declared, pulling out a envelope and handing it to the receptionist who gladly took it, "And it's under the name 'Oshitari',"

The receptionist blinked at the name and quickly scanned down a book filled with names and lists, "Ah, Oshitari-kun." She exclaimed after spotting the name in her list, "We have everything prepared for you at station ten," she notified and gave a sheet of instructions to Oshitari

"Thanks," Oshitari grinned and took the sheet from the offering hand

Smiling warmly, the receptionist glanced at the rest of us, "And I am guessing all of you know how to skate?" she assumed

"Oh most of us do," Chitose replied before suddenly, everyone's eyes darted onto me, "Apart from this one here."

Blushing, I looked down at the feet, making the receptionist giggle and laugh in a shivery voice.

~_20 minutes later~_

I hate ice skates.

Those shoes that won't even let me stand up…

Sighing and trying to calm myself down, I grabbed a nearby rail to help me stand up, but failed again as I lost balance and flopped back down onto my seat again, making Oshitari and Chitose who stood by laugh as they easily stood up.

"Shut up," I growled and folded my arms across my chest and frown

Oshitari snickered, "You could always use the practice rink behind us before actually hitting the real rink." He suggested and waved a thumb at the smaller rink nested behind where we located

Damn that receptionist we offered us a practice rink after hearing that I no ice-skating experience. Frowning even more, I glared at the rink behind Oshitari, "I am not even sure if I want to skate now," I mumbled

"Oh come on Hanamaru," Oshitari rolled his eyes with a snort, "It's not that bad, you'll look like a loner if you sat out here all by yourself."

"Well," Kura-chan suddenly appeared next to us with his skates on, "Why don't I teach Kagami in the practice rink while you guys hang around in the actual rink?" he advised

Everyone looked at each other before Oshitari nodded, "S-sure," he agreed, "If that helps Hanamaru." He smirked towards me, "We'll be fine with it."

"Great then," Kura-chan was all smiles as he watched the rest of his team step onto the rink and skate of into different directions

I sighed, "I can't skate Kura-chan," I muttered, "It's not even worth teaching me."

Chuckling, Kura-chan trotted past me and stepped onto the practice rink, "Let's see how this rink is," he uttered to himself, totally ignoring my comment before, "It's looks new…"

I watched carefully as Kura-chan pushed off from his standing position and began to circle around the rink, touching every single edge and corner. He looked so graceful, so beautiful, like on of those professional skaters you see on TV. My mouth dropped open and I gapped at him, wondering how on earth he was able to skate so amazingly.

"The rink is brilliant," Kura-chan exclaimed as he finished his lap and arrived back onto the resting station, dazzling me with a smile, "Now's it's your turn."

I madly shook my head, "I can't Kura-chan," I riposted, "Skating is not my thing."

"Don't say that," Kura-chan lectured with a grin as he stepped forward to me and offered me his hand, "No one's perfect, but all you need to do is try your best."

I blinked up at him with wide eyes before slowly slipping my hand into his. His hand was warm and comforting, assuring me that everything will be ideal and nothing will go wrong.

"Try standing up," Kura-chan insisted, giving me his other hand so I could gain balance.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed both of his offering arms before I slowly hauled myself up, my knees shaking as I inch by inch straighten myself, "See?" Kura-chan beamed at me, "You're doing it."

"Only by standing up," I remarked back

Laughing, Kura-chan gently began walking backwards, steadily leading me towards the ice rink, "Now, try and just walk," he instructed, "Right leg and left leg."

Step by step, I slowly began to ich my way towards the rink, taking light and soft steps like Kura-chan told me to.

"Your doing great Kagami, just keep on doing this and you'll get the hang of it," Kura-chan convinced as we arrived in front of the rink

I suddenly felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach as I saw the glare of ice that covered most of the ground that surrounded me, "This is the part I hate…" I grumbled

"Now just continued the small steps we're doing before onto the rink," Kura-chan urged, "And don't think that you're standing on ice. Merely think your walking on solid ground."

Nodding, I took in a breath before placing one foot onto the rink. I shivered, the layer of ice beneath me was more slippery and smoother than the carpet back in the resting station. I gulped and gripped onto Kura-chan's two arms tighter.

"It's ok Kagami," he reassured and kissed me on the forehead, "Your are doing absolutely fine."

I suddenly felt myself skid against the ice, making me whimper and nearly fall over, yet, the support of Kura-chan's arms held me tight and restrained me from falling.

"Don't look down Kagami," lectured Kura-chan as he sensed my small slide, "Look up, always look straight."

Brows frowning anxiously, I tried my best to look ahead, but to only find it more scary and unsteady, "I-it's even worse!" I cried out

I heard a sigh, "Look at me Kagami," Kura-chan instead suggested, "I can assure you I am more handsome than your skates."

Chuckling at the comment, I forced my head up and stared into Kura-chan hazel eyes, the pair of eyes that made me feel warm and filled me with courage.

"Good job Kagami," Kura-chan smiled, "Just keep on looking at me."

My legs steadied, I felt my body strength up, my brain telling itself I can do this. Yet, my eyes continued to bore into Kura-chan's. It was strange, to find that every time I stare into those pair of hazel eyes, my body immediately feels strong again.

"Alright Kagami, I am going to let go of your hands now," Kura-chan warned me, "But I am still here if you need me."

I gave in response a small nod, notifying him it was fine to let go as long as he was standing in front of me. Very carefully, Kura-chan's hands loosened, but still hovered near mine, always assuring me that he was there if I need help.

"You're amazing Kagami," encouraged Kura-chan as he continued to skate backwards, "You're skating all by yourself now!"

The breath I was holding onto for so long soon flew out my nose, I sighed, finally releasing the thought that I couldn't skate out my head.

One two, one two.

My foot was ultimately able to move by themselves now, not fearing to lose my balance. My lips soon also melted down into an unusual smile, the feeling of accomplishing something flew through my body, sending shivers of excitement all down my spin.

Yet, just as I turned my head away from Kura-chan eyes, I unexpectedly felt my legs tangle together and my balance loosening. I was suddenly falling backwards, Kura-chan's face distancing further and further away.

"Ah!" I gasped after felt my skates wobble against the ice

Reaching out, I frantically shot my hand around, searching for something to grab onto. Instantly, I felt Kura-chan's hand wrap grasp onto my hand and try to pull me back, but something was wrong….he was falling forward onto me as well.

-THUMP-

"O-ouch…" I grumbled as my eyes closed and pain shot through the back of my spine

Nonetheless, a pair of hands yet supported my head, refraining me from hitting the cold marble like glaze of ice, "Kagami," I heard a soft harmonic male voice call out to me, "Are you ok?"

Slowly fluttering my eyes back open, I blinked and gulped after seeing Kura-chan leaning over the top of me, his face filled with worry, "K-kura-" I blushed, realizing the awkward position I was in

"Did you hit your head?" Kura-chan asked, ignoring the blush I had on my face

I softly shook my head, "N-no," I stuttered, "S-since y-you caught my head before I met the floor."

Kura-chan let out a relieved sigh, "Thank god," he breathed, "Or I'd thought you got permanent brain damage or something."

My blushed continued to redden as Kura-chan's body was still hanging close over the top of mine, his warmth slowly radiating around me.

"Ano, Kura-"

"Ah!" A sudden voice interrupted through my mid sentence

Both of us looked up after hearing the voice and twirled our heads towards the direction a bunch of figures was crowding at. And well great…..all seven regulars stared with wide eyes and jaw drops.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Zaizen questioned with a frown

Kura-chan turned back to me and blinked at me, my eyes flashed back in surprise before both of us jerked away from each other and flushed, "W-we just fell over." Kura-chan announced as he stood back on his feet, offering me his hands to help me back up

I nodded to his agreement and sat myself back up straight before taking his hands, "Y-yeah, I slipped and dragged things down," I added on as I crawled back into a standing position, with the kind help of Kura-chan's palms.

Standing outside the rink with an amused look, Oshitari grinned as we made our way back to the resting station, "You guys sure get_ into_ it," he snickered

Kura-chan immediately shot the speed star a glare, "Do you want me to assign you laps around the rink _bare footed_?" he threatened, making Oshitari and everyone else around, sulk and take a step away from their captain.

I laughed at the group's reaction before we arrived back at the station, Kura-chan helping me to sit back down against the sofas that were offered, "Take a rest," he ushered, "Make sure you don't strain your back muscles."

Rolling my eyes, I responded with a small smirk, "I am not that fragile, Kura-chan."

~_15 minutes later~_

I stared with astonishment. How on earth did tennis playing freaks, can all be so good at ice-skating?

Ok, maybe a little overboard, but still! All you can see is a bunch of tennis regulars skating like professionals around the ice rink, never falling over or even losing balance.

Kura-chan along with Oshitari was chatting and skating next to each other, Chitose and Gin-san followed while both Koharu and Yuuji performed a total love and heartbreak scene on ice, Zaizen skating past them with his earphones in, totally ignoring his stupid senpais. Yet lastly, the super rookie kin-chan, still looked pretty pro with him attempting to do a backflip.

I sighed, such a talented group of people….

"Why look so gloomy Kagami?" Kura-chan chuckled as he skated back to the resting station

I frowned lightly, "Jealous of how you guys can ice-skate like pros," I grumbled, "So much for been gifted in every type of sport."

A long chain of laughter was heard from the grinning Kura-chan, "We're not that skilled," he retorted with a smirk, "Even though we can manage through most sports."

"See?" I lifted a hand up, "You admitted yourself."

"I am merely admitting that you are the most adorable person I ever met in the world, Kagami," Kura-chan winked back at me

I blushed and looked away, "Y-you've said that many times…"

"Oh have I?" Kura-chan smirked and stroked his chin, "But really, you are irresistible."

"Kura-chan! You Pervert!"

~_20 minutes later~_

"Ok, this time we're not going to let you fall over again," Kura-chan guaranteed as he dragged me back onto the ice, this time on the actual large rink which was surrounded by people

Frowning, I sighed, "I am going to get bruises tomorrow morning," I grumbled and glanced down at my arms

"I think they'll look more like hickeys than bruises," Kura-chan riposted with a chuckle

Lifting a skate up and lightly kicking Kura-chan in the leg, I raised an delicate eyebrow, "And what do you think my parents will say?" I snorted

Not minding the kick, Kura-chan snickered in response, rolling his eyes at my comment, "They'll think that you're mature enough to spend a night of ecstasy with me," he replied with a famous grin

My jaw instantly dropped open and the unforeseen answer, "T-that wasn't quite as I expected…." I muttered

"I was just kidding Kagami," he retorted, giving me a kiss on the cheek as he continued to tug me around the rink, "But maybe in another few years."

Feeling another blush redden upon my face, I gazed my eyes away from Kura-chan's and casted them out onto the never-ending glazes of ice, spotting a couple around my age skate next to each other. They looked familiar to me, probably some classmates back from elementary school. Yet, it was strange, seeing old classmates that I had never seen for sometime dotting throughout the ice rink.

"What's wrong?' Kura-chan suddenly asked, bringing me back to reality

"Ah-" I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing."

Kura-chan's brows furrowed together, clearly not believing me. But, ignoring his worried expression, I eyed the couple carefully as we slowly skated past them, yet, blinking back in surprise as the boy looked up and gave me a returned stare with his deep blue eyes before returning his orbs back onto the girl.

"Do you know him or something?" kura-chan curiously questioned in a whispered, scowling after seeing the same stare

"Eh?' I turned my attention back onto Kura-chan," N-no, certainly not."

The hazel eyes narrowed as Kura-chan eyed me cautiously, glimpsing towards the boy who just stared before glancing down at me again. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into his body, welcoming my thin figure into his strong chest.

"Over protective much Kura-chan?" I murmured

"Just in case something happens," he chuckled back

My eyes rolled as I felt myself slowly slip from his arms "If you keep on hugging me Kura-chan, I am going to fall and face plant on the ground."

"Oh…"

~_45 minutes later~_

"So, how do you like skating, Hanamaru?" Oshitari smirked and stabbed his fork into a slice of meat pie

I sighed and skimming around my surroundings. Finally, after nearly two hours skating, the regulars eventually decided to stop for dinner at the café, which was located inside the stadium, hence seeing it was nearly seven in the evening. And well, this is how we ended up in an _on ice _café with waitresses skating around in their short skirts and tops to serve customers.

"Senpai can't even skate without trying to fall on her face," Zaizen, who sat on our table muttered, "I think that explains everything."

Raising a brow at the tensai, I retorted with a small snort, "I am not like you Zaizen," I stated, "I am not good at every sport in the world."

Zaizen gave a shrug of his shoulders, "So? I am not good either." He argued

I let my eyes roll at his comment, "You're the one to say," I remarked, "Someone who gets A's in everything."

Another shrug appeared, "Buchou gets A's in everything as well," Zaizen uttered back, "I am not the only one,"

Sighing, I glanced away from the second year genius, unwilling to allege with him further. Instead, I adverted my eyes onto the bowl of chips that sat in front of me, welcoming me to pick out one to nibble on.

"I know Hanamaru," Oshitari, who sat opposite me, winked, "Arguing with Zaizen is like trying to teach a cat how to use the toilet,"

I frowned at his terminology, but chuckled as Zaizen rolled his eyes and looked away from his speedy senpai, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," I heard him mutter inaudibly.

"Ma, looks like our dear Hikaru-chan is merely too intelligent for us to understand," Koharu suddenly joined in, shooting his head over from the other table and nudging it against Zaizen's shoulder.

"That's just gross senpai," Zaizen muttered out and moved away from Koharu, giving him a disturbed look along the way

"Mou Hikaru!" Koharu squealed back in high-pitched girly voice

Chuckling, I continued to watch as the two fought on, but was suddenly interrupted when my phone buzzed and vibrated, the recent J-pop ringtone going off.

"Who might it be," I grumbled before digging a hand into my coat pocket and fishing out my red cell phone

_Incoming call- Sayuri_

"Who is it?" Kura-chan curiously asked before leaning over my shoulder

I shook my head, "Just a friend," I replied, flipping the phone open and placing it gently against my ear

"Kagami! I have one ticket left for tomorrow's party!" Sayuri's voice rang back LOUDLY, "You have to come!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst from the phone line, I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear before my eardrums bursted. The table around was unexpectedly quiet, everyone had their eyes on me, even the other tables that surrounded us turned and glared at me.

I sheepishly smiled, "S-sorry guys," I apologized to the tables around us before sighing and putting the phone back to my ear, "Don't yell Sayuri, you nearly bursted my ears." I lectured

A laugh came back, "I am sorry Kagami," her voice cooled down, "But you really need to come!"

Letting out a breath, I closed my eyes before reopening them, "I can't, I told you that I am going out with friends tomorrow." I retorted, "So I am practically booked."

"What? So I don't count as a friend?" Sayuri snorted back in an irritated voice

I groaned and slapped my forehead, "No, no. It's just that this friend is very important to me," I insisted, "And it's rare for me to spend time with this friend,"

"Hmmm," the phone lined hummed, "Who is this _friend_?"

Feeling a blush creep up on my face, I bit my lip, "Someone special," I murmured

"Is a he or a she?" the interrogation continued

I bit my lip harder, "I should say it's a h-he," I stuttered in response

"Ehhhh!" Sayuri's voice began to increase in volume again, "I never knew you had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed in a ear piercing voice

"Agh keep it down!" I remarked back

"But really, you have a boyfriend!" Sayuri squealed across the line

I pinched my forehead at the mistake I just made, "N-no, his not my-" I glanced around the sudden quiet table I was sitting around, "Boyfriend," I whispered the last word out

Hearing the word, Oshitari immediately grinned and nudged kura-chan in the arm, "Girl talk Shiraishi," he muttered

I frowned and kicked the speed star in the leg with my skates, ignoring the sour look he gave in return, "No! This friend is not my boyfriend and I don't sleep with him!" I growled back after hearing Sayuri's theories.

"Where is this conversation even going?" Zaizen breathed out as he finally managed to escape through Koharu's captures

"It's going in some sort of direction," Kura-chan answered the question with a chuckle as he lifted a hand up and began poking me teasingly in the cheek, a smirk plastered on his face

"Oh stop it Kura," I softly lectured back as I tried slapping his hand away, but failed as Kura-chan dodged my slaps

Sighing, I leaned back into my seat as Sayuri continued on with her 'master hypothesis'. Yet, things got worse as Kura-chan soon abandoned the poking, but instead turned onto my cheek and chin to peck on.

"S-stop it Kura!" I gasped as he kissed the bottom of my chin, a spot where I reacted to, "I am sensitive there!" I whispered

Kura-chan snickered, "Looks like I just found your weakness," he murmured into my ear in a lustful tone

"Kuranosuke!"

A little too loud…

"Eh?" Sayuri suddenly remarked, "Are you with Shiraishi Kuranosuke?" she asked in a curious tone

I jumped on my seat and pushed Kura-chan head away, "N-n-no!" I blurted back, "I said something else. You must heard it wrong!"

"Hmmmm, I guess I did," Sayuri replied, "As you're much of Shiraishi-kun's type," she stated

I sighed and relaxed my muscles, "Look Sayuri, I need to go now." I exclaimed, "I really sorry I can't come tomorrow, but I'll make it up to you soon ok?"

"Fine," she grumbled back, "Have fun with whomever you seeing tomorrow." She

Finally, the phone line went dead as I let out a relieved breath, "Thanks guys for being helpful," I sarcastically said and glared at the group who sat before me

"Just helping you out Hanamaru," Oshitari grinned and winked at me, "So what is this party you got tickets for?"

I blinked at the speed star, "Oh that," I gave a roll of my eyes, "The drama club is holding a party tomorrow night and apparently, there's going to be regulars from the volleyball and badminton team," I took a breath, "And Sayuri wanted me to go with her, but I rejected since I am going shopping for the training camp tomorrow."

"The badminton team?" Chitose suddenly popped his head in from the seat behind me, "That's the team that we don't get along with right, Shiraishi?"

Kura-chan's brow twitched, "The captain there is an idiot," he muttered

"Well," I sunk in my seat, "It looked like it was a fine choice I made not to go," I gazed at Kura-chan through my lashes, "God knows what will happen if I did."

Oshitari chucked, "It won't end very well," he stated, "Maybe a couple of broken bones or even a coma?" he glanced at Kura-chan, "What do you think Shiraishi?"

"Oh I think killing them will be a better idea," Kura-chan _smiled _

I shivered…

~_30 minutes later~_

"Thanks for inviting me Oshitari," I grinned and gave the speed star a small hug before leaning up and pecking him gently on the cheek

Instantly, Oshitari blushed a deep red and looked away, "I-it's ok," he stuttered

I grinned at his reaction and laced my fingers back with kura-chan's, "Let's get going then," he smirked before waving goodbye to the rest of the team, "Remember Sunday morning we meet at nine o'clock outside the school gates!" he reminded

'"Yeah we get it," the regulars cried back in unison

"Don't be late!"

~_10 minutes later~_

I sighed and trailed after Kura-chan as he dragged me down the park, both of us enjoying the peace and quiet surroundings. It was yet really cold, the night wind was blowing against my arms and legs, making them shiver with a layer of Goosebumps.

"Cold love?" Kura-chan turned around and smirked

I nodded back, "Y-yeah," I replied, "I am not a fan of night walks."

Chuckling, Kura-chan suddenly stepped in his tracks before slumping his tennis bag onto the ground and slipping of black school coat, "Here, this will keep you warm," he insisted, draping his coat around my shoulders, wrapping me like a present.

"But won't you get cold?" I muttered back, seeing Kura-chan only in his white school blouse

Kura-chan laughed and swung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest, "In my life, you come first." He murmured into my ear, "Even if it means I freeze to death."

Feeling a blush slowly grow on my face, I swiftly slid one shoulder of the jacket off and cloaked it around Kura-chan, wrapping him in with me, both sharing some warmth the coat produced, "You can't get sick now, I still need you in the future," I whispered

Lips melting into a grin, Kura-chan snaked a hand around my waist and gently tugged me closer into him, "Our future will be a dream together," he insisted

~_20 minutes later~_

"Well, thanks for everything today," I exclaimed as I jumped a couple of steps up towards front door

Kura-chan smirked, "Anything for you," he implied, pulling me into a hug

"Really, thank you," I smiled and slumped my forehead against his

A chuckle irrupted inside Kura-chan throat as he leaned slowly before reaching my lips and slowly melting into a warm kiss, "Sleep tight tonight princess," he uttered as we broke for air

My smile widened, "Get home safely," I reminded, "Don't disappear again, it really scared me,"

A small frown appeared on Kura-chan face for a second, but soon vanished as he snickered, "I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" he suggested, "Around eight?"

I nodded, "Sure," I agreed, twirling around and headed towards the front door, fumbling for my keys at the same time, "See you tomorrow then."

"Love you Kagami,"

I turned around in my steps and gave Kura-chan one last smile, "I love you too, Kuranosuke," I replied before twisting the key into the door and flinging it open.

"I home," I cried out to the household as I slammed the door back shut

"Welcome home," three voices echoed back from the lounge room

Sighing and quickly kicking my shoes off, I hurried inside the house and stopped outside the lounge as my mum saw me and stood up from the couch she was sitting on, "How was ice-skating Kagami?" she asked, "Any injuries?"

"Ah well, fell over a couple of times but no major injuries," I answered with a small sniff, "Kuranosuke babysat me for most of the time,"

My mother let out a small laugh, "Protective?" she urged

I grinned and made my way up the stairs, "Yeah," I concurred, "In a cute way,"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot," My mum suddenly interrupted my journey, making me turn around and look at her, "Kakoto brought you a bouquet of flowers from Asahi today," she remarked, "He went on a school field trip there today and came back with flowers." She chuckled, "They should be in your room."

"Hey!" My brother's voice joined in from the inner lounge room, "I only did it because else was buy them," he snorted, "And I didn't want to be left out."

My mum's chuckled loudened, "That's not true," she whispered to me, "He actually got them because you like them," she then winked at me before disappearing back in the lounge

I blinked a couple of times before smirking and re-journeying back up the stairs and hurling the door to my bedroom open. Nothing in my room seemed have changed, expect for a vase of purple heathers that were nested on my study desk. Feeling a smile creep onto my lips, I grinned as I pushed the door back shut and trotted over to the freshly cut bouquet of flowers, gently playing with the round bead like petals.

Beaming like the morning sun, I lifted the vase up and brought it onto my bedside table before setting it back down next to my lamp and climbing onto the comfy bed that was next to it.

The bed sunk me in like quicksand as I sprawled my whole body across the cozy bed, stretching out and relaxing my muscles down. My eyes landed back on the vessel of heathers before my lids slowly began to drop and an image of Kura-chan starting popping in my head.

_Damn, I am going to dream about that Bible of Perverting again?_

**End of chapter 13**

**第****13****章の終わり**

**There's chapter 13 for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forgot to review and tell me how you think the story is going so far! Cause I still have a few ideas for the future!**

**Well, until the next chapter then!**


	14. Carnations

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Gah! I am sorry for such a late update! Blame my teachers for stuffing me more and more homework :(**

**Anyways, a billon hugs and kisses to Hala and ChocoMickey for reviewing last chapter! These two are absolutely amazing! **

**Now enough of my babbling, and onto chapter 14!**

_**Chapter 14- Carnations **_

_**章**__**14 - **__**カーネーション**_

~_Next Morning~_

"Nnnnngggg,"

The morning sun shone through my window and dashed straight past the light fluffy white curtains and landed right on my face, making my eyebrows twitch and frown before trying to ich away from the sunlight.

"Oh wake up Kagami," A voice suddenly appeared in my dreamy world, "It's not getting any earlier."

My brows furrowed together at the sound of this voice, it was harmonic, sweetly deep and certainly a voice that I loved hearing, "Ngh w-what?" I mumbled out, still half asleep

"It's not that hard to wake up Kagami," it repeated itself again, "And it's not really that cold."

Turning my head around, I slowly opened my blurry eyes and glanced around. There was a figure, I couldn't make out who, but it seems like this person was sitting and nesting right next to me, studying me with its hazel colored eyes.

_Wait! Hazel eyes!_

I gave a furious rub to my eyes and snapped them wide open. God! How on earth did Kura-chan manage to get into my room on a Saturday morning?

"Kuranosuke!" I immediately shot from my bed and sat dead straight, staring at the person who was perched next to me with disbelief

Kura-chan, who looked extremely comfortable sitting on my bed with his back leaned against the bed rail, blinked at me with surprised eyes, "Yes?" he asked

I scanned him. He was wearing his casual wear, dark blue jeans, long white blouse inside and a black mid length jacket that reached his waist. Additionally, a black leather necklace with the a sliver pendant written 'K-K' hung around his neck, a ring that had the Kanji letter 'Shi' was also visible on his right middle finger. Simple, everyday wear, yet looked so good on him.

"How did you get into my room?" I questioned with now, wide wake eyes

Kura-chan chuckled, "I am here to pick you up," he explained, "But when I arrived, your mum said you're still asleep and wanted me to help her wake you up. So I ended up here."

Sighing, I threaded a hand through my messy hair before glancing at the clock that ticked away on the wall opposite me.

I blinked and blinked again, "Ehhhh! It's nearly nine!"

~_20 minutes later~_

"Can't you've picked something less revealing?" I remarked and glared at the clothes Kura-chan _specially _picked out for me while I was rushing myself in the shower

Giving a roll of his eyes, Kura-chan replied with a small snort, "It's only a skirt," he retorted, "I hardly have ever seen in a skirt before,"

"I wear a skirt to school everyday," I argued back, clenching onto my bathrobe tightly, hoping not to reveal any naked traces of skin

"That's different," he implied with a shake of his sandy blonde locks, "School uniform lies under a totally contrasting category," he states

Groaning and unwilling to concur with him any further, I shot a hand out and grabbed the pile of attire that Kura-chan chose, "If I get a cold tomorrow," I gave him a warning look, "I am blaming it on you,"

Snickering, Kura-chan smirked before giving me a wink, "Oh trust me, it's worth it."

~_10 minutes later~_

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, I looked like some sort of a teddy bear. With a light coffee brown pleaded skirt that reached just above my knees, a rosy pink jumper on top accompanied with white leggings that wrapped around my legs. I frowned to myself before a sudden knock was heard on the bathroom door.

Sighing and giving one last cold glare towards the reflection, I swiftly turned around and headed towards the door before swinging it open, revealing a grinning Kura-chan who elevated his eyes and up and down, "Cute Kagami," he chuckled, "Looks like you need wear more skirts these days."

My brows furrowed, "I feel like a stuffed doll," I grumbled and stepped outside the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind me

Bursting into laughter, Kura-chan wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer into him, "But a very adorable stuffed doll," he whispered into my ear before kissing me on the lips

Lesson learnt, never make a boyfriend like Kura-chan dress you up…

~_30 minutes later~_

"So, when's the movie?" I asked, linking my arms with Kura-chan as the automatic doors to the shopping centre slid open

"Probably in another fifteen minutes or so," He replied, glancing at the cover of his phone for the time, "But there's always the ad's that take forever."

I sighed, "It's another Korean one isn't it?" I uttered with a small roll of my eyes, "You do seem to have some taste for those types."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Kura-chan snickered, "Korean's have a strong touch for their romance movies, especially when a hint of tragedy is added on." He explained, "And yes, those types of movies do seem to get me high."

I shivered at his words, "High?" I muttered as inaudibly as I can, "I say more like sexy."

Unfortunately, Kura-chan who has pretty good hearing and sharp reflexes, smirked even more, "You think I am sexy?" he whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my skin

Feeling a blush redden my face, I turned my head away from Kura-chan but glanced around the nearby shops instead, "I-I think we'll just leave it there." I quickly rumbled out

"Ahn Ecstasy!"

~_20 minutes later~_

"So much for having a VIP card Kura," I remarked, staring at the seats we're assigned

Seeing my amused stare, Kura-chan merely chuckled and pulled me into the seat next to him. The comfy red couch like seat immediately sunk me in like quicksand, burying my body into the pile of softness.

"Yet this is only the classical lounge," Kura-chan answered, "Wait till I get the card to the Gold Class Lounge."

"Oh I'll be looking forward to that day," I uttered back, sarcasm rolling off my tongue

Raising a delicate eyebrow at me, Kura-chan chuckled, "I bet you are," he retorted, ignoring the sarcasm in my voice, "Cause then we can have a time of ecstasy together!"

I stared at him, "Too far Kuranosuke, too far…"

~_2 hours later~_

Finally, the movie finished with a happy, yet tragic ending, which made seventy-five percent population of girls that was in the cinema cry and squeal. Me, who was somehow unlike the rest of the population, sat still as rock with hardly any emotion whatsoever, reminding myself a little of Zaizen.

"So how did you find it?" Kura-chan asked, whiles the two of us exited the cinemas

"Hm?" I eyed him carefully from the corner of my orbs, "It was good, the tragic and drama was well played. Though I found the ex-boyfriend hotter and cuter than the new one." I replied, linking my arms with Kura-chan

An amused snicker responded, "Strange Kagami," Kura-chan exclaimed back, "Most girls found the boyfriend no.2 more attractive." He stated, "Although you're a little different."

Feeling a grin creep onto my face, I remarked, "I don't find much people attractive," I began, leaning up and giving Kura-chan a peck on the cheek, "Because I already have someone who is irresistible."

Lips curling into a smirk, Kura-chan suddenly gave a tug at my arm, dragged me close into his body before leaning down and kissing me fully on the lips, "Your amazing Kagami," he breathed into my ear

The kiss lasted long, well long until a certain voice interrupted us,

"Oh Jesus guys, kissing in public." The voice declared out

I frowned, the tone was playful, mellow and teasing, a voice that I've heard before. And that's when it hit me, this voice belonged to a certain….Oshitari Kenya, the speed obsessed tennis freak…

Breaking out of the kiss, both Kura-chan and I turned and glared ahead of us. And well, my guesses were right. Stood only a few meters from us were both Oshitari and Yuuji, smirking at us mischievously.

"What are you two doing here?" Kura-chan questioned as we approached the two idiots

Yuuji gave a wink back, "Just watching what you and our dear Kagami do during your dates," he replied with a grin

"But I think we got an idea now," Oshitari added on

Glaring holes at the two, I stated, "You guys are such stalkers!" I exclaimed, "It's called a date, not a _double date_!"

The two bursted into deep laughter at my sudden outburst, "You can be real funny sometimes Hanamaru!" Oshitari cried out between chuckles, making Yuuji laugh even harder at his words.

God….these idiots…

~_15 minutes later~_

Eventually, after all the laughing died down and both players was able to calm back down again, Oshitari suddenly declared a _brilliant_ idea to have lunch together at one of the Italian restaurants in the centre, stating that the food there was really good.

And well, this is how we ended up here, the four of us sitting around a square table with plates of food and drinks.

"I hate you guys, "I muttered, biting onto the end of my straw

Oshitari and Yuuji both grinned back, "We love you too sweet Kagami" Yuuji replied

I growled at the two sitting before me, but relaxed down as Kura-chan wrapped an arm around my waist, "I know how hard it's to deal with them," he whispered into my ear

"Hey! I heard that!" Oshitari remarked

I gave a roll of my eyes, "It's kind of true, you guys are a pretty abnormal group of people." I chuckled

Oshitari snickered, "Good to know how you think of us Hanamaru," he winked at me

I sighed, "You guys need to a girlfriend, so you can least stop charging into our dates." I uttered and poked my fork into my plate of spaghetti bolognaise

"Oh just own up Hanamaru," Oshitari playfully retorted back, "You love hanging out with a bunch of Shitenhoji hot guys."

Couldn't help but to laugh at his words, I chuckled and choked on my spaghetti, sending me into a coughing fit. Kura-chan immediately came to my aid and soothed down my back while Yuuji passed me a class of water.

"You're the worst brother in law ever!" I blurted out after the coughing fit died off

Bursting into laughter _again,_ the frisky Oshitari gave me a twinkling smile, "Don't you the best brother in law?" he corrected, "Seeing how rare I am."

Yuuji suddenly raised a curious brow at me "I've been hearing a lot of family terminology these days," he states, "What's with that?"

Hearing his teammates words, Oshitari bit out another chuckle, "I think what Hanamaru is saying these days is that the whole tennis team is becoming her second family." He explains

"Second family?" Yuuji repeated

I nodded, "Oshitari is my brother in law, Zaizen is my cousin, Chitose is the uncle, Kin-chan is my son…" I began, taking a pause to think, "Gin-san can be classified as the second Uncle and well, both you and Koharu are the two nephews." I finished, but gazed my eyes at Kura-chan, "But this one is special," I uttered softly, wrapping my arms around Kura-chan's neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "My husband…."

The table was silent for a minute, before Oshitari interrupted, "What a happy family," he sighed and twirled his straw around the class cup, making the ice clatter with one another

"Wait, wait- Yuuji cut through, "Me as a nephew…how on earth does that work out?"

I shrugged, "It's kind of strange, I know."

"We're one stuffed up family…"

~_45 minutes later~_

"So what're we going to do now?" Yuuji asked, trailing along Oshitari

"Well, I need to do a little shopping for tomorrow," I answered, gazing back at the two behind me whiles Kura-chan dragged me ahead, "But I don't think that'll interest you guys much."

The two glanced at each other before Oshitari nodded back a reply, "Yeah we'll join you." He declared

Suddenly stopping dead on my tracks and pulling on Kura-chan's arm, I twirled around and stared at the two with disbelief eyes, "Dude, it's girly stuff, going shopping for clothes." I warned

"Yeah, we can deal with that," Oshitari grinned

"It'll be fun to watch," Yuuji added on, a twinkle of amusement shown from his eyes

I gaped, "Are you two sure?" I uttered, "Cause it's going to be pretty boring."

Oshitari gave me a shrug, "We're abnormal remember?" he retorted with a small snort, "We can cope."

I sweat dropped, "I didn't actually mean that you guys were abnormal…"

~_15 minutes later~_

Ok, I am going to make myself clear. Never have I ever in my entire life done shopping with guys. _Guys, _those specimen who can't even stand a minute of vampire romance movies or interest in gossip was able to go shopping with me/ decided what looks good on me and play, 'Let's choose an outfit for the captain's girlfriend.'

"I think the skirt will look better," Kura-chan suggested, glancing at the leggings I wore, "She needs more skirts."

Standing next to him, Yuuji shook his head, "Pants are more suitable, we're going training, not to a dinner party." He intended

"Nah guys," Oshitari came up from behind the two, "I think denim shorts will be better," he lifted up a pair of dark blue shorts

Kura-chan glared at the speed star, "It's going to be cold at night and you're making her wear shorts?" he exclaimed

"Hey!" Oshitari riposted, "Your making her wear skirts, that's even worse!"

"Which is why I think pants is the best option since they'll look good and keep you warm," Yuuji also joined into the argument

"No, Kagami needs skirts," Kura-chan rebutted, "She needs to look like a girl, not a guy!"

"Well shorts are similar to skirts, so she should wear these!" Oshitari argued

"No I say pants as they're more suitable for the cold. And our sweet Kagami doesn't like the cold so she needs to keep warm!"

The quarrel went on, entertaining me that they're able to bicker with each other like a bunch of girls. Watching them was certainly amusing, something that you don't see everyday

"Skirts!"

"No pants!"

"I still say shorts!"

Damn, everyone in the shops started staring at us with wonder and astonished eyes…

"Guys I think-"

"Pants!"

"Skirts!"

"No! Shorts!"

I folded my arms over my chest, "Guys!"

"What happens if Kagami catches a cold?" I heard Yuuji over power my weak voice

"No she won't because well keep her indoors for most of the time!" Kura-chan alleged back with Oshitari on his tail

"I agree with Shiraishi, we'll keep her inside so she won't get cold!"

Yuuji gave the two a frustrated look, "We can't always keep her inside! She might get claustrophobia!" he fought back

I groaned and face palmed, what a group of people they were…

Taking in a deep breath, I glared at the three," Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Hitouji Yuuji, Oshitari Kenya! All of you shut up!" I yelled

All three instantly shut off and stared at me.

"My god, you guys are worse than a bunch of girls," I lectured

"I still think that shorts will suit you," Oshitari randomly blurted out, earning disapproving scowls from the two next to him

"No skirts-"

"Shiraishi." I warned, using Kura-chan's last name, something that I hardly use these days.

Kura-chan immediately quieted down, folded his arms across his chest and whimpered slightly

"Ouch, last name." was all Yuuji said, making Kura-chan glare at him

Man, did I ever in my life had something harder to do than this…

~_20 minutes later~_

Finally after going through a dilemma, I ended up buying all three clothing articles, the skirt, the denim shorts and the pair of pants. The three eventually calmed down and returned back to their normal behavior, though Kura-chan is still sulking about me calling by his last name…

"You guys are really hopeless when it comes to making decisions," I stated, lacing my free fingers with Kura-chan while the other two trotted next to me

"Blame that we're too nice to each other," Oshitari muttered back

"We're tamed human beings," Yuuji added on

I sweat dropped, "What do you say Kura?" I gazed my eyes back at my bible

"We're too much of a family theses days that we don't argue," he answered

"Well isn't that more of a good thing than bad?" I insisted

Oshitari let out a small chuckle, "Not when it comes to decision making." He remarked

Sighing at the hopeless three, I quickly dug into my skirt pocket and pulled out my phone to check the time.

_4:07pm _it read

I frowned, man did time go fast when you're having fun.

"Well, I might head back now," I announced, stuffing the phone back into my pocket, "Still need to pack for tomorrow."

Nodding, Kura-chan began leading the way out of the centre, the other two trialing behind us like bodyguards.

~_10 minutes later~_

"Well, I am taking a different route home, so I'll be off here." Yuuji declared as we reached the bus stops

"Remember tomorrow morning at nine!" Kura-chan reminded with a smirk

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "You've said that a million times," he insisted, "I think we all got it."

"Doing the job as a captain," Kura-chan retorted, "Deal with it."

I chuckled at the two before stepping forward and giving Yuuji a small hug, "Even though you and Oshitari both sabotaged our date today, I still had fun." I proclaimed, earning a snicker form Yuuji

"Anytime for sabotaging!" he grinned as the hug broke

Feeling a smile creep onto my lips, I relinked my fingers with Kura-chan's as Yuuji departed for the opposing stations.

"Damn you guys are such slow coaches," the speed star of Naniwa complained after Yuuji was out of sight and as we headed towards our bus that was almost ready to depart.

"Well excuse us then, speed star." I remarked back, following close behind Oshitari

~_15 minutes later~_

I must've fallen asleep on Kura-chan's shoulder, as soon, I woke up to both him and Oshitari trying to shake me awake, which succeeded.

"God, how long does it take you wake up?" Oshitari grumbled as he let go of my shoulder

I frowned at the speed star, "I do enjoy my beauty sleep."

"But not too much when we'll be getting off the bus shortly," Kura-chan stated, standing up as the bus came to a sudden halt and the doors opened

Quickly shooting onto my feet, I trailed after the two, wobbling on my feet as I landed back on the streets, "Steady there love," Kura-chan smirked and gently grabbed my arm

"Thanks Kura," I grinned and companied him into a walk, ignoring the roll of Oshitari's eyes

~_20 minutes later~_

"I am home," I cried out into what it seems, a empty house

There was no reply, the house was dead quiet, only the sound of soft ticking clocks seem echoed around the two storied house. I frowned to myself, wondering where everyone might be. Yet, swiftly kicking my shoes off and walking into the house, I first stopped by the kitchen after spotting a light pink vase filled with snow white carnations, a nicely written note was gently attached to it.

Brows furrowed together with curiosity, I trotted in, resting my bags of clothes on a nearby chair along the way. Now, approaching the vase slowly, I quietly studied the texture and design. It was a beautiful rosy pink marbled vase, carved with butterflies and wild flowers. Inside this divine vase, was eight stalks of white carnations, all brilliantly fresh and delicate cut and picked off. Yet, what caught my attention the most was the note hanging at the edge of the vase.

It read in my mum's handwriting:

_Kagami,_

_Your brother and I have just gone down to the local groceries, we'll be back shortly._

_And well, I bet you've noticed the flowers by now. They're dropped in this morning by the postman, he didn't say who was it from, but that it was for a certain Hanamaru Kagami. I was thinking it might've been Kuranosuke or one of your friends, but I'll leave that to you to find out huh?_

_We'll be back soon!_

_Love Mum._

_P.S: I've made waffles in the fridge if you want some_

Placing the note back down onto the table, I stared at the vase sitting in front of me, it's smooth marble surface glowing under the afternoon sun. My mind suddenly carried me back and forth for a second, my brain trying to figure out who sent these winter beauties. If it was Kura-chan, he would've given me a clue or hint today during the trip, Oshitari? Never in the world would the speed star give me flowers… and well, there wasn't anyone else apart from that. I didn't have much friends at school right?

Right?

**End of chapter 14**

**第****14****章の終わり**

**Hmmmm, who do you think the carnations are from? Let me know through your magnificent reviews!**

**And well, I'll try to update faster for the next chapter huh? Hopefully my teachers don't decide to torture me again!**

**Well, until next time! And don't forget to review!**


	15. Birds Of Paradise

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Yes! I am alive! At least my teachers didn't give me too much to do! Which meant another chapter! Yay!**

**Special thanks and love to ChocoMickey and Hala for amazingly reviewing last chapter! Thank you guys so much!**

**Now Everyone! Enjoy this chapter to your heart's content! **

_**Chapter 15- Birds of Paradise**_

_**章**__**15 - **__**楽園の鳥**_

~_Next day~ Morning~_

"Kagami! Hurry up!" my mum's voice rang loud and clear around the morning household

Literally jotting out of bed, I grabbed my alarm clock and glared at the time, "Oh shoot! It's already eight thirty?" I growled to myself before slamming the clock back down on the table and jumping out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes along the way

Flinging the door open and storming down the corridor in full speed, nearly running over my brother along the way, I tossed myself into the bathroom and banged the door shut right behind me.

Great way to start the day….

~_10 minutes later~_

"Jesus Kagami, can't you just wake you a little earlier?" my mum scowled, watching me stuff down breakfast like a mad cow

Ignoring my mum's comments, I quickly stuffed down my last bit of toast before dashing back up the stairs two at a time and barging into my room to fetch my prepared bags.

"Phone…phone…." I muttered to myself as I swiftly grabbed my red cell phone off my study desk and hopped back out my room, my bags swinging off my shoulders.

Twirling around and giving my room once last glance, my eyes landed on the vase of beautiful carnations that were delivered to me yesterday, and yet, the sender of these flowers was still a mystery. Shaking the thought out of my head and remembering the tight time I had left on my hands, I swiftly closed the door the my bedroom and ran back down the stairs

"Let's go!" I declared, jumping down the last few steps and halting at the front door, where both my mum and brother stood with amused eyes

"I am surprised you can get yourself ready in such a short time Kagami," My mum laughed and passed me a bag of lunch

I grinned "I think I learnt a little about speed off my friends," I chuckled in response, winking at her before she pulled me into a hug

"Have fun Kagami," my mum remarked, "Don't do anything reckless."

Nodding, I pulled out of the hug and gave my amazing mum kiss on the cheek, "I promise to be safe," I assured

Giving me another quick hug and kiss, my mum was all smiles and sent me with my brother to drop me off at the school gates. My brother, who had recently passed his driving lesson and tests, finally got is driver's license and was eager to get onto the roads. Today, he was he chance.

"You're seriously going to drive mum's Mercedes?" I gaped and blinked at the gorgeous shiny black car that was sitting gracefully in the garage

My brother gave back a shrug, "She gave me permission this morning," he replied in nonchalant tone

Sighing, I climbed into leather passenger seat that was next to the drivers, dumping my bags in between my legs, "It's a new car Nii-san, don't try to ruin it on your first drive." I chided

With a roll of his eyes, my brother stamped on the reverse pedal and almost immediately the car was out of the garage and down the driveway in full speed.

"I said be careful!"

_~10 minutes later~_

Even if we were storming down the roads like there's no tomorrow, I'd have to say that my brother was a pretty good driver, though he is still quite a newbie to the wheel. Nonetheless, we arrived at our destination on time, so another 'sleep early' lecture from Kura-chan could be left alone.

"Well, thanks for dropping me Nii-san," I expressed, opening the car door as soon as we stopped in front of the school sign, ignoring all the preying eyes the stupid group of regulars were giving me

"Stay safe, don't get into trouble," he reminded, "And don't get lost."

Chuckling, I leaned in and gave my brother a peck on the cheek before stepping out onto the concrete ground, heaving my bag onto my shoulders, "I'll try my best not to." I uttered, pushing the door back in

"Adieu donc, ma douce sœur," My brother suddenly blurted out in French, making me stop in my steps and turn around to glare at him. **(Translation: Goodbye then, my sweet sister)**

The one thing I hated about my brother, apart from his annoyance, was his fluency in French. A language he took up to study ever since he was in third grade elementary school, and is now using this language as an additional mark to his exams at the end of this year. And well, damn his French Oral Exams, which annoys the crap out me when he comes home and practices French on me. But still, I managed to pick up a few lines and words along the way…

"Je vous déteste," I growled back, ignoring the laugh my brother gave back before he drove off **(Translation: I hate you) **

Sighing as he was finally out of sight, I turned my attention back onto the group of people who all dotted around the front iron gates, giving me smirks and grins.

"Nice ride Hanamaru," Oshitari winked at me, "Very stylish."

I rolled my eyes and trotted past the speed star, "Blame my older brother for it." I snorted

Snickering, Oshitari returned back to his conversation with Yuuji, which was probably about yesterday's dilemma about pants, shorts and skirts. Quickly stepping away from they discussion, I trotted through the other clumps of regulars, saying a small hi to Chitose and everyone else before approaching Kura-chan who was on his phone, a surprising Yukari and Miyuki behind him.

I gave the two girls a stare, wondering what on earth they're doing here with bags. Miyuki caught my little stare and returned it with a smile.

"Kagami-chan!" she exclaimed, skipping forward and giving me a big bear hug, Yukari grinning and following close behind

"H-hey Miyuki, Yuki-chan." I softly smiled as we pulled each other apart, "What're you two doing here?"

Yukari's grin grew wider, "We're coming to help!" she cried out in her delicate soprano voice,

"And so you don't get too bored by spending nearly a week with a bunch of guys," Miyuki confidently added on

I laughed, "Well that is certainly kind of you two then!" I remarked, "I'll be looking forward to your company."

The girls soon went back to they giggles and squeals as Kura-chan's phone call ended and approached me with a gentle peck to my cheek.

"You're not late today," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder

Feeling a smile creep onto my face, I leaned across and kissed Kura-chan back fully on the lips, "My brother drove me here in full speed," I murmured, slowly breaking the kiss

A cheeky grin appeared on Kura-chan's lips, "No wonder I saw your brother drive past," he caught my mouth again, "Too bad I didn't get to say hi."

I chuckled, "Maybe next time."

The kiss lasted longer than usual. It wouldn't have been broken if a certain voice decided to interrupt us, much like yesterday in the cinema.

"Ahem," a coughed was heard from behind, making Kura-chan growl with frustration

Breaking the kiss and turning around, both Kura-chan and I glared at the figure who broke our kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you two's smooching time," began Oshitari Kenya, "But I was wondering when the bus will be coming."

Letting out a sigh, Kura-chan replied, "I've called them five minutes ago, they should be here quite soon Kenya."

"Great then," Oshitari grinned, "I'll leave you two alone..." he insisted, slowly backing away from a daggers glaring Kura-chan

"Now," Kura-chan whispered as soon as Oshitari was back next to Chitose ,Gin and Kin-chan, "Where did we get up?" he murmured, sneaking a around my shoulder

~3_0 minutes later~_

"Man is this port big!" Oshitari cried out as we stepped off the bus and onto a concrete pathway, railed with metal to prevent anyone falling overboard and drowning into the deep ocean water

"Senpai, it's the largest port in Osaka, what do you think?" Zaizen muttered, making Oshitari frown at genius

"Ara, but there's no cute girls in bikini's here~" slurred Koharu who danced around his partner, Yuuji.

Zaizen sighed, "Like I said it's a _port,_ not a _beach._" He remarked with annoyance

I couldn't, but help to laugh at poor Zaizen who had kept on arguing with Koharu and Oshitari over the difference between a port and a beach. It was amusing, to watch them quarrel over something so little.

"Guys, quit the bickering before I give out laps," Kura-chan announced next to me

Immediately, the three shut up and ignored each other whiles Chitose and Kin-chan from far behind snickered at the team's behavior. Well, more like laugh in an odd fashion in Kin-chan's case.

"Alright, I'll go get the tickets and organize the times," Kura-chan declared, turning around to face his team, "You guys wait out here for about ten minutes or so."

"Yes sir." Oshitari smirked back

"And watch Kagami, make sure she doesn't get blown away in the wind." Kura-chan ordered before giving me a grin and walking into the port's terminal.

I rolled my eyes as Yuki-chan and Miyuki chuckled, "Protective as always huh?" Miyuki gave me small wink

"You'd think." I uttered back

Miyuki fell back into giggles which Yuki-chan joined, the rest of the group merely chuckled and laughed before returning back to they own mini conversations, leaving me in some mere peace.

The good thing about today, was that it wasn't as cold as yesterday or the days beforehand. There was sun, a strong breeze that brought in the scent of ocean and salt, accompanied with the soft shrieks and squawks from the seagulls that soared high in the sky.

Leaning onto the nearby rail and staring out into a wharf filled with boats and yachts, which varying in different sizes and shapes, I inhaled a deep breath of this air, reminding myself that it was rare to smell this. Yet, just as I was starting to enjoy this natural surrounding with no thought of intrusion, my magical phone began to buzz and ring.

Sighing, I dug into my jumper pocket, fished out my red cell phone and stared at the cover with curious eyes.

_Incoming Call- Anonymous_

I frown at the mysterious ID, but the phone continued to buzz and beep away.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I heard Zaizen exclaim out

I glanced up at the second year genius before glancing down at the ID again. It was strange, I've hardly ever received any Anonymous calls. Nonetheless, I flipped the cover open and placed it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered

A mellow rich male voice came back, it's tone sounding a little like Kura-chan's, but only an inch deeper.

"A-ano, i-is this H-Hanamaru-san?" it stuttered

I felt my frown caver down, "Yes, this is." I answered in an unsure tone, "But who are you?"

Hearing my manner, Oshitari who stood a few meters away, eyed me carefully before flipping his indigo colored cellphone cover down and suddenly appeared next to me.

"I-I am Tsukino Ryousuke, a member of Shitenhoji's Track and Field team," the voice replied, a little more confident now, "A-and well, your friend Makasato-san gave me this number, s-saying that you're looking for a boyfriend?"

Ah yes of course….Sayuri….

Feeling my eyebrows twitch with irritation, I clutched onto the back of my phone tighter than usual, "L-look, Tsukino-kun," I began, trying to sound calm as possible, "I am sorry, but Makasato was lying, I already-"

My phone was suddenly snatched away from my hands, I blinked backed with surprised as Oshitari was already talking back at Tsukino.

"She's taken." He declared in a rather serious tone

Another few minutes of silence, well only with Oshitari's brows that did the silent talking from raising up and frowning back down again.

"Who am I you ask?" Oshitari blurted out, "I am Hana-, no Kagami's brother in law!" he exclaimed

I face palmed at his terminology.

"Yes, you heard me. Brother in law." He sounded every word out bright and clear like daylight, "She's taken so don't bother asking her out."

Another few more seconds…

"Don't bother my sister in law again," Oshitari remarked before hanging up and flipping the cover to my phone back down

"Never talk to that guy," he warned, passing back my cellphone

Gently taking the phone from his hand, I stared at the speed star, "How come?" I asked, slipping my cellphone into my jacket pocket

"He his slower than a snail, I don't understand why his in the track and field team," Oshitari snorted, walking back next to Chitose

I sweat dropped after him….So that's why he snatched the phone off me….

~_20 minutes later~_

"Wow, Top deck Shiraishi," Chitose smirked as the group all piled onto the very top seats of the boat

"Might as well give you all a small relaxation before forcing twice as much as the usual amount of training on you guys." Kura-chan _smiled _back, making everyone shiver and step at least a few meters away from their captain

I chuckled at the reactions, "It's a pretty good view up here," I stated, sighing out into the never ending blanket of deep ocean water

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of calming," Kura-chan joined up next me

Yet, from behind, a few whispers and mutters were heard from the clan of terrified regulars.

"Yuki-chan, please don't let your brother to kill us," a small murmuring plead was heard from Oshitari's lips

"Idiot," Yuuji retorted back, "He can't kill us now, he needs us for the nationals!"

"You'll never know," Koharu joined in with the duo, "Some cute second and first years are pretty good as well." He muttered

Next to me, Kura-chan let out a small laugh at his teammates words' before folding his arms and leaning on the boat's railing, his sandy blonde locks following gently against the wind.

And man, did he look attractive like that…

~_1 hour and half later~_

I can now finally understand why Kura-chan chose Shiraishi Island as the team's training destination. You see, when the boat slowly begin to pull onto the island, and all you can see from then on was a vast amount of trees and plants, typical paradise for botany loves (i.e. Kuranosuke.)

"Big Island ya own here Shiraishi!" Kin-chan cried out as he jumped out of his seat and hopped around the deck, running to every corner and extending his neck out to take a closer view

"I don't own the Island Kin-chan," Kura-chan sweat dropped and replied the hyper first year, "The government does."

But like always, the super first year rookie didn't listen to a word and continued to blab on and on until the boat finally hit the boarding decks.

"Here," Kura-chan turned around after he hopped off the boat and offered me his hand

I smiled, "Thanks Kuranosuke," I twirled my lips into a grin. Taking his hand and gracefully stepping off the boat and onto the wharf, giving him a kiss on the cheek along the way

Standing and watching Kura-chan help Yuki-chan and Miyuki off the boat, I couldn't help, but to laugh as Kura-chan walked off from Koharu's ready hand, making him nearly lose balance and face plant onto the ground, only to be steadied by Yuuji who caught his arm from behind.

"Mou Kurarin! You're meant to help me!" squealed Koharu as he landed on the ground, Yuuji not far behind him

"Your not a lady," Kura-chan exclaimed back, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist

I chuckled and planted another kiss on Kura-chan's cheek, ignoring the protests that Koharu whined about.

~_15 minutes later~_

I swear I have no idea how these surprises keeps on popping up in my life. First the Island's name, 'Shiraishi', and now this beautiful villa that is sits on one of the cliffs of the island, surrounding by lush quiet surroundings filled with trees and plants.

"Nice House," Oshitari whistled, scanning at the large two stories modern villa, which sat in front of us, grand as ever.

"It's actually our family beach house," a voice suddenly from the garden planted in front suddenly interrupted us.

Turning our eyes in the direction of the voice, we soon came face to face with a boy, around our age, ebony hair that was stylized like Kura-chan, only longer, stunning amethyst eyes and dressed in a simple navy blue blouse accompanied with long black slacks, greet us with a dazzling smile. And boy must I say, did he look cute and hot all in one.

"Oh my god," I heard Miyuki breath out at the sight

"His….so cute…" Yuki-chan added on in a soft mutter, making Miyuki nod to her agreement

I blinked and blinked again, each flutter giving me a different image, one of Kura-chan, another of the figure standing right before me. They're somehow seemed quite a like to me, hairstyle, height were all the same, only the hair and eye color seem to tear this contrast apart. Nonetheless, between the two, I yet found Kura-chan more tempting and irresistible than the other, probably due to how fast Kura-chan was able to fire into my heart when we first met, whiles this guy, he was somehow still a behind….

"Hisakawa Sasaki, " the figure introduced himself and offered a shaking hand, "Nice to meet you all."

Kura-chan immediately stepped forward, "Shiraishi Kuranosuke," he took the hand with a smile, "Nice meeting you too, Hisakawa-kun."

Hisakawa beamed back, "I am assuming you must be captain then, as the name does ring bells." He uttered

"I am guessing then you must play tennis?" Kura-chan gave a small chuckle back

"Occasionally," answered Hisakawa, "But I focus on Archery the most"

"Archery huh?" Kura-chan grinned, "Certainly a defensive sport."

Hisakawa chuckled, "Indeed it is, Shiraishi-kun."

Kura-can gestured back to the group of regulars, "Well, meet my team then," he began, "Right to left we have, Chitose Senri, Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru, Ishida Gin, Toyama Kintaro, Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu."

A dazzling smile came back across Hisakawa's lips, making both Yuki-chan and Miyuki sigh and awe, "Nice meeting you all." He sang out in a light voice

Mumbles of different greetings came back from the clan of regulars, though Kura-chan moved onto us.

"And well, we also have my younger sister, Shiraishi Yukari and Chitose-kun's younger sister Chitose Miyuki to help around house when we're off training," Kura-chan continued, nodding towards the two girls who stood next to me

"Yet lastly, we have this beautiful girl," Kura-chan finally signaled me to come forward

Sighing, I stepped up next to where Kura-chan stood and gave Hisakawa a beaming twinkling smile, "I am Hanamaru Kagami, pleasure to meet you Hisakawa-kun," I introduced, "I'll be helping around the house as well so I hope you can show me around!"

The next movement was unexpected, as Hisakawa suddenly took my right hand and brought it up for a gentle kiss. Kura-chan growled while I felt my cheeks turn pink and blush.

"It'll be my honor," he replied, "For someone as beautiful as you."

My blush deepened, "T-thank you, Hisakawa-kun."

"Ah yes, those words that sound like music to my ears," Hisakawa ushered brining my hand up for another kiss, "You have such a delicate soft voice, my dear lady."

"I-"

"Alright Hisakawa-kun," Kura-chan unexpected cut through, grabbing my arm and pulling it back from the kisses, "I am sure everyone is tired, so why don't you show us around this fantastic villa?" he suggested

"Most certainly," Hisakawa nodded, "Then may you all follow me please."

~_20 minutes later~_

"Well, that's the house for you then," Hisakawa announced, finishing up the tour as we arrived back at the lounge room

"It's really nice," Oshitari stated back, "It's going to be fun staying here."

"Yes, I do hope you all enjoy your stay here," Hisakawa inclined, "And if you need me during the week, I'll just be down around the corner of this street."

Kura-chan gave him a_ smile_, probably still a little annoyed at the kisses Hisakawa gave me, "Thank you very much Hisakawa-kun," he uttered, "We sure are pleased to have this beautiful villa."

Not catching much of the 'You better not touch my girlfriend any further' smile, Hisakawa did a small bow before turning to leave, only to suddenly stop and twirl back to us gracefully, "Oh and before I forget," he remarked, "There's a party tonight at the range park to celebrate the coming of full moon, everyone in the town is going, " he explained, "You guys should come too."

All eyes turned onto Kura-chan for an answer, well Kin-chan's more like pleading to go, "If we're not too tired from the trip this morning," Kura-chan replied, "We'll be there."

Hisakawa smiled again, "Great then, see you all tonight." He pronounced before walking over to me and placing another kiss, but on the cheek this time.

Immediately, I flushed and turned into a tomato again. Kura-chan, who stood a few meters from me, growled and scowled again before glaring daggers into Hisakawa

"If you ever_, ever_ need help with anything," he began, "Please let me know."

I nodded, "I-I appreciate it Hisakawa-kun," I expressed

"Good," he answered before opening the double front door and walking out, leaving the keys on a counter next to the door.

As soon as Hisakawa was out of sight, everyone scattered off around the house, wanting to explore more of this villa. Kuranosuke, on the other hand, seemed more interested in me than anything else, storming right up to me, taking my cheek and examining it with cautious eyes.

"Where did that bastard kiss you?" he muttered

I sighed, "Calm down Kura," I murmured, "His a nice guy."

"Not when he kissed my girlfriend on the cheek! The _cheek_!" Kura-chan exclaimed

Gently, I took Kura-chan's bandaged hand off my cheek and clasped it tight between my two hands, "You know I love you more than anyone in the world right?" I uttered

"I am pretty aware of that," answered Kura-chan

Feeling myself smile, I wrapped my arms around Kura-chan's neck, sneaked my hands through his silky hair before leaning up and kissing him on the lips, assuring him no matter how good looking or handsome someone else is, I'd always love him and only him.

~_30 minutes later~_

After enough exploring around the villa, Kura-chan shepherded everyone back together before organizing room allocations. And well, I think this is how I ended up sharing a room with Kura-chan while everyone else split off to their assigned rooms. We're told to be in groups of two, meaning two people in a room, and yes, this is means for me, sharing a room with my beloved Kuranosuke.

"Ah look, the bathroom has see through windows," Kura-chan declared, touring around the bathroom that was inside our room

"Stylish," I chuckled back, unpacking my coats and jumpers onto a spare bed

Smirking, Kura-chan exited the bathroom before trotting over and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Looks like I'll be watching something tonight then," he whispered into my ear

I shivered at his words, "Y-your such a pervert Kuranosuke," I muttered back, grinning as Kura-chan bent down to give me a kiss

The kiss was unusually more tense, our lips melting and dancing together in perfect harmony. Yet, I whimpered as I felt Kura-chan's arms move from my waist upwards onto my shoulders as he pushed me down onto the bed, his weight locking me into the mattress as he hovered on top of me.

Soon, the kiss broke. I panted desperately for air as Kura-chan smirked down at me before leaning back down to plant soft butterfly kisses down my chin and trailing downstream onto my bare neck.

Sometimes, I wished that no one knew my weakness, especially Kura-chan who likes to torment me kisses. My neck and chin were known to be the most sensitive places to kiss, and Kura-chan, who seem to understand this weakness, yet just keep on going on and on, non stopping till I felt dizzy.

"K-Kura-n-s-suke-" I writhed under his strong restrains

"Hmmm? What is it honey?" Kura-chan murmured back, brushing his lips against my ear, his fringe ticking past my cheek, "Did you want something more?" he asked, lips touching the outer lobe of my ear

Slithering even more at the sensitive touch on my ear, I wiggled and twisted around on the bed, only to find myself in the same shape as before.

"Your so cute when your hopeless," Kura-chan snickered, "Since you can't fight against me."

I sighed and limped back down onto the bed, but tensing and jotting again as I felt Kura-chan loosen one of my hands, but instead sneaked it up my back, sending intense shivers and Goosebumps all across my skin. Even though I had a cotton T-shirt on, I could still feel Kura-chan's gentle scraps along my skin, his lips returning onto my neck and the bottom of my chin.

Slowly snaking my free hand up Kura-chan's neck and threading through his light sandy locks, I lightly pulled him back, making him suddenly stop attacking my neck.

"Let's stop there," I chuckled, "I still need to unpack."

Kura-chan let out a low growl, but I ignored it. Squirming my way out underneath him, I rolled off the bed and back onto the wooden floorboard.

"Did we really have to stop?" Kura-chan whined, his fringe covering his eyes

"Yes," I sighed and stood up straight, smoothing down my shirt and jeans, "I really need to finish unpacking."

Kura-chan groaned and fell into the bed, "Can't you do that tomorrow?" he suggested, studying me from the corner of his eyes

I laughed, "Sorry, but I am an organized person Kura,"

Letting out another groan and whine, Kura-chan stuffed his face into the pillow and whimpered cutely.

"Kuranosuke, don't try to use the 'cute' technique," I warned, "It's not going to work."

~_3 hours later~_

Dinner finished with Kin-chan desperately dragging everyone out for the moon festival or something that Hisakawa mentioned earlier. And well, that's probably how we all ended up here in somehow, the middle of the forest, surrounded by extremely tall trees and people.

Yes. People.

I haven't actually thought much of Shirashi Island being a popular tourist destination, as the island was pretty far off from inland Japan, yet it seemed pretty well liked by many people.

Hisakawa was there as well, chatting to a group of teenagers and giving us a small wave after spotting us enter the arena.

"Looks like you guys made it," Hisakawa chuckled as he approached us, a girl with long chocolate brown hair and blue eyes followed close behind him

Almost Immediately, Kura-chan's wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tight, though a smile still plastered his lips, "Well, my team wanted to see how the festival goes, so why not come along and take a look?" he answered, "Besides, it's rare for us to come here."

Hisakawa nodded to Kura-chan's agreement, "Of course," he insisted, "It's always good to experience something new."

"It's very busy and enjoyable," the girl standing behind Hisakawa stepped forward with a brilliant smile

"Oh I nearly forgot," Hisakawa quickly gestured towards the girl, "This is Mizushima Chiyo, a close friend of mine," he introduced

"It's all my pleasure meeting you," the girl squeaked

"You too Mizushima-san," I nodded back, offering a hand to shake, which she gradually took, "I am Hanamaru Kagami,"

She smiled, "I hope we can get along, Hanamaru-san," she uttered in her high pitched voice

"I am sure we will," I assured before leaning back into Kura-chan's arms and gestured him with a small kiss on the cheek, "And this is Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Small twitches of Mizushima's eyebrows were seen after she seeing me kiss Kura-chan. But nonetheless, a twinkling smile was plastered onto her lips, "Pleasure's all mine," she uttered

Kura-chan beamed back, "Indeed," he remarked before his arms loosened around me, "And now if would excuse us for a minute, " he took my hand instead, "We're just be going to find the rest of the team before they get lost."

Both Hisakawa and Mizushima nodded, "Yes, of course." They replied in unison

Leading, me away from the two, Kura-chan slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I felt myself sigh at the movement, "Don't you think that Mizushima is pretty?" I mumbled

Kura-chan raised a brow, "Hmm?" he chuckled, "You're way prettier than her,"

I blushed, "Y-you think?"

"Of course, where'd I be without your beauty?"

~_20 minutes later~_

The party soon started up, a fire was lit in the middle the large arena whiles folk music was played and people danced around the fire, some in groups, others just by twos.

Yet, as the cold night air kicked in with a cool breeze blowing into the noisy arena, I once found myself in Kura-chan lap again, his arms tight around me, keeping the warmth flowing in my body as he played with my hands and tips of my fingers.

"You have amazing finger nails," Kura-chan commented as he brushed his hands over my fingers, "They look extremely healthy."

I glanced down at my long white nails, "They're not that good," I muffled, "I don't do much to them."

"Well, they look strong," Kura-chan replied, "Bet you have a large intake of calcium then," he grinned, "Always healthy."

I smirked and leaned down into his chest, "If you say so," I muttered, closing my eyes and enjoying the lavender scent Kura-chan held.

But, this didn't last for long as a voice suddenly interrupted me from this comfort.

"Man, you two are like stuck together," the snickering tone chuckled

Snapping my eyes back open at the voice, I growled after seeing the mischievous Oshitari Kenya stand before us, the usual grin plastered on his lips. I felt myself sigh.

"Leave us alone, Oshitari." I huffed, glaring at the speed star

Oshitari snickered, "Can't, I need a dancing partner for the next dance," he than winked at me, "What do you think?"

"I am not going to dance with you Oshitari, "I retorted, "I am freezing cold here."

The speed star rolled his eyes, "You'll get warmer when you stand next to the fire," he argued, "And besides, dancing keeps you warm."

I groaned with frustration, "Can't someone else be your partner instead of me?"

Oshitari snorted, "Miyuki is going with Chitose and Yuki-chan is partnered with Zaizen," he stated, "And I don't want a random chick!"

Sighing again, I turned my head to Kura-chan, "You don't mind do you?" I gently asked, earning another roll of eyes from Oshitari

Kura-chan grinned, "I can trust Kenya with you," he nodded towards the speed star, "Though if something happens to her, don't even think about playing tennis again," Kura-chan warned with a cold glare

Oshitari cringed and gulped, "S-sure, I-I'll keep that in mind," he replied

"Great then," Kura-chan _smiled _sweetly before planting a kiss on my cheek and heaving me up onto my feet, "Have fun!"

~_15 minutes later~_

I huffed and puffed. Dancing with the speed star was worse than running a hundred laps around the school oval. Oshitari was fast_, extremely_ fast if you count in how I was literally dragged around by him. And well, every time I yelled for him to stop, the only quote I'd get back would be, "No speed, no life!"

Yet, by now, the lively folks music seemed to have died down into something more calming and soft, something more suitable for a nice serene night.

"May I have this dance with you?" The twinkle of a voice asked as I finally caught my breath

Automatically knowing whom the voice belonged to, I twirled around and smirked, "Sure," I answered

Kura-chan smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me firmly like he was never going to let go. Feeling my smirk widen even more, I placed my hands on his chest before resting my head down to feel his heartbeat. I loved doing this, it was like sharing something that was memorable, something that you knew you'd keep forever.

"I love you," I murmured quietly, closing my eyes, listening merely to the beats that the heart was making

"I love you too," Kura-chan whispered back, resting his chin against my head…

"More than anything in the world.."

~_1 hour later~_

Soon enough, the party came to an end as groups departed and made their way home. Us, being nearly half dead due to the day's hectic events, quickly found our way back the villa.

"Yes! We're finally back!" I heard cheer after we opened the fence leading into the massive house

I slightly chuckled at the speed star's and watched amusingly as the pile of regulars literally stormed their way into the house. Slowly trailing after them, I suddenly came to stop after spotting a bush of yellow and blue birds of paradise stalks shooting out from the garden ground.

"You can admire them tomorrow," Kura-chan snickered from behind, leading me into the house

I stared back up at him, "Strange though, Birds of Paradise are a tropical flower," I stated, "How can they grow here in winter?"

Giving me a smirk as we kicked off our shoes and slipped on our slippers, Kura-chan replied, " During the day, this island is known to be much warmer than inland Japan," he explained, "Meaning that the humidity is able to help the smallest tropical flowers grow here."

I blinked, "That's unusual," I muttered, "I never known that they can grow in such light weather conditions."

Kura-chan laughed, "Read more Botany books!" he announced

~_45 minutes later~_

I sighed, opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, the steam and water vapors slowly disappearing as cool air rushed into the over heated bathroom. And well, I must say, even though I took quite a long time in the bathroom, I still enjoyed a nice hot shower to relax down my tense muscles and refresh myself after a long tiring day.

Stepping back into the room, I trotted back to the closet to hang my clothes up, only to be surprised by Kura-chan already in bed, changed into his pajamas and was staring at the TV screen sitting in front of the beds, his fingers flicking through the channels with the remote control.

I frowned, "I thought you're taking a shower," I asked, grabbing a few coat hangers out of the closet

"Oh I have," he reported back, "In Kenya's room, so I could give you some privacy." He nodded towards the see through glass window, which was now covered by roll down blinds.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I'll have the blinds down right?" I uttered, hanging my coat into the closet and folding my jeans neatly onto the chair.

Kura-chan grinned, " Of Course I know, but as a gentleman, I still think it'll be best to leave you in some privacy." He retorted

I felt my eyes roll, "You don't have to do that, I am fine with you in the room," I pronounced, "And besides, it's not like the first time you've seen me almost naked."

The grin turned into chuckles, "If you but it that way…" Kura-chan insisted back, "I am perfectly fine with the idea of seeing you naked everyday."

I raised a brow at him, "You pervert." I muttered

Ignoring the strings of laughter, I turned around and undid my bath rob before slipping it off, revealing underneath a light blue sleeveless night gown which reached a little above my knees. The whole lot accompanied with black strings of lace, which tied the front together and decorated the ends of the dress with small ruffles.

From the light corners of my eyes, I could just carefully make out Kura-chan glancing at me then back at the flickering TV, then back at me again.

"Where did you get such revealing clothes?" He asked as I twirled back around, throwing my bathrobe onto a nearby chair

I blinked at him with surprise, "W-well, my Auntie gave it to me for Christmas," I answered

Kura-chan's was all chuckles again, "I love your aunt for getting you this fantastic piece of lingerie." He smirked

I turned beep red at his final three words.

"I-"

"I-I am so taking this off!" I cried and reached for my bathrobe again

"No! Wait!" Kura-chan leaned forward and grabbed my arm, "That's my job to take it off!" he smirked wider

I growled at him, tugging at my captured arm, "Kuranosuke…" I warned him

"Alright, alright," Kura-chan smiled, "I am sorry Kagami, you look beautiful so please don't take it off." He gave me puppy dog eyes

I stared at him for a few seconds before finally giving up at his cuteness, "Fine, I'll wear it then." I sighed

"Good," Kura-chan let free of my arm, but instead patted the spot next to him, "Now come join me."

I eyed him strangely, but nonetheless obeyed and jumped into bed next to him, good thing that these beds were queen sized….." I think I got into the wrong bed…" I uttered

"Does that really matter?" Kura-chan raised a brow, "It's not like it's the first time."

Chuckling, I l fell down onto a free pillow and glanced back up at Kura-chan as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips, "Your hair smells nice tonight," he breathed after we broke the kiss, "Can I brush it in the morning?"

I smiled, "Be my guest Kuranosuke, " I whispered back, aching up for another kiss before flopping back onto the bed again, closing my eyes and waiting for a dream to take me into wonderland.

"And another thing Kuranosuke…." I softly said after a few moments

"Hmm?"

"Don't watch me sleep and don't try perving at me. Because I'll know."

"Will do."

"Bon, ma chérie," I replied with a small smile **(Translation: Good, my darling)**

"When did you learn to speak French?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kagami?"

"I love you."

"I Love You Too…"

**End of chapter 15**

**15****章の終わり**

**Sigh***** Finally finished this chapter! Took me forever to write, and got all muddled up with my other work….*Groan,* School really sucks theses days….**

**Anyways, enough of my complaining…how did you guys like this chapter? I thought to add a hint of spice into it, just to tease things up a little. ****Smiles*****, pretty please review then! I really want to know how you think of it!**

**See you all next chapter then!**

**Don't forget to leave comments!**


	16. Sweet Pea

_**Violet Blossoms**_

***Yawns*, god have I being tired for the last few days….School is living hell for me, but I am glad to escape to this world now (*Chuckles*)**

**Chapter 16 everyone! So Enjoy!**

**But firstly, I'd like to thank these three amazing reviewers for reviewing last chapter! *Cheers*, so thank you so much to ChocoMickey, Riichanx3 and Hala for being awesome reviewers!**

**Oh and before I forget again, a late happy birthday to Kenya! Yay!**

_**Chapter 16- Sweet Pea**_

_**第**__**16**__**章 **__**- **__**スイートピー**_

_~Next Morning~_

My eyes fuzzed, I blinked.

It was morning again, the start to a new day. I rolled over in the bed, extending my hand out to reach for my phone, which sat carefully on my bedside table.

_7:02am _It read

I groaned, threw the phone back onto the table and curled back into the comfy bed, squinting my eyes shut before reopening them again. The world seemed clearer this time, giving me transparent images of the bedroom.

Letting out a sigh and sitting up, I suddenly felt a small push against my stomach. Confused and looking down, I soon realized that Kura-chan had an arm curved around my waist, trying to push me back down into bed. Uncontrollably smiling, I gently took Kura-chan's arm and unwrapped it around my waist before giving it a small kiss and placing it back down against the bed.

Quietly hopping off the bed and trying not to wake the sleeping Kura-chan, I quickly grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom to start my morning routines.

~_15 minutes later~_

The room was still quiet like before, not even a stir of sound of was heard. Slightly frowning and trotting back into the room, I couldn't help, but to chuckle inaudibly and grin after seeing Kura-chan still snoozing away in bed. He must've been really tired not to be waken up by my loudness back inside the bathroom.

Slowly walking up next to the bed, I knelt down and smiled to myself, enjoying the cute sleeping face Kura-chan had.

"Sleep well my baby," I murmured into his ear as I leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek

Small mumbles and adorable whimpers came back as a response. Grinning, I steadily stood back up and strolled out of our room, leaving Kura-chan in peace to sleep.

The house was somehow quiet, not even a twinkle of sound was heard down along the winding hallway. Everyone was likely to be still asleep, yesterday's long journey had probably got these dynamic tennis players to lose all their energy.

Quiet as a mouse, I sneaked my way around the hallway and down the staircase before arriving at the front door to the villa. I glanced around my surroundings, everything seemed dead still, but a small glimpse of light was seen raying from the kitchen doorway.

Deciding to follow this light, I soon came across the kitchen and poked my head inside, spotting both Yuki-chan and Miyuki working around the stove with pots and pans.

"Morning guys," I greeted, stepping through the archway of the door

After hearing my voice, the two girls twirled around, "Kagami-chan!" Miyuki exclaimed with a smile, "Your up early!"

Beside her, Yuki-chan joined in with a chuckle, "Was my brother too much for you?" she giggled

I gave a roll of my eyes at her words, "No, just thought it was time to wake up," I retorted, making the two girls laugh in their twinkly tones before returning back to their work

"We're just finishing breakfast prep here," Yuki-chan declared to me, "So you can just sit and wait for breaky to be served!"

I frowned a little, "You don't want me to help around?" I offered

"Nope," Miyuki shook her head, "We're almost done like Yuki-chan said."

I sighed, "In that case then," I glanced back down the hallway, "I'll be in the lounge room of you need me."

Nodding, Yuki-chan replied, "Sure, we'll call you when we're ready," she gave me a wink

Leaving the two busy girls alone and exiting the kitchen, I swiftly made my way back down the hallway and entered the lounge room. It was massive, modern and neat. With a range of leather to fur couches, Persian rugs, white lacy curtains and posh coffee tables ornamented with vases of roses and tulips to the recent LCD TV and audio players, a snow white colored grand piano and book cases, this room was decorated with no doubt, fashionably and thoughtfully.

I blinked at the room in front of me with awe, it felt like walking into some majestic palace that was on display or something. Everything in the room looked like it belonged there, not a piece of furniture out of place. I breathed a quietly walked into the room, careful of the delicate furnishings around me.

Yet, stopping in front of the grand piano, I slowly smooth a hand across the cover, feeling the cold hard surface under my palms. The piano was an instrument I learnt some time ago, but sometimes, I still liked to drum off a song or two. My mum was a piano teacher before she got married, and one of her dreams was to teach her own children how to play and compose music, which soon….became me as she began teaching me at a young age, though I soon dropped this interest and went onto tennis.

Softly sighing and pulling my lips into a small smile, I flipped the cover open and carefully danced my fingers across the black and white keys. Grabbing the bench in front of the piano, I quietly sat myself down before placing my hands in place to start a song.

Feeling a small metronome tick away inside my head, I soon pressed down the notes with my fingertips, flickering them onto one key to another, making the delicate sound of the piano fly out and echo around the room.

~_5 minutes later~_

The final notes to the song soon finished. I exhaled and stretched, clearly not noticing a figure leaning in the doorway.

"That piece was beautiful," The voice in the hallway twinkled out

Stopping halfway through my stretch, I glanced up and blinked after seeing Kura-chan smiling at me from the doorway, "K-Kuranosuke," I muttered, surprised at sudden appearance, "How long have you being here?"

"Half way through the piece," he announced in response, pushing off the wall and trotting over to me, "I thought it won't be nice to interrupt you halfway through a piece, so I just stood and watched you play," Kura-chan explained

I sighed and dropped my arms down, "Damn you heard me play," I murmured

"Why can't I hear you play?" Kura-chan asked as he leaned against the piano, a slight frown on his face

"Because it sounds terrible," I replied in low whisper

Kura-chan raised an amused brow at me, "That piece you played sounded absolutely amazing, " he says, "So how can you say you play terrible?

I looked away from him, "I haven't played in a long time Kura," I answered, "I am sort of rusty."

"You sure don't sound rusty to me," Kura-chan insisted back, sliding his arms around my shoulders from behind before wrapping me in and pushing me closer into his body.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, "Your so sweet," I breathed

Letting out a chuckle, Kura-chan hummed back, " Anytime for you," he uttered, "But I was wondering dear," he began, "What was the name of the piece you just played," he whispered

I turned my head around and looked up at him, "It's just something I made up," I replied

"Something you made up?" Kura-chan repeated, "I am pretty sure now that it'll have some kind of name," he urged, fishing for an answer

"W-well," I glanced away, "I-it was meant to be saved till your birthday," I muttered in an inaudible voice, "But I don't think that idea got very far…"

"Hmmm?" Kura-chan smiled, "My birthday present?" he stated, "Now I really need to know the name,"

I blushed, "I-it's called-"

"Called?"

"Kuranosuke's Hymn,"

~_30 minutes later~_

Soon enough, the house began to stir and everyone began to wake up and trot their way down to breakfast, well in Oshitari Kenya's case, fly down the stairs, trip and face plant on the floor.

"Ouch, I swear now that I have brain damage," Oshitari groaned and pinched his forehead, ignoring the breakfast that was sitting in front of him.

"Your can be real clumsy sometimes, Kenya." Kura-chan, who sat opposite Oshitari, remarked as he slipped on his tea

The speed star gave a roll of his eyes, "Well there's an eye opener," he said sarcastically

I gently chuckled at Oshitari's words, "Your lucky that your Buchou is in a good mood today," I stated, "Or else you'll probably be running laps around this house now."

Oshitari glanced across at Kura-chan, "Good mood?" he repeated and adverted his eyes onto me "Did you do something to him?"

Choking on my slice of toast, I glared holes at speed star, "We didn't-"

-SLAM-

The door to the kitchen flew open, interrupting me halfway through a sentence. Yet, in walked a rather pissed off looking Zaizen, his hair messy and holding a regular's tennis shirt in his hand.

"Senpai, I am sorry to announce that I have officially made a rip in your tennis shirt," Zaizen declared, throwing the shirt he was holding onto the back of Oshitari's chair

Oshitari's mouth hung open and gaped at the genius second year who walked straight past, "What did you do that for Zaizen?" he exclaimed, "I am wearing that today!"

Zaizen turned around and growled, "You used all my hairspray this morning," he pointed to his messy black hair, "So the shirt is payback."

"Zaizen you brat!" Oshitari gritted through his teeth, examining a rip in the left shoulder of the shirt, "Shiraishi-"

"Don't pull me into this," Kura-chan chuckled back a reply, "Work it out by yourselves."

Oshitari glared back at genius, "You'll. Pay. For. This. Hikaru." He remarked, sounding out every single letter

Staring back at his senpai, Zaizen merely frowned scowled unhappily. The tension between the two grew larger and larger, soon awkwardness started filling as well.

Finally, after watching the two glare non-stop at each other, I stood up and sighed, "Ok, quit fighting you two," I uttered, "Your making everyone lose their appetites."

"But he-"

I shot the speed star a glare, making him sulk and sink back into his seat. Kura-chan, who was thoughtfully watching me, laughed and chuckled at this sight.

"Zaizen can use my hairspray to fix his hair while I sew Oshitari's shirt back together," I announced, eying the two carefully, "Deal?"

The two nodded

"Such a caring mother-"

"Kuranosuke."

_~20 minutes later~_

"Does it really have to start raining just now?" Chitose complained after seeing small droplets of rain land against the glass window

Everyone was crowded in the posh lounge room I was in earlier this morning, though it was more populated this time, which made the room look not as big as before.

"I bet the temperature outside is going to drop," Miyuki observed, joining her brother next to the window

I shivered at the thought of cold air blowing around and snow beginning to fall, as after all, I was sitting in comfortably in Kura-chan's lap, finishing the final stiches to Oshitari's shirt while Kura-chan played with my hair. It was hard to concentrate, with all the talking and muttering going around in the back ground, not to also mention the constant brush of Kura-chan's fingertips against my neck made me prick my thumb numerous times.

"Ouch-" I muttered to myself and glared at small dot of red oozing out from my index finger

A small sigh was heard from Kura-chan, "Did you prick yourself again?" he softly asked

I nodded, "Y-yeah, but it's only small," I replied

Ignoring my last comment, Kura-chan gently took my pricked finger and brought it over to his mouth before carefully sucking on it. I blinked at his movement, but remained silent as Kura-chan continued to treat my finger.

"Hope that'll help," he grinned at me, eventually letting go of my finger

I stared back with amused eyes, but nonetheless a smile still on my lips, "I swear it's already healed." I replied, placing a small kiss on his cheek

"If you say so, my sweet pea," Kura-chan murmured back, wrapping his arms around my waist, keeping me nice and warm

~_10 minutes later~_

The sky turned gloomy, dark clouds rumbled they away towards us, pouring down buckets and buckets of rain.

"Man, how on earth are we going to rain like this?" Oshitari pronounced and frowned at the never ending trail of rain falling from the sky

I grimaced at the speed star, "Looks like then today has to be cancelled," I remarked, throwing Oshitari's back his fixed shirt.

"Oh thanks," he expressed, examining the stiches, "Damn, it looks so new."

Kura-chan chuckled and tangled a hair through my long hair, "Such wife material," he whispered into my ear, making me blush and glance away

"So then," Yuuji suddenly stepped up next to Oshitari, "What're we going to do if we're not going to train today." He questioned

Kura-chan scanned his eyes around the room, studying past each and single one of his team, "It's really up to you guys now," he replied, "The house is yours, so it's all up to you on what to do."

Everyone stared at each other, "So then we can't go anywhere?" Kin-chan asked with a small sad face

"I am afraid not Kin-chan," Kura-chan uttered with a shake of his head, "I don't think this weather is suitable for much tennis."

The hyper first year slumped against a couch and melted onto the ground after hearing the words, "not and tennis".

Yet, Chitose let's out a small chuckle across the room, "Well, there is a theatre on the second floor," he insisted, "Maybe we could watch a movie there or something?"

Yuuji inclined to Chitose's suggestion, "Sure, that sounds something nice to do in a stormy day," he exclaimed, "It'll at least keep us warm."

The group looked at each other before nodding, "Yeah, movie sounds good!" Kin-chan was unexpectedly all adrenalized again

Chitose smirked, "Any movie suggestions then?" he asked around, "There is a whole stack at the study, but we might just start off with a few."

"Fast and Furious!" Oshitari immediately cried out with a click of his fingers

"Senpai, we've already watched that twenty times with you." Zaizen notified in his usual bored tone

Oshitari lightly scolded, "Fine then Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift!" he blurted out

"You've made me watch that seventeen times with you Kenya," Kura-chan argued, "And trust me, it was worse then making Kagami stand in the snow for a minute without her sprinting right back at me."

"Hey!" I shot Kura-chan a small glare, "At least it was better than you making me play the piano nearly thirty times this morning," I snorted

Kura-chan snickered and pulled me down into his chest, "You know how much I love you right?" he whispered

"Yes, you've been telling me that ever since we started dating," I muttered back

"Good," Kura-chan chuckled, "You'll be hearing a lot more of that for the rest of your life."

"Alright," I heard Oshitari remark, "Well they're of it…"

I pulled myself away from Kura-chan and glanced back up, "I am sorry Oshitari," I smirked before grimacing back down at Kura-chan, "But your captain sometimes is just too irresistible."

"Aren't I always?" Kura-chan grinned, tugging at my arm and dragging me down till I was inches away from his face

"Really guys?" Oshitari exclaimed, "Go get yourselves a room."

"Oh we already have," Kura-chan murmured before melting out lips into a kiss

~_15 minutes later~_

Finally, the bunch of arguing regulars left the lounge room and headed up to the study to chose some 'appropriate' movies whiles Yuki-chan and Miyuki went back to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. I offered the two girls some help, but their rejected and told me to 'have fun' with Kura-chan here in the lounge room.

Kura-chan, who had given up on his team's arguing, decided to do something more logical then watch more movies all morning. So, I guess, this is how I ended back here in the lounge room, nested in a comfy sofa, legs crossed with a black and white chessboard sitting in front of me.

"Ever played before Kagami?" Kura-chan asked

I chuckled, "Once or twice," I answered, "But I am not very good at it."

Kura-chan laughed, "In that case then," he uttered, "Let's play a game."

I frowned, "A game?" I repeated in a confused mutter

Nodding, Kura-chan continued with a smirk, "If you win a game of chess, I'll do anything you tell me to do, and if I win a game, you'll have to do the same for me." He explained

I thought for a second before snickering, "Deal Kuranosuke." I agreed

"Great then, let's get started!"

~_10 minutes later~_

"Checkmate."

I blinked at the one remaining black king piece Kura-chan had on the board. I was surprised. How could my over numbered white pieces lose to one black piece? Damn was Kura-chan good at this…

"I-I"

Kura-chan chuckled at my reaction, his hazel eyes studying my stunned expression.

"Looks like I won Kagami," he twinkled a smile at me, "You'll have to do something for me."

I glanced up, "A-and that would be?"

Kura-chan scanned around the room, "Play my song for me?" he winked at the piano sitting behind me

I sighed and uncrossed my legs before stepping onto the carpet and trotting over to the grand piano, Kura-chan followed, a few steps behind.

"Aren't you ever going to get tired of this song?" I muttered, sitting myself on the bench and flipping the cover open

"You wrote it for me," Kura-chan argued back, parking himself next to me and resting his head on my shoulder, "I'll never get bored of it."

Groaning inaudibly to myself, I placed my hands on the keys before ticking a metronome off inside my head. My fingers soon began dancing across the keys, making music flow out around the room.

Thought out the piece, Kura-chan rested peacefully on my shoulder, eyes watching my fingers carefully as I played his hymn, not making a sound.

"It's so beautiful," he murmured into my ear as soon as the last notes to the piece were played out, "Thank you so much for making it."

I couldn't help, but to smile foolishly at his words, "I'll do anything for you," I whispered

"And I'll love you till the day my heart stops beating," Kura-chan ushered back, leaning in for a kiss

~_1 hour later~_

"Checkmate."

I glowered. It's been an hour and I haven't won a single game against Kura-chan. And yet, he made me play the piano for him _again_ and _again,_ not even bothering to change for a different piece or song.

"Game fifteen," Kura-chan smirked, "Won."

I folded my arms over my chest and looked away, "I hate you…"

Kura-chan chuckled, "Love you too sweet pea." He insisted back

I was getting restless, there was so many things I wanted him to do for me, and yet, he kept on winning game after game.

"Now, game sixteen or did you want to be _punished_ first?" he grinned at me with a gleam of light in his eyes

Glancing at the board that sat in between us and growled down at the remaining chess pieces. Suddenly feeling a zap of energy zoom into my body, I raised a hand before pushing the chess board right off the couch, making the pieces clatter against each other and roll off into different directions of the room whiles the board remained on the carpet in an unordinary shape.

Growling even more, I uncrossed my legs and launched myself out of my sitting position before throwing myself at Kura-chan. Pushing him down into the sofa with my weight, I crawled on top of him and grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt and scrunching it up as I leaned down for hungry kisses.

"Wow, slow down there love," Kura-chan breathed as I finally let go of his lips, "I can't keep up with you if you kiss me like that."

I felt myself smirk as bits of my hair slid down my shoulders like strings of hay, "I can't control myself, especially when you keep on winning," I retorted back, staring into his lovely hazel eyes

"It's unlucky for you that I am so hot," Kura-chan grinned, arching up to give me a kiss near the corners of my mouth, making me frown with frustration

I pushed him back into the soft couch, "More like _lucky_ Kuranosuke," I argued in a whisper as I began kissing down his cheeks, hands brushing down from his shoulder and across his muscly chest

Soon, my kisses met his lips and we melted into each other, sharing each other's warmth as Kura-chan wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As much as I love you kissing me Kagami," he murmured into my ear as the kiss broke, "But this is still your _punishment" _Kura-chan reminded

All of a sudden, I felt myself being swiftly pushed back onto my side of the sofa, Kura-chan snaking his way on top of me, straining me with his body and heaviness.

"K-Kuranosuke-" I inhaled and stared up as Kura-chan situated his hands next to my head

"I said it's your punishment for not winning me," he sang out, a hint of lust in his deep mellow voice

"I-" I huffed out, but was interrupted by Kura-chan's unexpected attack on my neck

Those butterfly kisses from yesterday came back, but stronger and more powerful this time, each one meaning more than the last. I soon started feeling dizzy from these kisses, my hand slowly beginning to graze up Kura-chan's chest again. But only to whimper in defeat as Kura-chan grabbed my arm and pinned it back down against the couch.

"N-n-n-s-k-k-e-e" I whined out the last syllabus to Kura-chan's name as he sneaked a hand up my back, brushing up my shirt a long the way

I shivered as his cold fingers tripped their way up my spine, dancing past every bit of skin there was. My back was unusually sensitive, each touch and stroke sent thousands of Goosebumps all up my body.

"Ah-" I gaped out as I felt something loosen around my chest. Quickly shooting a free arm around my back, I grabbed Kura-chan's hand and brought it back to the front, "That's naughty Kuranosuke." I remarked, realizing what he just did

A smirk widened, "Got it on my first attempt," Kura-chan chuckled to himself

Groaning, I pushed Kura-chan off and hopped up from the couch, fidgeting with the clips as I tried to hook them back on, "Who taught you that anyways?" I glared

"Oh I have my ways honey," Kura-chan gave a wink back

Finally finding the right clips, I hooked myself back in before pulling the back of my shirt down and eying Kura-chan carefully, "Ok, I think that's enough for one day," I declared

Almost immediately, I felt a strong hand catch my wrist before my body was literally thrown back into the fluffy couch.

"I have a pretty strong tennis grip," Kura-chan muttered dangerously into my ear as he hovered back on top of me, "So don't you think of running away." He then bit down onto the shell of my ear

I whimpered and whined, "K-k-ku-"

His kisses where _defiantly_ much more forceful this time, demanding almost every surface of my neck and chin to be kissed and touched. This went on and on, tormenting my throat with never ending kisses and bites.

"Y-your going to leave hickeys." I finally panted out

Kura-chan let out a low growl, "So?" he began, "At least it'll teach that Hisakawa bastard who you really belong too."

I sighed, "His a nice person Kuranosuke," I softly replied, "Don't get all grouchy on him."

Arms suddenly tightened around my wrists, "I don't like him," Kura-chan muttered back, tilting his head down so the sandy blonde fringe covered his eyes

I smiled as I felt Kura-chan's hands slowly loosen its grip, "It's ok, your still the best in my world," I whispered to him, lifting my hands up to brush his fringe away from his eyes, revealing the beautiful hazel eyes I loved underneath

Giving me a grin, Kura-chan softly placed a kiss on the tip of my nose before he trailed south onto my neck and collarbones again. I squirmed and twisted under him, but failing to move as Kura-chan enjoyed my helplessness.

Well, he_ did_ my hopelessness for about a minute before the doors to the lounge room unexpectedly slid open. Immediately, Kura-chan growled and sneaked an unoccupied hand down onto the carpet and picked up a random fallen chess piece I knocked to the ground merely a few minutes ago.

"Hey Shirai-" Oshitari's voice was heard, but was suddenly cut off when the chess piece Kura-chan was holding onto to, unexpectedly flew towards him in ground breaking pace, making the speed star tense up.

From the corner of my eyes, I could just make out Oshitari blushing and trying to look away from the position we're in, "E-e-erm-" he began and glanced at us two before turning away in awkwardness, "S-sorry to i-interrupt.." he stuttered and quickly dashed back out the room, banging the door shut behind him

I stared up at Kura-chan, "Poor Oshitari," I snickered and wrapped his head down for a kiss

"Too bad for him to catch us like this," Kura-chan murmured back as we broke the kiss

"Maybe you should go ask?" I suggested, sneaking my hand up his neck and threading through his hair, "You are the captain after all."

Kura-chan frowned and leaned up, "But then you-"

I laughed, "Go do your job _Buchou_, they need you more." I ushered, pushing him off my body

Giving a frustrated roll of his eyes, Kura-chan climbed off the couch before nearly tripping over the chessboard that laid next to us.

"Careful Kuranosuke," I giggled

~_Outside~_

"Chitose, you are the worst predictor ever!" Oshitari complained as he rejoined his group of hiding teammates

Chitose frowned, "What do you mean?" he retorted, "My predictions are always correct."

"Oh yeah Chitose," Oshitari sarcastically snorted back, "Right on the moment-"

"W-wait!" Yuuji suddenly cut through, "I thought they're playing chess?"

The speed star blinked, "Can I say they _were_ playing chess," he lifted up a knight chess piece and glared at Chitose, "Before I walked in,"

Koharu stepped up, "Then what are they doing now?" he questioned in a curious voice

Oshitari gave back a 'really!' face, "Do you want to go and find out what're doing," he muttered, pointing a finger back at the lounge room door.

"Oh… Ohhhh…."

"Yes, I don't think I need to explain in any further detail."

~_Back inside the lounge room~_

"I swear one day I am going to kill those idiots," Kura-chan grumbled to himself as he fetched his slippers back on

I chuckled and stomped my own slippers on, "Don't be so harsh on them Kuranosuke," I lectured, "I am sure they don't mean it."

Kura-chan sighed, "Every time they just have to ruin it." He remarked

I bursted out into laughter, "Oh hush love," I said in between chuckles, "You know you love being in a team with them."

Rolling his lovely hazel eyes, Kura-chan made his way to the door, running a hand through his hair along the way, "Only when they break in one of the best moments of my life," he stated before flinging the door open

Laughing even harder now, I followed after him, "You'll have more special moments in life kura." I reminded him

Grumbling, Kura-chan stormed down the hall and slid to a stop at the corner before glaring daggers at a group of people hiding behind the wall, "You guys…" he glowered out, "Are really getting on my nerves today…"

Instantly, the squad tensed up and gulped at their captain's words, "W-we're s-sorry Shiraishi…" Chitose breathed out while Oshitari nodded to his words

Kura-chan raised a brow, making the group sallow even more, "Eighty Laps around the house" he declared, staring at each and one of them with murderous eyes, "All of you."

I frowned at the command, "It's pouring outside Kura-chan," I murmured to the angry bible, gently linking my hand with his, "I don't think they should run under this kind of weather."

Shooting a glance out the gushing splats of rain and wind, Kura-chan sighed, but nonetheless, still glared holes into his teammates, "Fine, I won't make you run today," he announced, "But next time…." He shot them a stare, "Remember to knock before slamming the door open."

Oshitari instantly stiffened and took a few steps back. The team slowly behind the speed star, "Y-yes, we'll remember," stuttered out a terrified kin-chan before the group literally dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind

I couldn't help but to giggle at their reactions, "They sure are scared of you when you're again Kura," I exclaimed through my fit of chuckles

Kura-chan groaned and turned around before dragging me back down the hall, "Let's get back to the piano," he uttered

I felt myself smirk, "Are you sure it's the piano your after?"

"Look who's talking now…"

"You can be so unpredictable sometimes"

"Ahn~ Ecstasy!"

**End of chapter 16**

**第****16****章の終わり**

**Haha, hope that good :), I was just thinking to add a little more fluff between Kura-chan and Kagami-chan ^.^**

**Anyways, I know I added a beautiful piece called "Kuranosuke's Hymn" in this chapter, but sadly, I don't own it and its real name is certainly not "Kuranosuke's Hymn." Yet, it is on YouTube under the name "Another Springtime" composed by Roy Todd (His amazing!) so do check it out if you want to hear it!**

**In that case, that's my rambling for the day and well, I think you know the drill now with the boxes at the bottom right? (*Winks*) **

**See you all next chapter and pretty please with cherries on top, Review!**


	17. Dahlia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

***Cheers* school holidays are only a week away and I am so excited! No more homework or annoying teachers, but just some time at home writing more chapters to my favorite story! Yay!**

**Well, enough of my rambling. Thanks so much to REALE. Xyryll for reviewing last chapter! I give you all my love and thanks! **

_**Chapter 17- Dahlia **_

_**章**__**17 - **__**ダリア**_

The rain finally stopped pouring. Dark unfriendly clouds soon dissolved from the sky and sunshine took over, lightening the atmosphere with brightness. Seeing this, I sighed to myself and glanced out the window, enjoying the missed sunlight whiles drying the last few lunch dishes.

"Ah, looks like the sky cleared up," Miyuki declared, smiling at the direction my eyes were glancing, "Good to see some sun again."

Yukari, on the other hand, giggled as she stacked away already dried plates," Hopefully it stays this way," she remarked, carefully piling plates in order, "It'll be terrible if it kept on raining all week."

Miyuki nodded to Yuki-chan's agreement, "That won't be too fun for the them," she gestured her head down the hallway and at the lounge room

I chuckled to myself, imagining the expressions those hopeless bunch of tennis idiots would give if they found out that the training camp was suspended for the uncanny weather Shiraishi Island holds.

"Well, let's hope for the best then," Yuki-chan grinned as she finished up her last rack of plates and dishes

Smiling and hanging the drying towel back against its original hook behind the door, I quickly pulled my phone out behind my jeans pocket and checked the time. Great, I just had under an hour and a half or so to take a small trip down to the local shopping centre to pick up a few things that were on my 'to buy' list. And well, seeing how the weather brightened up, it was now the perfect time for a short exploration trip.

"Do you guys think I'll be able to make a quick trip down to the local centre for some stuff?" I asked, glancing at the two girls who was untying their aprons

Miyuki nodded, "Sure," she agreed, "Go wild if you want."

Yuki-chan chuckled at that comment, "Go for a whole shopping spree if you want," she added on

I smirked, "Just a mere trip for supplies, nothing much." I retorted

The two girls giggled and exited the kitchen, "As long as be you'll back by dinner!" they exclaimed in unison

I sighed and trailed after them, flicking the lights off as I stepped back into the hallway. You know, the environmental and sustainability friendly act.

"Oh, you might want to tell my brother that you're going," Yuki-chan suddenly stopped in her tracks before turning around and giving me a grin and wink, "Or he might throw a stressing fit and send the whole tennis team after you." She stated

Miyuki snickered, "I can't really imagine your Nii-san throwing a tantrum, Yuki-chan," she exclaimed as we made a turn into the stairs

"Neither can I," I included, glancing at Yuki-chan for an explanation

The shivery laugh that Yuki-chan had was heard vibrating out her throat as we continued our way down the second floor hallway, reaching for our rooms.

"Oh trust me guys," Yuki-chan began, "He does when Kagami-chan doesn't answer his calls."

I blinked, "When I don't answer his calls?" I repeated in a low mutter, trying to remember when was the last time I did that

"He gets rather annoyed when you do that Kagami-chan," Yukari continued with a gigged, "We say his too protective sometimes." She finished and flashed me grin

I smiled back before stopping in front of my room, "And that's why I love him so much," I declared

The two girls both chuckled and laughed, turning around a corner to reach their assigned bedroom. I smirked to myself and flung the door to the bedroom open, slowly trotting in, I approached the desk, preparing myself for a small trip downtown.

~_10 minutes later~_

I fumbled around the empty room, grimacing across every surface, searching for my lost wallet. I growled to myself, blaming my brain for misplacing such an important article.

Finally giving up after a desperate search around the room, I swung the door to the room back open and stormed my way back across the hallway and down the stairs before turning into the lounge room, where Kura-chan and the rest of the regulars were nested.

"Kuranosuke," I exclaimed as my body twisted into view

Kura-chan, who was playing chess against Zaizen (Probably of how much I failed this morning) whiles the rest of the group curled themselves onto the couch and enjoyed a WTA tennis match on TV.

"Yes?" Kura-chan glanced up from his chess pieces. Zaizen, on the other hand, frowned and glared at me for interrupting their intense chess game

I ignored Zaizen's glare, "Have you by any chance, seen my wallet?" I asked in a soft tone, in hoping the others don't hear me

Kura-chan chucked, "It'll be either in the kitchen, our bedroom or the bathroom," he replied with a smirk, "If not, then just used mine" he gestured towards the his coat that was hanging off a nearby hook

I rolled my eyes, "That's your money Kura," I sighed, "I can't use it."

Raising an amused brow at me, Kura-chan snickered, "Does it matter?" he said, "We're known to be _married_ after all."

I shivered at his words, "W-well, I'll take another look around the house then…" I uttered and slowly inched away from the lounge room doorway

"Oh wait," Kura-chan suddenly popped up, making me stop through my inching, "Where are you going?"

I tensed up a little, "J-just a small trip down to the local centre," I answered in a soft voice, "Need to pick up a few supplies."

Kura-chan furrowed his brows, "You're going to get lost," he declared, "And I can't have you hanging this Island all by yourself."

I sighed, "I am not going to get lost Kuranosuke," I retorted

"With your sense of direction," Kura-chan argued, returning his vision back onto the chess board, "I can guarantee that you'll get lost the moment you step out into the field."

I raised a brow at him, "Fine then, if you don't trust me," I began, "I might as well get myself lost and never come back," I remarked, this time a small smirk curling onto the tips of my lips, "I am sure there's other cute guys around."

Turning around, I slowly exited the lounge with a satisfied smirk on my lips. Yet, I didn't get very far as soon, I felt a strong tug to my wrist before finding myself in strong arms, holding me close protectively.

"Your not running out on me are you?"

~_15 minutes later~_

"So this is what Zaizen calls, 'not to get Buchou's girlfriend lost solution?" I muttered, glancing down at my wrist, which was wrapped with a light layer of white bandages, linking back to Kura-chan's taped arm

Kura-chan chuckled as we walked down the local streets of the island, "Zaizen is pretty smart isn't he?" he insisted with a cheeky grin

I gave a roll of my eyes, "It feels like I am linked to you or something," I exclaimed

"Aren't you always linked to me?" Kura-chan grinned back mischievously, "Bandages are normal though," his grin increased, "Next time will be handcuffs."

I blinked at him, "You are really strange you know," I muttered and glanced away

"I am more like one of a kind!" Kura-chan uttered

"Yeah, an abnormal kind," I insisted, "Don't know how on earth I managed to get myself someone like you."

Kura-chan laughed, "You love me," he then pulled me closer, "Don't you?" he whispered

~_10 minutes later~_

Finally, Kura-chan and I arrived at the local centre. It was big, but not as big as the ones we had back at our local district. Nonetheless, all I needed was the supermarket, which was somehow, larger than the one I had back in my neighborhood.

Kura-chan had finally decided to free me from his bandages, which meant I could walk around the supermarket in freedom and not attached to some hot, sexy, attractive….Gah! You know what I mean…. Yet, Kura-chan still stayed close around me, just incase I decided to run off and lose myself forever.

"So which one do you think will smell nicer?" I asked, waving two different scented shampoos around, "Citrus or Jasmine with a hint of honey?"

Kura-chan chuckled, "I might eat your hair off if you used citrus," he began, "Although I'd probably be obsessed with sticking my nose into your hair if the Jasmine one is used." He finished with a smirk

I stared at him with amused eyes, "So either way, you'd still be trying to get my hair," I remarked

"You can put it that way," he replied

I sighed, "Looks like I might as well just go with Jasmine one then," I claimed to myself, "It's better than having my hair eaten off."

Feeling someone laugh behind me, I turned and gently placed the citrus shampoo back on the shelf before reaching up to grab a bottle of the conditioner.

Damn….I was too short to reach the top shelf…..Even tippy toes didn't get me very far.

Frowning and trying to my best to reach the conditioner, I leaned forward and tried my best to reach up, nearly fully standing on my toes. Nup, still an inch off…

"Here," Kura-chan stepped forward and easily grabbed the conditioner before presenting it to me

I sweat dropped and sunk back onto my steady feet, "T-thanks Kura." I muttered and planted a small kiss on his cheek

"See? What would you do without me?" Kura-chan declared back

Ignoring his question, I trailed my way down the isle again, stopping in front of the hairspray section.

"Hairspray?" Kura-chan raised a confused brow at me

Picking up a can, I quickly scanned the label, "Zaizen ran out, so I might as well get him some more," I answered, "Just in case he starts another fight with Oshitari again."

Kura-chan snickered, "You sure do care about them," he uttered

I grinned, "They're like my brothers," I replied, sliding the can into the basket that was hooked onto my arm

"One's not enough?" Kura-chan chuckled, following after me as I left the isle, "Need another seven dotting around in your life?

I smirked, "They say, the more siblings, the better." I retorted, glancing back at the figure behind me

"The more siblings, the more annoying in my case," Kura-chan riposted

Feeling a small laugh erupt through my throat, I stopped in my steps before twirling around and smirking even more, "And yet, you look after them like they your own family," I countered

"It's my job," Kura-chan sighed, "But trust me, spending time with those idiots will make your own life depressing as ever."

I giggled at his comment, "I actually can't believe what we're arguing about." I exclaimed, "Is this our first fight?"

"Nah," Kura-chan grinned back, suddenly sneaking his arms around my waist, "Just merely jealous of how you can love your own boyfriend and his friends at the same time," he murmured, "You are really something magical."

~_25 minutes later ~_

Eventually, after waiting through a long line, our basket of goodies was paid by Kura-chan (Bless his wallet) and the two of us exited the supermarket, Kura-chan strangely leading me towards the Cinema section of the centre rather than the way home.

"I am sorry that you paid," I apologized, fixing Kura-chan a sweet smile, "I'll pay you back when we get home."

Kura-chan merely snickered, "Don't bother dearest," he urged, "The man of the house always pays."

I laughed, "Wait for another ten years sweet," I replied, "Then you'll be paying."

Giving me a small smugly smile as we stopped in front of the cinemas, Kura-chan chuckled, "If you'd just excuse this discussion for a minute," he began and gestured towards the counters, "I just need to go check a movie for Kenya."

I grinned, "Sure, I'll wait here." I assured, watching as Kura-chan gave me one last smirk before trotting over to the Cinema Counters.

Smiling to myself, I gently leaned against one of the grand marble poles that were in the lobby. Glancing around my surroundings, I was surprised to find some of what, a population of students from the local schools here, spotting around the Cinema's Lobby and counters, all dressed in different colored uniforms. A scene like this, reminded me a little of the after school activities several Shitenhoji students would do with their friends. Me, being invited to numerous of these occasions, had a pretty good idea of how jam-packed the place could be at this time.

I must've had mentally lost myself into the crowd as well, as I didn't seem to have noticed a group of three boys approach me, each grinning and simpering at me.

"Oh hey there cutie," one greeted as the three arrived in front of me

The boys looked around our age, fifteen, sixteen typed teenagers. Two of them had light coffee colored hair, styled up with gel and hairspray. The last one however, had beautiful natural ebony hair along with light jade green eyes. Though ironically, all three of them had heavy tennis bags swung on their backs, probably stating to the world that they're part of some tennis club or team here on the island.

I glanced at the three, "Yes?" I asked

The two coffee hair colored boys' smirk widened, "It seems like you don't have an accompany here," one gave me wink, "We're happy to join you…"

"Yeah," his partner agreed, "You do seem pretty adorable."

I raised a brow at them, "It's kind of you to offer," I remarked, "But I am actually just waiting for someone."

"Oh don't be so harsh," the black haired boy finally stepped up next to his friends, "We won't do anything to you," he whispered, "My sweet angel."

Shivering at his last phrase of words, I took a step back from the three standing in front of me. But unluckily, found my back suddenly pressed onto the cold marble pole behind me, the three bodies still hovering close by.

"Excuse me b-but-"

The black haired boy immediately stepped forward, reached for my wrist and gripped onto it tightly, making me wince with discomfort, "No one rejects my offer," he gritted out, his other free hand slowly trailing up to my bare neck

"I-I"

"You have delicate skin," the boy murmured out

I whimpered softly and jerked away from his unwelcoming cold fingers. No one has touched me around the neck area apart from Kura-chan, and well, he was different, he was someone that I trusted.

"Makes me wanna bite her right now," one of the other boys with coffee colored hair declared with a smirk

Yet, just as the group of boys took another step closer, a sudden arm was shot out from the side and unexpectedly pushed the three boys back away from me.

"Leave her alone." Kura-chan's voice was dead serious as he walked in between me and the boys, shooting them deathly glares

The three boys both grimaced at each other before all staring back at kura-chan, cold hard and dangerous eyes stabbing straight back at Kura-chan.

"And who the hell are you?" one boy asked

Kura-chan's eyes turned deadly, "Her boyfriend," he answered, not missing a single note or solemn tone

Surprised, the three shot each other another glance before the ebony haired boy spoke, "Now that just makes things even better," he announced with an arrogant grin, the other two behind me instantly gave a crack of their knuckles

Knowing what was going to happen next, Kura-chan turned back to me and smiled, "Why don't you go and check out the bookstore just down the elevators?" he suggested, "I'll meet you down there after I am _finished_ here."

Gulping, I nodded to his words, "Don't do anything reckless Kuranosuke," I whispered to him before grabbing my shopping bags and carefully slipping my way out behind Kura-chan.

Seeing their prey escaping, the group immediately stepped towards my direction, only to be stopped as Kura-chan cut them through,

"Your my opponent now."

~_10 minutes later~_

I bit my lip, worrying over Kura-chan. It had already been around ten minutes, and yet, he hasn't come down from those elevators. I was starting to get anxious, hoping that nothing terrible has happened. Letting out a small sigh, I turned my eyes onto a nearby random book and picked it out, pretending to be reading but was really glancing out the shop's window.

My mind of going off in different directions, one telling me to be worried, the other instead, assuring me that everything will be fine and I should just do what Kura-chan told me to do- wait.

Unable to contain myself anymore, I slammed the book I was "reading" shut before picking up my bags and storming out the bookshop, the manager giving me a confused look as I passed.

"Where are you going?" A voce suddenly interrupted me, making me skid and halt in my steps

Twirling around with a glare, I came face to face with a pretty amused looking Kura-chan. Immediately, my glare softened down.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as kura-chan approached me with a sly grin on his lips

Grinning even wider, Kura-chan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "Sorry to kept you waiting," he uttered, "Those three guys were pretty tough."

I frowned and looked up, "Are you hurt?" I gently asked, clasping my hands carefully onto his arm

Kura-chan merely chuckled, "Me?" he says, "Hardly. Though the other three might be in some pain."

Feeling my lips curl up, I gave Kura-chan an entertained look, "What did you do?" I questioned in a low mutter

Kura-chan's chuckle loudened, "Fair to say I misbehaved a little"

~_20 minutes later~_

"We're home!" My voice rang loud and clear through the enormous house as both kura-chan and I kicked off our shoes and trotted in

"Gee, you guys sure take your sweet time shopping," Oshitari remarked as he strolled out from the main living room

I smirked and glanced back at Kura-chan, "Got into a little trouble," I stated, "Your Captain had to do some ass kicking."

Laughing at my comment, Kura-chan cheekily embraced me from behind and tugged me into the living room behind Oshitari, "Ass kicking for my bride, I am happy to do so." He whispered into my ear

I blushed and wiggled out of his grasp, but nevertheless still held onto his hand as we entered the main room, "Such a badass Kuranosuke," I muttered with a grin

"Jesus guys, can't keep your hands off each other," Chitose exclaimed as we joined the group of tennis players

Kura-chan gave Chitose a small glare, "Wanting laps are you Chitose?" he warned

"Course not," Chitose sheepishly smiled back

I giggled at the two before suddenly remembering the can of hairspray I still had lying around in my bags. Swiftly digging a free hand into one of the bags, I rumbled around before finally feeling the cool round surface under my palms.

"Here Zaizen," I remarked, pulling the can out and throwing in the direction the second year tensai sat

Reflexes kicked in as Zaizen caught it in the last second. Glancing down at it, Zaizen gave me a small frown.

"Senpai, why did you get this for me?" he muttered

I blinked at him, "You ran out remember? Oshitari used it all." I replied

Hearing this, the speed star let out a small snort.

"I do have an extra can you know," Zaizen uttered in his usual bored tone

I shrugged, "Just keep it around then," I pronounced, "Just in case of another hair emergency."

"But really, you actually care to buy Zaizen something, Hanamaru," Chitose joined in with a slight snicker, "When did this brat become so popular in your life?"

Zaizen rolled his eyes, "That's just lame senpai," he announced

Ignoring the genius' remark, Chitose continued, "So?" he raised a brow, "I thought that Shiraishi is more of the one you care about."

I turned around and gave Chitose back a chuckle, "Zaizen is considered to be my favorite Kohai," I answered before trotting back out the room and up the stairs hearing Chitose laugh along the way

~_10 minutes later~_

Leaving the group of tennis freaks alone to watch some show, I dragged myself down to the kitchen where I hoped Yuki-chan and Miyuki can use me for some dinner prep. Turns out though they're nearly finished…

"So you guys really don't need my help?" I re-asked, hoping for a totally different answer

Miyuki flashed me a grin, "We just go the salad to do and we're ready to go." She replied, "And that doesn't take long."

Yuki-chan nodded to Miyuki's agreement, "Yeah, take a rest Kagami-chan!" she insisted, "You're tired."

"Hardly," I muttered to myself

"Oh!" Miyuki suddenly cried out, "Hisakawa-kun sent you flowers today," she declared, gesturing towards the dining room that was next to the kitchen

I blinked at her words, "Hisakawa….flowers?"

Yuki-chan also stepped in, "Yeah, he came by when you and Nii-san went away," she explained, "He was looking for you, but we said that you're out. So he just left a vase of flowers for you."

Glancing across the door that lead to the dining room, I quickly gave the two girls a smile, "Thanks, I'll go check them out," I said before swiftly making my way towards the dining room.

Gently pushing the handle down, I swung the door to the dining room open, flicking on the lights, which were next to door at the same time. The dining room was another fancy room, a bit like the lounge room, but just with a long wooden carved table sitting in the middle of the room, a beautiful vase of Dahlias sitting in the centre.

"It's the vase with the big white flowers inside," Miyuki yelled from the kitchen

A giggle was heard beside her, "She means the Dahlias Kagami-chan," Yuki-chan corrected

If it was the Dahlias….then it must be the majestic looking vase sitting in the very midpoint of the table. I sighed to myself, wondering how on earth a teenager was able to get such a grand vase along with very rare spring Dahlias.

"I wasn't planning to tell Nii-san about it," Yukari uttered as she leaned against the doorframe, "Scared he was going to crack a fit, so we hid the flowers."

I softly smirked, "He already kicked some asses today in the shopping centre."

Yuki-chan laughed, "Did you get some guys going after you again?" she said in between short giggles

I rolled my eyes, "You can put it that way," I muttered

The high pitched soprano laughter continued, "His protective of you huh?"

"Isn't he always," I agreed to Yuki-chan, taking one last glance at the cream white flowers before switching the lights off and strolling back the room, yuki-chan trialing behind me

"Lucky though," she added, "A million girls would die to be with the famous Shiraishi Kuranosuke,"

I smirked, "I've gathered that ever since I started going out with your brother,"

~_1 hour later~_

After dinner was served and finished, everyone rushed back to their rooms, in prep for what Oshitari calls "The speed's star's favorite night," which is just basically a movie night.

Me, who usually had a habit of falling asleep through movies, took my sweet time in the shower, but somehow still beat everyone else to the couches. Sighing as I sunk myself into a comfy couch I pulled out my red cell phone from my pajama pants.

Flicking the cover open and smiling upon seeing Kura-chan as my wallpaper, I quickly scrolled down my message list before stopping and realizing that I had about five different messages from anonymous numbers. Smile turning into a slight frown, I clicked into messages and scanned read them. Surprisingly, they all held the same intention, "Wondering if we could meet up after your trip" idea.

"What's with the frown?" Oshitari's voice unexpectedly interrupted my brain's personal little investigation

I looked up at the speed star who naturally walked past and parked himself onto the couch left to mine, "Oh nothing," I lied, eyes darting back to my phone screen

A chuckle was heard, "I am not very convinced," he retorted, but yet gave me wink, "Come on, you can tell your brother in law."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his terminology, "It's just some anonymous numbers sending me texts." I answered

The speed star's brows furrowed, "Let me see," he uttered and reached for my phone

Passing my scarlet phone to him, I watched carefully as Oshitari read my texts and scowled, "Who rights these stuff anyways?" he says, "It worse than reading Shiraishi type lovey dovey messages to you,"

I snickered at his comment, "Do you know who the person actually is?" I questioned, arching my head across to see what Oshitari was doing

"I can't now since I have never seen this person's number," he states, "But you can send the number to me and I can check it out for you on the Oshitari database." Oshitari offered, passing back my phone

I shook my head, "Thank you Oshitari, but I don't want to bother your family for such a small issue." I replied with a smile

"Are you sure?" Oshitari urged, "It'll only take about a minute."

I smirked, "I am good thank you speed star," I riposted, "It's probably just someone my friend had decided to my number to."

"Looks likes you got some guys going after you, Hanamaru," Oshitari snickered

"Who's going after Kagami?" Another voice interfered

I turned my orbs away from the speed star, "Kura-chan," I muttered and quickly flipped my phone away as my bible sat down next to me and wrapped his arms defensively around my waist.

"Who dares to go after my beautiful Kagami?" he repeated, but in a soft whisper

With a small shake of my head, I replied, "No, no one, just somebody accidentally texted the wrong number."

From the corners of my eyes, Oshitari gave me a confused look, but shook it off and looked the other way, leaving me and Kura-chan in some privacy.

"You know I'll never let go of you…" Kura-chan hummed in a soft harmonic voice

I felt myself smile foolishly, "Now he says…

~_Hour and Twenty Minutes later~_

**(NOTE: Kura-chan's POV here!)**

The movie was soon coming to a conclusion, the action and drama all passed and now, was simply peace and calm, light music gently flowing through the TV speakers.

I closed my eyes and re opened them, brushing a hand through my hair. Glancing across the couch at Kagami, I couldn't help but to grin and sigh at the sight of her serenely snoozing away, her head laid around the corner arm rest, her body curled up into a ball. It must've being a tiring day for her, as she didn't usually doze away this easily.

Yet, talking about today's events, my brain took me back to the words the three said…

_~Flashback~_

"_Why do you care for her so much?"_

"_Why? Because I love her, more than anything."_

"_Are you sure?" "Are you sure you love her?"_

"_Yes, I am very sure. Otherwise I'd never chosen to love her."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I sighed as the words rang back through my brain. It's already done that like twenty times after the events happened. Nonetheless, it made me think, made me think about my words and my decisions. It was ironic, ironic how such a small conversation can make me think non-stop.

"Kura-" a soft mutter was heard from the sleeping Kagami as she turned around into a new position

I smiled ridiculously to myself, enjoying the way she slept and the random small phrases she would say from time to time. She was so different from every other girl in the school, more adorable, more loveable and more caring than any girl I've met. Not only was she attentive to her family and to me, she also acted like a mother around Kenya and them, treating them with care and love, not minding Kin-chan's random outbursts or Zaizen's rude remarks.

"I feel like cupcakes…" She continued to mumble

Quietly chuckling, I stood up before approaching the corner of the couch where Kagami happily dozed away, "Ok, I think it's time to get you to bed." I whispered to her.

Another small inaudible mutter was heard. Chuckling even more, I sneaked hooked an arm through her curled legs and dragged her closer to me, before lifting her up into my arms.

"Need any help?" Kenya snickered from the curve of the other couch

I shook my head, "No, she's light as a feather," I replied, "I can manage."

"Just don't drop her,"

I smirked, "Trust me, I won't."

Rolling his eyes, Kenya returned his vision back onto the TV screen. Ignoring his roll, I silently trotted out the room and up the stairs to our bedroom.

**-(NOTE: Back to normal POV)-**

I was moving, I felt someone's arm wrap around my legs. My brows furrowed, my eyes slowly began to flutter and open. As they did, my vision slowly started to blur.

"I am sorry, did I wake you?" a beautiful male voice sung out to me

I glanced up at the voice. Yep, just as I thought…Kura-chan.

"Where're we going?" I mumbled out

A small quiet laugh was heard, "Back to our room," Kura-chan murmured, "You really need to get into a bed right now."

Feeling a blush redden my face, I dug myself deeper into the nook of kura-chan's neck, inhaling his delicate lavender smell.

"We're here," Kura-chan notified as he carefully kicked the door leading to our bedroom open

I groaned and sighed, not wanting to leave the elegant lavender scent, "But I want to stay like this," I whispered

"You have forever to do that," Kura-chan assured as he carried me in, "Now do you want to sleep by yourself tonight or with me?"

I felt my lips curl into a mindless smile, "With you," I mumbled back

Sensing a chuckle vibrate through his neck as Kura-chan brought me to his bed, I soon found myself carefully being laid onto the soft mattress, the warm fluffy blanket covering my body.

"I'll be a minute sweetheart," Kura-chan hummed to me, "Just going to finish things up for everyone else."

I nodded my head, "Thank you Kuranosuke," I murmured, "I love you."

Warm lips were planted on my cheek, "I love you too," he whispered back, "More than anything in the world."

And yet, those quote of words just seemed to take me to my personal dreamland….

**End of chapter 17**

**第****17****章の終わり**

***Sigh*, hope you all enjoyed that! Just had to add the whole carry me to bed sequence near the end *Chuckles*. **

**Anyways, please review and I'll love you for the rest of my life!**

**Until next chapter then! **


	18. Celosia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Yay! Holidays! Happy Easter everybody! Hope you all got some tasty chocolate Easter Eggs! XP**

**Anyways, many thanks to Reale. Xyryll, ChocoMickey and Hala for all reviewing last chapter! Love you guys all so much!**

_**Chapter 18- Celosia **_

_**章**__**18 - **__**ケイトウ**_

_Next Morning~_

Bright morning sunbeams shone through the thin white curtains, lightening the room in fresh dazzling colors.

Warmth also played in, casting a large shadow onto the bed I was sleeping on, heating up the blankets that covered my body. Yet, just as I was about to turn away from the glaring sunlight, a sudden hand caught my head and a kiss was planted on my forehead, before fingers laced through my long messy hair. Immediately knowing whom it was, my lips curled themselves into a small smile.

"Kuranosuke, what did I say about watching me sleep?" I uttered

A chuckle was heard from beside me, "I am sorry, but I can't help myself," a melodiousness calming male voice murmured back

Turning over, I slowly fluttered my eyes open, blinking and smiling even wider after seeing Kura-chan's handsome features, "Only vampires watch people sleep," I breathed, steadily stretching my arms up to wrap around his neck, "Are you are vampire?"

A gentle grin appeared, "If you want me to be," he whispered before leaning in and catching my lips

Feeling my body suddenly being charged with warmth and energy, I sneaked my fingers into Kura-chan's amazingly soft hair, carefully pulling him away as I was running out of breath.

"I think my heart has just ran out oxygen," I sighed and shot up on the bed, slightly breathless from the kiss

Kura-chan raised his brows as he sat up after me, "But we haven't gotten the part yet when I take my shirt off," he stated

I rolled my eyes before swinging my legs over the bed and stepping onto the fluffy light blue carpet, " Kuranosuke." I declared, "That's too far."

A light growl was heard as a hand unexpectedly shot out and caught my wrist, dragging me back to the bed. Twirling around, I couldn't help but to give up and let Kura-chan haul me onto the mattress, his lips smirking with victory.

"Kuranosuke, no." I muttered as I sat on the edge of the bed

Giving me a pleading look, Kura-chan gestured towards the bathroom, "You can have the bathroom first if you tell me you love me." He insisted

Letting out a tiny chuckle and small laugh, I promptly kneeled into the mattress before leaning down and pushing Kura-chan back into the bed,

"You know how much I love you,"

~_15 minutes later~_

"I see why you gave me the bathroom first," I grinned at reflection in the mirror, "So you can deliberately perv at me," I remarked, smoothing across the last ends to the skirt I wore

Kura-chan, standing and resting against the bathroom doorframe, arms folded across his chest with a gentle snicker on his lips, happily glanced at me, "Nah, I am not perving this morning," he ushered, "Just simply admiring how beautiful you look today."

Smiling like an idiot as I watched Kura-chan push off from the frame and approach me from behind, his arms cautiously wrapping around my waist, "Your so beautiful," he breathed to me, "I am so lucky to have someone like you."

I sighed, "But sometimes I wonder Kura-chan," I whispered, staring down at my pile of bracelets sitting on the counter, waiting for me to choose, "There's thousands of girls outside wanting to be with the famous Shiraishi Kuranosuke," I glanced back at him, "Why yet choose someone like me?"

"Because," Started Kura-chan, one of his hands loosening from my waist and reaching out to the pile of bracelets, "I fell in love with you ever since the day I met you in the school hallway," he continued, gradually picking out a bracelet that had his name dangling from the chain, something that was given to me on valentines day, "And starting from then, I had a feeling that you belonged to me."

Carefully eying Kura-chan as he loosened his other arm off my waist and glided it over to my left wrist, I watched curiously as he vigilantly circled on the bracelet, clipping on the clasps.

"See?" He murmured to me, hands moving back to my abdomen "You belong to me now."

Lips curling into a ridiculous beam, I followed my hands down onto Kura-chan's arms, palms brushing across his bandaged hand as I held his trip tighter. Turning my head around, I smiled at the handsome figure standing behind me, "I love you, so much," I softly uttered

"Nothing in the world can replace you," Kura-chan purred back, "You are my everything."

~_45 minutes later~_

"Have fun guys, don't get yourselves lost!" I exclaimed with a laugh as the over hyper Kin-chan and Koharu skipped outside to join Gin-san who was already waiting outside in the garden

Chitose and Yuuji who were still slipping their shoes on, snickered, "Unlike you Hanamaru," Chitose remarked, "We know our way around quite well."

I raised a brow, "Leave my sense of direction alone," I retorted, "I am perfectly fine with finding my way around the island."

"Are you sure?" Yuuji added in, "I mean you would've gotten lost yesterday if our Kurarin didn't direct you."

I blushed, "S-shut up! I am doing fine with my orientation!" I whined, facing turning slightly red

The two crackled into fits of laughter, taking even longer with their shoes.

"Zaizen, I told you everyone else is ready!" a voice interrupted as both Oshitari and Zaizen walked into view, the speed star nudging poor Zaizen's head as they trotted, "And as the speed star of Naniwa, slowness cannot happen!"

The second year genius merely rolled his eyes and sat down to do his shoes, "Get over it senpai, we're not even late." He countered

Oshitari growled, "If we run laps today, I am blaming it on you." He gritted through his teeth

Standing and watching the two argue, I chuckled, "Oh stop being such a girl Oshitari," I ushered

"You're even helping that brat!" the speed star declared out, giving me a hurt look, "What happen to your beloved brother in law?"

My laughter soon broke into a fit of giggles, "Someone's a little jealous this morning," I snickered

"I-"

Ignoring any further remarks, I quickly leaned forward and gave Oshitari a small peck on the cheek before doing the same to our favorite second year genius who grumbled.

"Stop kissing people senpai," complained Zaizen," It's kind of gross."

I gave a small roll of my eyes, "Be a man Zaizen," I retorted, "Your not that young anymore."

"Yeah Hikaru," Oshitari joined in, sending Zaizen a glare

The genius scolded back, "Senpai you really are-"

"Ok enough you two," Kura-chan suddenly cut in from behind, making the glowering two stop and turn around, "Either of you two quit arguing or you run laps for the rest of today."

Immediately, both sides stopped frowning and left out the door, Chitose and Yuuji trailing after them.

"Have a good day guys," I called after them before twirling around to face Kura-chan

"They're hopeless," Kura-chan sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug

I quietly chuckled, "They're not all that bad," I said, "Just a few commitment issues now and then."

A smirk plastered Kura-chan's lips, "Well, I'll be gone for the day," he mutters, "Will you be ok here by yourself?"

Nodding, I glanced up at him, "I'll be fine," I assured, "And besides, Yuki-chan and Miyuki are coming back from they activity during lunch."

"Alright then," he gently planted a kiss on my forehead, "Stay safe and don't leave the house," Kura-chan's gave me a small worried look, "I'll get scared."

I smiled, "I promise I won't do anything to worry you," I convinced, arching up to kiss him on the lips

"I love you," Kura-chan whispered

My smile widened foolishly, "I love you too," I replied

"If-"

"Guys, come on. Enough smooching for the morning," Yuuji suddenly popped up at the door, pocking his head in and raising his brows at us.

Chitose soon joined in, "Yeah," he agreed before winking at me, "We'll give him back to you soon, Hanamaru."

I chuckled and pushed myself out of Kura-chan's tight embrace, "Go," I gestured to the grinning duo, "Before they decide to report me for not handing over the Shitenhoji tennis captain."

Giving me a smirk and another quick kiss on the lips, Kura-chan slipped his shoes on before leaving with Chitose and Yuuji, waving a small goodbye to me along the way.

"We'll miss you sweet Kagami!"

~_3 hours later~_

Time flew. And I mean _flew._

Shortly after the team left for their training, both Yuki-chan and Miyuki returned from their morning session of community service, something that was part of their school curriculum. Yet, as the two girls helped me finish the breakfast dishes and prepare a tiny lunch meal for just the three of us, we quickly sat around and discussed through tonight's dinner menu before the girls headed back out to pick up a few dinner supplies, leaving me in charge of the house again.

Though, with the beautiful sunshine and mid humidity outside, I couldn't help but to step out of the house and explore around the green gardens, studying each flower as I slowly walked past.

"Into botany?" a voice only a tone lighter than Kura-chan's questioned

Looking up from one of the blooming Camilla bushes, I smiled as Hisakawa entered through the front of the villa and joined me in one of the gardens.

"Yes," I agreed as the figure landed next to me, "I find all the various species of plants extremely fascinating and interesting."

A small chuckle was heard, "You're quite different to some girls," Hisakawa states

I blinked at him with curious eyes, "What do you mean, Hisakawa-kun?" I uttered

"Not much girls are into botany these days," he gives a shrug of his shoulders, "So I say you're thoroughly rare."

Giving a small shake of my head, I glanced back at the snow-white bush of winter Camilla's, "I wasn't much into botany in the past," I replied, dancing a set of fingers across a jade green leaf, "But someone taught me more about these creatures,"

Silence suddenly flowed through us. Me, who was admiring the Camilla's, had completely forgotten that Hisakawa was standing next to me, until he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Say Hanamaru-san," he began, "Please excuse me for asking such a rude question,"

I glanced at him, a genuine smile plastered on my lips, "Yes?"

Hisakawa beamed back, but yet glimpsed at my left hand, which was twirling a stalk around, "That bracelet," he nodded towards the silver pedants that glittered under the sun, "Did someone special give it to you?"

My eyes fluttered at the question, "W-well-"

"I mean you've been wearing it ever since I met you three days ago," he quickly added in, "And it also looks like something that's quite precious."

Lifting up my left wrist, I shot the bracelet Kura-chan gave me a quick glance before softly smiling, "You could say that," I answered, "It is a strong meaningful piece of Jewelry."

A curious look feel on Hisakawa's face, "What does it mean then?" he asks

Hearing that question, I felt the tips of my lips curl up, "Not much," I replied, "Just represents how much I love this person."

"That's sweet," Hisakawa declared with a beam, "You two must really love each other."

I blushed at his words, "Well, actually his quite busy these days. So I don't have much time with him," I retorted in a small voice

"Then consider me in," Hisakawa teased and gave me a small chuckle

Shooting my head around, I blinked with confusion, "W-what do you m-mean Hisakawa-kun?" I stuttered

The chuckle loudened, "You know," he gave me a wink, "If you need anyone to talk to over the week or to keep you entertained."

I grinned, "That'd be nice of you," I uttered

"Great then," Hisakawa smirked before turning around, "I should head back now, got guests coming over tonight."

I nodded, "Thanks for coming over Hisakawa-kun," I ushered

"Anytime Hanamaru-san," Hisakawa responded before taking a few steps forward to the exit

"Oh!" he suddenly turned back around, startling me a little," Did you get the flowers yesterday?"

I gave him a smile, "Yes, I did," I stated, "Thank you for them, they're beautiful."

"Thought you might like them," Hisakawa announced before finally leaving

Watching as the figure left back onto the street, I vaguely sighed to myself as soon as the silhouette disappeared from the corner of the street.

~_2 hours later~_

The clocked ticked and ticked. The never-ending sound of each second passing by flew around the lounge room. Frowning at the time that was written across the wall, Yuki-chan and Miyuki were sure taking their time shopping around. Nonetheless, I still patiently waited for them, making small snacks and drinks for the regulars along the way. Now, with very little left to do, I found myself sitting in front of the piano again, my fingers on the black and white keys.

An invisible tempo began inside my head, my fingers soon started automatically dancing away on the keys, making the delicate sound of the piano flow around the room, over taking the annoying ticking sound of the clock.

~_10 minutes later~_

My fingers relaxed as the last notes to the current pieces ended. I sighed and threw my arms up for a quick stretch before brining them down. Yet, my ears suddenly pecked up like a dog after hearing a few voices down the street, and well, I was certain that one of them belonged to a hyperactive Toyama Kintaro.

Knowing that those bunch of tennis idiots were coming back, I felt a smile take over my lips. Ignoring the complaints of my fingers, I relocated them back onto the piano keys and soon broke into Kura-chan's distinctive piece.

As the voices came nearer and nearer towards the house, I started to enter the chorus of the hymn, and by the time the voices where in the driveway and the door to the villa was opened, the piece came to it's climatic state. Music flowed out and danced around the whole lower level of the house.

"Where's my most worshiped sister in law?" I heard Oshitari remark as he, along with others trail down the hallway before stopping outside the lounge room door.

"She can play the piano?" a mutter from Yuuji was also overheard in the background

Smiling even wider as I finally finished the hymn, I glided my fingers off the keys and glanced up at the group of people all crowded around the doorway, "Welcome home guys," I declared, "There's refreshments in the main living room if you guys want some."

"Snacks!" Kin-chan cried out and literally jumped is way back down the hallway

"Hey! Kin-chan!"

"Wait up!"

"Let me go first!"

"Get off my foot senpai!"

Everyone else also seem to follow the hyper first year's movement and fought their way back down the hallway.

"It's good to be home!" Oshitari , who was the last one in line, blurted out before speeding behind his teammates

Kura-chan, who was now the only one left in the doorway, sighed and trotted in, "Taking care of them is really a challenge sometimes," he muttered

Chuckling, I stood up from the piano bench before walking over to where Kura-chan stood. Gently throwing my arms around him, I arched up to give him a kiss, "Running a family is never easy Kuranosuke." I murmured to him

"Agreed on that fact," Kura-chan smirked, "But running a family with you? Easy."

My chuckles seem to louden at his words, "A family with you?" I whispered, "That'd still be some time away,"

Kura-chan leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead, "I am happy to wait," he replied, "Since we have forever together,"

"Thinking about the future already huh?"

"Only with you."

~_15 minutes later~_

For nearly the millionth time today, I sighed to myself. The room was quiet, only the sound of the Kura-chan's shower running was echoed from the bathroom. Yet, I perched myself on the edge to our bed, carefully checking through the messages on my half charged phone. And like always, there was three anonymous messages sent to me.

My brow's furrowed together in frustration, I quickly pressed down into one of the messages,

_Anytime for a call? _It read.

Frown deepening, I swiftly my thumb to the delete button before pushing it down. The message disappeared from my view and into the waste bin where it was disposed out of my phone. Letting out a breath, I flipped the phone cover down and place it back onto the bedside table before standing up and throwing my arms for a good stretch.

Yuki-chan and Miyuki texted saying they'd be back in fifteen minutes or so. And to be on time for dinner, I decided to start first by making the entrée before the girls come home with the rest of the material.

Quickly smoothing down my clothes, I trotted towards the door, "Honey, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I exclaimed as I passed the bathroom door

"Got it sweetheart," a reply came back

Chuckling, I gently opened the door to the main room and walked into the hallway before quietly closing the door behind me. Now, dinnertime!

~_5 minutes later~_

I blinked at the rack of clean plates and glasses sitting next to the sink. Surprised by all the afternoon tea dishes being cleaned and neatly placed, I couldn't help but to smile at the effort those idiot tennis players managed to put in without breaking anything.

Smirking and turning out of the kitchen doorway, I sneaked my way towards the lounge room, and poked my head in.

"You guys cleaned the dishes for me?" I questioned to the group dotting around the room

Chitose, who was texting on his phone, gestured towards Zaizen, "The genius sitting over there did it," I remarked

I smiled at Zaizen who was perched on a window ceil, reading away a thick novel, "Thank you Zaizen, that's really sweet of you." I uttered before turning back into the kitchen.

"Hey Zaizen," I heard Oshitari mutter after I fully twirled around, "I am cleaning the dishes tomorrow."

"No senpai, that's my job."

"Genius Brat."

~_10 minutes later~_

Pans fizzed, pots steamed.

Humming a soft tune to myself, I concentrated my eyes on the long stalk of carrot sitting in front the chopping board. Slowly moving the sharp kitchen knife onto the body, I carefully chopped off the end and front of the carrot before slicing through the centre of the carrot.

Nonetheless, my full concentration was unexpectedly interrupted when a sudden pair of hands that cheekily snaked their way onto my waist, holding me in a tight grip. A head was also rested on my left shoulder, nuzzling me like a kitten.

Immediately knowing whom it was, I merely felt my lips tug up into a smile, "Kuranosuke," I muttered to the person standing behind me, "I am cooking here."

A small whine replied along with another nudge.

I sighed, "Your moody," I hummed and glanced sideways, "What's wrong dear?"

"I am tired," Kura-chan answered back in a quiet muffled voice

My smile widened as I placed my knife down and wiped my hands on a nearby cloth before reaching up and gently brushing my fingers across Kura-chan's cheek, "Sleep earlier then precious," I whispered

The grip around my waist tightened as Kura-chan lifted his head of my shoulder, "You're so beautiful," he muttered, his lips tendering touching the outer lobe of my ear.

I shivered a little, "Kuranosuke, not now." I uttered, jerking my head away from his lips, "I am trying to cook here."

Ignoring my comments, Kura-chan merely chuckled and leaned back down, vampire kissing my neck. Sensitivity shot through my body as I squirmed under Kura-chan's all mighty grip.

"I-"

-Buzz- Buzz

Growling at the unforeseen interruption of my vibrating phone, Kura-chan brushed his hands off my waist, but instead dug them into my jumper's pocket, fishing out my ringing phone.

"Who is it?" I asked, moving back to the carrot

Kura-chan snickered, "My brother in law." He replied with a sly grin

Smirking, I gestured towards the phone, "Answer it then," I urged

"Seriously?" Kura-chan raised a brow at me

I nodded, "Yeah, just say to him that I am currently busy," I insisted

Chuckling, Kura-chan flipped open the cover of the phone and held it next to his ear before returning his other free bandaged hand back onto my waist, "Kakoto-kun, long time no see. How are you?" he began

Couldn't help but to laugh softly at the greeting, I gave Kura-can a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Yes, she's here. Though she's a little busy right now."

"You want to talk to her?"

Short minute of silence passed through

"Alright, I'll get her," finished kura-chan before he passed the phone to me, "He wants to talk to you," he whispered, "It's urgent."

I blinked. Urgent?

Giving another small hand wipe on the nearby cloth, I reached for the phone Kura-chan was offering, "Yes? What is it?" I uttered

"Ma douce sœur, comment vas-tu?" A jabber of French came back (**Translation: My sweet sister, how are you?)**

Almost immediately, my brows twitched, "If you're calling just to practice French on me," I exclaimed back across the phone line, "I swear I'll get permission to punch you in the face when I get back."

A string of laughter was heard from behind me as a head was nested back on my shoulder again.

"I am just joking Kagami," my brother replied with light chuckles

Sighing, I muttered, "So what's so urgent?"

The phone line's chuckling and snickering died down, "You know the German Exchange Group has returned right?"

I frowned and glanced down at the un-progressed carrot, "They have?" I mumbled in a hushed voice

"Yeah, just yesterday" my brother spoke, "And now you who'll be back."

I groaned and face palmed, "I gathered Nii-san,"

"Good, I am just giving you and Kuranosuke a heads up," he responded, "Since that guy's pretty unpredictable."

Chewing the bottom of my lip, I assured, "I'll be careful,"

"Don't be reckless Kagami," My brother reminded, "I'll talk to you later then."

I nodded to myself, "Yep, say Hi to mum and dad for me." I replied

"Prenez soin de vous" (**Translation: Look after yourself)**

And then, the line was cut off.

Sighing, I swiftly flipped the cover down before stuffing the phone back inside my pocket.

"What was so urgent?" Kura-chan nuzzled again, his soft sandy blonde hair tickling past my neck

I shook my head, "Nothing much, just told me to take care." I lied

"Really?" Kura-chan urged, "I must say Kagami, you're not a very good liar,"

Giving my bible a knowing look, I retorted, "It's true, he wanted me to be careful."

"Oh come on Kagami," Kura-chan was unwilling to give up, "You can tell your husband anything."

I rolled my eyes, "Not when my husband's trying to bite my neck off." I snorted

After that comment, only an endless long chain of laughter was heard….

~_2 hours later~_

It was a good thing that Kura-chan was tired and collapsed in bed. As, the regulars declared a horror movie night, and well, me who usually had a fear of things popping out of nowhere, luckily could skip this night of terror.

Now, with Kura-chan already dozing off next to me, I couldn't help but to smile and gently lace my fingers through his velvety locks of hair, grinning each time he whimpered and nudged away.

"I love you," I murmured to him, leaning down and planting a delicate kiss on his cheek before snuggling myself deeper into the blankets, curling up closer to Kura-chan's warmth.

~_Next Morning~ _

A yawn, A stretch.

Hobbling my way down the stairs and nearby tripping over my own feet, I was able to land into the dining room safely without beautifully face planting on the ground.

"Oh good morning Kagami-chan!" Yuki-chan greeted cheerfully after seeing my body ghostly appear into the dining room

Kura-chan, on the other hand, chuckled, "Looks like our sleeping beauty was finally to wake up." He remarked and flashed me a smirk from the end of the long dining table

I sighed and approached him, "Coming from someone who was snoring all through the night," I muttered

Snickering, Kura-chan tugged at my arm and pulled me down for a kiss. Seeing this, the remaining members of the table all rolled their eyes and looked the opposite direction, muttering to each other in low voices.

Hearing the mutters and murmurs, I smirked to myself before letting go of Kura-chan's lips and shooting my head back up at the group parked before me.

I frowned, "Something here is different," I uttered, scanning the table and everyone sitting around it.

"Hm?"

"Where's Oshitari?" I remarked

Miyuki, who was sitting next to her brother, glanced up at me, "Kenya Nii-san went for a run." She answered, "He said he would be back by breaky."

"Which he isn't," Her older brother added in

"But don't worry," Yuuji joined, "He knows his way around."

My brows seem to deepen as I pulled a free seat out next to Kura-chan, "When did he leave?" I asked

"When Miyuki-chan and I started breakfast this morning," Yukari replied, spreading jam onto her slice of toast

"That's been some time," I muttered to myself, sitting down and giving Kura-chan a small look, "Kuranosuke-"

"He'll be fine," Kura-chan instantly assured, "Kenya has a brilliant sense of direction."

Letting out a sigh, I nodded, "If you say so…"

~_20 minutes later~_

Breakfast soon finished as everyone got up and rushed back around the house to fetch their tennis bags before storming back down, hoping to beat their captain enough to not run laps. But yet, the Naniwa's speed star hasn't returned.

"Yuki-chan," I called out as the girl stepped outside the dining room with plates, "Did Oshitari bring his tennis stuff when he left this morning?"

"No, his bags are still in our room," Zaizen responded as he trotted past me

"Maybe we should call him?" Chitose suggested as he slipped his shoes on, "I mean we're leaving in like five minutes."

I inclined and pulled out my phone, "Guess so," I stated, flipping open the cover before scrolling down my contacts list and stopping at the speed star's name.

_Calling- Oshitari Kenya_

The sound of the phone ringing twinkled through my ears before voice mail picked up.

"You have reached Kenya. I am probably playing tennis with my friends or running now so I can't pick up. But leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

I sighed with defeat and flipped my phone back shut again, "No luck guys," I reported

Yuuji frowned, "That's strange," he declares, "Kenya usually picks up his phone,"

"Kuranosuke," I turned around to Kura-chan who was standing behind me the whole time, "I am getting worried."

Kura-chan folded his arms across his chest, "We'll go look for him on our way up to training," he announced, "Hopefully we'll find him along the way,"

Nodding to they captain's agreement, the team all hurried out the door. Kura-chan as the last one to leave, gave a quick kiss goodbye before trailing after his team.

"See you later then," he whispered, "Don't do anything reckless."

~_15 minutes later~_

The sun was shinning, a light breeze blowing right through the field of vermilion celosias, sending a storm of cherry red petals flying into the sky. It was a brilliant day, and since this wonderful field of red was only a few streets away from the villa, I decided to take a short morning walk here, minding my way around the neighborhood just in case I got lost.

Nonetheless with this ruby field of flowers flying around me, I happily let out a sigh before inhaling the sweet scene that travelled around the meadow. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my myself, letting my ears do the job of listening and analyze my surroundings. The delicate sound of birds, and the wind brushing past trees replied into my ears, making me smile at the nature.

Yet, amongst this nature sound, I detected a small rustle coming from behind me. Swiftly re-opening my eyes, I slowly began to turn around as the rustle came closer and closer to me, until-

-THUMP-

Reflexing, I immediately shot my body around. My eyes instantly widened at the sight before me…

"Hey Hanamaru,"- "If you want to see our speed star run again, then let's make a deal…."

**End of chapter 18**

**18****章の終わり**

**Noooooo! I feel terrible now for Kenya :(…..Man, why did I ever come up with this kind of idea? *Crys***

**Please review everyone! Tell me what you think might happened to our beloved speed star!**


	19. Ivy

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Kill the cliffhanger everyone! I am back with chapter 19!**

**Yet, before we begin. I'd like to thank Reale. Xyryll, ChocoMickey, Guest and Hala for all reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 19- Ivy**_

_**第**__**19**__**章 **__**- **__**アイビー**_

"Kenya!"

"Come on Hanamaru, make deal with me."

I blinked with horror at the figure standing only a few meters before me. Maikoya Sato, my long lost enemy back from my previous Middle School smirked, her icy blue eyes gleaming with evil. But she wasn't alone, behind her, was another three boys all dressed in black, their arms all folded, looking like bodyguards.

"What do you say?" her smirk widened as she lightly nudged the fallen Oshitari next to her with her feet, "You don't want him to end up with injures huh?"

A frown creased into brows as I stared straight into Maikoya's unfriendly eyes, "I don't know what's going on here," I started, "But first, let go of Kenya!"

An unemotional, cold and bitter laughter rang back and through the entire filled of red, "You're still naïve and innocent as ever Hanamaru," Maikoya announced, "And I thought you've changed." She eyed me cautiously, sounding out every single word like daylight.

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed in response

Closing her Prussian blue eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh, Maikoya lifted her left leg and gave the perished figure next to her a kick in the chest, making Oshitari wince and curl slowly into a ball.

Seeing this, my brow's deepened, "Don't hurt him!" I called out

"Then agree with me!" another kick

"Agree with what!" I cried, my mind hazing and turning in different confused directions, "You don't have anything to agree with!"

A moment of silence flowed through. The wind and the scattered ruby petals seemed to be the only voices surrounding us.

"Agree with me that, tomorrow," Maikoya broke the silence, "You'll meet me back here at ten o'clock sharp. Someone want's to see you, and I am taking you there." She declared in a loud and clear voice

Narrowing my eyes, I continued to stare back at the girl dressed in dark blue and black, "Who? Who want's to see me?" I demanded

Ignoring my question, Maikoya merely glared as she proceeded, "And if you don't be here on time," she glanced down at Oshitari, "Other's might get hurt."

And with those threatening words, Maikoya, along with her bodyguard like team, turned back around and travelled back into forest, leaving me alone with the fallen Oshitari.

Waiting until the group finally was out of sight, I quickly hurried over to Oshitari's side and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to help him up with hurting him further.

"Kenya!" I blurted, "Are you ok?"

A soft pair of light brown eyes slowly fluttered open, "H-Hanamaru," Oshitari whispered back

"Look Kenya, the house is only a few meters down," I remarked, quickly gesturing towards my north, "We'll get you back ok?"

Even in this shape, Oshitari managed back a small smile, "N-no need to rush H-Hanamaru, I-I'll be f-fine," he muttered

I gave a frustrated roll of my eyes, "Come on, "I knelt up and carefully supported Oshitari onto his feet, my breath hitching after seeing purplish blue bruises mark his legs

"Y-you're an amazing s-sister i-in law," he mumbled

"Not now Kenya," I warned back, swiftly getting back onto my feet after Oshitari was up, "You have much more important things to do than flatter me with your family terminology now."

Letting out a deep chuckle, Oshitari slowly took a step forward, but wobbled and nearly face planted back onto the grass.

"Steady Kenya, steady."

~_10 minutes later~_

"Yukari, Miyuki!" I yelled upon entering the house, holding Oshitari by the arm as I vigilantly lead him into the house

A head popped out from the kitchen doorway, but gasped after seeing my companion, "Kenya Nii-san!" Miyuki cried out as she threw her towel back inside the kitchen before literally storming down the hallway and skidding in to help Oshitari

Hearing all the noise and cries from her best friend, Yuki-chan also popped her head out from the archway, but much like Miyuki's reaction, gasped and rushed in to aid.

"What happened Kagami-chan?" Yukari questioned, attentively assisting Oshitari into the living room where the speed star could finally sit down

I sighed, "Long story Yuki-chan," I replied, digging into my jumper pocket and fished out my phone, "But first, you and Miyuki treat Kenya's wounds." I ordered

Without a single argument, the two girls all rushed off to fetch the first aid kit. Watching as the girls fumbled and flapped around Oshitari, I quickly flipped my phone open and clicked straight to Kura-chan's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was finally picked up

"Yes Kagami?"

I took my breath, "I found Kenya," I pronounced

"Eh?" a surprised voice replied, "Where?"

Shutting my eyes and re-opening them, I uttered, "It's a long story Kuranosuke," I began," But his not in the best shape for training."

"Is he ok?" Kura-chan's serious tone kicked in

I let out a breath, "Minor injures. Though he can't really walk without falling over." I answered

The phone line was quiet for a minute, before Kura-chan's voice returned, "Look Kagami, I can't exactly get back to the villa right now," he remarked, "So do you mind keeping an eye on him before we get back?"

"Of course," I assured, "I'll watch him."

A relief sigh was heard across the line, "Good, stay safe Kagami," Kura-chan claimed, "Call me if anything happens."

I gave a small nod to myself, "Alright. Don't be reckless either," I stated, "And…"

"Yes?"

"_Other's might get hurt." _ The words rang back through my head_._

"Be careful."

"I promise I'll keep everyone safe," Kura-chan alleged

I glanced down onto my toes, "I love you."

A small laugh, "I love you too."

~_2 hours later ~_

"Oshitari," I trotted into the living room, carrying a tray of lunch for the speed star at the same time, "How're you feeling?"

Oshitari sighed and closed his eyes, "Call me Kenya, like you did before." He insisted

Ignoring his request, I gently placed the tray I was holding onto the coffee table, "Oshitari," I continued, making the speed star scowl and re-open his eyes, "You might clear your head a little after eating something."

Giving a frustrated roll of his eyes, Oshitari sat up straight on the couch and folded his arms across his chest, "Are you saying that after one small fight, I have developed permanent brain damage?" he muttered as I sat down on the armchair next to him

"No, I am just saying that you might be too hungry to think probably," I retorted back, offering a bowl of rice and chopsticks to the figure sitting before me, "No need to be so grouchy."

Gently taking the rice from my hand, Oshitari leaned back into the couch, "I am not being grouchy," he snorted, giving me a tiny glare, "Just concerned."

"About what?"

A shake of his head, "Nothing much." The speed star mumbled in response

I raised a brow, "Don't try acting all cool Oshitari," I projected, "You're better off telling me than explaining to your captain."

Another sigh escaped through Oshitari's lips as he sat back up and returned the bowl of rice and chopsticks onto the coffee table, "I don't really feel like eating," he declared

"Oshitari…" I pronounced

"Kenya."

The speed star turned eyed me amusingly, "Your worse than my mum," he muttered

"I'll take that through as a compliment," I responded, keeping a straight face, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"You." A one-word reply

I blinked, "What about me?"

"You," Oshitari repeated himself, turning his full attention on me, "They're going to do something to you and it's not going to end in an attractive way," he explained

"That's nonsense, they can't do anything to me," I riposted

Giving me a stare, Oshitari continued, "Yes they can," he calmly argued, "They have a whole team."

"What do you mean by team, Oshitari?"

"People. Group. Like us," replied the speed star, "Stronger and more powerful though."

I shook my head, "So you mean that Maikoya has a whole team now?" I exclaimed in a surprised tone

Oshitari rolled his eyes, "This 'Maikoya' chick your talking about, does have some kind of scheme going on," he reported, "She- well corrected to say, her group wants you. And they'd do anything till they have you in they hands."

"H-how Oshitari," I eyed back carefully, "Did you manage to get this information in less than an hour?"

A shrug responded, "Eavesdropped," he answered, "Whiles I got injured,"

I sighed, "I am sorry Kenya," I muttered in a hushed voice

"Why?" Oshitari uttered, "It's not like you wanted this to happen."

"It just seemed like, I am the main cause to this," I replied, "I'll defiantly need to sought this out."

A few minutes of silence flowed through us as my mind took me around the events this morning and the words Maikoya warned about, trying to figure out what was the best to do in a situation like this.

"Don't go tomorrow Hanamaru," Oshitari suddenly remarked, brining me back to reality

I shot my head up, "Eh?"

"Don't go," The speed star gave me a serious glance, "You'll never know what they might do to you.

My ears absorbed in his warning, but nevertheless, my brain still told me to ignore the comment, "I-if I don't go," I stated, "Someone else will get injured. And I don't want that to happen."

"But putting yourself in danger will put other's in danger as well," Oshitari retorted, "So don't go tomorrow. Don't go to this meeting thing they're talking about. Don't put yourself in danger just for the sake of others."

Sucking in a breath of air and quickly hopping back onto my feet, I glimpsed down at the speed star, "Oshitari," I let out the breath, "Thank you for your concern, but I'll figure this out myself." I announced

"I am just giving you a warning," Oshitari pronounced, interrupting me as I turned and trotted away

I nodded, but didn't turn around, "I know." I uttered

Quietly leaving the archway of the room, I suddenly stopped in my steps and twirled back around, "Oh and don't tell the team about this. Just say you ran, tripped and fell," I notified the speed star

A small chuckle, "Using my clumsiness excuse huh?" he smirked

Maintaining a straight face, I merely frowned, "I am serious Kenya." I remarked, "Don't say anything about what happened."

"Not even to Shiraishi?"

"Not even him."

"Hanamaru, I don't think-"

"Eat your lunch Kenya."

~_Hour and half later~_

I blinked. Blinked again and stared out the window, daydreaming off into space.

"Kagami-chan?" Miyuki carefully pulled at my sleeve

Giving a shake of my head, I plastered a smile on my lips and glanced down at Miyuki, "Y-yes?" I stuttered

Miyuki gave me a curious look, "Are you ok? You seem out of it." She insisted, gently folding her drying towel on the nearby bench

I slowly nodded, "Y-yeah." I replied, returning to dig my hand into the sink for more dirty dishes, only to realize that there was nothing left apart from a volume of water.

A frown creased Miyuki's brows, "All the dishes are done Kagami-chan," she gestured towards a rack of porcelain plates, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just something on my mind," I muttered back, grimacing out the kitchen window again

"Maybe-"

-SLAM-

"We're home~"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Miyuki hopped to the archway and poked her head outside, "You're all early today," I heard her exclaim before walking out

Glancing as she left, I quickly unplugged the sink and listened as the water rushed down the pipes. I was still confused, still worried and still unsure of what was going to happen tomorrow, though Oshitari did give me a little information. Not making a single movement, I remained at the kitchen sink, steadily drying my hands on a nearby towel as laughs and jokes rushed into the living room, teasing the poor speed star.

"So what happened to you today huh?" I heard Yuuji mock

"Had a bad fall," was all Oshitari's reply.

"Bad fall enough to get such bruises on your legs ya Kenya!" Kin-chan's loud and hyper voice joined in

As more mutters and chuckles were heard from the living room, I yet made no move to join this party. Remaining myself at the kitchen to enjoy the space I had.

"Hey." A gentle voice unexpectedly broke at the doorway, instantly snapping me back, "There you are."

I smiled as the figure approached me, "Kuranosuke," I murmured, falling into a hug, "Your home early today."

"I wanted to see how Kenya was doing," Kura-chan whispered into my ear as he nuzzled me in the neck

My smile widened at the warmness, "Yukari and Miyuki managed to treat some bruises," I notified, "He seems to be fine."

Kura-chan pulled me out of the hug, "He said that he had a bad fall," he smirked, "Is that true?"

I suddenly felt my brain stop working at the question, "Y-yes. Yes it's true," I breathed after a few seconds, hoping Kura-chan won't see through me.

"His reckless as ever huh?" Kura-chan snickered

I managed back a small grin, though inside, I was screaming at myself for lying to a person I loved so much.

"Oshitari sure is clumsy these days," I agreed

"He should really be careful," Kura-chan added on, "Who knows what might one day!"

Yes, who knows…

~_2 hours later~_

The late afternoon sun shone across the sky, lightening the atmosphere with delicate gold's and reds. Staring out into this wonderful sunset, I sighed to myself after a light salty breeze blew past me, bringing my long ebony hair up along the way.

"It's quite a sight," Kura-chan, who was standing next to me, uttered carefully against the wind

Glancing across, I studied Kura-chan. He was strange to say, beautiful as ever. His sandy blonde hair, his handsome features and his heart-stopping smile all fitted into one, making me fall mindlessly in love all over again.

"I really love this island," I murmured, "Brings out the peace and quiet. A good place to run away from the city's busyness."

A cheeky grin appeared on Kura-chan's lips as he tenderly took my hand and lead me ahead again, "Should we maybe come here again for our honeymoon?" he insisted

Couldn't help but to chuckle, I playfully nudged Kura-chan in the arm," That's still the future," I remarked

Kura-chan winked, "Well we still need to plan, right?" he declared

Chuckling even more, I obeying trailed after Kura-chan as he continued to drag me down the sandy afternoon beach.

"Maybe I should come here for a swim tomorrow," I uttered to myself, glancing out to the skyline where the sun and deep ocean water met.

Kura-chan's ears immediately picked up at my comment, "Is it going to be a bikini?" he teased, turning his head around with a mischievous grin

I raised a brow, "No, I don't like wearing bikinis," I snorted in response, ignoring the frisky smile Kura-chan has on his lips

"Then, are you insisting to go skinny dipping?" he proceeded with a wider smile, "If so, count me in!"

My brows twitched, "You Bible of Pervert!" I growled, making Kura-chan crack into laughter, "I Hate You! You Pervert!"

~_15 minutes later~_

"What're we doing here?" I muttered, glancing around the new fresh surrounding Kura-chan just pulled me into

Twirling around and giving me a handsome smirk, Kura-chan took my hand and tugged me deeper into the forest, "There's this amazing place in the middle," urged, "I might as well show you it since we're alone."

"Since we're alone?" I repeated in a confused voice

"Yes, lucky though," Kura-chan unexpectedly came to a halt and pulled me closer to his body, "It's quite a romantic spot."

"R-romantic?"

"Romantic, Kagami-chan," he assured, leaning into my lips before softly purring, "I'll make you scream Ecstasy…"

Feeling a snicker escape my lips, I forcefully pushed myself out of Kura-chan's mighty grip on my wrist before taking off into a run, "Only if you beat me!" I cried back as I ran

A grin, "Speed huh?" he muttered, taking a few steps forward and breaking into a run, "Beats me."

I blinked before suddenly realizing that Kura-chan was already in front of me, his grin widened and playful as ever, "W-what?" I gaped

"I might not be as fast as Kenya," Kura-chan remarked as he took lead, "But I am still considered to be pretty past."

I pouted and tried to catch up with Kura-chan, only to find him running faster and further ahead until I finally gave up and lowered my run into a small jog.

"Taking your sweet time?" Kura-chan exclaimed as I eventually arrived at our destination a few minutes later

Huffing and puffing, I panted back a reply, "Y-your t-too fast," I breathed, glancing at Kura-chan

"Calling me fast?" he chuckled, "Try racing Kenya next time."

I shook my head, "I think I am good," I retorted

Chuckling even more, Kura-chan slowly lead me into a clearing, minding nearby branches, roots and random stands of jade green Ivy along with moss hanging from trees. "This is it," He gestured, after we hiked through a small trail of botanic plants

My eyes fluttered at the scene before me, "W-wow," I gasped

It was natural, so natural, and yet so beautiful as well.

Sitting right before me was a shiny clear lake, a waterfall on the left, which sent down fresh water, surrounded by tall trees and dotted with humongous rocks. This was a botany lover's (i.e. Kuranosuke.) paradise!

Tips of my lips curling up and forming a smile, I glanced my eyes across this elegant landmark before my body automatically unleashed my legs into a run up one giant rock, "This is amazing!" I cried into the sky as I stretched my arms

"Glad you like it Kagami," Kura-chan smirked as he followed behind me

Bending back down, I carefully knelt myself onto the rock, minding the small pebbles that was in the way of my bare knees. I stared into the crystal clear water, studying back at my own reflection and Kura-chan's in the background.

"How did you manage to find this place?" I asked, slightly turning my head back around

A genuine smile replied, "Well during training today I-"

Suddenly feeling my body unbalancing and wobbling on the rock, my eyes widened as their darted around my current position, hoping to find something to hold onto. No luck though, nothing supported me.

"Kagami!"

Fully unbalanced now, I found myself falling, falling further and further away from Kura-chan.

-SPLASH-

Cold water rushed around me, welcoming me into the depths of the lake. I gasped at the instant loss of oxygen, but nevertheless held onto the breath I had. Yet, density took over as I tried to swim back up, my clothes began weighing me down, pushing me deeper into the lake.

I was losing my breath as well, the oxygen slowly started to escape as I continued to struggle. Desperately kicking my legs, I tried to reach my hands up towards the floating surface, but only to unexpectedly find my right leg getting tangled amongst branches of underwater green Ivy, which was swaying around at the bottom of the lake.

"No-no!" I let out a mouthful of precious oxygen

Giving my legs hopeless pulls and strong tugs, I abruptly found my supply of air lowering, until finally, all my oxygen supply ran out, my brain slowly began shutting down, my eyes dangerously closing themselves.

"Kuranosuke…"

And then, I fully blacked out.

**End of chapter 19**

**19****章の終わり**

**Kyaaaaaa! What did I do! No! Poor Kagami-chan! *Tears***

**Minna! Please review to save our dear Kagami-chan! Please! *More tears***


	20. Freesia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Yay! Chapter 20 everyone!**

**A thousand hugs and kisses to my reviewers! ChocoMickey, Reale. Xyryll and Hala all reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 20- Freesia **_

_**章**__**20 - **__**フリージア**_

-**(Kura-chan's POV)-**

I dived down, ignoring the sudden cold rush of water that surrounded me, sending small Goosebumps back up my bare skin. Gritting through my teeth, I swarm towards where Kagami floated, her eyes closed, her face pale, like she'd lost all over her oxygen.

Finally reaching her body, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, but only to find a rejected tug back. Glancing down, my eyes caught on a rope of seaweed that was tightly wrapped around her right ankle. Growling with absolute frustration, I re-dived down to her bound ankle and jerked the annoying piece of Ivy away from her leg, ultimately freeing her to the surface.

Yet, she didn't move an inch. Instead, she drifted with the water, her long dark hair slowly flowing out from her side. I'd say it was a beautiful scene, but nonetheless, I swam back up, hooking onto Kagami's legs and lifting her out to the surface at the same time.

Panting, I gasped for air as I resurfaced. Glancing across at my left shoulder, I stared at Kagami's pale face, her blue lips and the ebony strands of hair that stuck around her cheek. She looked so peaceful, though yet, so fragile, like she'd break anytime.

Quickly swimming back to the nearby bank, I cautiously carried her out of the water and gently placed her down on a smooth surfaced rock

"Kagami!" I exclaimed, carefully lowering her body onto the rock, hoping she would regain consciousness

-**(Back to Normal POV)-**

"Kagami,"- "Kagami!"

A soft, yet strong voice.

My head began to hurt, my brain complained about the water volume that were in my lungs. My stomach felt heavy, heavy from the cold water as my skin shivered and absorbed in the cool atmosphere.

Eyelids slowly beginning to move and flicker as light transported through, I suddenly felt warm, tender fingers brush onto my cheeks. Slowly fluttering my eyes open, my orbs met with golden afternoon sunbeam before a face suddenly popped up from the corners.

Kuranosuke…

My gaze rolled itself onto the familiar handsome face. He was worried, _really_ worried. Everything that was written on his face expressed anxiety and concern. Forcing the muscles in my right hand, I steadily lifted up my hand up towards Kura-chan's cheek before eventually feeling the smooth and velvety skin under my palms

Kura-chan's hazel eyes bored into mine, filling my body with warmth as each stare sent an electric amiability into my cold, numb body. Slowly beginning to sit up, a pair of arms vigilantly supported me, making sure I didn't fall back and hit my head on the solid stone beneath me.

"Ku-" I gasped before unexpectedly breaking into a fit of coughs and splutters, water quickly rushing out from my lungs and up my throat.

"Don't move so fast Kagami," Kura-chan murmured, lightly soothing down my back and rubbing my shoulders

Choking as more water gushed back up my throat, I briskly brought a hand across and covered my mouth as a sudden rush of water flew from my lungs and straight up my esophagus.

"How much water did you swallow?" Kura-chan asked as he continued stroke down my back

After another few coughs, I glanced at Kura-chan, "A lot," I replied, "I would've sworn that I drowned and died."

"You scared the wits out of me Kagami," Kura-chan announced with a small frown, "I was about to do CPR on you if you didn't wake up."

I gently smiled, "Kuranosuke, I am sorry for worrying you." I whispered with an apologetic look

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kura-chan flopped a hand on my head before pushing me into his chest, "Just promise me you'll be safe next time." He insisted

I gave in response, a small nod, "I promise," I assured, "Thank you Kura."

"Oh and another thing Kagami," Kura-chan added in

"Yes?"

"Your shirt's a little transparent…"

….

"Pervert."

~_10 minutes later~_

"A-are you s-sure?" I stuttered, slightly blushing at the sight before me

Kura-chan who stood in front of me topless (Probably from my rescue swim), chuckled as he offered me his long white blouse, "Go for it," he urged, "It'll at least keep you covered up,"

My face reddened, "But then you'll have nothing left to wear," I muttered, my voice getting smaller and smaller

The chuckle loudened, "It's ok my precious princess," he gave me a wink, "I still have a jacket over the top," Kura-chan showed me his jet black blazer like jacket

"But won't you get cold in your wet jeans?" I argued

Kura-chan gave a roll of his eyes, "Kagami, I'll be fine." He assured

"B-but-"

"Are you trying to make me personally strip you, Kagami?" Kura-chan cut though in a serious, yet teasing tone

Feeling my cheeks heating up, I quickly grabbed the offering blouse before slowly disappearing behind the trees, making Kura-chan laugh from the back.

"J-just don't perv at me!" I cried back

"I'll try my best not too!"

~_A few minutes later~_

I sighed to myself. Well, it was a good thing that Kura-chan's blouse was long enough to reach just a little above my knees, meaning that most of my thighs would be covered by the shirt. Carefully grabbing my originally wet T-shirt and shorts, I gave them a final squeeze for water before emerging from the trees

"Ok, laugh all you want." I muttered as I stepped back into the clearing where Kura-chan was messing around with his bandages

Yet, no laughter came back. Instead, a genuine smile was plastered on Kura-chan's lips, "You look good," he stated before returning his vision back onto this left arm

Vaguely titling my head to the side, I approached Kura-chan and curiously studied his left arm. To my surprise, there was a massive purplish blue bruise stretching around the wrist all the way to the elbow of the arm. In addition, a bleeding rash ran through the centre of the bruise, making me stare with horror.

"K-Kuranosuke!" I exclaimed as I examined his arm

A mere shrug replied, "It's nothing," Kura-chan assured, "Just some training injures."

I glanced back up at him, "No, Kura. You can't do this to yourself." I remarked, "You're really going to ruin your left arm one day!"

"I'll get it checked out after the Kansai Finals," he promised, "So I'll be fine."

Staring down at his bruised arm, I gently and cautiously trailed my free right hand down his arm, carefully wiping away some blood from the rash, "Can I treat it?" I softly asked, lifting my orbs up to meet with Kura-chan's.

Giving me a Cheshire grin, Kura-chan nodded, "Sure," he inclined, "But first, we might need to get back."

"Lead the way then," I declared with a tiny curl to my lips

Chuckling, Kura-chan glanced at me from head to toe, "No shoes Kagami," he eyed me amusingly, "How're you going to walk through the forest?"

Blinking, I grimaced down at my bare feet, "W-well, my shoes are wet so-"

"So you can hold my gauntlet and I'll carry you back," Kura-chan finished off, suddenly putting his shiny gauntlet into my pile of damp clothes before hooking his right arm around my legs and supporting my back with his left, "Shall we?" he winked, "Milady?" he snickered and swept me straight off my feet.

"Ah Kura-!" I gasped as I felt myself suddenly being carried away like a bride

"Enjoy the ride, my ecstatic princess," Kura-chan whispered into my ear

"Kuranosuke." I warned, "Enough with the flirting."

A chuckle, "Hai, Hai. My darling."

~_15 minutes later~_

"We're home." I cried out to the household as Kura-chan stepped in through the door and set me back down onto my feet.

Yuki-chan appeared through the living room archway, "Welcome ho-" she gaped at the sight of me "Kagami-chan!" she immediately cried out in her high-pitched voice, "What happened to you!"

Hearing this, Miyuki soon joined in next to her, "What's wrong Yuki-" she, much like Yukari, gave me a startled expression, "Kagami-chan! Why are you only wearing a shirt!" she exclaimed

"Only wearing a shirt?" more mumbles came from the living room

"This is a sight to see," Oshitari's mischievous voice rang through

I sighed and sweat dropped as I slipped on my slippers and walked into the house, dragging Kura-chan by the arm as I did, "We had a little accident," I remarked, "Don't mind us dripping across the hall."

Clearly confused, both girls stepped aside as Kura-chan and I trotted past, small droplets of water sliding off from our wet hair as we strolled, "We'll clean it up soon!" Kura-chan announced, grinning at Yukari

Towing Kura-chan up the stairs and into our room, I literally sunk to the ground after stepping into the carpeted room, "Good thing no one saw me like this," I muttered, "Test passed…"

An amused chuckle was heard from Kura-chan, "Showing a little too much skin there huh?" he smirked, pulling me back up and embracing me into a tight hug

"Way too much actually." I agreed, "Almost illegal."

Kura-chan's chuckle loudened, "Well, since you're _illegal_," he murmured into my ear, "Why don't you take a shower and clean up before you fully turn me on?"

Shivering at his words, I blushed and pulled out of the embrace, "K-kura…You-"

"Don't drown in the shower!" Kura-chan cut through as he happily snickered and pushed me towards the bathroom door

"Wait! I need to get my clothes!"

~_20 minutes later~_

"Kuranosuke," I exclaimed, trotting down the stairs after a refreshing shower.

"Living room," Kura-chan's voice rang back from the main room of the house

Quietly walking over to the archway, I popped my head in, "The shower is ready-"

A playful grin, "Already had one sweet," Kura-chan interrupted as I stomped in

"Eh?" I glanced across at Oshitari who was sitting on the couch next to Kura-chan, "Oshitari's room?"

"Chitose's" Kura-chan corrected, patting the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit down, "Zaizen was in the Kenya's. And well, I didn't really feel like joining his personal time."

I smirked as I sat down, "Hitting on our genius are you?" I joked

Kura-chan adverted his eyes back onto a small first aid kit sitting on the coffee table, "Hardly," he teased back, "I already have someone to perv at."

Raising a brow at my bible of perverting, I carefully eyed the first aid kit on the coffee table and then at Kura-chan's arm, "Let me see your left arm," I announced, sticking a hand out

Blinking at me with surprised eyes, Kura-chan merely grinned, "I am fine Kagami, small injures." He assured

I ignored his words, I urged on, "Kuranosuke, your left arm."

"Kagami, it's just a bruise-"

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke," I stated in a serious voice, "Your left arm."

"I am fi-"

Without warning, I shot a hand out and grabbed Kura-chan's arm, making him suddenly wince in pain and tense up. Hearing the wince, I immediately jerked my hand away.

"I-I am sorry Kura," I apologized, glancing up at his painful expression

Kura-chan sighed and relaxed after a few seconds, "It's all good," he declared

I frowned, "I am really,_ really _sorry Kura-chan," I muttered

"Kagami, calm down already," Kura-chan uttered, "It's not the bad." He urged, "Though I might as well bandage it up again before any more damage is done."

Frown deepening as I watched Kura-chan fondle back into the first aid kit for his bandages, I noticed the bruise on his left arm darker than before and more swollen (Probably from carrying me home). Feeling guilty as ever, I gently reached for his left arm before cradling it to my lips and planting a soft kiss on the bruise.

"Kagami-"

"Let me help you," I pronounced, "I promise not to hurt you this time."

~_10 minutes later~_

"I have to say Kagami, you have an odd way of doing bandages," Kura-chan observed, watching me curiously as I taped the last strand of white bandage around

"Hm?" I glanced up from my concentration, "I do?"

Giving back a genuine smile, Kura-chan nodded, "But it feels better," he insisted, "Since you're doing it."

I blushed and looked away, "M-Mou Kuranosuke." I mumbled

Laughing to my reaction, Kura-chan gently reached for my hand before tugging me closer to his body, "Thank you Kagami," he whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I grinned, "I love you too."

Smirking, Kura-chan leaned in for my lips. Obeying his wish, I followed his lead, pushing myself closer to him just before our lips met in perfect harmony.

"Guys…." Oshitari, who sat through all of this, exclaimed out from the sides, "It's getting a little steamy in here!"

Ignoring the speed star's protests, Kura-chan brushed a hand up my neck and onto my cheek as I slowly laced my fingers through his hair. Yet, with a small forceful push, I fell back onto the armrest of the couch, Kura-chan steadily snaking his way on top of me.

"Wow, ok-"a few more surprised complaints were heard from Oshitari, "A little too steamy there…." "Don't get too into it"

Chuckling, I gently pushed Kura-chan off me as I sat back up again, "Save it for later Kuranosuke," I giggled, "Before we mentally scar Oshitari for life."

A sigh was heard from the speed star, "You guys really can't keep your hands off each other," he muttered

Giving Oshitari a grin, I glanced across at Kura-chan before throwing my arms around him and hauling him for another kiss, " That's because someone here is too irresistible," I announced

Oshitari gave a roll of his eyes, "Man is this awkward…"

~_2 hours later ~_

"I'll never let you go. So please! Don't leave me here alone!" the TV broadcasted the dramatic love scene in beautiful high definition sound

"I am sorry, I need to go now. I love you…" it continued

Trust me, this romance/drama movie we're watching. Was dramatic with a capital D. Yukari and Miyuki were both in tears as they watched the princely male protagonist die in his lover's arms. And well me, I wasn't far behind with tears threatening to fall from my orbs.

"W-why do all the good looking ones have to die!" I heard Miyuki cry out while slapping her brother in the arm

"Mi-chan, you're hurting me…" Chitose grumbled back in a bored tone

"This is boring…." Another objection from the hyper first year, who now, looked like he was about to die of boredom

The film went on with more lovey dovey lines, "I am sorry, but this is the end….Don't forget how much I love you…."

"No!" Me, along with other two girls wailed out as the male protagonist closed his eyes and passed away

Tears finally freed themselves and began rolling down my cheeks as I desperately reached for the box of tissues sitting on the coffee table, "T-this is t-too much…." I whimpered, grabbing a handful of plain white tissues

"N-no, not yet….please just a little longer." The TV proceeded, the female character hopelessly grabbing onto her lover's limped hand

Now, that's when I fully lost it. Bursting into more uncontrollable tears, I literally threw my self into Kura-chan's arms, nearly crushing him under the couch

"Kuranosuke I love you! Please don't die!" I wept into his chest

"Kagami, I am not even dying yet!" Kura-chan exclaimed back

I clutched onto his shirts, "Promise me you won't leave me alone and die" I continued to sob

A chuckle was heard from Kura-chan, "Why would I leave you?" he murmured, "And no, I am not going to die."

I sniffed, "If you die, I am going to die with you,"

"Kagami, what are you saying? If I am going to die-"

"No! You're going to die!" I cried out again

Several snickers were suddenly heard around us, "Man, even our sweet Kagami is crying," Yuuji teased, "That's unexpected."

Kura-chan sighed and wrapped his arms around my back, "She's just having an emotional breakdown," he informed, "She'll be fine."

I whimpered, "I love you…so much…."I managed to whisper out before digging myself deeper into kura-chan's chest.

"You are my everything Kagami," he calmly murmured, "I can't imagine life without you…"

~_30 minutes later~_

Crashing down into the bed, tired and literally on the verge of closing my eyes, I sunk myself deeper into the mattress, feeling the weight of it shift as kura-chan climb in.

"Sweet dreams my sleeping beauty," Kura-chan whispered as he curled his arms around me waist

Feeling a foolish smile plaster my lips, I turned around and nuzzled into Kura-chan's chest, "Et vous aussi, mon blanc de neige." I muttered back **(Translation: And to you too, my snow white)**

A small chuckle was heard, "Did you just call me snow white?"

I smirked, "Your names suits it…"

"Why does everyone say that?"

~_Next Morning~_

The pans sizzled, breakfast was heating up. I sighed to myself, rubbed my eyes as my nose inhaled the scent of pancakes baking. Giving a stretch and small morning yawn, I glanced across at the bowl of sticky pancake mixture before picking it up and giving it another good stir.

"Morning," a sudden interruption was heard from the door

I twirled around, "Ah good morning to you too, Oshitari," I greeted with a genuine smile as the speed star trotted into the kitchen, sliding the door close behind him as he did, "Your up rather early today."

"Yeah, Zaizen was being annoying." Oshitari muttered back

I chuckled, "Pancakes?" I gestured towards the frying pan, "Before Kin-chan wakes up and eats it all."

The speed star raised an amused eyebrow at me, "You actually made Kin-chan his favorite for breakfast?" he exclaimed

I shrugged, "Why not?" I stated, "He is part of the team."

Oshitari grinned, "So now you're making everyone's favorites?" he uttered, "Maybe you could make Teriyaki sushi for me one day."

I nodded, "Sure, I can make it tonight," I insisted, "If that's what you want."

Blinking at me, Oshitari gaped, "It was meant to be a joke,"

"O-oh really?" I sweat dropped, "I don't get much jokes these days."

"Obviously," the speed star rolled his eyes, "But really Hanamaru, you are quite strange sometimes." He announced

Carefully flipping the ready pancake out of the pan and onto a plate, I trotted over to where Oshitari sat before sitting down next to him and passing over the steamy pancake, "What do you mean?" I asked, resting my chin into my hand

Oshitari chuckled, "You have emotional breakdowns in romance movies and don't get jokes," he explained, "Now that's what I call strange."

Bursting into giggles, I smiled back at the speed star of Naniwa, "Alright then Speed-san," I pronounced, "Since you've determined my weirdness, then may I ask you a question."

Oshitari dug into his pancakes, "Go ahead." He demanded

I smirked, "Why did you join the tennis team when you're better at running and sprinting?" I questioned, "I mean, with your speed, you can totally make the captain of the track and field team."

Eying me cautiously, Oshitari replied, "When I was a first year and just started Shitenhoji, I tried out for the track and field team," he started, "I managed to beat all the other second and third years. Gained a place as a first place regular. But never went…"

I frowned, "How come?" I queried, "It was a good opportunity right?"

Another corner of the pancake disappeared, "It was." The speed star agreed, "But then I met Shiraishi and we became close friends" he continued, "He asked me to come and try out the tennis team with him. I agreed and well, we kicked some third years' ass." He snickered

I chuckled, "And that's how you ended up here." I declared

"Yeah basically," Oshitari muttered, "Though I never liked the track and field team's captain." He proclaimed, "He wasn't quite friendly to his team. Unlike Shiraishi, which is another reason I rejected every single request the team sent me."

"So you joined the team for the captain as well…." I mumbled, "That's interesting."

Oshitari snorted, "Because Shiraishi is a pretty good captain," he exclaimed, stabbing the new slice of pancake with his fork, "But honest to say Hanamaru, I was kind of jealous when Shiraishi first told me he was in love with a girl and wanted to ask her out." He grumbled, shoving another corner of the pancake into his mouth

"Jealous?" I couldn't help but to chuckle louder, "Now that's a word I rarely here from you."

Giving an annoyed roll of his eyes, Oshitari remarked, "I was afraid that this 'girlfriend' of his would be annoying, loud and reckless, typical fan girl material, "He described, "And that all his attention would be on this girl instead on his team, probably ending up ruining the team's relationship," the speed star explained, "Though that didn't really happen right?" he flashed me a playful grin

I sighed, "Thinking I am a classic fan girl huh?" I smirked in response, "I am not surprised."

"Hey," half the pancake was by now, gone, "You are different," says Oshitari, "I mean we all love you, even that annoying brat." He utters in a serious voice, "Although we'll all be devastated if something happened to you…"

The last sentence suddenly made me flash through Maikoya's words from yesterday. Looking away, I merely played with the edge of my shirt.

"Seconds?" the speed star's cheeky tone returned, "They're really good."

Shooting my head back up, I sweat dropped at the sight of Oshitari's clean empty plate, "You eat rather fast," I mumbled

"Of course. I am Naniwa's speed star!"

~_Hour later~_

After nearly making another three plates of pancakes for Oshitari, the others finally woke up and trotted their way down to breakfast. Yukari and Miyuki both apologizing to me for sleeping in while Kin-chan demanded for his pancakes. Now, following the usual liveliness from breakfast, the regulars quickly made they way out to training, which meant more noise at the doorsteps.

"Senpai, quit stepping on my shoes!"

"Ah sorry Zaizen.."

"Nii-san! Did you find your other stud?"

I chuckled at the rowdy bunch of tennis freaks all crowded around the front door, either trying to push their way out or trying to put their shoes on without getting run over.

"Kaa-san!" my observation was interrupted by a over hyper Kin-chan as he ran towards me, "Thank you so much for the pancakes this morning!" he cried out before throwing his arms around pulling me into a tight hug

Feeling a sudden loss of oxygen, I gasped, "K-kin-chan-"

"You're the best!" shouted Kin-chan before he finally let go of me and well, I was able to breathe again

Smiling down at the innocent first year, I leaned down and gently planted a small kiss on his forehead, "You're welcome Kin-chan," I expressed

"Yay! That means more pancakes tomorrow!" Kin-chan sang out as he bounded out the door and down the pathway

"Wow, when on earth did you become so close to that boy?" questioned the curious Chitose as he arrived down from the stairs, Oshitari following not far behind him

I gave back a mere shrug, "Just made him pancakes this morning," I answered, "Then he decided to give me this humongous hug."

Chitose jaw dropped, "You made Kin-chan pancakes!" he exclaimed in a surprised tone, "How come we didn't get any!"

"That's because Kin-chan begged me all day yesterday to make him some," I replied, "I couldn't say no to him."

Oshitari added in with a snicker, "I must say, they're pretty good," he gave me a wink, "You have excellent cooking skills, Hanamaru."

I beamed, "Thank you Oshitari," I uttered, "You're too kind."

"What! Even Kenya got some!" gaped the astonished Chitose

Laughing, I swiftly pecked the two tennis player's cheeks, "Have a good day guys," I pronounced, "Oshitari, watch your injures."

"Ah roger!" the speed star smirked back before pushing Chitose out the door, "But you be careful as well," he turned around before exiting, "Specially if you're going to see _her._"

I nodded, "I promise,"

"Good," Oshitari smiled before strolling out to rejoin the others

Quietly grinning after them, I watched thoughtfully as the group was filled with laughter, chatter and endless teasing of each other. They're really a family weren't they?

_We'll all be devastated if something happened to you._

The sentence rang back again through my head. The message being passed around every single corner of my brain.

"Well that's all of them," Kura-chan's voice interrupted my thoughts

Twirling around, I twinkled a smile and threw my arms around him, "Have a good day Kura," I murmured to him before leaning up and giving him a kiss, "Please don't injure your arm anymore."

"I'll try to avoid any more bruising," he assured, catching my lips again

"Je t'aime" I whispered to him **(Translation: I love you)**

A tiny curl of the lips, "I love you too Kagami," he says

"Stay safe, don't do anything reckless," I uttered, giving Kura-chan one last kiss before pushing him towards the door

"See you later then," he smiled

I gave in response a small nod, "See you."

Carefully, I watched Kura-chan gather up his team before all trotting out the gates and on they way to training. It was somehow, unusual today to think that this might be the last time I'd ever see this bunch again, might even be the last time to see Kura-chan again…

Who knows…

~_30 minutes later~_

It was another beautiful day. Clear blue sky accompanied the blazing sun along with a light breeze that sighed through the trees. It was all so beautiful and elegant as I stood in the middle of celosia field, much like yesterday, but only with anxiety and worry filling up my heart.

Taking in a breath and letting it back out, I repeated soft words in my head, assuring myself that everything will be fine.

"Ah, you sure are on time," female voice, loud, clear and boastful

Sighing, I slowly turned around and came face to face with Maikoya. My eyes meeting her iceberg orbs, sending a wave of shiver down my spin. Everything about her screamed danger out to me, but yet, I couldn't run away. Not now.

"Yes, I am here," I breathed, "Now would you please tell me that you won't injure anyone else?"

A cold, unfriendly laugh cackled through the field of red, "Seriously Hanamaru," she smirked, "Naïve as ever."

I gritted through my teeth, "I don't care if I am naïve. I don't care what you call me! But just assure to me that you won't hurt anyone else," I remarked

Her skinny hands folded themselves over the chest, her eyes dangerously narrowed, "So caring," she sarcastically muttered before turning around and gesturing to the group standing behind her.

Almost immediately, I found myself surrounded by a team of four boys, both around my age, dressed in full black and looked extremely strong like Gin-san.

"Now, we can do this the easy way where you follow what I say," Maikoya announced from the front, "Or you can end up like what happened to your beloved speed star yesterday," her smirk widened, "Your choice."

~_10 minutes later~_

I eyed around myself, noting each tree and each bush I passed. Maikoya was taking me through some forest, her 'bodyguards' trailing behind and around me, just incase I decided to make a run. I sighed and continued to walk, knowing there was nothing much I could do but to wait and see what was ahead.

"We're here," Maikoya unexpectedly announced as we came to a halt in the middle of nowhere

Turning around, she nodded to one of her guards, "Search her," she signaled towards me, "Then bring her through."

The guards all seem to responded back with a straightforward "Hai."

Suddenly making a turn to the right, Maikoya left into a small bush trail, disappearing as she walked deeper and deeper until all the nearby plants covered her shadow.

"We don't want to force you," a male voice instantly cuts through my observation, "But please pass us all your electronic devices."

Spinning around, I stared at the group of four standing behind me, "W-what?"

Taking a glance at each other, two boys immediately stepped forward, each grabbing my arm while the other two began searching though my pockets.

"H-hey!" I squirmed as a pair of hands brushed past the back of jeans, "Don't touch me there!"

"Just searching of this." One smirked as he pulled out my ruby cell phone

I sighed, "Ok you found it. Now will you let go of me?" I exclaimed

Clearly ignoring my protests, the two boys that were holding onto my arm, starting dragging me through the trail Maikoya just passed. Wiggling and trying to free myself from they all might grip, I jerked and twisted my arms, hoping to bring some loosening. Yet, these boys were strong, they held me firm and forceful.

After a few minutes of hiking, I was suddenly brought in a clearing. A place much like the field of celosia's, but instead of a horizon filled with vermeil flowers, this one instead replaced by a meadow of yellows and flaxens. A beautiful area bloomed with Freesias.

Inhaling the gentle scent of these flowers as I was hauled through the field, I glanced around my surroundings, wondering why on earth a meeting place would be a meadow of Freesias.

Yet, my inspection of this area was interrupted when I was suddenly pulled into a stop, making me nearly fall and loose balance. We stood in silence, listening to the gentle voices that the wind sang to us.

"You know, after such a long time, I still chose the most strangest places to meet someone," a deep, hallow male tone

Grimacing away from the golden blossoms, I looked up at position where the voice came from.

"It's a shame really," it continued, echoing around the field, "That we have to injure someone just to get you to meet with me,"

A shadow emerged from the trees and onto the meadow. My eyes widened, ebony dark hair, frosty blue eyes.

"W-wha-"

"Who do you think we should target next?"- "Maybe another member of your so called 'family'?"

"N-no!"

"Hmmm, Stubborn as ever." – "Maybe we should just head straight to the main course." –" You know, your precious Shiraishi Kuranosuke….."

**End of chapter 20**

**第****20****章の終わり**

**Phew, that took some time to write! Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Or absolutely terrible? Let me know! **


	21. Willow

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much to Nai Light, ChocoMickey and Hala for reviewing last chapter! I really love your reviews and support! So thank you!**

_**Chapter 21- Willow**_

_**章**__**21 - **__**柳**_

"No! Not Kuranosuke!"

Fujitaka Atsushi, the most well known figure in the school council, stood before me, looking princely as ever. I stared at him, my mind blazing off in different directions.

"Well, that was a great way to start of a greeting, isn't it? Hanamaru-san," he declared in a loud voice, a boastful smirk slowly appearing on his lips

My brows furrowed together, "Fujitaka…..senpai."

"Ah, you actually called me senpai for once," his smirk widened, "I am honored."

I ignored his arrogant words. Instead, I demanded, "What do you want from me?"

Standing next Fujitaka, Maikoya chuckled and shook her head, "You really are innocent huh?" she rolled her eyes

My frown deepened, " I thought we've already being through this," I exclaimed

Fujitaka sighed, "I have to apologize first that I was overseas for sometime," he uttered, "Too bad that I couldn't talk to you personally. Though I did tell Maikoya-san to keep an eye on you."

"So that's why she has been stalking me," I stated, "And with the messages."

Fujitaka chuckled, "No, that was me." He insisted

"What do you want from me," I urged, "I told you to leave me alone."

A second of silence flowed passed, my eyes glaring into Fujitaka's

"I have a deal to make with you," Fujitaka announced in a clear tone

I raised a brow, "What deal?" I commanded

"You have a choice, to either end your relationship with Shiraishi Kuranosuke or to forfeit the nationals for the tennis team and stay with your beloved boyfriend," he remarked, "Though I am sure the team will be disappointed if they found out."

The message hit me like a big yellow school bus. Slowly I sunk my shoulders, the energy I had in my body was slowly dying out. Glancing down at the ground, I felt my knees beginning shake

"N-no…" I muttered to myself, "Y-y-you can't d-do that."

Letting out a sigh and a shake of his head, Fujitaka uttered, "It's your choice Hanamaru," he says, "Though it'll be rather interesting to watch one of best teams in Shitenhoji to suddenly forfeit huh?" a plastered fake smile, "Or to watch you break up with your boyfriend, and instead come with us?"

I shot my head up with a furious glare, "No!" I cried out, "You can't do that!"

-SLAP-

A powerful blow was delivered to my cheek, making me lose balance and crash down into the soft field of gold. My cheek suddenly stung, hurt and turned numb.

"Don't talk to our boss like that," one of the guards growled out as I slowly began to sit back up

From a distance, a cold laugh and snicker were heard from Maikoya, "Serves you right Hanamaru," called out the bashful voice

Knowing my outcome for arguing, I willingly remained silent, merely sitting up and clutching onto my sore cheek.

"I'll give two days to decide," Fujitaka announced, "I'll get Maikoya to come and fetch you on the third day,"

"You better have a decision by then Hanamaru," Maikoya added in from the sidelines, "Or you better watch out."

And with those words declared in a cold harsh way, the group slowly began to emerge back into the forest. Fujitaka and Maikoya in lead while the rest of the four guards followed, one of them throwing my confiscated phone back along the way.

Watching as the team disappeared into the mists of the trees, I remained in my sitting position. Re-thinking the options that Fujitaka just threw at me, my mind began to haze, panic and worry took over. It was like choosing between two things that I loved so much, whether to let someone I adored so much go, or to ruin a dream that was wished for so long.

Feeling an uncontrollable tear suddenly roll down my cheek, I desperately gave my eyes a hard wipe before grabbing my phone and bravely standing back onto my feet again. I need to go somewhere quiet, somewhere to calm down and think, somewhere just by myself.

Giving a push to my feet and breaking into a small jog, I casually ran out of the golden meadow and into the forest, ignoring the fact that'll probably get myself lost.

_End your relationship with Shiraishi Kuranosuke_

_Forfeit…..Nationals…Team…_

_Your choice Hanamaru…._

_End…_

_Forfeit…_

_End…._

_Forfeit….._

"I don't know!" I cried out, trying to force out the repeating words that were trapped inside my brainless mind.

Urging more power and pressure into my feet, I sprinted across the forest, occasionally ducking at tall branches and jumping over tree roots. Yet, as I ran, the words returned, stronger and more cogent.

"Shut up! Shut up!

Tears began forming around the corners of my eyes, dangerously beginning to leak out as I sprinted deeper into the forest, taking random turns and twists onto paths as I ran.

I must've have been running for some time, as soon, I found myself out of breath and desperately panting for more air. Nevertheless, I continued to dash through the bushes, disregarding the fact that my legs and feet were aching with pain.

_Hanamaru, join us…_

_No! No!_

Adding even more tension and strength into my already cramping feet, I lifted my eyes onto the sky, just so wondering how long I've been running. With my concentration taken, I was instantly unaware of my surroundings. Until suddenly, my right foot met with a uprooted tree root, tripping me over and literally brining me into the air for a few seconds before my body re-met with the ground. Thumping onto the soil planted ground, I felt my body roll down a steep hill, bruising and wounding my arms before feeling my head hit against something extremely solid and hard.

My head began to ache, I felt a trickle of blood slowly roll down my forehead as my vision clouded and blurred, everything around me turning and spinning in circles. Finally giving up, I slowly closed my eyes until a blanket of darkness took over.

I could swear, at that very moment, I died…

~_3 hours later~_

**-( Kura-chan's POV)-**

"Hey Shiraishi, it's snowing," Kenya suddenly exclaimed after he arrived back from his laps

Glancing up at the darkened layer of cloud hovering above us, I frowned to myself as small drops of snowflakes pelted down on us, "Your right," I muttered, eying back at my team as they lifted their heads and examined the sky themselves

"Man, this is frustrating," Yuuji remarked as he folded his arms, "I was hoping to get some good weather today."

Sighing, I turned to face them, "Right then, we'll stop here today," I announced, "Let's head back before the snowing gets too heavy."

Kin-chan groaned and jumped towards me, "But I want to play tennis ya Shiraishi!" he complained

Giving the innocent first year a smile, I raised a hand and patted him gently on the head, "Tomorrow Kin-chan," I assured, "I promise I'll have a match with you then."

Mumbling to himself, Kin-chan bounded back to collect his racket before joining with the rest of the team, "Now let's go." I declared before throwing my tennis bag over my shoulder and turning around to lead the way back home

~_15 minutes later~_

By now, the snow was already pouring down on us. Though luckily, we managed to get home in record time and all rushed in, hoping to find some delicious warm snack waiting for us.

"We're home!" we all shouted into the household

Two small figures slowly appeared from the living room archway, "W-welcome home," Yukari uttered in an unsure voice

I blinked at the two standing before me. They looked somehow, scared and terrified. Yukari had her hazel eyes lowered, her body shrunk back next to Miyuki's while she looked pale and worried.

"What happened to you two?" Chitose, from behind asked, clearly noticing his sister's odd behavior

Kenya seemed to add on to Chitose's point, "Yeah," he agreed, "Looks like you guys just saw a ghost or something," the speed star pointed out before glancing around, "Where's our sweet Hanamaru-chan anyways?"

The two shot each other a nervous stare before Yuki-chan replied, "She's gone missing…."

~_10 minutes later~_

"What do you mean she's missing?" I blurted out in a rather annoyed voice, making both Miyuki and Yukari tense up

"S-she left this morning and said that she was going down to the shops," Miyuki answered, her face filled with anxiety, "We asked if she needed help finding her way around. But she said no."

Yuki-chan stepped forward as well, "She said she'll be back by lunch," she added on, "Though she never returned."

I sighed and glared out the window before turning back at my sister, "Have you tired her phone?" I questioned, this time in a more calm voice

Responding with a nod, Yukari pronounced, "We have many times. But she never answered a single one."

From across the room, Yuuji sighed, "Maybe she's got caught in the snow and her cell phone's dead." He suggested, folding his arms and leaning against the wall next to Koharu

Hearing Yuuji's proposal, the room was filled with chatter as the team discussed their own thoughts. Everyone, expect for Kenya who frowned and ignored the noise around him.

"Shiraishi, I should've-"

"Nii-san!" Yuki-chan suddenly shirked as she pointed at a nearby window

Turning my attention away from Kenya, I glanced out to where Yukari was pointing her index finger to. My eyes immediately widened as a group of around six were making their way down the pathway and towards the door.

"Those guys-" I heard Kenya mumble before I quickly rushed towards the door, the others trailing after me

Swiftly slipping my runners back on, I flung open the front door and stepped out into the cold frosty snowing humidity. The long unseen Fujitaka along with a girl that we met quite some time ago, greeted me with a unfriendly smirk.

"Oh dear," Fujitaka muttered, "And I thought it was a surprise."

Four males, acting as 'bodyguards', chuckled behind him.

"Looks like Hanamaru has gotten the lead," the girl snickered in a sharp voice

Hearing Kagami's name, Kenya instantly squeezed past the door and pushed his way in front of me, "What have you done Maikoya," he gritted through his teeth

I blinked at Kenya's actions. How the hell did he know this girl's name without even hesitating to remember it?

The Maikoya girl merely chuckled and shook her head, "Strange for you to say that," her eyes narrowed, "Kenya-_kun"_

Kenya clenched his teeth even more, "What have you done to Hanamaru?" he demanded, "What have you done to my sister?"

A bothered sigh was heard from Fujitaka as he stepped in front of the glaring two, "Alright. I am not here to see two dogs fight," he smirked before turning his attention onto me, "Shiraishi-kun."

I closed my eyes before re-opening them, "I see you have made an appearance again," I remarked in a cold, hard tone, making the newly arrived group behind me shiver and immediately tense up

Fujitaka lets out a chuckle, "Has _our_ dear Hanamaru-san broken your warm heart yet?" he grins almost evilly

"Define broken," I retorted, trying my best to remain calm

Exchanging a small glance with each other, Fujitaka and Maikoya both eyed me carefully, "Looks like she hasn't given the news yet." Maikoya muttered

"_She_ if you're meaning Kagami," I started, "Is missing."

Fujitaka blinked, "Ah sou?" he 'innocently' scratched his chin, "But I've only seen her for about ten minutes this morning," he grins once again

"You're lying!" Kenya jumped in again, proclaiming in an angry tone, "What on earth have you done to her!"

"Like I said beforehand," Fujitaka attached on straight after Kenya, "I only saw her once this morning, then I left her in the middle of the Freesia field."

Hearing the words, my left hand abruptly clenched up into a fist before suddenly losing control and throwing a direct punch at Fujitaka's cheek, sending him to fall and land on the grass garden, a trickle of blood slowly trailing down from the corners of his mouth.

Seeing this surprise, Maikoya and the four 'bodyguards' in the background, instantaneously took a few steps forward to me, threatening me with their death glares and artic stares.

Nonetheless ignoring these harsh looks, I eyed the fallen Fujitaka with murderous eyes, "You asshole," I scowled, "How dare you leave Kagami alone in the middle of nowhere! You know she has no sense of direction!"

"Watch what you-"

Adverting my eyes onto Maikoya who just interrupted my speech, I sent her a forbidding glare. The girl tensed up and narrowed her eyes. Though with her arrogant poise and 'I am not scared of you' look, she yet showed a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Alright," Fujitaka suddenly had arisen back onto his feet, "We won't go into any more violence today," he declared, giving a small wipe to the corners of his mouth, "But if you want to see your dear Kagami again, " a haughty grin, "Then you better hurry and go find her."

I smirked, "Easy for you to say," I let out chuckle, "But hard for you to do." My laughs continued to erupt through my throat, my brain knowing that my sarcastic side was kicking in

"S-Shiraishi…" Kenya stammered, clearly surprised by my mood change

I widened my smirk, "Kenya," I exclaimed, my right hand slowly beginning to undo the first layer of my bandages, "How are you injures?"

From the corners of my eyes, I could just make out Kenya blinking at me with confusion, "T-there good," he stuttered

"Good," another layer of bandages slid off, "Can you run?"

"I've been running all day," he replied, "Of course I can run."

The final layer of white bandages came off, revealing my gauntlet underneath, "Then come for a quick jog with me," I insisted, swiftly slipping off the heavy gold covering

Kenya grinned, "Why not?" he agreed, "It's been some time since we last had a run together,"

Twirling around and chuckling at the speed star's agreement, I threw my gauntlet at Chitose who was standing behind me, "Look after this for me," I remarked, "And deal with the rest of this," I gestured towards the four bodyguards who stood in front of both Maikoya and Fujitaka

Chitose snickered, "Roger," he inclined before calling out and into the background, "Gin-san, we need your help!"

Turning back, I gave Kenya a small nod before stepping out into the pathway, brushing past two 'bodyguards' as I did. Yet, I stopped in front of Fujitaka and glared daggers at him.

"If something happens to Kagami, I'll never forgive you."

~_A few minutes later~_

"Hey Shiraishi, do you where if we're going the right way?" Kenya observed as we dashed through the forest, skimming through trees and hopping over roots as we did

"There's a link," I exclaimed in response, "I can feel it getting stronger."

Pushing more power into my legs, I stared up ahead. My eyes scanning across every branch and arm of trees as I passed. We're running in full speed, our feet kicking up snow and dirt as both Kenya and I dashed through the forest, our speed evening each other out.

"Ah, it's snowing again," Kenya announced as droplets of pure white snow began floating down from the darkened night sky

I managed out a sigh, "Be more careful now," I warned, "Fallen snow can be slippery."

"You got it," Kenya uttered back, an excited smirk plastering on his lips

Closing my eyes for a millisecond, my mind concentrated on the link, wondering what direction it was heading next.

_Kagami….Tell me where you are…._

_Kagami…._

My brows furrowed, the link was fading, something was happening to Kagami…

Growling, I forced more power and strength into my body, pushing myself forward in speed.

_Kuranosuke…._

The calm gentle voice, it reappeared weakly. Calling for me, sending a signal to my brain.

"Kenya left!" I shouted, taking a sudden turn off the main road and onto a narrow bush trail

The speed star hitched for a second, but nevertheless reflexed and made the turn on time, "Testing my instincts huh?" he chuckled, "This is getting pretty interesting."

Ignoring Kenya's comments, I merely continued to sprint, letting my mind take over my actions. It was getting cold, snowfall became heavier, blurring the trail and misting the trees. I panted, urging myself to run faster.

After another few more minutes of running, the bitter winter wind began blowing in, sending the floating snow into a swarm of blizzard. It was getting harder and harder to see, my running pace slowed down, Kenya did the same until we both were in a light jogging pace

"Shiraishi," Kenya worriedly called out, "The trees in the front seem to slope down," he stated, "I think there's a hill!"

Knowing the dangers of falling down a hill in this whether, I came to halt, huffing and puffing out white whips of air, "We'll walk from now," I declared

Replying with a nod, Kenya fully stopped his jogging and lowered it to a steady hike through the snow covered ground, "Do you think she'll be around here?" he asked

I glanced around and sighed, more puffs of white escaping through my mouth, "She should be," I answered, "Though the feeling is growing weak."

Kenya's brows dipped with anxiety, "Shiraishi, maybe she's not here," he muttered, "Maybe she's….gone."

"Kenya!" I cracked it, "Don't say that!"

"But-"

"No buts Kenya." I cut through, giving the speed star a scowl, "I will find her, even if it kills me."

"Shiraishi…."

A few moments of pure silence passed through us, as we carefully listened to the sounds of the frosty wind beating around us, snow sticking onto our bare skin, coldness wrapping us up.

Kenya groaned and sighed as the humidity lowered each minute. Hopping around and kicking some snow, he glanced around the surroundings, "Sa, what're we going to do," he grumbled, giving another good kick to the snow.

The snow from the ground flew up, shattering into a million pieces. Yet, something caught my eye as the pile of snow broke up. Just like how curiosity killed the cat, I bent down and picked up, what seems like a metal round bracelet.

"What is it?" Kenya bent down from behind and stared

I frowned, swearing that I have seen this somewhere. Turning the cool surfaced sliver bracelet around, I vigilantly examined the letters that we're engraved on the bangle.

"Shi-ten-" I breathed

"Ho-ji," Kenya finished

My brain suddenly clicked. No wonder I've seen this before. The sliver bangle belonged to Kagami! She usually wore this along with the 'Shiraishi' bracelet on her right hand.

Kenya blinked, "Isn't that Hanamaru's?" he mumbled

I nodded and stood back onto my feet, clutching the bracelet in my palms, "This means she should be around here." I pronounced, grimacing back down at the engraved bangle

"Alright then!" Kenya grinned, "Let's find her before the weather worsens!"

I smiled at the speed star's determination, "That's get going!"

-**(Back to Normal POV)-**

It was cold. Freezing, like I was sleeping in the middle of an iceberg.

I was awake, but I still saw pitch black. My eyes wouldn't open. Yet my ears picked up two well-known voices from only a few meters away. One sounded like Kura-chan, the other a little like Chitose or maybe Zaizen. Nevertheless, I needed them, I needed their help.

My body was stiff. My muscles refused any movement while my brain ached with pain. The voices were slowly getting nearer and nearer, but still, I needed them to know my whereabouts. Literally forcing my eyes to open just a inch, my orbs saw a pale white layer of snow. I wanted to groan, knowing Mother Nature's effects to this Island.

Carefully tilting my head up a little, I managed to open my mouth and lightly mouth out a inaudible, "Kuranosuke."

It was barely a whisper, but still I accomplished the task of actually moving my mouth. Hoping to add a bit more sound and noise, I took a deep breath and moved my lips.

"Kuranosuke!"

**-(Kura-chan's POV)-**

"Kuranosuke!"

Immediately, I blinked in surprise and turned towards the direction my name just came from. It was Kagami's voice, and I was sure of it.

"Kenya," I reached for the speed star and grabbed him by the arm

"W-what?"

"I think I just heard her," I blurted out

"Eh!"

Hauling and rushing over to what it seems, like an edge of a hill, I glanced down. Shock. Lying down there in the middle of a willow field, was Kagami herself. Dressed in only a shorts and shirt, but covered in a heavy layer of thick snow, I instantly felt my heart tug with fear. Taking a step forward, I felt a gap beneath my feet and nearly lost my balance. Kenya caught me by the elbow and pulled me back to ground.

"Don't lose yourself Shiraishi!" he shouted, an upset expression caked his face, "We can't lose you now!"

I sighed, "I am sorry Kenya," I muttered, but glanced down at the fallen Kagami

Kenya saw my glance, "Look," he pointed towards a less steeper part of the hill, "It's better there," he urged, "We could go down there without getting injured."

I nodded, "Thank you Kenya," I expressed

A smile took over, "Your welcome."

~_10 minutes later~_

"Kagami!" I cried out and skidded next to her body, circling my arms around her and pulling her up, "Kagami wake up!"

She was cold and I mean _cold_. Her body was stiff like an iceberg, her skin was purple, and her usual pink lips were now a shade blue. Colorless, lifeless. My heart shattered from seeing her like this.

"Hanamaru!" Kenya landed next to me, "Shiraishi how is she?"

I felt myself tense up at his words, "S-she's not responding," I murmured

Kenya's eyes widened as he glanced down at Kagami's limped body in my arms, "W-what do you m-mean?" he stumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Hanamaru…Hanamaru…."

"Kenya…." I whispered, "I don't think it's going to work."

Brows furrowed, "Hanamaru….." Kenya ignored my comments and continued to shake Kagami, with a little more force this time, "Kagami!" he suddenly cried out, "Kagami!" his shakes coming harder and harder each time, "God you're my sister in law! You can't do this!"

Finally giving up, Kenya dropped his hand and grabbed a handful of willow leaves instead, giving them a frustrated pull.

Glancing down at Kagami's beautifully still face, I gently moved a hand up her cheeks, gliding my fingers up and past the place she loved to be kissed, remembering the warmth that played upon these cheeks, remembering how much I wanted to kiss and touch them….

"Kagami please….please wake up…." Uncontrollable words began rolling off my tongue, "Please…Kagami….i am begging you…." More soft words until I lost it. Pulling her rigid figure up and pushing it into my chest, I held her weak body tight as more snow fell around us.

"Kagami! I am begging you to wake up! Please!"

"I…I can't live without you…."

And that was the first time in a long period of time, did I ever lose a tear in my eyes….

**End of chapter 21**

**第****21****章の終わり**

**Gah! I have tears in my eyes…**

***Sniffs* Review everyone please! **


	22. Marigold

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**To .Storm, Nai Light, Reale. Xyryll, Mistress of light and dark, and Hala, thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter! Your reviews have certainly helped me write this chapter!**

_**Chapter 22- Marigold**_

_**章**__**22 - **__**マリーゴールド**_

**-(Back to normal POV)-**

I heard a voice. A voice desperately calling for me to wake up. A voice so eager that it just keeps on hitting my heart. I somehow loved this voice, it was so strong, yet, so beautiful.

Gradually, I found heat jotting out from my heart and flowing through my veins, warming my body little by little. It also seemed like someone was holding onto my body pretty tight, their hands had kept a firm clasp on my back, locking me into a pretty comfortable chest.

Very slowly, I carefully fluttered open my eyes. Clearing my blurry vision, I rolled my orbs around, taking a good examine of my current surroundings. It seemed like I was still in the field that I fell into, but it wasn't green like before. Instead, it was covered in floating snow, it was like winter wonderland.

As heat made it's way into my hands, my fingers were once charged again with warmth. Letting an inaudible sigh, I warily curled my fingers into a fist, clutching onto something soft and fluffy along the way.

"Kagami….Don't leave me…" someone whispered to me

It was familiar, the tone, and the voice. God I loved it. I loved whoever had this voice, loved whoever was holding onto me right now. My heart knew my feelings.

Though with my brain still have frozen, it took me some time to figure out who this melodious voice belonged to. But in the end, I finally knew it. It was Kuranosuke.

"K-Kuran-os-suke." I shivered out, my tone breaking every now and then

Arms suddenly loosened around my back, "K-Kagami?"

Steadily, I lifted my head up and smiled. It was really Kuranosuke, with his delicate sandy blonde hair, handsome features and well, precious hazel eyes, although today, had hints of tears in them.

My brows began to deepen at the sight of his tears, "W-why are you crying?" I murmured, calmly raising up a shaky hand to brush against Kura-chan's cheek, "Bible's don't cry." I joked

Kura-chan stared at me with disbelief, "My god Kagami," he breathed and pushed me into his chest again, "I thought I lost you…"

Gently pulling out, I glanced up at him with confused eyes, "Why?" I muttered, "I'll never leave you."

"I had a little emotional breakdown when you didn't respond," he answered, stroking a thumb across my cheek

I smiled, "Trying to be me?" I insisted

Kura-chan sighed, "I love you….so much," he whispered

My heart fluttered, "I love you too Kuranosuke," I murmured

Leaning down, Kura-chan caught my cold lips and tenderly kissed me, filling me with more warmth then ever. Not wanting to leave this warmth, I continued to press my lips against his, enjoying the beautiful sensation that travelled between us.

~_20 minutes later~_

After another big tantrum and nervous breakdown from Oshitari, the three of us finalized our way home, Kura-chan carrying me the whole way due to painful frostbite that was on my legs.

The weather didn't seem to be too friendly either. With falling snow turning into a light blizzard, Kura-chan and Oshitari both had to push they way out the forest and back onto the main track. Though, with Kura-chan carrying me, his position was far more difficult.

Nevertheless, we arrived home and were greeted by the team who're all worried and keen for us to return.

"Kagami-chan!" Yukari cried as she and Miyuki both ran up to me and threw their arms around me, "We're so worried!" she exclaimed

I blinked, but curved my lips up into a smile, "I am sorry to have worried you," I apologized, "I got into an accident."

"Accident?" Yuuji, who stood a few feet away, repeated in a startled tone, "What happened to you?" he asks

"Ah well," I began, responding in a small laugh, "I fell down a hill and smacked my head into a rock before falling unconscious."

Yuuji gaped, "Sounds like Kenya sleepwalking," he teased and smirked at the speed star

Oshitari, who was standing next to me, merely ignored Yuuji's mocking words. Alternatively, he turned towards me and suddenly threw his arms around me, drawing me into a hug. It was so unexpected that I didn't even have the reflexes to respond. Nonetheless, my arms wrapped around Oshitari's back, welcoming the hug.

"It's good to have you back again," he muttered before letting go

I managed a tiny grin, "Thank you Kenya," I uttered, "You're an amazing brother in law."

Oshitari smirked and trotted into the house, slipping off his snow-covered jacket along the way, "That's what I am here for!" he pronounced

Smiling, I took a step onto the wooden paved floor. Yet, just as my foot touched the ground, I felt my head began to ache, my mind spinning off into different directions. I wobbled on my feet, trying to regain balance. But only to find the movement unsteady as my body senseless fell backwards, the ceilings lights appearing further and further away from me.

"Kagami!" someone cried out my name

A pair of hands caught me around the shoulders and carefully lowered me down into their arms. My vision became blurry again, unstable images swarm around, my head ached and spun.

"Senpai, she has a fever," Zaizen's face appeared as I felt his hand brush against my forehead

Kura-chan and Yuuji's face emerged into view a few second later, "We should really get her to bed," I heard Yuuji mutter

With my vision unfocused and my brain lightheaded, I couldn't resist but to slowly close my eyes, letting my body finally relax after a stressing day.

_~2 hour later~_

**-(Kura-chan's POV)-**

It was a little over midnight. Kneeling beside a three-seated couch, I sighed and gently laid a ice-cold towel over Kagami's forehead, hoping it would at least help cool down her burning head.

Kagami's fever had been burning up ever since we found her back in the field, though we're too careless to notice. Yet, with her temperature rising as each minute goes by, I couldn't help but to worry. Her frostbite also didn't add another good side to her fever. The marks were getting stronger, her fingers soon were all swollen and red. Even if I found cream and cautiously treated the bites, nothing seemed to have worked, not even the antibiotics that we used to reduce her fever.

Kenya managed to get in contact with his family companies private doctor, though due to the heavy snowstorm outside, the Island closed off their wharfs and harbors, resulting a failure for the medical team to arrive on the Island.

And now, with nothing much to do but to sit around and wait for the never ending storm to clear, I along with Zaizen and Kenya could only watch over Kagami whiles everyone else was sent to bed. Although, even when the two volunteered to stay up and help, they still looked like they're about to crash. Zaizen was in curled up in one corner of the couch, pinching himself to keep awake while Kenya was on the other side, quietly playing on his phone, but was nearly dozing off.

"Kenya, Zaizen," I calmly whispered to them, "Go to bed, you're all tired."

The two glanced at each other before Kenya retorted, "But what about Kagami?" he insisted

"Senpai is still pretty sick," Zaizen added on

I smiled, "It's ok, I'll look after her," I patiently answered, "You guys need your sleep. Go to bed."

Another unsure glance, though Zaizen stood up and stretched "Alright then Buchou," he yawned, "Good Night."

I nodded, "Good Night to you too Zaizen," I uttered

Zaizen eyed Kagami one last time before turning around and strolling out the living room archway before disappearing up the stairs.

"I hope that Kagami gets better in the morning," Kenya remarked, standing up onto his feet, "I hate seeing her like this."

I gazed back at Kagami's sleeping face, "I certainly hope so Kenya," I breathed, "I hope so…"

"Well, I see you in the morning then?" Kenya urged with a smile

I grinned, "Yeah, night Kenya," I said after the speed star as he left the room, "Thank you for contacting your companies doctor," I proclaimed, "I appreciate your help."

Kenya smirked, "Anytime," he declared, "As long as I am an Oshitari,"

I chuckled, "I'd keep that in mind,"

With a snicker, the speed star's shadow vanished up the stairs. Leaving me here alone with a burning Kagami tucked away under thick blankets. Letting out a sigh, I quickly took off the now, warm and damp towel Kagami had resting on her forehead before twirling around to a bucket of freezing water and re-soaking the towel.

"Please get well soon Kagami," I murmured to her, replacing the cold towel back onto her forehead.

"K-k-kura-nske…" a soft mumble responded, "I-it's really hot…"

Carefully, I took her sweaty hand, "I know it's uncomfortable my love," I spoke in a soft voice, "But it'll be all over soon. I promise."

Her hand tightened around mine, "P-please don't l-leave me…"

"I'll never leave you," I whispered, kissing her knuckles, "You're everything to me,"

_~10 minutes later~_

Kagami's mumbles and mutters soon died down, she fell into deep slumber. Observing her sleep, I myself, couldn't help either but just to give out a few yawns and pinches to wake myself up. Knowing that I couldn't fall asleep when Kagami's still in this type of condition.

Nevertheless, my brain started to grow tired. Energy was running low and my eyelids began to drop. Very slowly, my eyes closed themselves, my head began to dip down, yet, my hand still clasped onto Kagami's. Never letting go.

~_Next Morning~_

**-(Back to Normal POV)-**

It was uncomfortably hot. My clothes stuck to body like glue. I was sweating all over from head to toe.

My eyes began to flutter, the world coming to light. My orbs rolled around, examining my surroundings. It seems like I was inside the villa's living room. With the room's tall windows covered with delicate white curtains that were pulled together, numerous couches, plasma TV and modern decorations.

Me, myself, was probably lying on the three-seated couch, as the others were too short. I had a weighty woolen blanket on me, tucking me into the couch, a squishy pillow under my head and something damp on my forehead. Though, not only this, there was also someone holding onto my hand.

At a graduate pace, I little by little began to sit up, minding the white towel that fell onto my lap as I reached my sitting position. Now, at a new angle, I took another glance around the room.

It was quiet, only the light ticking sounds of nearby clocks carried through the room. A small beam of light was inching it's way through the sheet of pale white curtains, creeping it's way into the room and casting shadows on the TV.

Still realizing that someone was holding onto my hand, I quickly adverted my orbs down. They widened at the sight of Kura-chan lying next to the couch, his eyes closed, a trickle of his sandy blonde fringe sliding across his nose. Although, his hand was tightly clasping onto mine.

Though I was barely conscious last night, I still remembered him and what he did for me. Feeling a slight hint of guilt, I quietly bent down and brushed a free hand through his silky locks, sliding past his cheeks.

I must've woken him up as Kura-chan's eyelids began to flutter and move. Soon, they opened, revealing his beautiful hazel orbs underneath. He smiled at sat up.

"I am sorry, did I wake you?" I murmured to him as he reached knelt in front of me

Kura-chan shook his head, "No, not at all." He insisted, "But it's good to see you up again. How're you feeling?"

I nodded, "Better," I replied, grazing my hands up Kura-chan's arms, "But I am pretty hungry."

Chuckling, Kura-chan watched as I stroked up his arms, "Looks like we need to get you some food," he whispered

I felt my lips curl up, "Thank you though, for looking after me all night," I expressed

"Just doing my job as a husband," Kura-chan answered, planting a kiss on my cheek

Blushing, I kept my eyes down, "I really wouldn't know without you kura." I muttered

"I love you too, Kagami…"

~_20 minutes later~_

"Breakfast?"

I glanced up from the magazine was reading and eyed Kura-chan as he strolled back in with a tray, "What do you have in mind?" I asked, eagerly stretching my neck out to see what Kura-chan had prepared

"Oh just some porridge," he answers with a brilliant smile "You need something light for breakfast."

I groaned, "Can't I have waffles?" I complained, "I like your waffles better!"

Kura-chan laughed, "Maybe when you get better precious," he retorted, planting a small kiss on my cheeks

Sighing, I stared at the horrid bowl of plain white porridge sitting before me, "Kura….." I tired once again, looking up and giving him my cutest puppy dog eyes, "I don't feel like it….."

"Kagami," Kura-chan smirked handsomely, "You eat it by yourself or do I have to tie you up and feed it to you?" he warned, "Though the second option might be a bit fun for me…."

I shivered, his sarcastic side was kicking back….

~_30 minutes later~_

After a tasteless breakfast eaten with Kura-chan watching me like a hawk, I literally had no choice, but to be pushed back into the couch whiles watching everyone else wake up and trot into the dinning room for breaky.

"Oh hey sweet Kagami," Yuuji grinned as he walked past, "How you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, "Lightheaded and hungry," I answered and thumped my head on the armrest

Yuuji chuckled, "Didn't our dearest captain feed you anything?" he uttered

"He did," I sighed, "Porridge though,"

"Not very appetizing?"

"Hardly," I grumbled

Yuuji continued to laugh, "It's what happens when you date a health junkie!"

"I gathered…."

~_20 minutes later~_

Breakfast for the healthy people soon ended. Yukari and Miyuki were back onto washing and cleaning while the regulars piled into the living room, keeping me company and hoping that the snow falling outside will soon stop.

And well, they're fine off watching another WTA tennis tournament on TV and Zaizen personally listening to his heavy rock music. It was just that the first year super rookie, Kin-chan, was munching away on a box of chocolate pocky sticks, tempting me with hunger.

As the first year continued to happily munch away, I couldn't help but to growl in frustration, "Kin-chan," I called to the super rookie who was sitting a few couches away from me

His ears pricked up as the turned towards me, "Ya?"

Quickly taking a glance around the room, hoping not to spot a hawking Kura-chan, I gestured for the first year to come to couch. Which the innocent Kin-chan soon did.

"Nani Kaa-san?" he questioned, with slight confusion in his voice

I eyed the pocky sticks, "Can I have a packet of your pocky, Kin-chan?" I asked as sweetly as I can

Looking confused for a second, Kin-chan merely nodded and passed a packet to me, "Just don't eat too much! I still want some!" he exclaimed

I nodded and flashed the first year a smile, "I'll save some," I assured

Giving me a cheesy grin, Kin-chan ran back to his seat in time for a new set to begin on TV.

Snickering at the innocence the super rookie had, I smirked at the packet of chocolate pocky I had in my hands. Finally, some decent food.

"Senpai, if I was you. I won't eat that." Zaizen suddenly interrupted, taking his earphones out for once in his life

I snorted, "Oh hush Zaizen and go back to your music," I scowled

Zaizen ignored my remark, "There's carbs in there senpai," he announced, "Girls hardly eat any carbs."

I gave a annoyed roll of my eyes, "Well, I do eat carbs," I retorted, "There's not much a problem with that right?"

Zaizen blinked, while Chitose chuckled, "Leave the poor girl alone will you Zaizen," he pronounced, "She hasn't eaten since yesterday. She needs some energy."

"Especially after having porridge for breakfast," Yuuji added on

"I-"

"What's wrong with my porridge?" Kura-chan's voice was unexpectedly heard from the archway. Immediately, I tensed up.

Yuuji giggled, "Oh nothing Buchou," he insisted, "We're just talking about sweet Kagami's breakfast meal."

"Well, it was certainly a masterpie-" Kura-chan started, but stopped after seeing a chocolate pocky stick in my mouth, "Kagami…." He frowned

Tensing even more, I curled myself deeper into the couch. Though the pocky stick still hung from my lips, the chocolaty icing melting into my mouth. Trotting over next to me, Kura-chan perched himself on the armrest of the couch and pulled the pocky out of my mouth before confiscating the packet from my hands.

"You know you can't have when you're sick," he reminded, "I'll be taking those."

I groaned, "Kuranosuke!" I whined, "Please?"

Kura-chan shook his head, but instead placed the already have bitten chocolate pocky into his mouth, "No lovey," he smirked, "Your still unwell,"

I growled, "Votre si méchant, je vous hais" I complained **(Translation: Your so mean, I hate you.)**

"Love you too," Kura-chan sung in response

The room was suddenly filled with laughter, "Wow Hanamaru," Chitose teased, "Never knew you could speak French,"

I looked up, "Eh, just took a few notes off my older brother," I muttered and fell back into the couch

"Really? You sound fluent," Oshitari joined in as the TV broke into ads

Kura-chan chuckled as he slid down from the armrest and into the couch, pulling me into his lap along the way, "Our beautiful Kagami is rather talented in the language department," he says, "Didn't you get A in your last English oral?"

I sighed and leaned into Kura-chan's comfy chest, nuzzling him in the neck, "A plus," I corrected

"See?"

"I don't see-"

"Kagami-chan!" Yukari suddenly interrupted as she strolled into the living, holding a vase of marigolds in her palms

Seeing the spring blossoms, I sat up and raised a brow, "Marigolds?"

"Oh Hisakawa-kun dropped them off," she answered in her high pitched voice, "He heard you're sick and came by. Isn't he sweet?"

Kura-chan growled, "That bastard…" he mutters under his breath

Smiling, I nodded for Yuki-chan to put the vase on the coffee table, "Don't get all stingy Kuranosuke," I uttered, leaning back into his chest, "You know I love you more,"

The corners of his mouth inched up into a grin, "I am aware of that." He murmured back, capturing my lips and hugging me closer

"I am really aware of that…."

**End of chapter 22**

**第****22****章の終わり**

**Well, there's chapter 22 for you! Anyways, I was wondering to you all readers, I was thinking to do a small spin off to this story. (And when I mean story, I mean back to the original one: Scarlet Blossoms) You know, just a small way to end this line of stories. The character will still be the same. So Kura-chan, Kagami-chan and probably everyone else. So what do you think?**

**Let me know though the reviews box! **

**Thanks guys and see you all next chapter!**


	23. Gerbera Daisy

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**A thousand kisses and hug to Hala for reviewing last chapter! You are amazing! **

_**Chapter 23- Gerbera Daisy**_

_**章**__**23 - **__**ガーベラ**_

A Dream. A Horror…

~_Kagami's Dream~_

_It was cold…Freezing.. Rain pleaded down onto the ground….A thunderstorm was firing away in the background._

_I stared at everyone around me. They're all fallen._

_Yet, standing in front of me, two figures stood. Side by side. Each with a harsh smirk on their lips. _

_I shivered. Another strike of thunder._

"_You have no choices now." One declared in a hoarse tone, nudging the nearest body. My beloved Kura-chan's._

"_No one's here to save you anymore."- "Don't you understand that!"_

_He was right, everyone around me was unconscious. All fought for my sake….and now….this._

"_You're ours."_

_But that wasn't true. I belonged only to one clan of people_

"_Come on bitch, we don't have all day!"_

_I didn't care. I didn't move. All I wanted right now was to think, to remain with my family._

_I shook my head, "No."_

"_Bitch! They're not going to do anything!" Another kick to a body. This time, it was the young Kin-chan's. "See!"_

_No I didn't see anything._

"_Hanamaru, we won the war. You're with us now." _

_A hand was shot out to grab me. It held me tight, sharp and with forceful power and strength._

"_No let go of me!"- "Let go!"_

_~Back to Reality~_

My eyes snapped open, my body tensed up. My mind spun, my breath hitched.

"Kagami? Are you alright?" a soft, gentle harmonic male voice

Closing my eyes for a second, I nodded, "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I merely dug myself deeper into the couch, "Just a nightmare," I mumbled

Kura-chan brushed a hand across my cheek, "Did you want to tell me about it?" he murmurs, "It could take it off your mind…"

I sighed, "It's nothing," I muttered, "I'll be fine."

It was quiet for a second. Before Kura-chan whispered, "Alright then, if you say so."

The figure next to me got up and left, leaving me alone with my bare mind. Letting out a breath, I closed my eyes again, hoping a new dream will take me somewhere else…

Though it never did…

~_Kagami's Dream~_

"_Did you really think that they could protect you? Please." _

"_This is why, I told you to hurry up and make a decision."- "Now look what you've done to your beloved brothers…"_

"_Looks like they won't make it to the finals this year. Oh dear me." Sarcasm was all it was heard amongst a small dark room. A single light from the roof hung down._

_Curled up, a tear rolls down._

"_Your such a wimp, no one's going to protect you."- "They're all gone!"_

"_Leave her alone Maikoya, it'll all sink in soon."_

_A growl, a frustrated scowl, "Listen up Hanamaru"- "Your darling Shiraishi Kuranosuke will never come back for you. He'll forget you…He'll never love you again. No one ever will…"_

_~Back to Reality~_

"Sweet Hanamaru-chan, wake up…"

Slowly, my eyes re-opened. Oshitari was kneeling next to the couch, a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"It's lunch," he declares

Giving my eyes a small rub, I sat up. Everything appeared to be out of place. My head spun and images blurred around me, my world dizzied. Yet, I felt a gentle hand on my forehead, brushing away strands of my long hair.

"It doesn't seem like your fever's coming back," Oshitari muttered, "You feeling ok?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah…"

A small frown appeared on the speed star's face, "Do you want me to go get Shiraishi?" he offered, "His just in the kitchen helping out with lunch."

"No, it's ok," I rejected, "Let him help Yukari."

A minute of silence flowed between us. The speed star studied me carefully.

"Are you ok Kagami?" Oshitari asked, his tone changing from mischievous to calm and serious, "We can talk if something's bothering you."

Steadily, I shook my head, but didn't open my mouth the reply.

"I won't tell Shiraishi about it," he urged

"It's unimportant," I breathed, "I can deal with it by myself."

Oshitari smiled, "So there is something going on…." He insisted, "You can tell me about it, if it makes you feel better."

I sighed, "It's merely a decision."

"A decision for what?" the speed star pressed on with a pout, "Oh come on, you can tell your brother in law anything."

Couldn't help but to curl my lips up at his terminology, I took in a deep breath and stared at the hems of my fluffy blanket, "It's Fujitaka." I declared

"Yeah? What about that bastard?" Oshitari grumbled

I opened my mouth, but closed it as no words came out. Instead, I bit my lip, debating whether to tell Oshitari or not.

"Oh please Kagami," The speed star rolled his eyes, "Don't play the guessing game with me. I played it with my cousin last time and I totally failed."

I softly chuckled, "Fujitaka just gave me some decision to make. To choose one out of two paths," I breathed out.

"And I am guessing those decisions are pretty hard to make?" he predicted

I gave a tiny nod, "Yeah," I mumbled, "See, you're not all that bad at playing the guessing game."

Oshitari laughed, "I only occasionally get the right answer," he uttered

Smiling, I threw my arms around the speed star and gave him a hug, "Thanks Kenya, I at least got something off my chest." I expressed

The speed star's frisky smirk came back, "I am always here if you want someone to talk to," he claimed as he stood up, "Now let's go to lunch! I am starving!"

Grinning, I pushed the blankets away from my body and swung my legs off the couch before standing up, slightly wobbling on my feet as I did.

"Wow, not too fast," Oshitari exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and steadied me, "Even I don't get up that quick."

I chuckled, "Thanks for not letting me face plant," my grin widened

"Anytime."

~_After Lunch~_

"I swear, that the ball was defiantly out!" Chitose cried out as he pointed at the TV screen

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "Really Chitose? Your prediction are a little off these days," he remarked

Grumbling, Chitose picked up a nearby cushion and threw it at Yuuji who ducked, and well, the cushion instead of hitting its original target, smacked Zaizen who was sitting next to Yuuji, handsomely in the face.

"Senpai…." Zaizen growled, "Stop acting like kindergarteners! Even my nephew is more mature than you."

Chitose snickered, "Look who's talking."

Zaizen raised a frustrated brow, "You're so la-"

"Pillow fight!" Kin-chan suddenly bursted and hopped ten feet into the air, grasping onto a cushion in each hand as he did

Groaning at the unexpected declaration, I slumped back into my personal couch and sunk in just as a cushion flew past my head.

"Kin-chan," A voice interrupted as a figure strolled into the living room, "It's dangerous to do that in here. There's delicate furniture."

A disappointed grumble was heard from the hyper first year, "But's only pillows!" he protested, waving around a cream colored cushion

"Kin-chan," Kura-chan warned, "Don't do it."

"Demo Shiraishi-"

Kura-chan raised his bandaged arm, "Kintaro." He pronounced

The first year super rookie shrieked and immediately dropped the cushions he was holding onto, "I-I am sorry! I pro-promise not to do it again!" he blurted out "I don't want to die yet!"

From the angle my couch placed me on, I couldn't help, but to sit up and laugh, "Mou Kuranosuke, don't scare him." I giggled, "I am sure Kin-chan didn't mean it."

Hearing my words, Kin-chan instantly nodded and bolted toward me before literally leaping into my arms, "Kaa-san," he cried out, "Shiraishi is scary!"

Chuckling, I softly kissed kin-chan on the forehead, "Oh I know he is Kin-chan," I agreed, patting the empty seat on the couch, "Come sit with me so that he won't scare you again."

Nodding tearfully, Kin-chan climbed into the empty seat and curled up next to me. Surprisingly is to say, the super rookie was warmer than my blanket and was an excellent conductor of heat.

Turning my sight back, I grinned at Kura-chan who stood and watched the past few minutes with amused eyes, "See how I am better with children?" I whispered

"Yes," he smirked, "Does that count as a bonus for the future?"

~_40 minutes later~_

After Kin-chan had finally calmed down from the fact that no, his captain wasn't going to kill him with a poisonous hand, the first year super rookie trotted back to his original seat with a happy smile.

And now, after being presented with a box of cookies by Kura-chan, him stating that it was something sweet and savory for me to munch on. At last, was I able to taste real food again!

"Isn't that one of those boxes where you can win a prize?" Oshitari asked as he stared at my box of delicious choc chip cookies

"Hm?" I gazed down at the label imprinted on the box. The speed star was right, there was something written about winning a major prize.

"Take a chance sweet Kagami," Yuuji gave me a wink from across the room, "You might get lucky."

I shrugged, "Might as well then." I muttered

Shoving another few small cookies into my mouth, I eventually saw the glimpse of a small rectangular shaped card lying amongst crumbs of choc chip. Pulling it out, I carefully eyed the notice.

"Got it already huh?" A smirk from Chitose, "What does it say? Did we win anything?"

Flicking miniature crumbs of the writing, I narrowed my eyes and began to read aloud, "Use protection…."

Kura-chan suddenly choked on the tea he was drinking, Chitose gave me a surprised stare whiles both Yuuji and Koharu's mouth dropped open.

"W-what!" The speed star gaped with widened eyes

Ignoring the stares and gasps, I read on after flipping away more crumbs, "Against harmful UV rays. Uemhura sunscreen." I finished

Looking up, I beamed at the group sitting before me, "We won a bottle of sunscreen" I exclaimed with excitement, "Anyone here has really pale skin and need sunscreen?"

A short wave of awkward silence flowed though before Yuuji raised a hand, "Did anyone else stop listening after the words 'Use' and 'Protection'?" he asks

"Unfortunately," Oshitari also raised a hand

"If my predictions were correct," Chitose, another one

"I was thinking about something else," giggled Koharu, who also admitted

The four shot their heads in Kura-chan's direction, "Shiraishi…" The speed star raised an amused brow

"Use protection." Yuuji nodded his head

Still confused, I tilted my head to the side, "What do you guys mean? Why are you telling Kuranosuke to use protection?" I remarked, "His skin isn't that pale."

The four all blinked at me, "She doesn't get it…."

~_After Dinner~_

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Yuki-chan questioned as everyone crowded into the home theatre that was on the second floor.

The main reason that everyone was suddenly gathered in the theatre rather than the usual living room was probably because of the mini food-eating contest held between Oshitari and Chitose. And well, knowing how freaking fast the speed star ate, Chitose had no chance of winning….which is how everyone ended up in here.

"Maybe a romance?" Miyuki suggested, Yukari agreeing with nods.

"Hell no Mi-chan," Her brother immediately rejected, "Watch those in your spare time!"

Both girls pouted at Chitose's refusal. Though, the two suddenly turned eyes onto me, "Kagami-chan….." Miyuki gave me puppy eyes, "Help us out here…."

"You're the only person who convince everyone!" Yuki-chan added on with another set of puppy eyes

I blinked and shrunk back into my seat, startled by the two's urgings, "W-well I don't mind a romance….." I twirled my head towards Kura-chan who was sitting next to me, "Kuranosuke?"

Kura-chan chuckled, "Don't pull me into this," he stated

"Please, please Kagami-chan!" the two begged

I glanced down at Oshitari who was at the DVD player, "Kenya….What do you think? A romance?" I proclaimed

The speed star shrugged, "I don't mind, a romance might help me fetch a few ladies on the trail," he grinned

Another chuckle from kura-chan, "Just don't have another emotional breakdown again, sweet beautiful, Kagami-chan." He murmured into my ear

"Oh please…"

~_3 hours later~_

I crashed into bed. And I mean _crashed. _Like literally, fall face flat into the mattress and nearly squashing poor Kura-chan who was already in bed. So, from that, you can probably tell exactly how tired I was.

"You right there sweet cheeks?" Kura-chan chuckled as I scurried into the heap of blankets and dumped myself into the bed, flipping my body over as I did.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to his body, Kura-chan gently pecked my lips before moving down onto my chin and neck, "You're so beautiful," he murmurs to me

Sighing, I gently pushed him off, "And you're an excellent electric blanket," I muttered back

"You mean your alive electric blanket?" he correct, holding tighter me tighter

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Yeah…." I mumbled, "I love you Kuranosuke."

"Hm?" – "I love you too."

~_Kagami's Dream~_

_I was in a field, a field of Daisy. Gerbera ones to be exact. _

_There, unfortunately was no sun. Instead, it was lit by the moon that casted long black shadows onto the field of daisies. Everything seemed dark, gloomy and sad. _

"_Oh look, how depressing is it to be here, all alone without your dear boyfriend to give you kisses." A sarcastic female voice_

"_No…"_

"_Dear god Hanamaru," A hard jerk to my arm, "Get over them! They're never going to come back! They're not going to save you!" A yell, " Don't you understand that you're a nuisance to them! No one loved you!"_

"_No, I don't understand…"_

_A sudden slap rang through the cold air. My cheek burned. But for some strange reason, I was used to it._

"_Go to hell already Hanamaru!"- "You just don't get it!"- "You ruined everything for them! They wanted the nationals. But your bloody decision destroyed everything! You selfish bitch!"_

_~Reality~_

I jotted up. My eyes wide open. I was breathless, panted heavily as my sweaty hands dug into the bed.

Twirling my orbs onto the nightstand next to me, my sweaty hands shakily reached for my cellphone. It was nearly three in the morning. Letting out a final breath, I threw my legs over the bed and got up, minding the sudden cold rush of air that welcomed me.

Heading towards the bathroom, I carefully slid the door open and stepped inside, flipping the lights on at the same time. Glancing up, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. Hair messed up, face pale with not even a hint of blood, lips dry, eyes red. Basically, I was a living zombie…

Sighing and wiping sweat off my forehead, I adverted my eyes onto the shower that was located next to the sink. I need a refreshment, a cold refreshment.

~_2 hours later~_

**-(Kura-chan's POV)-**

My brows furrowed, my eyes began to slowly open.

The room was dark. Everything was in its shadows, blending into the pitch dimness. Turning my body around, I flopped onto my right side, my orbs hoping to land on a beautiful sleeping face. Though…she was not there.

Eyes suddenly widening, I sat up and gazed in every direction of the room, hoping to find my sweet Kagami. But, she was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, I threw the blanket off my body and got up, rubbing my eyes to clear my blurry vision.

Now that's when I spotted a string of light sneaking it's way out from beneath the bathroom door, the golden color of the light beaming out like a shadow onto the carpeted ground. Carefully making my way towards the door with a curious breath. Yet, I soon stopped in my steps after hearing the sound of running water. Though, it wasn't just sound of the shower itself running, there was also small sobs and chokes accompanying with the water.

My breath hitched as I gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Kagami," I uttered in a soft voice, "Are you in there?"

More quiet cries and coughs.

I gave another knock at the door, "Can I come in Kagami?" I asked

The sound of chokes merely responded.

Worried, I gradually slid the door open, "I am coming in ok?" I uttered.

Stepping into the brightly lit bathroom, my heart felt like it shattered after seeing Kagami sitting on the cold marble shower floor, curled into a ball with the shower running on top of her, drowning her pajamas wet.

Letting out a sigh, I kicked off my slippers before cautiously pulling the glass door open and stepping to the shower. Immediately, the souls of my feet contacted with the water. _Freezing cold_ water must I say.

"Kagami?" I murmured, sliding down next to her. Ignoring the fact that my clothes were starting to get soaked.

"K-kuran-s-suke" she trembled, her teeth chattering against each other

Vigilantly, I curved an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my body, hoping her body would regain warmth, "Aren't you cold?" I whispered

Kagami didn't reply. Instead, she dug her fingers into my drenched cotton top and snuggled herself into my chest. A few more sobs were heard.

"Here," I reached up and twisted the tap shut with my free hand, "We don't want your fever coming back."

"K-k-kura…" she choked and bit down onto her lip, drawing blood up to the surface of her lips.

"Wow, don't hurt yourself Kagami," I hummed, quickly brushing the blood away with my thumb

She shivered as more tears streamed down her face, "S-sorry...-"

I frowned, "Kagami," I whispered to her, "Would you please tell me what's going on?"

~_3 hours later~_

"What's wrong with Kagami?" Kenya asked me as we both watched Kagami sleep away on the couch, "I thought she recovered yesterday?"

I nodded, "She did," I agreed, "But then I found her crying in the shower at five o'clock this morning,"

Kenya raised a brow, "How come?"

"She said she had a nightmare," I replied, "But she wouldn't tell me what it was about."

A sigh was heard from the speed star, "She's had quite a lot of nightmares ever since we found her two days ago." He insisted

I took in a breath, "I am starting to get worried," I declared

A short wave of silence travelled through before Kenya suddenly turned and stared at me, "Shiraishi."

I blinked, "Yeah?"

"Look, I haven't being totally honest with you," Kenya began, "But there is something that you should know about Kagami…."

**End of chapter 23**

**第****23****章の終わり**

**Pretty please review! I love you all!**


	24. White Hyacinths

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Welcome to chapter 24!**

**Before we start, I'll like to thank Hala for reviewing last chapter! You really are amazing!**

_**Chapter 24- White Hyacinth**_

_**章**__**24 - **__**ホワイトヒヤシンス**_

A while after breakfast, I woke up. The sun was in my eyes, brightening my world and my vision almost immediately. And from there, I soon Kura-chan staring down at me with his warm golden eyes.

"My sleeping beauty has finally awaken," he announces, leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheek

Gently I rubbed my eyes and glanced up, "Kura-"

Kura-chan suddenly bent down and knelt down next to the couch I currently sat on, "You sweetheart," he placed a finger against my dry, chapped lips, "Have some serious explaining to do for me," he remarked

I blinked with confusion, "What do you mean?" I proclaimed, "What explaining?"

Beautiful liquid hazel eyes danced around my face, capturing every inch of my features, like studying an interesting piece of art. A short minute of silence flowed through us before Kura-chan opened his mouth, "Fujitaka Atsushi," he declared, "Name ring a bell?"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Who told you all this?"

A careful towards Oshitari Kenya was made, "Him." Kura-chan proposed

My eyes, along with everyone else's in the room, instantly darted across at the speed star who stood silently in the corner of the room. His arms folded across his chest, a statement of guilt presented.

"Oshitari." I exclaimed, my expression changing from surprised to distress," I thought it was a secret."

The speed star looked up and grimaced at me, "It was for the best," he reports

"For whom?"

"For you," The speed star asserted, "It'd be better if all of us knew about the situation."

Frustration started to build in my chest, "Well I didn't want all of you to know!" my brows creased into a frown, "It'd just make things worse!"

"Why would it make things worse, Hanamaru?" Chitose uttered from a couch which he shared with Yuuji and Koharu, "It's not like we bite or anything."

I heaved a sigh, "It's hard to explain Chitose," I claimed, "I just didn't want you all, who are desperately fighting for the nationals, to be suddenly pulled into this mess."

"Well, you keeping it from us certainly doesn't make things better now," Kura-chan added on as he glanced down at me. His eyes filled with a mass of worry and slight anger

Shaking my head, I lowered my eyes, "I wanted for once in my life, to solve a problem by myself, and not drag anyone else into it," I muttered, "But it never works." I raised my eyes and Kura-chan

Peace glided through the room. Everyone was unusually silent, even the hyper kin-chan remained his tranquility. Whiles Yukari and Miyuki who joined into this meeting, huddle in one corner of the room, they eyes staring hard onto the carpeted floor.

"But you hiding your life away from us doesn't make you happy does it senpai?" Zaizen broke the quietness as he bluntly spoke

I observed the genius, "Define that sentence Zaizen," I mumbled

A roll of jade greens were visible, "Keeping a secret and letting yourself handle something that you can't possibly do is prejudiced senpai," Zaizen explained, "You'll ruin yourself, and you'll ruin others around you."

"But Za-"

"Senpai, do you feel happy? Do you feel the satisfactory of life?" The genius continued, "Really Senpai. Stop thinking about others around you and for once, think more about yourself."

Another field of stillness evaporated into the room. Until a breath of let and a sigh was heard.

"Alright," Kura-chan alleges, "Enough arguing." He declared, "Everyone makes mistakes, and Kagami here has obviously made one. But we're going to solve it."

Yuuji looked up, "How?" He asks, "Everything is messed up. Us, Kagami, this trip. How are we going to set things straight again?"

Kura-chan glanced around the room. His eyes counting every single member that was visible, "Each and every one of you in here has something special," he begins, "Whether it is intelligence, power, hilarity or speed, it makes us a team. So, I am asking you all," Kura-chan's voice turned straight and dead serious, "Who here is willing to join Kagami and I to solve this mistake?"

I blinked, "Kurano-"

Putting a finger up against my lips, Kura-chan hushed me and my protests down.

Silence once again took over. I was beginning to wonder, how strong was really silence when it comes to situations like this. The absence of sound clearly played a large role.

"I will."

Oshitari Kenya, who had been completely speechless, now stepped forward next to Kura-chan. Determination filled his eyes, "As a member of this team, I will not let the captain and his girlfriend deal with this by themselves." He announces

Giving the speed star a small smile, Kura-chan nodded, "Thank you Kenya."

"Well, why the hell not?" Yuuji stood up from the couch, "If it's for the sakes for this team and the sakes for our beloved Kagami," a smirk, "I'd defiantly be involved."

"Ya~ Cute words Yu-kun!" Koharu jumped up next to his partner and did a twirl, "I am in as well! I can't let leave Yu-kun all by himself!"

Then, a chuckle, "After all this time, we haven't actually paid you back for the things you've done for us," Chitose stood up onto his feet, "So this is our payback."

From behind Chitose, Gin-san gave a nod of agreement whiles Kin-chan happily kicked his feet and jumped up. Yukari and Miyuki both smiled and stepped forward as well, "We'll always support Kagami-chan no matter what happens," the two declared

"You can be a real pain senpai," Zaizen spoke in his straightforward tone, "But I guess that can't stop me from helping," he sighs, "Such a bother…"

Hearing the genius's words, Kura-chan smirked and grimaced down at me, "See? We're all here to help." He mutters

For some reason, I couldn't object or come up with some kind of rebuttal to protest against Kura-chan. Instead, I could only feel my lips curl up at the sudden happy and warm surrounding. It seemed like everyone was willing to help out.

"Kagami," Kura-chan called, making me look up from my daydream, "We're your family for this. Trust us, we'll help you."

I nodded, "I am truly lucky to have you all." I murmured with a quiet smile

"Ara family are we?" Koharu giggled, "I say we be a coven instead!"

Yuuji raised an amused brow as he turned to his partner, "We're not vampires." He retorted

Koharu's giggles loudened, "But it'll be more romantic~"

"Family, coven. Same thing." Chitose sighed and shrugged his shoulders

"No, no coven!" Koharu continued to argue

Zaizen rolled his eyes with frustration, "Please, who the hell cares!"

"Coven it is!"

~_3 hours later~_

It wasn't till a few hours after lunch until the sky fully cleared up after nearly three dreaded days of snowing. The sun was beaming brighter than before and more light had travelled through the houses windows. Snow from outside was starting to melt as an elegant scent of fresh air swarmed into villa.

Me, who was sitting calmly on one of the couches with a delicate layer of blanket covering my lower body, I glanced out one of the nearby windows and twinkled at the scent of plants and flowers.

"It'll be lovely to go out for a walk now," I exhaled a breath

"Hm?" Kura-chan, who was sitting on the couch next to mine, gazed up from the novel he was currently reading, "We can if you want to," he utters in a soft voice

My eyes widened as I turned towards him, "Really?"

Kura-chan nodded as he placed down his novel, "It's been a while since you last went out," he reminds, "It'll be nice to go for a small walk don't you think?"

"You mean it?" I remarked

Blinking at me, Kura-chan grinned, "Don't sound so surprised Kagami," he pronounced, "It's just a walk-."

"Let's go now!" I exclaimed, ignoring Kura-chan's statement

~_15 minutes later~_

"Stay safe guys!" Oshitari bided us farewell at the doors of the grand house, "Call us if you get attacked!" he teased

Kura-chan chuckled, "We'll try our best to stay out of trouble," he insisted

The speed star snickered, "We don't want to lose our captain and his wife," he joked and gave us a wink

Couldn't help but to laugh, I gave a back a small wave as Kura-chan pulled me down the pathway and out the fence, "I'll get you next time for telling my secret Kenya!" I cried

A snicker was heard, "Love you too, sister in law!"

Letting out another laugh, I quickly caught up with Kura-chan as I grabbed his arm and halted down to my pace of walking.

"Where're we going Kura?" I asked as we proceeded into a forest.

"You'll see," he hummed in response

Giving the Bible of Tennis on small stare, I glanced away with a shrug and instead went further into studying the nature around me. It was refreshing, bright and tranquil. Only the gentle soft sounds of rustling leaves and chirping of birds sung into my ears as crisp clean air whipped through the entire forest.

"Good to be out again?" Kura-chan questioned as he examined my facial expression

I nodded, "I feel like I am able to walk." I answered, "After been kept indoors for three days."

Kura-chan chuckled as me pulled me closer, "It's always healthy to go for a walk." He murmured

~_10 minutes later~_

"T-this is beautiful," I breathed in astonishment

Kura-chan smirked, "I am glad you like it."

The scene sitting before me was certainly ravishing. It was a early bloomed field of spring white Hyacinths, all spreading across a meadow of green. Excited and bubbly, I took in a deep breath of this tonic air before sashaying off into the wondrous pasture of Hyacinths.

Sighing as I did a small spin and landed back on my feet, I slowly took in every inch of the snow-white meadow. Smiling as I quickly found a dry patch of grass and sat down with the soil and plants, I leaned against the ground and resting my back before closing my eyes and enjoying the pure quiet nature that surrounded me.

Even though I merely closed my eyes for about a minute, and by the time I reopened them I searched for Kura-chan. Surprisingly, I found him lying down next to me, his precious golden hazel eyes gazing on me, studying me like I was some fascinating book.

"Kuranosuke, you're strangely staring at me," I muttered with a confused blink

The tips of his lips curled up, "I am just thinking how beautiful you are," he replies, "I am sorry that I can't resist."

Feeling a string of soft giggles erupt my throat, I gently moved my right hand onto his left, "Why do you always say those things?" I mumbled, "Is it just to make girls like me fall for you?"

Kura-chan chuckled, "No, I am merely saying it for you," he answered, slipping his hand free from my grasp before lifting it up to stroke my cheek, "Because to me, you are perfect."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the heat Kura-chan discharged into my cheek, "Perfect? You hardly ever use that word," I whispered

"You are the one thing I use it for," he murmured, "Since nothing better can ever replace you."

My lips pulled out a small sigh, "Why are you so amazing?" I breathed

"I don't know about that Kagami," Kura-chan hummed back, "Lot's of people say I am, but I never got it. Tell me now though, why you think I am so amazing?"

Fluttering my eyes open, I smiled, "You're amazing because you are the unbreakable bible and you can conquer almost everything in the world," I proclaimed, "But most importantly, it is because I love you more anything."

"I love you too Kagami…."

~_15 minutes later~_

"Are you literally filing my hair with flowers?" I grinned, playing with the ring that sat on Kura-chan's index finger

A laugh was heard from behind me, "Oh just a few," he responded, his free left hand sticking another branch of white hyacinths into my long hair whiles his right hand wrapped calmly around my waist.

"You always have a habit of decorating my hair," I announced, "It's odd."

The laugh loudened, "You think?"

I rolled my eyes, "It really shows your fetish side Kuranosuke," I muttered

"No, that's Kenya,"

Chuckling, I leaned my back into Kura-chan's chest as he finally freed my hair with any more hyacinths. Instead now, he wrapped both hands around my waist before resting his head on my shoulder.

A minute of silence flowed between us as kura-chan nuzzled me like a cat.

"Kura," I sighed, "I want to stay with you forever."

"Hmm?" Kura-chan kissed the bottom of my neck, "Of course you will."

I stretched my neck, giving him more contact to my skin, "But Fujitaka-"

"Don't worry about him," Kura-chan slightly growled, "I'll kick his ass."

I glanced down at my hands, "It's not what I mean," I retorted, "He'll come back for me. He'll come for you. He'll come back for _us._"

Kura-chan hummed quietly, "No need to worry," he sung

"I'll protect you_, we_ all will."

**End of chapter 24**

**第****24****章の終わり**

**Well, there's chapter 24 for you all! Please review and I'll love you with all my heart!**


	25. Rosemary

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Gah! Sorry for such a late update! I had so much homework on this week it was unbelievable! Anyways, I'll hope to update the next chapter sooner!**

**A thousand hugs and kisses to ChocoMickey, Nai light and Hala for all reviewing last chapter! These guys are simply stars!**

_**Chapter 25- Rosemary**_

_**章**__**25 - **__**ローズマリー**_

The air was sweet, flowing in the direction the soft wind blew. Inhaling a deep breath of this fragrant breeze, I carefully began to close my eyes. Leaving my own senses to mark out my surroundings.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" A hearty whisper

I gently shook my head, "Never in your arms," I uttered, the tips of my lips curling up

There was a quiet chuckle. Arms tightened around me, Lips on my cheek, Head nuzzling me like a playful kitten.

The sough of nearby trees were suddenly heard, their leaves rustling against the gale of seasonal wind. It was calming and elegant. Almost like a piece of well-written music.

"I think nature is singing to us," another light murmur

I managed a nod, "I think so too." I breathed, "It's beautiful."

A graceful sigh, "Not as beautiful as you."

Slowly fluttering my eyelids open, I pulled a smile. Warm glow of liquid hazel orbs, stunning ash blonde hair which reflected magnificently under the sunlight. Absolutely daring handsome facial features. It was like he was unreal, like he was a fictional character from the romance novels I read, like he was all a dream.

My eyes studied this imposing figure. My smile widened by another inch.

"You're just so breathtaking," I gasped. A hand gradually travelling up his neck and onto his cheek, feeling the heat that played upon his skin.

He leaned in, cautiously raising a hand to take my palm into his, "Close your eyes for a second," he faintly expressed

Giving him a vigilant look, I couldn't help but to grin, "Why?" I muttered, securing my grip.

A hushed laughed, "Just do as I say," he urged

Grin broadening, I steadily clasped my eyelids back shut. Waiting for something to happen.

Delicate lips where felt on my hand, on my knuckles. Hot breaths lingered across my skin, sending excited nerves into shots of happiness. The lips travelled further, journeying along my arm.

"What're you doing?" I asked. The grin still growing wider as each second passed.

"You'll see…."

I sighed. You'll never get a straightforward answer from the bible.

Soon, the lips left my arm for about a millisecond. Before unexpectedly appearing back on the surface of my neck. I shivered and squirmed at the unforeseen approach.

"Now, now."

Warm grazed onto my sensitive neck. Heat brushed up, voyaging north up to my ear, tingling and persisting the skin I offered.

"You're like an angel," a whisper into my ear, "What will I do without you?"

I dropped my mouth open to speak. Yet, only to find immediate lips clutch mine. Kissing me fully and never letting me go.

Snapping my eyes back open, I stared. I wasn't in a dream. This was real.

~_30 minutes later~_

"You've put way too much flowers in my hair," I laughed, lacing my fingers through with Kura-chan's as we made our way home

A chuckle was heard in response, "It's what happens when I get access to your hair," Kura-chan explained

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Troublemaker." I mocked

Kura-chan nudged me, "You mean your sexy and simply delicious boyfriend who somehow has a disorder with decorating his girlfriend's hair with flowers?" he corrected, tugging at my hand and pulling me closer to his body.

Couldn't help put to smirk and snicker, I glanced up at the striking pair of mellow hazel eyes, "I guess what you said is correct." I teased

Amused eyebrows were raised, "So you're agreeing to the fact now that I am sexy?"

A fit of laughter erupted from my throat, making Kura-chan turn and stare at me with an annoyed expression. Blinking at him, the smirk on my lips widened even more.

"I am sorry Kuranosuke," I giggled, "But you amuse me way too much these days."

Still the same annoyed expression.

More strings of giggles and chuckles escaped my throat, "Kura, that face is reminding me of someone…"

"Who?"

"Zaizen."

"…"

~_10 minutes later~_

"We're home!"

Naniwa speed star's figure appeared in the living room doorway, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Geez, take you're sweet lovey dovey time."

The rest of the team suddenly appeared behind him, "Let them be Kenya~" Koharu slurred, "They need time to do their romantic things~ Oh love!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please…." I mumbled under my breath

Standing next to Koharu, Chitose gave me a wink, "Denying it huh?"

Sighing and glaring at the tennis obsessed idiots, I instead turned my attention onto the tennis bags everyone had hanging of their backs, "Tennis training now?" I asked and turned my head to Kura-chan

Ignoring my question, Kura-chan stares at his team, "Going somewhere?" he begins

Oshitari's grin widens by a inch, "Tennis courts just down the street," he answers in an excited tone, "Need to get some physical exercise after sitting around for nearly two days,"

Yuuji nods to the speed star's words, "Yeah. Buchou you in?"

Shrugging, Kura-chan replies, "Sure," he agrees before glancing at me, "Want to join in?"

I smirked, "Nah, I'll leave you guys alone," I rejected, chucking my shoes off and stomping into my slippers, "For some private guys gossip club."

Kura-chan snickered whiles rest of the team laughed, "Could you just bring my tennis back down then sweet Kagami?" Kura-chan ushered with a smile, "Hence I can't be bothered walking all the way up to our room."

"Sure thing," I responded before trotting up the long staircase and hallway

Upon twirling into our shared room, I quickly flung the door open and rushed in. Reaching for Kura-chan's black tennis bag, I lifted it up and swung it over my shoulder, clearly not expecting the sudden heaviness to weigh me down. Groaning and wondering what might be living in this tennis bag, I exited the room and strolled back down the stairs.

"What do you have in here?" I grumbled as I approached Kura-chan and passed his bag to him

Oshitari, who was slipping his shoes on, cheekily joked, "Another secret hidden girlfriend," he mocks before standing up and throwing his own bag onto his back

Hearing this, Kura-chan frowns and slaps the speed star across the back of the head, "Say that again and it's eighty laps around the house," Kura-chan scolded

Cackling up into a fit of chuckles, Oshitari flashed me one last toothy grin before disappearing out the front door, "I was just joking dearest Kagami-chan~"

"I gathered that speed star!" I exclaimed after him

Kura-chan gave me a sympathetic look, "I was going to play another round of _chess _with you," he muttered as soon as Oshitari was out of distance, "But looks like these guys held me up."

I shook my head, "It's alright," I uttered back, "I am not that good at chess anyways."

A smile curved up into a grin, "But you know who much I love to tease you right?" Kura-chan ushers, "You're just so cute when you're completely hopeless under my restraints…"

Feeling my face slowly heat up, I looked away, "M-mou…"

Arms snaked around me, "I'll see you later then, my beautiful girl." A kiss was planted on my forehead

"See you-"

"Oi Shiraishi! Hurry up you slow poach!" Kin-chan's hyper voice yelled out

I chuckled and pushed Kura-chan out the door, "Go before they decided I have kidnaped you."

Smirking, Kura-chan gave me a final peck on the cheek cheeks before parting off with his team of tennis idiots.

"We love you sweet Kagami-chan!" The team chanted and gave me a wave

I snickered, "Love you guys too." I waved back, watching them trail after Kura-chan like a litter of cute puppies.

~_30 minutes later~_

"Ne, ne Kagami-chan!" Yukari's high pitched soprano voice danced down the hallway and into the kitchen were I stationed with my progressing Teriyaki chicken

Twirling around after hearing my name, I blinked at the two girls who appeared at the doorframe "What's up?"

The two glanced at each other before rascally grinning at me, "We're going for a walk down the beach," Miyuki proposed forward, "Since the weather finally cleared up and the sun is out."

Yuki-chan nodded, "You want to come?" she asks

I smiled but shook my head, "Nah you girls go," I answered, "I'll stay and watch the house."

"Are you sure?" Yuki-chan winked, "There's hot half naked guys there!"

I laughed, "I'll pass." I remarked, "Otherwise you'll never hear the end of it from your brother."

Miyuki sighed, "Man, being taken does sometimes suck," she stated, "Not even privileged to go hot guys stalking. Kagami-chan, I feel sorry for you."

My laughter managed to louden, "It's alright," I pronounced, "And besides, why go hot guys stalking when there's already eight surrounding you everyday?"

Yukari's eyes widened with inspiration, "Kagami-chan! You're so loyal to Nii-san!" she squeals

I chuckled, "Of course," I exclaimed, "His my bible anyways."

This made Yukari squeal even more, "You're so cute Kagami-chan!" she cries, "You'll be the best sister in law ever!"

"….Thanks?"

~_45 minutes later~_

"We're home!" a choir chorused as the front door flew open

I leaned back and stuck my head out the kitchen doorframe, "Welcome home guys," I greeted the team

"Yo Hanamaru," Chitose smirked as he strolled into the house

"Hey," I snickered, "How was it?"

Chitose shrugged, "Pretty good," he replies, "Won a round against Yuuji. Though didn't get past Shiraishi,:" he frowns a little, "Damn that bible."

I giggled, "His a pretty hard opponent huh?" I gestured towards Kura-chan who was slipping his shoes off behind Zaizen

Eyes were rolled, "You don't say," Chitose snorts and looks around, "By the way. Where's Miyuki?"

"Oh she and Yukari went stalking," I answered

The team all suddenly gave me a weird look. I breathed, "Hot guys stalking on the beach." I corrected

The group blinked at me, "What do girls do these days?" I heard Yuuji mutter

I raised a brow, "Oh come on. It's about time those two started getting into guys," I defended, hands on my hips

"How come you didn't go then?" The speed star stepped through next to Chitose

Giggling louder, I shook my head and turned back into the kitchen, "I don't see the need to," I announced, leaving the team blinking after me

~_3 hours later~_

I sighed. Who didn't love a muscle-relaxing shower after dinner? Especially when you just used Vanilla and Rosemary scented shower gel? (Thanks a lot to Kura-chan)

Shaking my wet hair lose on my back, I twirled around to the steam-frosted mirror and glanced at my reflection through the layer of water vapor and condensation. Reaching for my hairbrush, I aimed my hand at the handle of the brush. Though suddenly, I jumped after seeing a humongous black spider crawl it's way out under my brush.

Shrieking and jerking my hand away from my brush and from the horrid eight-legged bug, I quickly clenched onto the towel I had wrapped around my body and took a few steps back from the bathroom counter, clearly terrified of the insect.

"Kuranosuke!" I cried out, knowing kura-chan was somewhere out in the room

A chuckle was heard, "Yes sweetie?"

I shirked even more when the spider began crawling down the side of the counter, "Can you come in?" I wailed out

The chuckles increased, "Why? I thought you didn't want me to perv at you?" his voice came from outside the bathroom door

I groaned and slapped my forehead, nevertheless still keeping my eyes on the nasty bug, "I need your help!" I exclaimed

"What help?" Kura-chan continued to throw questions

Taking in a deep breath, I closed one eye, "There's a spider in here and I am scared!" I shouted

Cackles and laughs were immediately heard from outside, "So you're scared of a spider Kagami?" Kura-chan snickered

I whimpered, "Please….Just help me get rid of it…" I begged

The laughter died down, "Alright sweet cheeks," Kura-chan finally agreed, "But first please assure me that there's some kind of article on your body."

I rolled my eyes, "I can assure you that I do!" I blurted

"Ok good. Then I am coming in."

The doors to the bathroom slowly slid open. Kura-chan appeared on the other side. A typical smirk on his lips as he stared at me.

"Kagami sweet," he began, "I thought I said an article on your body." Warm hazel eyes elevated my body from head to toe

Blushing and turning red like a ripened tomato, I glanced down at my bare feet, "I- I got too scared to actually throw some clothes on." I mumbled, "So I just wrapped a towel around in the last minute,"

Kura-chan's smirk widened by an inch, "Trying to seduce the spider huh?" he mocks and glances around the bathroom, "Where is it anyways?"

I pointed a finger towards the counter, "On the right hand side," I replied in a small voice, "It's really big and black with long legs."

Chuckling, Kura-chan gave me one last grimace look before walking over next to the bathroom counter and bending down on the right hand side, "Ehhhh…It looks like one of those wild bush ones," he mutters, "How did it manage to finds it's way into this bathroom to perv at my beloved Kagami."

I squirmed myself into the corner of the room as I curiously watched Kura-chan disarm the spider from the counter and onto his bandaged arm where it crawled around and around.

"Kill it Kura-chan!" I squawked as Kura-chan moved closer to towards the exit

Eyebrows were raised, "No, it's a living animal." Retorted Kura-chan as he hoped back into the bedroom and trotted to the windows

"You're to nice to bugs," I muttered as kura-chan settled the spider outside

Grinning, Kura-chan re-closed the window and approached me, "I keep bugs as pets remember?" he utters

I rolled my eyes, "How could I forget? Kaburiel of course." I reminded myself

Raising his eyes back up my body, Kura-chan grinned, "Oh and Kagami?" he remarked, "When I was in the bathroom…."

I stare at him, "Yes…."

The grins widens, "I am just going to say that you have some pretty cute underwear…"

Blink….Blink….

"Kuranosuke! You Bible of Pervert!"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Mou, I really can't stand you sometimes." I stated, folding my arms across my chest as I entered the bedroom, this time, _fully dressed._

Kura-chan, who was changing the grip tape on his racket, naturally gave me a warm smile, "You're just too cute my beautiful girl." He replies

Feeling myself lightly blush, I looked away, "Y-your so mean Kuranosuke," I pouted

Placing his racket and grip tape down, Kura-chan trotted over to where I stood and pulled me into his arms, "Oh you're such a cuddle bug," he whispers into my ear, "You're literally _begging _to be teased."

Now that made me blush even more, "K-Kuranosuke," I stuttered, freeing myself from his grasp, "G-go and do something else…."

"Like what?"

I bit my lips, knowing that playing word associations with Kura-chan never worked out the right way, "Go and read the bible." I declared

"What're you talking about Kagami-chan? I am the Bible.

Damn him….

"T-then g-go-"

"See Kagami-chan?" Warm lips suddenly caught mine, "You're simply like an ecstatic doll to me…."

**End of chapter 25**

**第****25****章の終わり**

**Please review everyone! I love you all so much!**


	26. Basil

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry about the wait and such. I've being busy all this week (Blame my teachers.)**

**Well, thank you to ChocoMickey, Snowpoppy, Tokyoloid and Hala for all reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 26- Basil**_

_**第**__**26**__**章 **__**- **__**バジル**_

"So I heard that you had a little spider incident," Oshitari, the speed star of Naniwa flashed a mischievously grin at me as I entered the lounge room.

Kura-chan, who sat adjacent to him, smiled as I trotted across the room, "Our sweet Kagami is a little scared of eight legged bugs," he announces, reaching for my arm and pulling me closer to him

Letting myself being pulled down into Kura-chan's lap, I sighed, "Spider's are scary creatures." I muttered

Oshitari cracked up into laughter, "Never knew you had a phobia of spiders," he twinkled

I blushed, "S-shut up!" I exclaimed, pouting and glancing away

Joining on with a chuckle, Kura-chan rested his head against my shoulder and eyed me playfully, "But if I turn into a spider, will you still love me?" he asks

Surprised by his question, I blinked, "W-well..." I began, feeling an image of Kura-chan been a spider pop up in my mind, "I can't really see you as a spider Kura." I replied

A snicker was heard from the speed star, "A Shiraishi spider?" his grin widens, "Won't that be a fascinating creature?"

I felt my lips curl up, "It'll be one of a kind," I added on, "Quite special and hard to find in this world."

Hearing this, Kura-chan's string of chuckles loudened, "But you found one," He whispered, "Aren't you lucky?"

I nodded, "I am." I nonchalantly agreed, "Luck is really on my side these days."

"I am su-"

"Though Kagami," Oshitari suddenly interrupted us through, earning a growl from his captain, "If you have a fear of bugs, does that mean your also scared of Shiraishi's pet beetle?" he questions with curiosity

Giving a shake to my head, I sent my ebony locks of hair swaying from side to side, nearly hitting poor Kura-chan in the face, "Nah, Kaburiel is cute. Whiles spiders are just freaky…." I grumbled

The speed star turned his grin into a smirk, "Well, does it disturb you then I keep an Iguana as a pet?" he declared

I giggled, "No, reptiles are adorable," I uttered with a dimple, "Though I can't see you managing an Iguana around."

"Hey!" Oshitari protests, "I love my Iguana very much."

Kura-chan, who was nuzzling me in the neck, quietly snickered at Oshitari's comment, "Yes, Speedy-chan, your one love in the world." He stated

Raising his brows, Naniwa's speed star gave us a haughty look, "I am proud to be in love with my speedy-chan." He remarks

Literally laughing now, I grinned at Oshitari, "It's ok. We completely understand." I teased

Oshitari scoffed, "You guys are so mean…."

~_40 minutes later~_

"So, that phrase links back to question one?"

I nodded to the young Miyuki who sat on the dining table, fussing over her French homework whiles Yukari observed in a silent manner.

"I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here today Kagami-chan!" sighed Miyuki as she penned down the answer in her textbook

Smiling, I glanced down at Miyuki, "It's nothing," I pronounced.

"No really Kagami-chan," the girl's eyes sparked with life, "Thank you!"

I chuckled and sighed, "You're more than welcome Mi-chan." I kindly responded

From the side, Yukari cocked her head to the side, "You're all so talented. Kagami-chan knows French and Miyuki-chan is taking classes," she breathes, "I wish I was like you two."

Miyuki grinned, "But you're really good at Science, Yuki-chan!" chirped the girl, "I can't hardly keep up with you when it comes to Chemistry."

Yukari pouted, "Blame the Shiraishi bloodstream for that," she mutters, "Chemistry flows through our family."

My lips pulled up again into a smile, "That's a good thing," I encouraged, "I mean your brother-"

"Is a Chemistry freak? Yes."

I curved my lips up higher, "Well I was going to say quite intelligent and thoughtful when it comes to that specific type of science." I retorted

Yuki-chan snorted whiles Miyuki finished off her last few French questions, "It's Nii-san. What do you expect?"

Laughing, I trotted back out the dining room door and back down the hallway, leaving the two girls in some peace to study. Turning my figure into the lounge room, my eyes twinkled under the blazing eclectic white lights.

"Hey Hanamaru," Oshitari winked at me from a couch as he twirled a vermillion cellphone around his fingers, "You have some pretty cool pictures in here!"

Blinking for a short second, I suddenly gaped and stared with horror. Why on earth was my phone sitting in the hands of the stupid Naniwa's speed star?

"My phone!" I cried out and rushed over to Oshitari, "Why do you have it?"

Yuuji, who sat opposing the speed star, twisted his lips into a grin, "It fell from your pocket when you went to help Miyuki." He explained, "So we took care of it."

My mouth hung open even more. Quickly flipping the cover open, I clicked through my photo album, wondering if they stuffed anything major up. And well, must I say, my album increased with selfie's of Oshitari and some with Kura-chan and Yuuji. Though Zaizen was also visible in a few.

"You guys are such selfie freaks," I scolded, "How did you manage get into my phone anyways? I had a lock code on."

The speed star gave me a roll of his eyes, "Please, who doesn't know your code?" he remarks

Glancing at the four sitting in front of me, I glared, "It's not that obvious is it?" I mumbled

Kura-chan chuckled, "Yes it is pretty obvious," he replied.

I groaned and trotted away, "It's not that bad…." I muttered to myself as I approached the grand piano before sitting down on the bench. Scanning through the photos again, I couldn't help but softly giggle at some of the ridiculous faces they pulled.

"You guys took heaps," I complained, skipping through the pictures

Yuuji laughed, "Just to keep as a good memory of your handsome looking brothers." He insisted

Smirking I pressed into a specific photo. One with Oshitari winking, Kura-chan next to him with a admirable grin, Yuuji in the corner with his tongue stuck out and lastly, Zaizen looking pissed off in the background. What a masterpiece

"This one is cute," I declared, snickering as I clicked into the 'settings' button, "I'll use it as my wallpaper."

"Replacing the picture of me half naked are you?" Kura-chan called out from behind

Immediately, I flushed a deep red and looked away, "I-I had no other picture apart from that one…" I grumbled

"Oh sure…." Oshitari joined in, "You have a whole collection of 'Sexy Shiraishi' pictures in your phone," he mocked, "We've checked."

The red on my cheeks deepened, "B-blame Yukari for sending me the photos…." I uttered, biting onto my bottom lip

More low laughter was heard, "But you still saved them…."

"S-shut up! You guys always tease me!"

~_2 hours later~_

My eyes dug themselves into letters that scattered across the page. It was nearly there. They're just about to kiss.

"What book are you reading there sweet?" Kura-chan's voice travelled across the room as he strolled in after his shower

Me, who was already nested in bed, ignored him and continued on to read.

A small frown creased Kura-chan's face as he hopped into bed. Curling his right arm around my waist before resting his head into my shoulder, nibbling me on the neck and kissing my chin.

"Sweet pea?"

"They're going to kiss…They're going-" I urged, carefully flipping the page for my prying eyes

My brows furrowed together as my eyes darted like shooting stars, "No! Why the hell are they still talking!", I cried out in disappointment as more dialogue went down the pages

Letting out a growl, Kura-chan pulled the novel out of my hands with his free left arm and threw it across the room, "Enough of that," protested

I sighed and eyed the book which splatted against the carpet ground, "Kura-"

Feeling my shoulders being pushed back into the bed, I glanced up at Kura-chan who smirked enduringly at me, "You belong to me," he protectively kissed me on the lips.

Closing my eyes, I kissed back. Knowing Kura-chan possessive act against me and other guys. Even if they're fictional.

"You can be overprotective sometimes." I murmured to Kura-chan as he parted his lips

Stunning hazels gazed down on me like stars, "It's because I love you too much to ever let you go." He responds, vampire kissing down my neck and planting small delicate butterfly kisses on my collarbones.

I squirmed at the sensitivity, but nevertheless still smiled, "Such a sweet talker Kuranosuke." I uttered

"Only for you…my beautiful girl."

~_Next Morning~_

"Kya! We ran out of herbs!" a cry was heard from the kitchen as I strolled down the hallway and turned into the morning lit kitchen.

Both girls were fussing around the pantries and shelves, trying to find herbs or something important for breakfast.

"What's wrong?" I muttered, giving a rub to my eyes

Yukari flashed me a worried look while Miyuki continued scuffing around, "We ran out of herbs," she plastered a frown, "And breakfast won't be complete without Basil."

"I-"

"What's happening? Why's breakfast not complete?" Another voice unexpectedly popped up next to me. I sweat dropped, Oshitari Kenya was bloody hell, fast.

Glancing at the speed star, Yuki-chan replied, "We ran out of herbs for breakfast," she announced, "And I we can't finish the meal with them!"

I shrugged, "I could always pop down to the supermarket. I mean it's only ten minutes away," I suggested, "It won't take long."

Eyes lit up like dazzling stars, "Really Kagami-chan?"

I nodded, "Sure." I agreed, "I could really do some morning walk anyways."

Beside me, Oshitari gave a chuckle, "I'll go with you." He insisted, "Considering this could be my morning walk _and _to be your private bodyguard."

Turning and giving the speed freak a knowing look, I raised my brows, "I appreciate it." I muttered

Sparkling a smile in gratitude, Yuki-chan gazed at the two of us with her hazel orbs that were only a semi color deeper than Kura-chan's, "Do guys know what Basil looks like?" she asks, "The scent is usually different from the other herbs."

Oshitari grinned, "It's alright Yuki-chan," he flickered a wink at me, "We have our Shitenhoji hunting dog." The grin widens, "Bark once for us."

Clenching onto my teeth, I growled and snarled as I trotted past the speed star.

"Wow, calm down there puppy dog…"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Honestly, going shopping with you is harder than I've expected," I complained as we entered the supermarket

Oshitari snickered, "We, Oshitari's are special by blood," he declares, "So you should really enjoy the time we spend with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please…." I grumbled, "Spending time with you is like living hell…"

"You don't mean that~" The speed star pouted, "You know you love your brother in law."

Smirking, I dragged Oshitari by his arm and pulled him through the supermarket, "If my brother in law isn't is as annoying as he is now, than yes!"

~_10 minutes later~_

"So Basil has that horrible scent?" Naniwa's speed freak mumbled out as he stared at the bunch of basil travelling along the conveyor belt.

I nodded, "Yep."

A sigh was heard, "It smells terrible."

Chuckling, I raised my brows, "Get over it Kenya," I retorted, "You eat it everyday."

A few more complaints and grumbles were heard from the speed star before we arrived at the final stage of shopping.

"Ara, what a charming young couple." The cashier beamed a twinkling smile at us

Blinking, I exchanged glances with Oshitari before replying, "Actually, his my brother in law." I humbly retorted

"Oh dear really?" the cashier stared with awe, "How young!"

The speed and I both sweat dropped. People these days….

~_20 minutes later~_

"Kagami! There you are!"

Kura-chan literally dashed towards me and pulled me into a hug, "I didn't get to admirer your sleep this morning!" he exclaims

I grinned as Oshitari snorted and glided his way into the house, leaving me alone with the Bible, "I got up early and went for a walk," I explained, "I thought Yuki-chan told you?"

"She did," Kura-chan insisted, nudging me in the neck, "But I missed my morning sniff of my beautiful girl."

Managing a small giggle, I rested my head against his chest and enjoyed the way his heart beat, "Well, you can fully sniff me now…"

~_30 minutes later~_

"Yeah! Tennis again!" Kin-chan cheered and punched the air as he jumped outside with joy

I laughed. Kura-chan finally declared tennis training after being postponed for nearly four days. It was really time to get back to work before we leave at the end of this week.

"He's sure excited," Chitose remarked from the doorway

Nodding my head, I agreed, "Isn't he always like this when it comes to tennis?" I muttered

"You could say," Chitose winked before hopping outside, "See you then."

I smiled, "Yeah, see you later."

Twirling around to finally see Kura-chan off, I suddenly felt an unexpected buzz from my jumper pocket. Digging into my warm pockets, I fished out my ruby colored cell phone.

_Message- Anonymous_

I frowned. It was one of those unknown messages again. Taking in a restless breath, I flipped my phone open and pressed into the message.

_I hope you have made your decision. I'll meet you in the Freesia field in twenty minutes sharp. If you don't come, you better watch out._

Cringing, I swiftly pushed the lid back shut and nervously bit down onto my lip. I nearly forgot. My time of three days was up.

"Who was that message from?" A voice appeared from behind me as a pair of arms was snaked around my waist

My body shivered at the sudden pair of arms. Sheepishly, I lied, "It was just my brother," I stated, "He wanted to practice French on me again."

Kura-chan chuckled, "Well then," he murmured into my ear, "I miss you for the day."

Feeling my lips curl up, I turned around and nodded, "I will." I sighed back

Brushing his lips against my cheek, Kura-chan whispered into my ear, "Be careful if you want to go outside," he warned

I grinned and glanced up, "I'll strap a knife to my thigh," I uttered, "Just to keep myself safe."

Kura-chan smirked at me, "Now that'd be sexy." He teased, "I'll die to see you pull out that knife."

"You pervert…"

_~20 minutes later~_

The sun was shining. Jade green leaves floated against the wind. Most of the snow from the forest cleared up, earning a bright and sunny atmosphere with absolute fresh air. Yet, I wasn't enjoying it.

My mind was filled with worries. Even though I told Kura-chan about Fujitaka and everyone else understood this consequence, I still couldn't bring myself to fully tell the truth. So, basically…I was in some sort of dilemma.

After a short walk, I finally arrived at the planned destination. Though it was quiet, not a sound was heard. And there I stood, emotionless in the middle of a meadow covered with bright yellow Freesias.

"So you did get my message," a well-known deep voice suddenly appeared from the tree-covered shadows.

I sighed and looked up. Facing my fear.

"Yes I did," I remarked in a loud voice

The shadow emerged into it's figure, "How brave." It declares

Fujitaka stood proudly amongst the field of yellow. His 'minions' only a few steps behind him.

"Have you made your decision?"

Hearing that very question, I turned my head away.

"I-"

"Her decision is to stay with me."

A wave of shock zapped through my body. Shooting my head up and forcing my eyes in the direction the voice came from, my vision widened after seeing Kura-chan trotting through the meadow from the side. A smirk was placed on his lips.

Fujitaka and his team also faced the newly appeared figure, "Oh, looks like we have a guest….."

Blinking with surprise and horror, I stared as Kura-chan approached me and defensively pulled me into his arms.

"Hanamaru Kagami belongs to me, and _only me_."

**End of chapter 26**

**第****26****章の終わり**

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated! **


	27. Moss

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Sorry again for the late update guys! School is hectic these days :(**

**Many thanks to ChocoMickey, Ayumisenju, Startime101, Hala and Merodii no uta for all reviewing last chapter! You guys are amazing! **

_**Chapter 27- Moss **_

_**章**__**27 - **__**モス**_

Waves of unwanted tension flowed unevenly through the cool air. Everything was completely still and quiet. Not a whisper of wind was heard, nor a bird chirped from the nearby forest trees. It was like the world had stopped spinning, and man had been extinct.

You might say I am being a little hyperbole here. But if you were standing in my shoes now, you'd defiantly feel the long, tiring and awkward atmosphere that was travelling fluently between the two staring figures.

"Your appearance is surely vivid, Shiraishi-kun." Fujitaka declared in his sharp, clear and merciless tone

Kura-chan gave a mere glare in response, "I am here for my girl's judgment," he announces, his arm tightening around my waist as I was tugged closer

Fujitaka's selfish grin somehow dropped at Kura-chan's words, "You think you'll win?" he remarked. With a sudden snap of his fingers, shadows slowly began to appear from the ferns, carefully revealing the darkness onto the field.

Another four 'bodyguards' advanced next to Fujitaka. Counting in with the previous team of four whom was all already assisting Fujitaka, this now made the total of eight 'bodyguards' standing behind their leader. Maikoya was also among them.

Grimacing at the newly added group, I bit my lip and twirled my head around to glance at Kura-chan. A worried expression plastered my face, "We're outnumbered, "I muttered to him, "We can't win."

A small assuring smile replied, "It's ok. I can deal with them," Kura-chan insisted

I blinked him like he spoke gibberish. How can he take down ten people without injuring himself first? Opening my mouth to protest, I was unexpectedly stopped when Kura-chan gestured me to stay quiet. Obeying his wish, I remained as silent as a trained puppy.

"Wow, Fujitaka-kun. I am surprised. Such a helpful team," Kura-chan sarcastically said, an unusual smirk on his lips, "But did you really think I'd come alone?"

With this being said, cautious footsteps were heard from behind us. Figures and silhouettes emerged from the botany and arrived onto the meadow. Standing next to us, the regulars formed a line. Yukari and Miyuki also made an appearance on the far left to me, both with determined looks written across their face.

"Don't even think about stealing our sweet Kagami off," Yuuji flourished in a loud voice, "We won't give her to someone like you."

The speed star added on to Yuuji's agreement, "No matter what happens now or in the future," he expressed, "We'll never hand Kagami over."

Covered with astonishment along with shock, Fujitaka's 'bodyguards' exchanged serious glanced with one another before their leader snapped them quiet, "I'll tolerate with this!" Fujitaka stated, taking a few dangerous steps forward.

Seeing Fujitaka's steps, the regulars immediately treaded forward, careful of Fujitaka's movements, "I suggest you to remain where you are," Chitose warned from his placement, his eyes burning into the short distance Fujitaka had between me and Kura-chan.

Another wave of tension jumped in. Fujitaka glared at us with cruel eyes, we all glared back, literally starting a contest. But really, if this was a real war, we'd be ready to strangle and kill each other…..

After a few moments of complete quietness and pure glaring, Fujitaka grimaced back to his team before shooting a hard stare at me,

"Go."

One word. And mayhem started.

It was all a blur. All I saw was a two people storming towards me, then Kura-chan pulling me away and dragging me for a run back into the forest. A few of the regulars followed behind, but some stayed to stop Fujitaka from chasing after me.

We dashed through the forest, hopping and sprinting past all the island's natural botany, minding the roots and branches some trees stuck out to challenge us. Oshitari was in lead, I followed with Kura-chan next to me, Zaizen was last behind, keeping an eye out for any followers.

"Where're we going?" I breathed as we continued to bolt

Kura-chan gave me a small side ways glance, "Somewhere safe, somewhere Fujitaka won't find you." He replied

Blinking with total confusion, I dropped my mouth open to throw out another question. Though, I was stopped when I felt something whiz past me and piece a nearby tree trunk. Slightly turning my head around, I glanced past Zaizen and imaged at two figures running after us.

"Kuranosuke, they're catching up." I cried, eyes shooting a startled gleam at Kura-chan

Letting out a low growl, Kura-chan called out orders, "Kenya, take the next left," he instructed, "Zaizen, don't lose track."

A chuckle was heard from ahead, "Roger that Shiraishi!" The speed star uttered, adding more power into his feet

More trees and bushes blurred past us, a vision of green and sun lit gold flashed past my eyes. Honest to say, I was getting tired. I didn't know how these guys could run without stopping to catch their breath or rest, but my legs were getting sore and my breathing was starting to shorten into puffs.

"You're doing great Kagami," Kura-chan gave me a supportive smile, hence sensing my speed slowing down

Returning with a nod, I pushed my feet further on the ground, kicking up dirt and dust from the tracks, "Left!" Oshitari suddenly called out, automatically rotating onto a new track

We followed, Kura-chan dragging me by the hand as I skidded onto path. More arrows flew towards us, we all dodged, Zaizen in time to barely miss one.

"Are they trying to kill us or something?" The speed star exclaimed, blinking at the arrows that stuck to the trees

"Won't be surprised," Zaizen muttered from only a few feet behind

I didn't reply. It was logical to know what Fujitaka was up to.

My daydreaming must've taken away my concentration. As soon, I found myself completely slowing down and nearly crashing into Zaizen, "Hurry up senpai," he grumbled, "You're so slow."

I breathed in more air, "Sorry Zaizen," I mumbled, trying to make my sore muscles work. But that didn't succeed, I was literally too tired to run any further. With a throbbing head needing for oxygen and water, dizziness took over and my legs wobbled. And just by my luck, a tree root was sticking up at the right moment, tripping me over and ruining my balance.

Stumbling forward, I landed on my elbows and knees. My body skidded along the dirt track, painful scrapping my skin.

"Senpai-"

"Kagami!"

New footsteps were unexpectedly heard from a short distance. My eyes widened, knowing members of Fujitaka's group has caught up. Shooting my head up, I glanced in horror as my orbs detected two people from before, carrying archery bows and arrows approach us.

"Your game ends here," one announced in a hoarse voice, aiming an arrow at us. The second figure followed this move.

The two made they ways closer now, they're arrows pointed as sharp as bows. Kura-chan shifted towards me, Oshitari next to him. Zaizen, who stood only a few feet away from the enemies, shot me a glance.

My breath hitched at each step the two archery figures took. They're getting close. Closer and closer as each second flew past. Body tensing and fingers digging into the dirt ground, I winced at the uncomfortable distance.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The final step was taken.

"You've crossed the line."

-CRACK-

Shooting my head up and gleaming my eyes open, I stared with surprise and awe. The bows and arrows the two were holding was suddenly broken in half. Zaizen managed a powerful roundhouse kick to one of the guy's chest, before twisting around and throwing a spin kick to the enemies' heads.

The two were knocked out onto the ground, their weapons lying next to them helplessly broken and shattered into pieces. I blinked…what a masterpiece.

~_10 minutes later~_

I sighed and gobbled down the mini bottle of water Oshitari gave me. Slumping my back against a tree trunk decorated with moss, I slid down onto the ground and relaxed my tired leg muscles.

"Rest up Kagami, you're tired." Kura-chan insisted across from the adjacent side, awarding me with a brilliant smile

Nodding, I rested my head back onto the tree trunk and carefully closed my eyes. Listening to the soft and gentle sounds that surrounded the moss garden, I took in a generous breath of fresh air, calming myself down.

~_2 hours later~_

My eyes began to flutter open again. The world before me slowly brightened and cleared. A vision of emerald green welcomed me into its moss filled world.

"Good nap?" A beautiful voice whispered like the wind

Twirling my head in the direction of the voice, my lips curled into a automatic smile after seeing Kura-chan's handsome features, "When did you appear next to me?" I muttered

Kura-chan's hazel eyes danced with stars, "Ever since you fell asleep," he insisted

Softly, I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder, "You always love watching me sleep." I uttered

"_Always_, my beautiful girl."

~_15 minutes later~_

Kura-chan tugged me through the moss forest, our hands in each other's, grasping tight like we'll never let. Zaizen and Oshitari were no longer with us. Kura-chan sent those two back to help the others and see how things were going. Nevertheless, Kura-chan was protective as always, keeping an eye on me as we strolled through the jade green forest.

"So tell me, Kura-chan," I began, spinning a small daisy flower around my fingers, "How did you know I was meeting with Fujitaka?"

Glancing at me with a dazzling smile, Kura-chan shrugged, "I saw the text he sent you," he answers, "I was right behind you when you checked your phone this morning,"

I sighed, "I have crap sensing skills," I mumbled to myself

Hearing my own grumbles, Kura-chan laughed, "But you'll be fine," he assured, "I'll protect you no matter what happens,"

Turning my head away with a blush on my cheeks, I couldn't help but to smile a complete fool, "But…I'm sorry Kuranosuke," I murmured

"Hm?" Kura-chan blinked at me, "For what?"

Adverting my eyes up to meet with Kura-chan's, I took in a breath and replied, "For pulling you, and everyone else into mess," I stated, "I'm really sorry."

Kura-chan's hand tightened, "Don't be," he retorted, "We'll always be here for you."

I melted myself into a small smile, "I do appreciate it." I expressed, "Even with Zaizen's kick ass skills."

Breaking into a chuckle after hearing my comment, Kura-chan flashed me a smirk, "Zaizen is rather talented, don't you think?" he winks

Nodding, I agreed, "Where did he even learn how to do that in the fist place?" I muttered with curiosity

With a light laugh, Kura-chan grinned, "Zaizen and Kenya both do breakdancing and hip hop classes together," he explained, "So you imagine them doing those moves."

I joined in with giggles, "I find that rather funny though," I implied, "I can't see those two doing tennis and dance at the same time."

Kura-chan's grin widened, "It's true though, those two are quite into that stuff," he proclaimed

Giving a small shake of my head, I continued to giggle, "Its' hard to imagine."

~_3 hours later~_

By now it was nearly nightfall. Kura-chan took me to another soft green meadow. A place where we're meant to meet everyone else. But, no one was here when we arrived.

"Are we early?" I asked, glancing around the field, wondering if I could spot any movement.

Kura-chan frowned, "I'd rather think we're late," he announced

I blinked at his words, "Late?" I repeated

Nodding, Kura-chan gave me a worried look, "We're fifteen minutes later then the destined time." He insisted

My eyes fluttered a blink again, "T-they're might just be lost…." I muttered

Clearly ignoring my prediction, Kura-chan glanced around the field. His hazel eyes studying past every plant and tree there was, "Though it's also strange," he proposed forward, "I feel like we're being watched."

Taken back, I stared at Kura-chan with wide eyes, "W-watched?"

With a small-determined nod, Kura-chan twirled around and gazed seriously at me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, startled by Kura-chan's seriousness

"Kagami…." Kura-chan began, but unexpectedly launched into a run, "Get down!"

Now, the next few minutes was crucial. It happened so fast, in a blur. A blur so quick and fast that it just appeared….

Kura-chan ran towards me in full speed, approaching me and pushing me out of the way. That was also when a extremely sharp arrow flew out from one of the shadowy trees and aimed straight for me. Of course, Kura-chan was just in time to shove me away, but instead…get shot in the left side of his chest.

"Kuranosuke!" I screamed, realizing what just happened.

Stumbling and falling backwards as the arrow pierced into his chest, Kura-chan fell down gracefully, much like an angel falling from heaven. Leaping forward, I managed to just catch him before hitting the grass and flower ground.

"Kura-" I exclaimed, but choked after seeing a pool of blood slowly beginning to surface the newly stabbed wound.

Seeing my face, Kura-chan flashed me a weak smile. He opened his mouth to speak, though only a small trickle of blood rolled down from the corner of his lips, "K-Kagami…." His voice was soft and gentle

Forcing my fingers to curl around the arrow that dug into Kura-chan's chest, I gave it a vigorous pull and jerked it out of the skin. Wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his body, Kura-chan gave me a hurtful stare.

Completely ignoring his stare, I pressed my hands down onto the wound, constantly adding more pressure to it, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

"Kuranosuke, hang in there!" I cried out, pushing my hands down harder

Sadly, it didn't help. More blood oozed out and stained the white blouse Kura-chan wore, turning the beautiful snow-white color, into a drastic vermillion and dangerous red. The scent of blood also started to travel into my nose, the smell making me dizzy and unstable.

"K-Kagami, don't worry," Kura-chan managed to whisper to me, "I am happy."

I glanced down at him, eyes stunned, "W-why?" My breath shook

Another weak smile. Hazel eyes narrowing down to slits, "Because I protected someone I love." Kura-chan murmured

"Don't say all the lovey dovey stuff now Kuranosuke!" I blurted out

"No, I mean it Kagami," A hand clasped naturally clasped onto my blood stained ones, "I love you so much,"

Painfully arching up, Kura-chan leaned in and caught my lips, catching me totally by shock. I kissed back, ignoring the metallic taste of blood that swarm into my mouth. He was careful, gentle and completely perfect, I needed him…I needed him in my life.

But then a question is raised. How much do you love someone, for you to give them everything you had? Even for the sake of them giving up their own life….

**End of chapter 27**

**第****27****章の終わり**

**Reviews, ideas and other thoughts are highly appreciated! **


	28. Cliff of Dreams

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**I am back! Sorry for such a late update guys! The teachers at my school are trying to kill me :(**

**Anyways, thanks so much to Snowpoppy and Hala for reviewing last chapter! You guys are the best! **

_**Chapter 28- Cliff of Dreams**_

_**第**__**28**__**章 **__**- **__**夢の崖**_

~_Next Morning~_

**-(Kura-chan's POV)-**

I didn't know how long I slept…but it seemed like forever.

My body felt numb, nothing was working, my brain felt dead. Nothing wanted to work.

Yet, amongst my frozen world, I still sensed a small touch of warmth. It wasn't a valuable heap, just tiny shots of ecstasy. Nevertheless, I somehow enjoyed it, the feeling was calming, and my body wanted more. Trying to grasp onto this warmth, I tingled a fraction of my nerves down to my left hand. Painfully, my fingers began to curl and touch, identifying something soft and smooth under my palm.

Very slowly, I forced my eyes to flutter open. My heavy eyelids complained, unwilling to lift the weight. But with a determined push, I fully opened them. The world re-welcomed me, bringing me the light of dawn. I blinked around, carefully adjusting my orbs to the new atmosphere.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling of the villa. From then on, I knew that I was at least somewhere safe. Out from the far side of the window, there was a vision of orange and yellow light, signifying the start to a new day.

Scanning my eyes across, my orbs suddenly stopped on a figure who was kneeling next to the bed I slept on. She was beautiful. Her dark long ebony hair scattered across her shoulders, her delicate pale skin twinkling against the sunlight, her absolute gorgeous face that meant everything to me.

Her hand was tightly hanging onto mine. I felt her dreams. She was scared, scared for me. Somehow, I remembered her shocked face, her screams, and her panicked voice.

~_Flashback~_

"_Kuranosuke! Don't sleep! Not now!"_

"_Kuranosuke!"_

"_Kura-"_

"_Shiraishi Kuranosuke! Wake up! Please!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Giving Kagami's gentle hand a squeeze, I managed to open my mouth and softly whisper.

"Kagami."

**-(Back to Normal POV)-**

"Kagami."

It was a soft murmur, but still loud enough to stir me in my sleep. The hand I held onto suddenly tightened around my fingers. Immediately snapping eyes open, I threw my head up and stared

Beautiful hazels met my orbs. I blinked, wondering if this was a dream, "Kuranosuke," I gave my eyes a furious rub, "Are you awake?"

A mellow soft laugh returned, "Yes I am Kagami, you're not dreaming," it assured

Glancing down with a clear vision, I couldn't help but to suddenly well tears. He was alive, breathing, and was smiling at me like an angel. Flinging myself forward and literally tossing my arms around Kura-chan, I pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest.

"Ka-Kagami, that h-hurt…" Kura-chan croaked

My tears fell down like rain, splatting across the top that Kura-chan wore, "I- I love you, s-so much…" I managed to choke out

"Hm? I love you too Kagami."

~_20 minutes later~_

"Nii-san! You're awake!"

Yukari, who was working in the kitchen, literally leap up and threw her self into her brother's arms after seeing him appear in the doorway.

"Owwwww. Yuki-chan, that was my injured shoulder." Kura-chan winced at the contact

Hearing her brother's uncomfortable wince, Yukari pulled out of the hug and glanced up at Kura-chan, "Sorry about that Nii-san," she mutters words of apologize, "Though it doesn't seem like those painkillers helped much."

"Painkillers?" Kura-chan repeated with a confused voice

I nodded, "Yeah, Hisakawa-kun came by last night and managed to get hold of a doctor," I explained, "He treated your wounds and injected some painkillers to reduce the pain when you wake up."

Yuki-chan grinned to my agreement, "Yep," she added on, lifting up her right-bandaged wrist, "He even managed to treat my wrist."

Kura-chan frowned at the sight of Yuki-chan's wrist, "What happened to your wrist?" he asked

Blinking at her injured wrist, Yukari smiled, "It just got sprained yesterday after dealing of those guys," she replied, "But I am fine."

Unfortunately, Kura-chan did not look too pleased, "They dared to hurt you?" he growled

Taken back by her brother's reaction, Yuki-chan solemnly bobbed her head, "W-well, it was kind of my fault…" her voice lowered down and softly, she shrunk back

"They dared to hurt my sister!" Kura-chan exclaimed, scaring the poor Yuki-chan

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kura-chan's hand before he could make another outburst, "Ok sweetheart," I uttered, leading him to the dining room for breakfast, "I think those painkillers are messing your mind up….."

~_30 minutes later~_

It was a brilliant day today. The warm and golden sun beaming in through the glass windows and a light calm wind flowing directly into the bedroom, lifting nearby delicate snow-white silk curtains up into the air.

Leaning onto a window ceil, I breathed out to the world and inhaled back a crisp and fresh breath of air. Minding floating off into the space, I casted my vision out into the field of green that covered the island. Clearly lost in fascination, I was totally unaware of a shadowing figure behind me, yet, caught by surprise when a hand covered my eyes and blocked my sight.

"What are you admiring at, my beautiful girl?" A voice soft and light as a feather, "I am jealous."

Carefully taking the covering hand off my eyes, I tilted my head around and smiled, "Does my admiration really affect you?" I whispered

A rich chuckle was heard, "Yes," it murmured, "Because all your admiration should be on me. Kagami, I am jealous."

I laughed, "You're absolutely crazy, Kuranosuke."

Fully twirling my body around, I gazed into Kura-chan's hazel eyes. He smirked back, the usual handsomeness plastered on his face, making me fall for him more and more.

"It's my daily dose of ecstasy Kagami," he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the window, my back hitting the cool glass surface, "I need it from you. I am simply _addicted_ to you." He ushers, his lips pressed against my outer earlobe.

Shivers and tiny Goosebumps ran up and down my spine and travelled across my skin. Even with the warm sun shining down onto us, I still somehow felt cold and frozen by the absolute bible.

"You are such a sweet talker Kuranosuke," I muttered, "Do you make girls fall for you just by using all those sugary words?"

Kura-chan moved his lips across my cheek and down onto my neck, "No, its all yours," he answered, "I don't like other girls anyways."

"Do you really mean that?" I insisted

Grabbing the bottom of my chin, Kura-chan gently lifted it up, gaining more access to my neck and skin, "Of course," he proclaims, "I love you remember?"

A wave of sensitivity shot through my body as Kura-chan kissed the very bottom of my chin. I whimpered at the touch as my breathing unexpectedly became uneven, making me pant.

"Another weak spot," Kura-chan chuckled, "You really do love getting your neck kissed."

Feeling a blush heat up my cheeks, I carefully pulled Kura-chan away from my neck before giving him a small stare, "Enough ecstasy for the day?" I grinned

Kura-chan's smirk widened," Never," he replies, resting an arm on the window and dangerously studying me with us stunning hazel eyes

Gently giggling, I leaned in and kissed Kura-chan on the lips. He kissed back, taking control and passing a sweet sensation through my lips.

"I love you, more than anything in the world." He whispered

~_20 minutes later~_

"We're home!"

My ears pecked up at the sound of humble footsteps arriving onto the wooden floorboards. The tennis idiots were home from they're morning run. Me, who was parked in front of the grand piano, turned around and yelled out a friendly 'welcome home' before turning back to black and white keys.

"Oh there you are sweet Kagami," Oshitari grinned after spotting me in the modern lounge room, "Is our dearest captain still bedridden?"

Opening my mouth to reply, I was suddenly interrupted. "No Kenya, I am not bedridden anymore." A voice answered the question

Spinning around, the speed star sweat dropped and sheepishly smiled after seeing Kura-chan in the doorway, "A-ah Shiraishi." He mutters, "H-how are you feeling?"

Raising an eyebrow at famous figure of speed, Kura-chan remarked, "Fine as I'll ever will be," he says

"Really?" Oshitari nonchalantly snickered, "Cause we all thought-"

"Shiraishi!" another interruption.

This time, the hyper first year rookie came flying into view and flung himself at Kura-chan, despite his fear of the 'poisonous arm'.

"You're alive!" cries Kintaro, crashing himself into Kura-chan and wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved captain. Simply lovable.

Kura-chan laughed, "You think I was dead, Kin-chan?" he teases

Innocent as ever, Kin-chan raised his head and glanced up at his captain before gazing around the room in a orderly fashion. Unexpectedly, he points a finger at me. I blinked back with confusion

"She was the first to think you're dead," the naïve boy accused, "Then Kenya," he adverts the finger onto the speed star

Flabbergasted, Oshitari quickly covered the super rookie's mouth and restrained him from speaking, "Hush Kin-chan!" mumbled the speed star as he dragged the first year out of the room

Smirking, Kura-chan turned his attention onto me after the other two disappeared, "You thought I was dead." He mocked

Tensing up, I looked away and blushed, "N-no. Of course not." I retorted, burning my eyes into the black and white piano keys to avoid eye contact

"I bet you did Kagami," Kura-chan chuckled as he approached me, "Hence seeing how you reacted when I woke up this morning,"

My face reddened again. Speaking up, I remained a calm control of my tone, "I was merely surprised," I stated, "Nothing much."

"Oh sure beautiful," Kura-chan uttered, playfully nudging my cheeks.

I pouted, "It's true!" I exclaimed, but lowered my voice back down into a whisper, "But I know you'll live anyways," I muttered

With the smirk widening, Kura-chan gave me a wink, "How come?"

Softly giving him a stare, I sighed, "Because the bible has been around for ages." I announced

Cracking up into strings of laughter, Kura-chan fixed a amused look on me, "You're absolutely adorable Kagami," he insists, "No wonder I can't let others touch you."

Pouting, I dug myself into Kura-chan's warm chest, minding his left shoulder injury, "Mou, you always tease me!" I protested

His laughter loudens as he pets my hair, "Aren't you just begging to be teased Kagami-chan?" he sings, "My beautiful girl."

Merely digging myself further, I closed my eyes and grinned, enjoying the beautiful lavender scent Kura-chan held, "You'll always be my bible," I breathed, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Another soft, but delicate snicker "You'll always have me, Kagami."

~_2 hours later~_

It was shortly after lunch when Kura-chan declared that he couldn't stay in the house any longer, and need to at least go outside and inhale in some fresh air. Of course, with his current left shoulder and arm condition, he couldn't exactly play tennis. So instead of trailing after the clump of tennis regulars who're all heading for the local tennis courts, Kura-chan just had to drag me out for a walk.

"Where are we going today?" I curiously asked, peeking a glance at Kura-chan who trotted along next to me

With a grin, Kura-chan replied, "To the tallest cliff on this island," he says, "They call it the cliff of dreams."

I cocked my head to the side, "There's even a cliff here?" I mumbled

He nodded, "Yes. Pretty cool huh?"

"I guess," I muttered, "Though it'll be cooler if you actually owned this island."

Kura-chan chuckled, "You never know," he remarks, "I might own it."

Giving a roll of my eyes, I sighed, "Doubt it Kuranosuke," I huffed

A sudden hand unknowingly curled around my waist, "Maybe I don't own this island," Kura-chan murmured into my ear, "But I am still extremely lucky to own this hot body of yours."

Immediately, my face turned beep red, "…Pervert…."

~_15 minutes later~_

A quick and short walk soon brought us to our destination. And must I say, this place was pure beauty. Now, I can understand Kura-chan's craze about it.

"It's amazing," I breathed

"See? I knew you'd like it." Kura-chan snickered in response

We're standing on the tallest section of the Island. The cliff of dreams, as the local people here call it, "You can see almost everything here," Kura-chan added on, tugging me closer to his body

I nodded. From the height we're currently at, almost everything on the island was visible. Even the ocean beneath us seemed to keep a distance. Though, the only annoying part was the wind that pressured onto my face and sent my long dark hair into a frenzy.

"They also say, that if you make a wish up here, it'll come true," Kura-chan whispered into my ear

I smiled, "Even ones that are just a pure dream to me?" I rustled

Planting a gentle peck on my cheek, Kura-chan smirked, "Sure. Any wish." He assured

Feeling a small chuckle escape my throat, I slowly closed my eyes and wished. Behind me, Kura-chan carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my shoulder.

"What did you wish for, my beautiful girl?" he asks in a sweet tone

Fluttering my eyes open, I turned my head to the side, "That your injury will quickly heal," I answered

"Anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I wished that I can spend forever and infinity with you…."

**End of chapter 28**

**第****28****章の終わり**

**Pretty please with cherries on top review!**


	29. Zinnia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Wow. It's being quite some time since I last updated. Sorry about that everyone! School is completely living hell for me with exams and stuff coming up. I swear teachers are trying to murder me…**

**Anyways, another round of applause to Snowpoppy and Hala for reviewing last chapter! These guys are simply amazing readers and reviewers! And also, hugs and kisses to Hala and Guest for reviewing 'Sweet or Bitter' side story!**

**If you readers, have any ideas on future stories or one-shots, remember to let me know!**

**Thanks to you all!**

_**Chapter 29- Zinnia**_

_**章**__**29 - **__**百日草**_

It was nearly late in the afternoon when Kura-chan and I finally returned home. Though, we weren't clearly expecting a mob of tennis regulars along with Yukari and Miyuki waiting for us at the front door. Surprised, we approached them with curiosity written across our faces.

"What's going on?" Kura-chan asked with complete confusion

Chitose chuckled after seeing his captain, "Traditional run," he then sent me a wink, "The best part of the whole trip."

Sighing and rolling his hazel eyes, Kura-chan remarked, "You guys aren't taking that seriously right?" he said

Raising a brow towards the rest of the team, Chitose shook his head, "I don't think so," he retorted, "I mean everyone is pretty pumped up."

Still buried in bewilderment, I took a step forward, "What run?" I asked, glancing at the two tennis players

Gazing at me with a smirk, Chitose replied, "We have a traditional run," he explains, "Were, we run as a team around a track or route."

I felt a smile creep up onto my face, "That's a little cute huh?" I teased, nudging Kura-chan in the arm

Chitose's chuckles loudened, "Of course, our dear buchou thought of the idea," he insists, "It's really has a family feel to it."

From behind, Koharu jumped in, "No, a coven feel!" he squeals

Just as Chitose was going to speak, Yuuji popped up next to his doubles partner, "We're not vampires you know," he argued, giving Koharu a haughty look

Ignoring Yuuji's theory, Koharu danced off with us being a clan of vampires. Snickering at the two's constant 'romantic' debate, Chitose gave Kura-chan and I a small stare, "You guys in?" he questioned

Glancing in Kura-chan's direction, I shrugged and stepped up, "Sure," I agreed, "Sounds like fun to me."

Happily, Chitose's smirk widened, "And you, Buchou?" he inquired

Kura-chan sighed, "If everyone is joining," he urged, lips curling into a smile, "Then I might as well run."

Feeling a grin pull up, I hugged onto his arm, "Will your shoulder be ok?" I quietly asked as Chitose rushed off

Softly planting a kiss on my forehead, Kura-chan pressed me closer to his body, "Of course," he proclaimed, "Running will be fine."

"Hmmm…don't push yourself."

A gentle laugh, "Do I ever?"

I nodded, "Always."

~_15 minutes later~_

"So how do we start this run?" I issued, "I mean we're walking right now."

Trotting along next to me, Yuuji smirks, "We usually start of walking for a while before breaking into a run." He spells out, "Though it'd be a light jog to start begin with."

I nodded, "But how do you know when to start running?" I muttered

Over on the side of me, Kura-chan explained, "When our genius and speed star has found the right trail with their excellent geography skills, then they're call us into a run."

"Which is basically now," Yuuji added on after seeing Oshitari and Zaizen break into a run

Breathing in long lasting string of oxygen, I followed. First in careful jog with Kura-chan by my side before adding more power into my legs and hauling myself into a long-term run. A few minutes later, the whole team was already sprinting through the forest tracks.

The feeling was amazing. I now finally understood why people like Oshitari loved to run. With the world blurring around you and nothing but the wind taking you through the path, a certain feeling of freedom could be distinguished.

"Don't get tired now!" Kura-chan ushered next to me, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he increased his speed

Unwilling to fall behind the biblical figure, I pushed more power and energy into my legs, hoping it'd help me with speed, "You're not going to win me this time!" I called back, landing in the same line as Kura-chan

The grin widened, "Do you want me to take my gauntlet off?" he mocked

I gave a wild shake to my head, "I am fine with the speed your going at now," I blurted out

Laughing, Kura-chan ran ahead of me, despite my protests in the background. Passing Yukari and Miyuki, Chitose and Koharu, Kura-chan arrived at the tales of Zaizen, Kenya and Kin-chan who were all in lead.

"Hey Kenya," Kura-chan called for the speed star who turned around after his name was heard

"Yeah?"

Winking, Kura-chan gestured towards the trail in front, "Race you to the next corner," he wagered

Slowly, a cheesy smile appeared on the speed star's face, "Sure," he agreed, "What's the prize?"

I smirked at the word 'Prize'. Sprinting a few meters till I reached Yuki-chan, I shouted out to the betting two, "A kiss from me!" I declared out loud

Hearing my voice, both Kura-chan and Oshitari turned around. Almost immediately, the speed star's smile turned into a sly smirk while Kura-chan raised a brow at his opposing partner.

"A kiss from our Kagami-chan it is!" Oshitari announced before turning back around

Kura-chan glared at the announcement, "This is my girlfriend we're dealing with." He remarked

A mere snicker was heard from the speed star of Naniwa, "Which makes things more serious," he presented, eying his captain with deeds, "I mean, you don't want to lose do you?"

"You better be careful Kenya," warned Kura-chan

With another arrogant smirk from Oshitari, the two got ready to race off. Kin-chan, who was jogging behind the two, called upon the race.

"Ready, set-" The first year cheered out

"Go!"

As fast as a bullet flying out of a fired gun, both Kenya and Kura-chan darted off. The two began by evening each other out, either by running faster or slower than the person next to them.

"Wow, they're real serious about it," Yukari commented after seeing her older brother sprint away like some cheetah on a run for food.

Miyuki, on the other hand, chuckled, "Of course," she exclaims, "A kiss from Kagami-chan is valuable!"

~_Minutes later~_

After the thought that Kura-chan and Oshitari had disappeared from the face of this earth, the rest of the group arrived a few minutes later. Though, by the time our foot stopped moving and settled peacefully on the dirt tracks, the two runners had already finished their race.

"So who won?" I asked, panting for air at the same time

The bible and the speed star each gave each other a small glance before stepping up to reply,

"Me" they all announced at once

I blinked as the two glared daggers at one another, "T-there has to be a winner right?" I mumbled

Zaizen muttered inaudibly as he stood next to be, "It was a draw," he pronounced, "They finished together."

"B-but!"

Letting out a sigh, I approached the glaring figures and pulled them apart before planting a small kiss on both of their cheeks, "You guys all deserve a prize," I declared

Blushing and flushing a deep red, the speed star instantly turned away and stormed off whiles Kura-chan tugged me into his arms and nuzzled me in the neck, "Aren't you sweet? My beautiful girl."

Giggling, I grabbed Kura-chan's bandaged hand before dragging him after the clump of tennis regulars, "I am not as sweet as you are," I responded, "My most precious bible."

~_10 minutes later~_

"I never knew there was even a place like this on the island." I breathed

The scenery which sat before me was certainly breathtaking. With a gigantic waterfall dumping shattering water into a large pond surrounded by plants and trees, the place was paradise.

"We found this place while training a few days ago," Chitose pointed out

"Yeah," Yuuji added on, "Thought it'd be a nice place to rest and relax."

I silently nodded, "It's beautiful." I confirmed, leaning into Kura-chan's chest as he held me tight around the waist and kissed me on the forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kura-chan whispered from behind

Giving a tiny laugh, I shook my head, "There goes the sweet talk again Kuranosuke," I muttered

Resting his chin on top of my head, Kura-chan murmured, "You're just as pretty as those colorful zinnia's sitting there," he nodded towards a patch of bright and luminous mob of daisy like zinnias.

I smiled, "Comparing me to flowers now are you?" I remarked back

"Only when they're beautiful like you," he assured

Feeling a chuckle vibrate through my throat, I glanced up and pecked Kura-chan on the lips, "Anything else you want to compare me to?"

With a handsome grin, Kura-chan nuzzled me in the nook of my neck, "Nothing else," he replied, "Though I would love for another thing to happen."

Curious, I turned around, "And that is?" I questioned

"Hmmmm…."

"Kuranosuke?"

"Maybe we should go skinny dipping together in that lake…"

"Pervert."

**End of chapter 29**

**第****29****章の終わり**

**Short chapter. I know. And I do apologize for it. But the next one, I promise it'll be longer :) **

**Please review everyone! I love you all for supporting me so much! Any new ideas are always welcome!**

**Until next chapter!**


	30. Lobelia

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Well, I am actually meant to be studying for my chemistry exam right now…but I shamelessly went back to writing this. Anyways, we all need a break sometime in our studying lives :)**

**Thanks so much to Snowpoppy and Hala for once again, reviewing last chapter. Trust me, these guys are simply stars!**

_**Chapter 30- Lobelia**_

_**章**__**30 - **__**ロベリア**_

~_Later that night~_

"Looks like the other schools are catching up," I remarked, staring at the TV screen which bared all the current U-17 teams in line for the Tokyo Nationals. Shitenhoji was currently in 4th place.

Kura-chan, who just finished his shower, glanced at the TV with his hazel eyes, "We'll defeat them," he determined, turning away from the flicking screen

Sighing, I snuggled into the mountain of blankets, "It's going to be a lot of work," I muttered

"I know," Kura-chan uttered, climbing into his side of the bed and wrapping his arms around me "It'll take heaps of training,"

Switching the TV off, I quickly threw the remote aside before automatically curling into Kura-chan's body for warmth, "Will you be ok?" I breathed in a generous lavender scent, "I mean with your injured shoulder and arm?"

Light strings of chuckles erupted from Kura-chan's throat, "I'll be fine Kagami," he assures, "I can promise you that."

Digging myself deep into his cozy chest, I closed my eyes, "Don't strain yourself, too much "I ushered, "I'll get worried."

A calming hand suddenly began to smooth my hair, "I vow to you that I'll watch myself," kura-chan pledged

Feeling the smoothing hand drawing me to sleep, I carefully smiled, "Good," I managed to mumble before dozing off.

"Je t'aime, Kagami…." **(Translation: I love you, Kagami.)**

~_Next Morning~_

The sun was screaming at my eyes, making them blurry and the world around me watery. Yawning and rubbing my orbs to clear the roomy world, I gave my arms a wild stretch.

"Awake? My beautiful girl." Kura-chan's voice greeted me as the door to the room suddenly opened

Blinking, I carefully bobbed my head, watching curiously at the tray that Kura-chan carried, "What's that?" I muttered to ask

"Hm?" the bible replied, arriving next to me and gently placing the tray down onto the bed, "It's your breakfast sweetheart."

Glancing down at the tray with awe, I couldn't help but to nearly drool over the sight of Kura-chan's famous chocolate and strawberry waffles served with whipped cream, alongside a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Trust me, it was like a feast.

"Kuranosuke," I breathed, "You made my favorite."

A delicate laugh ran through the room, "With my full compliments."

~_10 minutes later~_

Must I say, this is the first time ever have I tasted waffles _this _delicious. Everything was just amazing. From the melted chocolate to the sour strawberries and whipped cream, I was in love with this waffle.

Kura-chan, who perched himself on the bed played with the ends of my hair whiles watching me happily scoff down my breakfast, "You sure are enjoying it," he chuckles

I nodded, "It's awesome," I exclaimed through mouthfuls, "Your amazing!"

The chuckles loudened, "Anything for you, my princess," Kura-chan implied

Shoving another few more pieces of waffles down my throat, I turned and gazed at the wonderful bible of tennis, "You're going to fatten me up if you keep on feeding me chocolate," I remarked, "Then I'll start feeling self conscious…."

"Don't be self conscious," Kura-chan uttered, his hand lacing through my hair, "I love you no matter how you look."

Feeling my face heat up and redden like the strawberries I was eating, I quickly twirled back around and returned to the tray that was sitting on the bed, "M-mou…."

"Am I teasing you too much?" Kura-chan snickered

I grumbled, "You always are…"

"Am I?"

"Kuranosuke….."

~_15 minutes later~  
_

With a reluctant sigh, I dragged myself down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Kura-chan was drying off my breakfast dishes. Groaning, I turned my feet into the kitchen before nearly running into the fridge door.

"Oh sorry," Kura-chan's gentle voice came from behind the opened fridge door, "Did you get hit?"

I shook my head, "No, I reflexed," I replied

Relieved, Kura-chan carefully closed the dangerous fridge door, "I am glad," he says, "I'd hate for you to have a bruise on your forehead."

Rolling my eyes, I skimmed my fingers along my forehead, checking to see if a bruise was really visible, "No, don't think so," I muttered before staring back at my wonderful bible, "What're you doing in the fridge anyways?"

"Hmm?" Kura-chan hushed a laugh, "Well, I made extra waffles for Yukari and them," he explains, "So at least, they won't starve when they get back."

I glanced at the fridge, "You seem to cook a lot these days," I declared

Kura-chan chuckled, "Is there a problem with that?" he questions, eyes dazzling like night stars

Lifting my lips up, I smirked, "It's very…" I began, searching for mouth for words, "Husband-ish…"

"And I'll be taking that as a compliment," Kura-chan grinned, "My beautiful wife."

Immediately, my face turned bright red and I flabbergasted, "K-Kuranosuke!"

~_A few hours later~_

"Game seven, won."

Throwing my head up, I groaned and sighed, "Why are you good at everything?" I mumbled and stared up at the light blue sky

A harmonic laugh was heard from my opposing side, "I am only good at chess Kagami," it sings, "I am hardly good at anything else."

Forcing my head back down, I gave him a good stare, "Kuranosuke," I uttered, "You're the bible, you're good at everything." I muttered before uncrossing my legs and stretching them out

Kura-chan laughed again, "You sure know how to give soothing words," he grinned a handsome smile

Feeling my face suddenly heat up, I turned away, "Only to people who I care for," I reposted

"Hmm?" his smile widened as he raised a hand to stroke through my hair," Then what about me?"

I gently closed my eyes, enjoying the light pets of my hair, "I don't care for you, Kuranosuke," I remarked, reopening my eyes and gazing into the beautiful set of hazels, "I'd give my _whole life _to you instead…."

~_10 minutes later~_

The day was beautiful. Even with a light wind and a small chill, the weather was considered to be pretty fine. Breathing in a generous scent of this air, I sighed to myself as my fingers twirled around a stalk of light red Lobelia. Glancing down at the resting face that laid on my lap, I cheekily poked Kura-chan in the cheeks with the flower stalk.

"Are you planning to annoy me with that?" Kura-chan ushered, followed by a smirk

I chuckled, "Nah, your too handsome for flowers," I insisted, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips.

Though, I must say, I sometimes can be really dull with reflexes. And when it comes to Kura-chan, I am even duller. I mean, how was I meant to predict that Kura-chan's hand was right behind my neck, ready to push me down for a full on kiss?

"I love you so much," he whispered to me after we broke apart

Desperately panting for oxygen, I carefully rested my head onto Kura-chan's shoulder, cautiously minding the wound that was still raw, "I love you too," I murmured, "You always manage to take my breath away."

"Ahn~ Ecstasy!"

~_45 minutes later~_

"Hey Kagami-chan!"

Twirling my head in the direction of the voice, I was greeted by Yukari who flashed me happy smile, "Oh hey Yuki," I addressed, "How was a day training with the regulars?"

Giggling a cherry laugh, Yukari's eyes, much like her brother's hazels, danced with joy, "It was fun!" she exclaims before suddenly lifting up a folded note in her right hand, "But I also have something here for you."

I blinked, "For me?" I repeated

Yukari nodded her head before approaching me with the note, "It's from Hisakawa-kun" she explained, "We met him on the way home and he asked for me to give you this."

Carefully taking the note out of Yukari's hands, I stared down at the white sheet of cautiously folded paper, "Does you brother know about this?" I questioned

Giving me another shivery laugh, Yuki-chan shook her head, "No, I am afraid he doesn't," she replies, "Though I am sure he'd get overly protective if he does."

I sighed and responded with a small smile, "Thank you Yuki-chan," I expressed

Grinning a Cheshire grin, Yuki-chan trotted off, leaving me by myself in the kitchen. With an assuring sigh, I vigilantly flipped the paper open. Almost immediately, my eyes came in contact with a stylish hand written note.

_Dear Hanamaru-san,_

_I have just received a note from one of your friends from Osaka. Fujitaka-san I believe it is. He said he wants to meet you this afternoon: four o'clock at the island's harbors. He says it is urgent as well and suggests that you go alone. I do hope you know something about this, as I'd hate for a happy trip to be ruined._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hisakawa~_

"Kagami?" Kura-chan appeared in the kitchen doorframe, a confused look mapped his face, "Is there something wrong?"

**End of chapter 30**

**第****30****章の終わり**

**Do you think that Kagami will go? Let me know through your magnificent reviews! **


	31. Letters to Kuranosuke

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Hey! Sorry for such a long wait! I had to do some pretty hardcore editing and stuff…Yeah, anyways, enjoy!**

**Thanks so much to Snowpoppy, Hala and Surugasasa for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 31- Letters to Kuranosuke**_

_**章**__**31 - **__**内蔵助への手紙**_

It was just a sunset when I left the house. After twenty minutes of convincing the over protective Kuranosuke that going down to the local shops will be a safe trip, I finally set out to find the unknown mystery that Fujitaka had planned ahead.

Assuring myself time over time that everything will be ok, I steadily made my way down to the island harbors, hoping no one will stop me along the way. Shortly after a walk, I arrived at my destination. To my surprise, it was deserted. No one was seen apart from a shady figure that stood in the middle of the setting sun.

Shaking taking in a breath and letting it out, I forced my feet to move forwards, "Fujitaka-san?"

The figure didn't move, "Hanamaru," it declared my name loud and clear, "You made it."

Even though the figure didn't ich to turn around, I still nodded my head, "Yes, I got your message," I announced

"And none of your friends are here with you?"

"No, I came here alone. Just like you asked."

"Good."

Slowly, the shadowy person began to turn around. Midnight black hair waved against the wind whiles a stunning pair of ice-cold eyes stun and shoot me. There stood, the president of the school body council, Fujitaka Atsushi.

I gently bowed. Nevertheless, I still had to be polite.

"Kagami," he spoke. His voice blooming across the harbor and into the ocean, "I'd like to make a suggestion to you today…"

**~Letters to Kuranosuke~**

Shamelessly, I lowered my head down.

"There's really no other choice?" I whispered

I heard an impatient sigh, "It's the best for your family and yourself too," he replies, "I am sure you don't want your family losing all it's profits huh?"

Carefully, I shook my head, "N-no. Of course not," I stuttered, "But it's hard to leave someone I love so much-"

"I am sure you'll handle it," Fujitaka immediately cut through, "I'll meet you here at six in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late and remember my instructions."

At that time, I really felt like saying no and objecting to his orders. But for the sakes of my family, I merely kept my mouth tightly closed and disabled myself from talking. Fujitaka soon left me, walking off the harbors without a single glance at me.

Must I say, I have never been so lost in my life. Sinking onto the ground and nearly collapsing onto the wooden planks, I knelt down and glared into the setting sunlight, trying desperately to hold back tears.

No, I didn't want to leave Kuranosuke. Though, that wasn't an open option.

**~Letters to Kuranosuke~**

I wondered if anyone noticed my quiet and strange behavior after I returned from my trip. Honest to say, I was lost and confused, The decision was so ethical, yet, I still wanted the best for Kuranosuke.

Now, standing as still as a mouse and silently watching my handsome prince from a distance talking to Chitose and Yuuji, I couldn't help but to softly curl my lips up each time I see him glance my way and smile brilliantly at me. He was beautiful, and I loved him for this beauty.

Yet, just as I was about to turn around and leave, Kuranosuke gestured me over. Sighing, I pulled on a smile and entered the room, pretending that nothing had happened

"Welcome home gorgeous," he greeted, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Did you manage to get anything?"

I sighed and rested my head against his chest, hoping that he wouldn't sense my hint of dishonesty, "No," I replied, closing my eyes in guilt. Knowing that sitting in my day bag was a bottle of dissolvable sleeping tablets.

"But I thought you needed supplies," Kura-chan ushered, neatly smoothing down my hair

I managed a small shrug, "Didn't have enough money," I answered

"Eh? Maybe I should've came with you,"

Taking in a deep breath, I shook my head, "No, it's all ok…."

But no, nothing is ok…

**~Letters to Kuranosuke~**

There I stood, emotionless with a clear glass of water sitting before me. Hands shaking, I carefully unscrewed the lid to the bottle of sleeping pills. Picking out five tiny pills, I gently dropped them into the water, observing them dissolve and sink to the bottom of the glass. It was an overdose of pills, but it was the only way to make someone fall asleep fast and sleep longer than usual.

Letting out a steady breath, I picked up the glass of water and left the kitchen, hiding the bottle of pills in my pajama pants pocket along the way. Strolling up the stairs and turning into our room, I threw off my emotionless face and plastered a fake smile instead.

"It's rare for you to get dehydrated at night," I announced, passing the glass of drugged water to Kura-chan who sat comfortably on our shared bed.

Much like usual, a handsome smirk returned, "Blame the heater for nearly burning me into a cookie," he mocked, gulping down the glass of water

Not making a sound, I watched with sad eyes as Kura-chan drained the glass. Sighing, I hopped onto the bed and glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table. Ten minutes to the max.

"Kuranosuke," I bit my bottom lip

Kura-chan blinked before setting he glass aside, "Yes?"

Looking up, I stared into the pair of hazel orbs, "Thank you for everything," I expressed, "I had the best times of my life with you."

His eyes fluttered with confusion, "Kagami, what are you saying?"

Ignoring his puzzlement, I continued, "Really. I am so grateful to meet someone like you."

"Kagami-"

"I love you." With a soft whisper, I leaned forward and captured Kura-chan's lips

**~Letters to Kuranosuke~**

It was around five in the morning when my phone buzzed under my pillow, waking me up and signaling me that it was time to leave. Forcing myself to sit up, I gazed across at the sleeping Kura-chan. Trying not to cry, I stood threw my legs over the bed and stood up. Quietly walking over to the study desk, I carefully pulled out paper and a pen.

_Dear Kuranosuke…._

**~Letters to Kuranosuke~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

It seemed like I slept for hours and hours. And by the time I woke up, the morning sun was shinning through the windows and dodging pass the curtains. Groaning, I turned over, hoping to see a beautiful sleeping face. Though to my surprise, she wasn't there. Slumping myself up to a sitting position, I darted my eyes around the room for the love of my life.

No, nothing.

Thinking that Kagami was probably downstairs preparing breakfast, I crawled out of bed and stretched. Raising my arms up in the air, my eyes suddenly caught something sparkly and shinning located at the front of the room. Blinking with curiosity, I trotted in the direction of the greeting shine.

Arriving at the study desk, my eyes widened with fear. Sitting on the wooden surface was a folded noted along with the promise ring, bracelet and necklace Kagami usually wore. Heart shaking, I gently picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Dear Kuranosuke,_

_If you are reading this letter now, it probably means that I am on my way back to Osaka. I am sorry, I am really sorry for leaving you at this time, and I am sorry again that I won't be able to contact you or anyone else further on after I have arrived back in Osaka. The reason to this is deep, and I am only allowed to give you a small explanation. _

_Kuranosuke you are the Bible and the love of my life, so I am sure you'll understand that my family is currently going through some difficulties. And due to this reason, Fujitaka-san has stepped in to help us. This therefore, meaning that I'll be taken out of Shitenhoji and probably placed into another Middle School somewhere else in the district._

_Nonetheless, I still wanted you to know. It was a coincidence that we met, it was an accident that I met the tennis team, an accident that I fell in love with you. Yet, I'll still love you no matter where you are, no matter if we're years apart, or if we're steps close, I'll always love you till the day my heart stops beating._

_Even though we've only being together for a short time, I had never ever regretted every moment I spent with you. All the good and bad memories we have shared together will always be locked inside my heart. So, if. __If __we do somehow meet again, I'll fall in love with you all over again, fall in love every time I see you._

_I love you Kuranosuke and whether or not you'll remember me in the future, I still want you to know, you are the only person in this world that could ever make my heart beat, the only person who could make me smile, and the only person that I will never ever forget._

_Thank you for loving me and goodbye,_

_Hanamaru Kagami._

**End of chapter 31**

**I am sure you all know the drill now, don't you?**


	32. If you're not the one

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much calling. the. storm, Surugasasa, demoncat13, Snowpoppy, Hala and reviewer for all reviewing last chapter. You guys are simply amazing!**

_**Chapter 32- If you're not the one**_

_**章**__**32 - **__**あなたでない場合は**_

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

My brows furrowed together with confusion and frustration. I don't usually get angry or annoyed but when it comes to issues like Kagami getting hurt or injured, I tend to get pretty irritated. Blame my over protectiveness.

Quickly throwing on white blouse and jeans, I grabbed my blazer like coat and dashed out the room, banging the door along the way. Flinging down the stairs two at a time, I stormed down the hallway before turning into the kitchen. Much like usual, Yukari and Miyuki greeted me. But no Kagami.

"Morning Nii-san," Yuki-chan flashed me a smile

Eyes scanning around the kitchen for the briefest moment, I stormed back down the hallway, "Where is she?" I exclaimed

"Eh?"

Ignoring the puzzled expressions the girls sent me, I literally stomped the front door down, "Did she really leave?" I mumbled to myself and barraged across the front garden

"Nii-san?" Yukari followed on behind, but stopped at the doorway, "What's wrong?"

Glaring around the courtyard, I twirled around to glance back at my younger sister. Though immediately, the poor girl tensed up, "Have you seen Kagami?" I gloomed

Yukari gave a furious shake of her head, "N-no," she replied, "Isn't s-she still in bed?"

I growled and stormed back into the house, skimming past Yukari as I did. Impatience was increasing and I was starting to get extremely paranoid. I guess, I've grown quite attached to Kagami and with the sudden information of her leaving, I might as well be going crazy.

"Yo Shiraishi!" Kin-chan greeted me down the corridor, his usual ball of excitement cored into him.

Yet much like Yukari's reaction, Kin-chan instantly tensed up and backed around to the corner of the corridor, hiding himself away from my glare, "Shiraishi…scary…" he managed to mutter

Leaving the first year rookie to admire how scary his poisonous captain was, I hurried back down the corridor before knocking the door to our bedroom open. Reaching for my phone which sat on the table next to Kagami's note, I flipped it open and speed dialed Kagami's number, hoping that they'd be some sort of answer.

And to my complete surprise, the phone actually rang…

~**If you're not the one~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

I sat stiffly in the waiting lounge. A phone buzzing away in my hand and eyes filled with tears at the contact that appeared.

_Incoming call- Kuranosuke._

Looking up, I glanced across the room where Fujitaka and his group sat. They're watching me, I know it. Eying back down at my buzzing phone, I had no choice but to flip it open and press the decline button.

_Call declined._

A few seconds later, a message came.

_Kuranosuke: Where are you? Please come back, I am going crazy without you._

Same here. I am going crazy without you here next to me. Even though it's only been a few hours, it seems like years. And already, I miss everything about you, I miss the way you greet me in the mornings, I miss the way you play with my hair, I miss the way you watch me and call me beautiful, but the thing I miss the most is the way you kiss me.

It's just so hard to live without you.

**~If you're not the one~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

I glared daggers at my phone. Kagami wasn't picking up or responding to my texts. It was upmost frustrating and made me worry like hell. Irritated, I slammed my phone back onto the table, truly unaware of a figure that appeared at the doorway.

"Everything alright there?"

Sighing, I turned around to face the voice. Though, I clearly didn't expect the speed star of Naniwa to be leaning against the door, flashing me a worried look, "You scared the wits out of Kin-chan back then," he announced

I sent him a stare, but Kenya didn't budge to move. Unlike Kin-chan or Yukari, Kenya didn't seem to be bothered by my deadly eyes. Can't be bothered explaining, I threw him the note Kagami left.

Catching the piece of paper that was flown to him, Kenya flipped it open and began to scan read across the lines. A few minutes passed, and everything remained silent.

"Shiraishi," Kenya finally spoke up, "Go after her."

**~If you're not the one~**

"So Kagami-chan as left us?"

Everyone in the room was suddenly hushed, no one dared to make a sound at the words Yuuji just broadcasted. Even Kin-chan with his hyper acts, remained noiseless.

"Are we going to go after her?" Chitose who was perched on an armrest of the couch, asked with great curiosity.

All eyes were adverted onto me. Nevertheless I shook my head, "I don't know where she is," I answered

"But you two have some sort of linked between each other right?" Kenya retorted, "You can find her with that."

I growled, "Well I can't sense her now." I argued

"Can't you try?" Kenya continued to bicker, "It's better than sitting here and doing nothing."

He was getting impatient. I knew it.

"I can't do anything about this Kenya," I exclaimed, "I don't even have a clue if she's still on this island or not!"

The speed star gave me a sympathetic look, "But you love her don't you?" he stated, "If you love her, then you should go find her Shiraishi. There isn't another girl in the world like Kagami."

I remained silent for a second, processing Kenya's words through my slow, and rather dull brain. A part of me agreed, another part didn't. It was like a war.

"We'll wait here for you," Yuuji stepped up with Koharu on his tail

Glancing up, my eyes met with the whole team. They smiled at me, encouraging me to go after someone that I've lost, "We don't like losing a family member," Chitose declared

"Nii-san," Yukari also stepped up from the sidelines, "It's up to you now."

Letting out a sigh and closing my eyes, I began calming myself, hoping that some sort of signal would arrive.

**~If you're not the one~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

A line of endless people was ahead of me, all waiting to board the ferry back to Osaka. I kept my head bent low and expression plain, knowing that the moment I set foot on that ship, the life I currently know was going to change.

"Your ticket please," the officer on duty ordered

Steadily, I lifted up my hand and passed him the simple rectangular ticket bearing my name and destination. With a beep from his scanner, I was allowed to pass through the boarding gates. Fujitaka followed, roughly grabbing my elbow before leading me onto the ship.

"You better behave yourself, no one will come for you."

**~If you're not the one~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

It was light, but strong enough for me. For the briefest moment, I could tell where she was, but then the next, it was gone. Nevertheless there was still an opportunity, and I was going to take it.

Setting out onto the streets that led the direction to the island's harbors, I made a made run, wishing that my speed could take me as fast as a rocket. I didn't have Kenya's speed, but at a moment like this, I wish I did.

By the third turn I made, the harbor and the sea beyond it was clearly to be seen. I stopped for a quick second, hoping my eyes would scan a dotting Kagami. Nothing, there was nothing but a few unknown members of the population.

Wasting not another second, I continued down the street.

_Nearly there…nearly. _

**~If you're not the one~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

My elbow was finally freed when we landed on the top deck of the ferry. I was allowed to have some space by myself, but with a watchful figure standing a few feet behind me. I sighed, glancing around the desk. More people will filling up the empty room and I had nowhere to go. Leaning against the metal railing, I stared out onto the morning horizon and deep blue sea.

"Five more minutes before departure." An officer yelled down from the boarding gates

I closed my eyes.

_Five more minutes…_

**~If you're not the one~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

I clearly didn't expect the terminal to be crowded with people, making my job harder. With hundreds of heads bobbing about and a hundred loud voices all chatting around me, I growled in addition to frustration. Lacking any thought of searching, I headed straight for the main desk where a women in her late thirties greeted me with a smile.

"Good Morning sir, how may I help you?"

Completely in rush, I blurted out a question without even thinking, "Is Hanamaru Kagami on one of your ferries departing for Osaka?" I asked

She gave back a small frown, nevertheless still tapped the keys on her keyboard. I drummed my fingers impatiently against the marble desk, hoping there would be some result, whether good or bad.

"She's boarded a ferry to Osaka through gate five, " she announced, "Though the ferry is departing in two minutes."

I swore in French, something Kagami secretly did when she was displeased with something. Making another wild dash down the building and down the lounges, I dodged and pushed through people, muttering quiet 'sorrys' and 'excuse me's' as I did.

Eyes dancing as the words 'Gate Five' written across one sign caught my attention, I quickened my steps and hurried towards the gate. Luckily, the doors to the gate were still wide open, and no officer in charge was to be seen.

_Come on, faster!_

Just then, a loud horn was heard from the docks of gate five. I looked out the windows, and to my complete horror, the officers were rolling up the last flight of stairs while the ferry as beginning to leave harbor. Barging through the doors of gate five, I hurried towards the boarding docks.

"Kagami!"

**~If you're not the one~**

**Pretty please review! For the sakes of finding Kagami. .**


	33. Je t'aime

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**To: Surugasasa, Snowpoppy and Hala, thank you three so much for reviewing last chapter! You guys are such a supportive group!**

_**Chapter 33- Je'taime**_

_**章**__**33 - **__**あなたを愛して**_

**(Back to normal POV)**

"Kagami!"

I heard my ring through the morning air. It sounded like Kuranosuke's voice, but I doubt it was him. Closing my eyes with a sigh, I leant against the metal rail, hoping that I'd block out my surrounding noises.

"Hanamaru Kagami!"

There it was again. But this time, it was my _full name_. Snapping my eyes open, I glanced around the deck filled with people. No one seemed to notice me, nor it seemed like anyone was willingly calling out my name. Fujitaka had his eyes adverted somewhere else, but not on me.

Twirling around, I studied my ocean viewed surroundings, wondering if the wind was the one to blame. Sweeping my eyes across the boarding docks and rest of the terminal, I scanned around the rest of the island before deciding that the voice was just an imagination.

Until suddenly, my eyes landed on a figure standing on the boarding dock I just left. Jet black coat, stunning hazel eyes and beautiful sandy blonde hair. I gasped, covering my mouth with a hand, eyes wide with disbelief.

It wasn't an imagination after all…

Standing completely still and staring down at Kuranosuke, I couldn't help but to smile and well tears in my eyes at the same time. I was so happy to see him, but sad to know that I'll never see him ever again.

He opened his mouth to yell something out to me, but I couldn't hear. The wind was starting to blow hard against to my ears. Yet, from a lips movement he made, it looked the word 'Jump.'

Confused, I glanced down at the gap between land and water. The ferry was moving quite slow, and the space was only a few meters apart. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, I turned around and stormed into the crowded deck.

"Where are you going?" A hand grabbed my wrist, it's fingers digging painfully into my skin.

Twirling around, I came face to face with Fujitaka. Nevertheless, I spoke up, "I am going home," I replied

He gave me a glare, his eyes glancing sideways at the direction I just came from. Immediately, his eyes darkened after spotting Kuranosuke standing at the boarding docks.

"You're not going back to him," he gritted through his teeth

I shook my head, "No," I bravely declared, sensing large amounts of courage to fight back, "I am going home. I am going home to my _family_."

Filled with anger, Fujitaka tugged at my wrist and pulled me closer, "You're not going anywhere," he hissed, "You're staying with me."

Trying to defend myself, I attempted to shake my wrist lose, "Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, "You have no right to keep me away from the people I love!"

"Love? Love!" yells out the enraged Fujitaka as his grip tightened, "Love is nothing!"

It was a good thing that the populations around us were all occupied with something else than two fighting teenagers. Otherwise, what an entertaining scene this will be…

"I have people who I love in this world," I declared back, giving my wrist a hard pull, eventually freeing them from Fujitaka's grasp, "I love Kuranosuke is an example."

Shooting him one last stare, I turned around to fly down the stairs. Though, another unexpected jerk of my wrists and a forceful push up against the staircase walls made me hitch my breath with fright. Danger rang remotely across my brain, sending messages of terror.

"You want love? My sweet Kagami," his tone was softer, yet dangerous and sharp.

I felt myself breathing unsteadily, a wave of panic shivering down my body as Fujitaka leant closer towards me, his lips nearly touching mine. Positioned to be kissed, I had no choice, but to raise a free hand and slap Fujitaka across the face. Extremely hard must I say.

Seeing that Fujitaka had lost his guard from my slap, I quickly took the opportunity to slip down the stairs and push past a mob of people before reaching the grand doors of the ferry.

With a short glance back at the staircase wondering if Fujitaka followed, I stuck a hand out onto the heavy handle. Assuring myself that nothing everything will be fine, I gave the handle three hard strong pulls. On the last tug, the door flew open, revealing the deep ocean sea beneath me and Kuranosuke standing on shore a few meters ahead.

I gazed across at the ship door and the shore, estimating the possible distance between the two objects. Certain that I'd make it, I hurried back around and took a few steps away from the door. Confident with a sigh, I began sprinting ahead.

_Please let me make it. Please!_

A final step on ship and I was out, flying across the few meters of ocean water before feeling my feet land luckily on the edge of the boarding dock. Nearly tripping over my own shoes, I managed to steady myself before gazing in front of me.

It was him, it was truly him. The person who I thought I'd lost, the person who came for me…

Feeling my legs automatically taking themselves into a jog, I made my way towards Kura-chan. My speed soon increased, turning the jog into a sprint. Uncontrollable tears began spilling out of eyes as I ran across the boarding dock, heart beating twice as fast with stomach filled with butterflies.

"Kuranosuke!"

A pair of arms caught my waist and pulled me into a muscular chest before hands travelled up my back and into my hair. Sobbing and choking, I dug my face into chest and gripped onto his shoulders.

"My sweet Kagami," he breathed, "I thought I lost you."

Letting more tears slowly roll down my cheeks, I cried into his chest, "I am sorry," I murmured, "I am so sorry. I love you."

A sweet sigh was heard as I felt a warm hand dance onto my cheek, carefully wiping away a tear, "I love you too Kagami," Kura-chan whispered, gently lifting up my chin, "I love you more than anything in this world,"

Blinking with surprise as I suddenly felt soft and loving lips crush against mine, I felt my body tingle and electrify. Instantly responding, I kissed back, squeezing my eyes shut as I did.

**~Je t'aime~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

At a time like this, I have completely forgotten everything apart from the person I was kissing. I don't know how long we've been here, but it seemed like forever. And forever is how I wanted it.

"K-Kuranosuke," she bit on her breath as we slowly parted. Nevertheless, I still kept her close.

I grazed my lips over hers, "Yes?"

A light shiver shot down Kagami's spine as she glanced at me, "How did you find me?" she asked

"I honestly don't know," I replied, "I guess some things are just magical."

Pulling up a smile, Kagami lightly giggled before fully taking my lips again for a kiss.

"Kuranosuke, I love you."

_I love you too…_

**~Je t'aime~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

The sea was unnaturally calm, quiet and soft. Accompanied by bright morning sunshine and a sky dotted with white clouds, I couldn't help but to gaze out into the skyline horizon whiles a dance of wind blew against my hair. Beside me, Kura-chan wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me locked to his body as we strolled across the beach.

"I am glad that I am still with you," I uttered, leaning back against Kura-chan's chest

He planted a kiss on my forehead, "You know I'll never let you go,"

Smiling, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the whispers of the ocean wind, letting Kura-chan lead me the way home. Sighing, I was finally able to let my heart rest with the person I love.

"Though I was wondering Kagami," Kura-chan whispered into my ear, "What happened to Fujitaka?"

I snickered at the name, "I slapped him across the face," I answered

Kura-chan quietly chuckled and pressed his lips against my cheek before we walked in silence again, merely enjoying the fact that we safely had each other. Yet, after a few noiseless minutes of walking, Kuranosuke gestured for me to open my eyes.

"Kagami, look."

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by my family standing a few feet ahead of us. Feeling my jaw clasp up into a smile, I gave Kura-chan a small glance before stepping out of his arms.

Kicking up sand as I approached the team of people, I couldn't help but to smile wider after been welcomed by smirks and grins. Arriving, I was instantly ushered by a hug.

"Welcome Home," Kenya announced as he threw his arms around me

I relaxed, "It's good to be home," I breathed

"Kagami-chan!" The girls skipped up to me after I was released

Grinning as I was crushed into a double embrace, I gazed down at Yukari and Miyuki, "It's good seeing you two again," I uttered

"We thought you really left!" cried Miyuki as she and Yukari both pulled away

I laughed before titling my head back and glancing at Kura-chan who stood back and watched with a warm smile, "I couldn't leave," I answered, spinning my head back

"Of course you couldn't," another voice joined in, "Or else we'd beat the crap out of Shiraishi."

Softly, I chuckled at the new figure, "Chitose!"

"It's good to have you back Kagami," he smirked, giving me another hug

I nodded, "I missed you guys,"

As the rest of the team finished welcoming me back with hugs and kisses on the cheek, I couldn't help to still gaze back at Kura-chan. I mindlessly smiled to myself, knowing how lucky I was to have a lover and a family so caring.

"Thank you Kin-chan," I expressed, kneeling down and lightly kissing the super rookie's forehead before he blushed and bounced off

Standing back up, I turned around and smiled at Kura-chan who still remained a few feet away. Trotting back the way I came, I approached my wonderful bible.

"Everyone missed you," he whispered to me

Sighing, I pressed myself into his arms again, "I am so stupid for leaving," I muttered, "I am sorry for causing everyone this much trouble."

A loving laugh responded, "We're a family," Kura-chan insisted, "Our duty is look after one another."

Unable to retain the further happiness that bubbled inside my heart, I leaned up and caught Kura-chan's lips before he made another remark. Feet away, a short gasp was heard from Miyuki.

"Oh my god, I am going to cry!" she squealed before running off

"Ah! Miyuki-chan!" Yukari followed

"Hey! Mi-chan where're you going?"

"Senpai! Can you not step on my foot?"

"Ahn~ Our Mi-chan is lovesick!"

"Oi Koharu!"

One by one the team left, leaving Kura-chan and I alone. Yet, a sudden loud rumbling was heard from the sky. I shivered, wondering how the beautiful weather a moment ago could unexpectedly turn.

**~Je t'aime~**

**(Kura-chan's POV)**

The sky groaned and rumbled, white clouds turning dark and gloomy. Carefully pulling Kagami away from my lips, I gazed around our surroundings. Everyone seemed to have run off. Well apart from Kenya who still stood steps ahead and smiled at us.

Quietly, I mouthed him a thank you while Kagami was crushed against my chest. He returned with a respectful nod before turning around and leaving, hands stuffed inside his pockets, right wrist showing off the new yellow and green Shitenhoji crested black cuff that was wrapped around it.

Lifting up my right hand to smooth down Kagami's hair, I grinned at the crest that was craved into a black band that sat on my index finger. Sighing, I rested my head against Kagami's.

**~Je t'aime~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

"Kagami, will you stay with me forever?"

Carefully arching my head back up, I nodded, "Of course I would," I answered in a hushed whisper, "I'll never ever leave you again."

Kuranosuke's warm hazel orbs danced as he heard my answer. Very slowly, he supported the back of my head with his right hand while his left cupped my jawline. The all mighty sky roared and grumbled, but we ignored it.

"Je t'aime, Kagami." He whispered to me in a velvet voice

I couldn't help but to smile foolishly, "I love you too," I murmured back, making Kura-chan grin.

Raising my face up closer, Kura-chan cutely kissed my nose before pressing his lips fully against mine. A jot of heat naturally exploded in my heart, I clasped back. Though, at that very moment, the clouds decided to pour rain on us. I felt like laughing at the timing.

Closing my eyes as we continued to kiss, I felt myself melt into pieces despite the fact that rain was showering down on us. Yet, Kura-chan held me up with his lips, his sweet and warm lips.

Breathing in through my nose, I hitched my breath after suddenly feeling a tongue brush against the tips of my lips, asking desperately for an entrance. We might've kissed a heap, but never explored each other's mouth. Breaking apart and needing for a gasp of air, I opened my eyes to meet with Kura-chan's. His liquid hazels gazed back, begging for my lips again.

Sighing, I gave up and returned my lips to his. Like before, his tongue danced around my lips. And this time, for some strange reason, my mouth automatically opened up and allowed him in.

For the first time of my life, I'd never felt a kiss this good.

Swinging my arms around Kura-chan's neck, I pulled him closer before lacing and gripping my slippery fingers through his sandy blonde hair. In return, Kura-chan clamped his hands deep into my back, locking me and keeping me safe.

To me, this was forever. To be happy with my life, to have friends who are now my new family and lastly, to be with the person who made my heart beat like crazy. Must I say now, my life is complete.

**~Je t'aime~**

**Pretty please with cherries on top review? I'd love to hear all your responses for this chapter! :D**

**And don't worry guys, it's not the end yet….**


	34. Anniversary

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**And I am back! Thank you all a billon times for supporting me! Especially for reaching 99 reviews!**

**From last chapter, thanks to Calling. The. Storm, Mrotalkuman, Snowpoppy and Hala for reviewing last chapter!**

**Oh and before we start, a big happy birthday to Zaizen! :D**

_**Chapter 34- Anniversary **_

_**第**__**34**__**章 **__**- **__**アニバーサリー**_

**-2 weeks later-Maldives -**

It wasn't like I was expecting another trip to turn up right after I stepped foot back home in Osaka. But after dealing with the family 'issue', which turned out to be a threatening from Fujitaka's family business, I was whisked away with Kura-chan and his family to Maldives for Kura-chan's aunt's ten-year wedding anniversary. Though yet, I still have to thank Kenya and his family for stepping into helping us deal with the family issue.

**~Anniversary~**

"Kuranosuke, which one do you think is more suitable?" I asked the famous bible of tennis, lifting up two dresses both different in color, style and length

Sitting on our shared queen sized bed that overlooked the balcony and our private garden, pool and stairs which lead down to the ocean, was my wonderful Kuranosuke. He glanced between the two dresses, eyes darting from one to another.

"The black one," he finally declared, nodding at the short ebony black dress

I blinked at his choice, "Are you sure?" I uttered, "It reveals quite some skin."

Kura-chan chuckled, "That's the whole point," he remarked with a rise of his eyebrows

Rolling my eyes, I quickly hung back the long dress before heading to the bathroom, "No perving Kuranosuke," I warned, "Or else you're sleeping outside today."

"I'll try to restrain myself," he answered, "Though I can't promise you that'll work."

Glimpsing back, I gave him a good stare, "It'd better work." I growled

Kura-chan smirked, "Better idea then. How about you just get changed out here?" he suggested, "It'll be interesting to watch…"

Turning around, I grabbed a cushion that was lying on the nearby couches, "Control yourself," I advised, throwing the cushion at him before twirling into the bathroom.

**~Anniversary~**

Giving my hair one last long smooth, I gazed into the rectangular mirror standing before me. It responded by returning a picture of myself dressed in a short black strapless dress that reached just above my knees and wrapped tightly around my waist and thighs.

Sighing, I shot myself one last glare before rushing out of the bathroom, grabbing my sparkly black clutch along the way. Flinging the door open and storming outside, I certainly didn't expect a half naked Kura-chan to greet me.

"Kuranosuke, I thought you're getting dressed," I muttered, looking away from the well-toned body

A snicker was heard, "Oh I am," he insisted, "Before you came in and took my breath away with your gorgeous body."

Feeling a blush heat my cheeks up, I quickly lowered my head and kept my eyes down. Yet, a gentle hand cupped my chin and brought my vision back up. A stunning pair of hazels searched my face.

"You're so beautiful," Kura-chan whispered before brushing his lips against mine

Curing my arm around his neck as our lips danced with each other, I slowly snuck a hand through his hair and rested another on his bare chest. A tongue suddenly swept past my lips and I opened up.

Back unexpectedly pressed to the silky bed covers, I gasped for air as we momentarily broke apart, "Why do I always fall for you?" I breathed, staring up at the wonderful bible of tennis

"Because you love me," he grinned, planting a kiss on my cheeks before trailing down onto my neck

Gulping as I sensed feathery kisses harass my skin, I threw my head back and groaned after feeling teeth dig into the nook of my neck. Panting, my fingers tightened their grip on Kura-chan's hair.

"Kuranosuke I-"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Swiftly adverting my eyes to the door and back, I glanced at Kura-chan, "Someone's at the door," I murmured to him

Whining, Kura-chan fell on top of me and rested his head on my stomach. The doorbell rang again, impatiently this time. Sighing, I sat up and gave Kura-chan a kiss on the forehead, gesturing him to get up.

"Come on honey, I'll get the door," I whispered to him, stroking his messy hair back to it's original style

Sighing, Kura-chan rolled off and landed on the empty spot next to me. Planting a final peck on the cheek, I swung my legs over the bed and stood up on the wooden ground.

Hurrying over to the door and the continuous dinging of the doorbell, I managed to quickly untangle my hair before opening the door. Yukari stood on the opposite side, dressed in her evening clothes and greeted me with a surprised grin.

"Hey Kagami, we're leaving now," she announced, studying me from head to toe with her light hazel eyes.

I nodded, "Y-yeah, we'll be out in a second" I replied, smoothing down my uneven dress and pulling at the creases. Turning around I glared at Kura-chan who was still whimpering away on the bed half naked, "Kuranosuke, put a shirt on!" I exclaimed

Twirling my attention back to Yukari, I flashed her small smile, "Do you think we'll be able to meet you at the lobby?" I suggested

Yuki-chan bobbed her head, "Sure," she agreed before lifting a finger to her neck, "Oh you have a mark there."

Swearing in light French, I briskly bought up a hand to cover it, "E-eh thanks," I expressed, "Then I'll see you in the lobby…"

Firmly pushing the door shut, I immediately rushed back into our suite and grabbed my makeup bag before rushing straight into the bathroom. Throwing another pillow at Kura-chan along the way.

"I think you'll look good with my teeth mark on your neck darling," he mumbled, dodging my pillow attack.

**~Anniversary~**

The reception was beautiful. Set in a venue that overlooked the ocean and it's sun setting in the background, was a room filled with white clothed tables, vases after vases of fresh cut flowers, a vintage bar, music band along with a dance floor and lastly, waiters dressed in their uniforms. Though when we arrived with Kura-chan's arm around my waist and my body pressed close to his, the venue was already filled with people.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." A waiter standing at the entrance welcomed us, "Champagne?" he showed us a tray dotted with tall slim glasses containing yellow bubbly liquid.

Kura-chan handsomely smiled, "Yes, thank you," he answered, letting go of my waist and reaching for two glasses before passing one to me

Returning his arm back around me, Kura-chan led me inside, "You shouldn't be drinking," I muttered, "It's illegal."

He shrugged, "In Maldives it's legal to drink when you're sixteen."

I rolled my eyes, "Still!" I hissed back before Kura-chan led me to where his aunt and uncle were standing.

"Yukiko Oba-san, Akihiko Oji-san ," Kura-chan acknowledged and was ushered with hugs and kisses on the cheek

Nakimura Yukiko wasn't a Shiraishi. She was one ten years ago, but now, she possessed her husband's name. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful and elegant, just like any Shiraishi.

"Kuranosuke." She greeted and gave her nephew a tight embrace and another kiss on the cheek, "How have you been?"

Grinning, Kura-chan nodded, insisting that he was doing well. Yet, he turned around and carefully tugged me forward, "This is Kagami," he introduced, "She's the person that I mindlessly fell in love with."

Immediately understanding Kura-chan's usage of words, Yukiko-san stepped up and crushed me into a hug, "I've heard so much about you Kagami-chan!" she squealed, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!"

"It is a pleasure to, Yukiko-san," I smiled after being released, "Congratulations on your anniversary."

She laughed, "You are too sweet Kagami-chan!" she giggled before turning to Kura-chan, "Please make her a Shiraishi soon."

Hearing her words, I blushed and looked away while Kura-chan chuckled as he snaked an arm around my waist, "Oh she will be," he declared, planting a kiss on my forehead, "There isn't another girl in this world who could do a better job at being my wife."

**~Anniversary~**

The band rocked off a new song. A piece composed of traditional Maldivian instruments. People began to approach the dance floor, ready to swing against the music. I sighed, finishing off my glass of blue lagoon mock tail.

"Kagami-chan!" Yukari's voice greeted me as she skipped back, her older brother following behind, "Aren't you going to dance?"

I shook my head, "I am not a very good dancer," I retorted

Yukari flashed me a sympathetic look while Kura-chan chuckled and reached for my arm, "That's a lie and you know it." He teased, pulling me up

Giving Kura-chan a stare, I grumbled as he dragged me towards the dance floor, "I can't dance," I argued, "You know how terrible I am."

He snorted, "You're wonderful," he announced, "Especially when this is a salsa."

I glared, "I don't know how to salsa Kuranosuke!" I exclaimed, trying to shake my hands free

"When I step forward, you step back," he explained, not letting go of my hands, "Remember that alright?"

I sighed, finally giving up, "fine," I uttered, "But don't blame me if you end up having broken toes."

Kura-chan laughed, "Don't worry," he assured

Feeling my lips curl up, I tightened my grip on his hand and waited for the music to reach it's climax.

**~Anniversary~**

For once in my life, was I lost. Not lost like in geography terms, but lost in the arms of someone you love. As the allegro sequence of music came to a gradual stop and a new light piece came on, I carefully felt Kura-chan's hands land on my shoulder and waist. It was like exactly like the olden days, when I used to step on my father's foot while he'd lead me around the lounge room, pretending that he was prince charming and I was the princess.

_~Flashback~_

"_Otou-san, can you always be my prince charming?"_

_He chuckles, "My dear," he says, I am afraid one day, you'll find your own prince charming to dance with."_

_I blinked with utter confusion, "Why? I want Tou-san to be my prince charming forever."_

"_Well, tou-san can't always be your prince charming. Tou-san will get old soon, and you my beautiful girl, will find someone who you'll love." He replies, "And that boy, will be your prince."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Kagami?"

Blinking, I gently shook my head, "Sorry, I dazed out."

A pair of warm liquid hazels gazed back into my eyes, "Are you tired?" Kura-chan asked, "We could go sit down."

"I am not tired. I'll be fine," I assured, resting a hand onto his shoulder. The left shoulder must I add, the shoulder that was injured by Fujitaka. I tensed up as my eyes took themselves back in time.

"Kagami, sweetheart?"

Snapping myself to reality and ignoring the pictures of bloodstains that travelled through my mind, I glanced at Kura-chan who flashed me a worried expression, "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" he questioned

Burying myself into his chest, I sighed, "It's just memories," I uttered, "Old memories."

"Good or bad memories?" Kura-chan whispered, smoothing a hand down my hair in a comforting manner.

I closed my eyes, "Both." I replied

"Do you want to talk about them?"

I felt myself quietly giggle, "No, there not a big deal."

Another few minutes of silent swaying to the low music, Kuranosuke holding me warmly against his body while a hand was patting my hair. The scent of lavender and the constant tingle of heat rang through my body like electricity.

"Kagami, do you know what special date it is today?" he suddenly ushered

Lifting my head out of his chest and opening my eyes, I gave Kura-chan a confused look, "Your aunt's anniversary?" I muttered

He chuckled, "Apart from that."

Thinking hard for a second, I came across all the events that occurred today. It didn't seem like there was something important, "I don't know," I honestly answered

Kura-chan's chuckle turned into a laugh, "You have a horrible memory," he declared

I raised a brow, "Then you tell me what's special about today." I grumbled

Studying me carefully for a second or so, Kura-chan smiled, "It's our anniversary," he announced in a soft voice, "We've officially been together for a year."

For a minute, I blanked out. It was _our_ anniversary as well?

"W-what?"

Laughing again, Kura-chan's golden hazels danced with amusement, "We've successfully been together for a year now Kagami," he repeated, "It's our anniversary."

Finally understanding, I gave back a surprised stare, "You even remembered a date like this?" I mumbled

His smile widened as he dropped the hand that was resting on my head. Reaching into the back pocket of his black dress pants, Kura-chan pulled out a silver chain with a locket decorated with shiny jewels hanging off the end.

"This is for you," he expressed, showing me the chain, "As our anniversary gift."

Gasping at the jewel that sat in Kura-chan's hand, I lightly touched the locket with the head of my fingertips. The silver surface was smooth, delicate and carefully handcrafted.

"It was my great-grandmother's," Kura-chan added on, "Then it was passed onto my grandmother, mother and now you."

I glanced at Kura-chan before adverting my eyes back onto the locket, "It's so beautiful," I breathed, "But why would you give such a precious jewel to me?"

His smile never faded, "Because this is the Shiraishi tradition," he replied, "To pass this necklace down when a new loved one has joined the family."

"But I am not a part of your family," I retorted

Kura-chan chuckled, "We already see you as a worthy family member," he urged, placing the diamond decorated locket in to my palm, "Everyone in this family loves you. And we'd welcome you to join us anytime."

I couldn't help but to gaze down at the lovely locket before throwing my arms around Kura-chan's neck and pull him into a hug, "Thank you. Thank you so much." I exclaimed

"Anything for my girl," Kura-chan uttered, stroking my cheek with a hand, "You'll always be my number one."

Pulling out of the hug, I beamed, "You have no idea how amazing you are." I remarked

Without any further words, Kura-chan lifted my chin up and brushed his gentle lips against mine. Pressing up, I grabbed his arm before letting our lips fully touch each other.

"I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. Nothing will ever replace you,"

"I love you too Kuranosuke," I breathed, "Plus que ma propre vie."

_Yes, I love you….more than my very own life…_

**End of chapter 34**

**第****34****章の終わり**

**Wait. Wait! It's not the end yet! There's another one to go! But first, I'd like to hear a few reviews on this chapter!**

**Thank you guys all so much! **


	35. Scarlet and Violet Blossoms

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Welcome to the last chapter of this story. **

**Just before we start, I'd personally like to thank everyone who helped me and supported me through both Scarlet and Violet Blossoms. I really appreciated all your ideas and I'll certainly look forward to writing more stories with these ideas. **

**Well, I guess this is it. Thank you all again for your fantastic reviews and I hope to see you all again.**

* * *

**Scarlet and Violet Blossoms**

~12 years later~

Twelve years ago, we're fifteen, in love and mindlessly dating each other. Back then, we're naïve, clearly not paying attention to our future or the life ahead. It was just me, him and our little world together.

Twelve years later and at the age of twenty-seven, I finally understood reality. Though, I never dreamt of sharing a future together with the same person I fell in love with twelve years ago. People say this hardly ever happened, that it was impossible to date someone for such a long time. Nevertheless, this strange dream came true.

Everything I ever wanted in my life was now reality. A lovely sunlit apartment filled with almost every specie of botany there was, my successful job as a lawyer and lastly, my wonderful husband with his PhD in chemistry and hobby of studying plants in his spare time.

Fair to say now, my life is complete. Oh but there's still another thing which I haven't mention:

I am pregnant. And Kuranosuke doesn't know…

**~Scarlet and Violet Blossoms~  
**

"Its nice for your mum to invite us over for lunch," I expressed, shutting the car door before joining Kuranosuke on the pathway entering the house

He smiled, "She wants to catch up," he replied, lacing a hand with mine.

My heart jumped. Even if we had dated for so long and now married, the smallest brush of skin still trigged shots of electricity through my body. Clasping tighter onto his hand, I leaned into Kura-chan's shoulder whiles he pressed the doorbell.

Almost immediately, footsteps were heard before the front door flew open, revealing the still young and beautiful looking Eri-san.

"Oh Kuranosuke, Kagami! You have finally arrived!" she greeted, ushering us in

Letting go of my hand, Kura-chan was embraced by his mother who planted welcoming kisses on his cheek, "Kaa-san, I am home," Kura-chan uttered

"Welcome home!" she remarked, carefully smoothing down Kura-chan's sandy blonde hair, "Aren't you all grown up now?"

My husband laughed, "Of course I am older," he replied, lifting up his left hand and showing off the silver tiffany wedding band that sat on his ring finger, "I am married to the women I love," he glanced towards me

Suddenly turning her attention around, Eri-san also pulled me into a firm hug, "Kagami my wonderful daughter," she sighed, "How have I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Okaa-san." I answered as she dropped her arms and kissed me on the cheek

With a proud smile beaming across her face, Eri-san cupped my cheek before glancing at Kura-chan than back at me again,

"What a perfect family."

**~Scarlet and Violet Blossoms~**

Eri-san's homemade food was delicious as always. And I have to say, her cooking is way better than mine, although Kura-chan continuously claims that my cooking is the best he'd ever tasted in the world.

"You have to teach me this recipe," I declared, "It's amazing."

Sitting next to me, Kuranosuke snickered, "But some of your own recipes aren't bad either," he urged, "All of my friends at work say that my wife is a genius cook."

I chuckled, "My cooking isn't that good," I retorted, "Eri-san's is better."

He flashed a handsome grin, "Both of your cooking's are delicious," he corrected, "I am glad to have both of you in my life."

Smiling at us, Eri-san watched thoughtfully as she ate, her warm hazels eyes constantly gazing between Kuranosuke and I.

"You're using those sweet words again," I announced, playfully kicking my husband in the leg

His grin widened, "You know you like them," he teased, "Especially the words, I love you."

Feeling my lips curl up, I cocked my head to the side, "I love you too," I murmured, gazing into his delicate golden orbs.

Staring at each other for a short minute or so before being interrupted by Eri-san's romantic sigh, I quickly twirled my head back around. Greeting my mother in law with a slight blush on my face, I avoided eye contact and dug into my salad.

"You two reminded me of the times when I first fell in love," she breathed, "The looks you give each other and the smiles you exchange are all so passionate."

Hearing Eri-san's words, my blush reddened. Even after all those times of being together, I still managed to turn tomato red in some occasions. Seeing my flushed face, Kuranosuke chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you're cheeks are turning rosy again," he exclaimed

I tensed up, "S-shut up!" I grumbled back

His chuckles loudened, "You know I love you with all my heart."

I rolled my eyes, "You say that everyday…"

**~Scarlet and Violet Blossoms~**

"Kuranosuke still seems like a child sometimes huh?" Eri-san uttered, beaming a wonderful smile at me

I nodded, "He can be playful," I declared, "But when he gets serious, _he's serious_."

Eri-san heartily laughed, "His always like this," she remarked, "And extremely protective too."

"I can relate to that," I uttered, thinking of the last time when I went out to dinner with some of my friends from work and got lost on the way home. Kuranosuke threw a massive worried fit and nearly had a heart attack.

Stirring a spoon around her cup of tea, Eri-san's smile widened, "But have you been busy?" she questioned

"Eh?"

She grinned, "You know," she gestured outside to Kura-chan who was working on the garden bed, "with Kuranosuke."

Quickly recapping the question and processing it through my brain, my face ridiculously turned into the color of a fully ripened strawberry, "W-well-" I stuttered to answer, keeping my eyes locked on cup of tea sitting before me.

"W-we've done a f-few things t-together," I mumbled

Eri-san giggled, "Kagami-chan, you're too adorable!" she cried

Silently, I kept my head lowered with embarrassment, "I don't usually talk about these things…" I whispered

Her shivery laughter continued around the dining room, "It's alright sweetie," she ushered, "Let's just keep it as our little secret huh?"

I sighed, playing with the tip of the metallic spoon, "I guess so," I managed a small smile

Carefully studying me for a minute, Eri-san gently cocked her head to the side, "This there something bothering you dear?" she asked, "You look concerned."

I blinked at her question, "No, I am fine," I replied

She didn't look too persuaded, "You can tell me anything sweetie," Eri-san insisted for a short moment, "Did you and Kuranosuke fight? Or is he cheating on you? I can talk to him if you want."

I quickly shook my head, "No, no!" I exclaimed, "Kuranosuke is an amazing husband. He's done nothing wrong."

"Then what's wrong?" she urged

Steadily inhaling a breath of air, I gripped the handle of the teacup before lifting my eyes up, "Eri-san," I began, "I am pregnant."

Immediately, her hazel orbs lit up like sunshine and an excited gasp was heard, "Oh darling!" she cried out, "That's wonderful!"

I gulped, "You think so?"

"Of course!" Eri-san sung back, "How long has it been?"

"Around three weeks," I answered, glancing down at my flat looking stomach.

Suddenly, Eri-san grabbed both of my hands, "Does Kuranosuke know?" she asked as I looked up

I gave a light shake of my head, "No one knows apart from you," I uttered

"Why didn't you tell Kuranosuke then?" she pronounced in a puzzled tone

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed, "I am too scared," I ushered, "Kuranosuke has been busy these days with all the clinical pharmacy work that its way too tiring for him," I explained

Eri-san flashed a concerned look, "Well you should probably tell him sometime," she says, "Don't let it drag."

I nodded, "But I don't know how to tell him," I expressed, "He might get angry, or we might not even be ready for a baby."

Giving my hand a soft squeeze, Eri-san smiled again, "Kuranosuke will be delighted," she assured, "Trust me on this Kagami, he'll be the best father in the whole world."

My lips automatically pulled up after hearing the last line of words, "I know," I whispered, "I am lucky to have someone like him in my life."

After a quiet moment of simply enjoying the thought of a new life growing inside of me, I couldn't help but to laugh at the fact that I was going to be a mum. Eri-san admired my look as she finished off her tea.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or boy?" she asks

I glanced at my mother in law, "I honestly don't mind," I answered, "I just want it to be healthy."

"That's a wonderful thought," Eri-san remarked, "But you still have to play the guessing game?"

I chuckled, "Maybe a girl then," I replied, gazing down at my stomach again, "Kuranosuke likes girls."

To my agreement, Eri-san bobbed her head, "He does," she negotiated, "His always been fond of baby girls. A baby Yukari could be used an example."

"Then let's hope that this little creature would be daddy's little girl," I declared

Eri-san smiled for a simple second before using her teasing tone, "But Kagami-chan," she began, "It really hurts you know."

My eyes widened, "Ehhhh!" I cried out, "Don't scare me like that!"

She grinned, "I am not joking Kagami, it really does hurt." She insisted, "And it hurts _after_ as well."

I paled at the thought. Eri-san broke into a fit of giggles before being interrupt by Kuranosuke who trotted into the dining room with a confused look on his face.

"You two sound like you're having fun," he announced

Eri-san merely nodded, "Our Kagami-chan just had a moment of releasing the truth." She proclaimed

"The truth of what?"

"Hmm, we'll leave that for Kagami to tell you."

**~Scarlet and Violet Blossoms~**

"I can't believe this place is still here," I said, glancing around the nature filled park.

After twelve years of constant changes to the main city and after twelve years of spending my romantic teenage here, the park filled with vermillion camellias and stunning purple snapdragons still existed.

"It's part of a natural habitat," Kuranosuke explained as we sat down on the grass padded ground, "I don't think the government will ever do anything to this area."

I smiled, "That means our first date spot is saved huh?" I pronounced

Chuckling and resting onto the grassland, Kura-chan gazed up into the soft blue sky, "I guess this place will always mark our memory." He sighed

Feeling my lips pull wider on the smile, I laid down next to me before resting my head against his chest "It'll mark every memory we'll have together," I whispered

"I am sure it will," he agreed, running a hand through my delicate long black hair

Closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of warmth travel through my body, I breathed in a helpful amount of sweetened air before opening my eyes again. Sensing the urge to talk, I sat up and gazed down at Kuranosuke.

"Sweetheart?"

Swallowing down an uneasy breathe, I dropped my mouth to speak, "Kuranosuke, I have something to tell you," I stated

Aware of the sudden serious tone in my voice, Kura-chan sat back up and flashed me a worried look, "Is there something wrong?" he soothingly asked

I remained emotionless for a minute or so, planning out how to bring out this news. Carefully, I locked my eyes with his beautiful warm hazel orbs.

"Kuranosuke I-" my lips pursed with the feeling of regret.

Tension started to build between the two of us. I could feel Kuranosuke's heartbeat increase to twice it's original speed. My own heart pulsed the same way, I was extremely nervous.

"I am pregnant."

Those three words that were forcefully pushed out of my throat sung to the peaceful world around us.

Kura-chan's eyes widened, he was speechless with shock. I could understand why. Nevertheless, I still felt a pair of warm hands travel onto my stomach, eyes darting down at the same time.

"Are you for serious?" he questioned with disbelief

I nodded, "It's been three weeks already," I added on, "But I was too scared to tell you earlier."

A tiny smile crept onto his lips, "This is so beautiful," he whispered, hands still around my waist, "Why would you be scared to tell me earlier?"

"You're busy and I didn't want you to get distracted," I mumbled

He leaned up and kissed me onto the cheek, "That doesn't mean that I can't take of you," he whispered, "Don't forget, you're not my girlfriend anymore. You're my _wife_."

I giggled, "I am aware of that," I ushered, circling my arms around his neck

"Good," Kuranosuke murmured back, planting another kiss closer to my lips, "Because you have no idea how much I love you now."

My breath hitched, "I love you too,"

Finally feeling my lips fully captured, I snapped my eyes close and enjoyed the sweet and delicate taste of my lover's lips. Hand gently holding onto his cheek, I pressed my lips back, telling him I love him, telling him that no one will ever replace him and lastly, telling him that I'd defiantly not survive in this world if he wasn't standing next to me this whole time.

_I love you forever. Forever is only the beginning to this love story, but forever is strong enough to hold us together._

On that very moment, a strong sigh of wind blew against the meadow's flowers. Sending a flurry of both Scarlet and Violet Blossoms into the sky…

**~End~**

**~終わり~**

**Ah! It's the end! I am glad that this story is happily finished. **

**Even after working on this story for about eight months, I'd like to thank everyone (All reviewers, followers and favoriters) for supporting me this journey along. I really wouldn't have made it this far without all of you encouraging me with ideas and suggestions. So really, thank you.**

**Another story that is a spin off to this is called 'Speed of Love'. Which is a Kenya and OC story featuring both Kuranosuke and Kagami. So if you'd like to read more of Kuranosuke and Kagami, than click to Speed of Love. Otherwise, thank you all again and I look forward to seeing you once more in my future stories.**

**From the authoress of both Scarlet and Violet Blossoms stories,**

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir **


	36. Epilogue- The Final Act

_**Violet Blossoms**_

**Ok guys, I know last chapter was the end. But due to Surugasasa's request on an epilogue, I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy this epilogue and the very end of this story.**

**Thank you,**

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir**

* * *

**Epilogue- The Final Act **

"Kagami look at her, she's so beautiful,"

Overly tired and energy-less, I glanced sideways and smiled weakly at my husband who was holding onto our newborn baby girl. And I must say, she was beautiful.

"She looks like you," I sighed as my eyes carefully analyzed her features. She possessed her father's hair color but my creamy white skin. Her eyes however, was still a mystery.

Kuranosuke pulled his lips up as he gazed down at our daughter, "Aren't you a pretty girl?" he whispered to her, "Daddy here loves you already."

The bundle squirmed and a tiny cry was heard, making Kura-chan chuckle, "You're just like your mum," he murmured, "Always reacting to compliments."

I couldn't help but to softly laugh, "But you're the one who always gives out the compliments," I ushered

His smile widened, "But you two are truly beautiful," he uttered, gently taking my hand, "My two beautiful girls."

Feeling my heart flutter, I tightened my grip on Kuranosuke's hand, "I love you so much," I expressed in a quiet voice

"I love you too," He declared back before standing up and planting a kiss on my forehead.

I managed a faint grin, "What're we going to call this precious girl here?" I muttered, tenderly rubbing a finger down her warm cheek.

Kura-chan studied her daughter, "I always loved the name Reina," he proposed, "I always wanted to date a girl called Reina," his hazel eyes turned back to me, "But I guess a Kagami is better."

Smiling, I glanced up at my wonderful new addition to the family, "Reina it is then," I declared, "Do you think she'll like it?"

He chuckled, "Let's try it then," Kura-chan announced before gazing back down at the bundle of joy, "Mummy and Daddy want to call you Reina. Do you like that name?"

More wiggling before a thrilled cry was heard.

"I am guessing she likes that name."

**~The Final Act~**

**-4 years later-**

"Papa! Papa!"

I laughed as Reina made a wild dash for her father who hopped out of the car. A face filled with smiles, Kuranosuke bent down and picked her daughter up into his arms.

"My beautiful Reina!" Kura-chan exclaimed as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Have you been good with your mama?"

Grinning to myself as the innocent daughter of mine continuously bobbed her head, I watched from a short distance the two people I loved in this world smile and giggle with one another.

And just as I thought Reina would get enough excitement for one day, the opposite door to the driver's seat opened and a new figure appeared. Immediately, Reina's gorgeous hazel eyes lit up with interest as she was put back down on the floor.

"Uncle Kenya!" she cried out as she literally ran towards the new figure.

Kenya was appointed as the new heir to the Oshitari Company a few years ago. Now, along with his cousin, Kenya works nation and worldwide with their blooming business. Nevertheless, the important role that Kenya plays is that he's Reina's godfather/uncle in some sorts. Reina absolutely loves him and Kenya adores her back, constantly buying gifts for her every time he went overseas.

"When did Kenya come back?" I asked my husband as I trotted up to him

He snickered, "This morning," Kura-chan answered, "I volunteered to pick him up from the airport rather than his usual driver."

Watching as Reina finished her hugs and began to approach back to us, I gently smiled before greeting Kenya.

"It's been some time Kenya," I addressed, welcoming him into a hug

He chuckled, "You're still beautiful as always," he announced as we pulled out

Standing next to me, Kuranosuke grunted with disapproval, "Kenya, you hitting on my wife again?" he raised a brow

The well-known speed star of Naniwa grinned and shook his head, "Course not Shiraishi," he assured, "I won't dare."

Protectively lacing his fingers with mine, Kura-chan placed his other free hand on Reina's shoulder,

"Good, these girls belong to me."

**~The Final Act~**

Shortly after lunch, Kenya had to leave for a business meeting. That then left us spare time to take Reina to the garden Kuranosuke and I both loved. And to our complete and utter surprise, Reina herself seemed to fall in love with the area as well.

"Mama, papa look! There's pretty flowers here!" cried the joyous Reina as she practically danced around field of spring bluebells.

Soothing down my skirt as I carefully knelt down onto the gentle grass bed, I laughed as Kura-chan pulled me into his chest. Planting a kiss on my forehead, Kura-chan chuckled at the voice of our daughter.

"I still can't believe that we actually have a family," I whispered, gazing at the best husband in the whole world

He smiled, "As much as you hate me saying lovey dovey things," Kuranosuke remarked, "But I am glad that I met someone like you to spend the rest of my life with."

Couldn't help but to tug my lips upwards, I giggled before bending down and kissing him on the lips. Kura-chan kissed back, sweeping his tongue against my lips.

"Mama, Papa!" Reina's soprano voice was heard

Quickly pulling away from those delicious pair of lips, I greeted my daughter with a half unprepared look.

"Y-yes honey?" I muttered, wiping away saliva that was attached to the corner of my mouth

She blinked with confusion but nevertheless still beamed and showed me a handful of bluebells and other different species of flowers, "Mama, what are these flowers?" she asked

Carefully taking the flowers from her tiny palms, I closely studied them one by one, "This one is the bluebell," I gestured to a branch of purplish cup like flowers.

Reina nodded her eager heard while I continued, "And I think this one is the sunflower daisy," I announced, pointing to a yellowish colored daisy

"Ehhhh…"

Looking up, I handed the flowers back, "Maybe you should ask papa about the rest," I suggested, "He is a genius in flowers."

Eyes shooting up to meet with her fathers, Reina excitedly ran towards Kuranosuke with a faced filled with happiness. Watching as Reina sat down and showed her father the flowers she'd picked, I couldn't help but to mindlessly think how wonderful this life was, how beautiful was it to meet with two such loving people.

"Yes, that's the white primrose," I heard Kura-chan explain to his daughter.

Foolishly smiling to myself each time Kura-chan glanced over and grinned at me, I quickly crawled to his arms as he gestured for me to come over.

"I like this one," Reina declared as she lifted a stalk filled with tiny forget me-not's

Chuckling as I gently took the branch from her tiny hands, I carefully slipped it into her sandy blonde hair. A delighted squeal was heard from Reina as she threw her arms around us and dug herself into our bodies.

"Mama, Papa, I love you." She whispered

I pecked her cheek, "We love you too Reina," I murmured back

Pulling both of us into his chest, Kuranosuke planted quick kisses on our foreheads, "You two are my life." He ushered in a soft tone

Glancing across at Reina and meeting her golden hazels, I gently nodded to her before arching up to give Kura-chan a kiss on his cheek. Reina did the same, planting a childish kiss on her father's right cheek.

"Papa! Je t'aime!" cried the overjoyed Reina

"I love you," I added on, truly unaware of the lips that were suddenly pressed against mine.

…_I love you_

_I love you…_

_Forever is not today, not tomorrow, nor a century that will come, but a lifetime to be spent with you. _


End file.
